Longe dos Olhos, Perto do Coração
by Nikari Potter
Summary: No fim da guerra, Rony perde a memória, desaparece e é dado como morto. Hermione tenta refazer sua vida com a ajuda dos amigos e da filha. Será que o amor deles sobreviverá a tantas dificuldades?
1. Luta onde não há vencedores

**Capítulo 1: Luta onde não há vencedores**

Em um dia frio de inverno, discretos flocos de neve adornavam a grama que já não exibia mais sua vivaz cor, como aquele casal...

- Eu prometo que logo tudo isso vai acabar.

- Não adianta prometer, é imprevisível o destino deste horror que já dura cinco anos!

- Mas é certo: mesmo que não termine, nos casaremos daqui a duas semanas, não adiarei mais, tenho certeza que desta vez vai dar tudo certo.

- Não seja teimoso! É arriscado, mesmo que aquele verme esteja enfraquecido!

- Não quer mais casar comigo?

- Lógico que quero! Mas quando tivermos paz...

- Gina falou isso para Harry também, mas acabou concordando depois. Mione... não podemos esperar tanto! E se acontecer algo a mim...

- Rony! Nunca mais repita isso, ouviu? Nunca mais...

- Estou sendo realista.

- Tudo bem. Nos casamos daqui a duas semanas. Este seu braço esquerdo me preocupa...

- Já está tudo ok, não vou parar de lutar por causa disto.

- Eu sei que se eu pedisse isso, seria inútil.

- Aconteça o que for, nunca se esqueça que eu te amo.

- Eu detesto quando você me diz essas coisas! É como se fosse uma despedida!

Neville aparatou um pouco longe e fez um sinal para Rony, que olhou para sua amada e disse:

- Se cuide, e quando puder eu volto.

- Volte vivo, é apenas o que peço.

Ela beijou-o com ternura, sentiu uma pontada no coração e afastou-se.

- O que foi? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Nada, apenas um mal estar, já passa.

- Não é a primeira vez que acontece isso, acha que está...

- Não Rony, não pode ser isso... é só uma falta de ar.

- Tomara, não que eu não queira que aconteça, mas é muito cedo e o momento é impróprio demais...

- Eu entendo. Tire essas caraminholas da cabeça e vá sossegado. Eu te amo.

Ele a beijou rápido e finalmente desaparatou.

A guerra parecia não ter fim. Mortos, desaparecidos, desmemoriados, pessoas sofrendo pela perda dos parentes... ninguém sairia daquela experiência sem marcas profundas.

Havia poucos lugares seguros. Hogwarts se tornou um refúgio para muitos, especialmente para as crianças e os feridos. Contudo, Dumbledore fez com que algumas aulas continuassem, e assim, todos os anos alunos se formavam, não com o mesmo entusiasmo de antigamente, mas os professores faziam de tudo para tornar as aulas o mais agradável possível.

Hermione dava aulas de feitiços no lugar de Flitwick, morto no ano anterior. Gina ajudava Madame Pomfrey com os feridos. Os alunos e ex-alunos em sua maioria ajudavam no que podiam, mas nada deixava de ser difícil. A esperança era a única coisa que os mantinham vivos. Aproveitavam cada dia como se fosse o último.

Molly e Arthur não saíram d'A Toca, apesar da insistência dos filhos. Hermione foi visitá-los junto com Gina, dois dias depois do seu encontro com Rony.

- Queridas... – disse Arthur, abraçando a filha e a "futura nora".

- Papai, estava com saudades! Por que não vai connosco desta vez?

- Não quero deixar esta casa, e além do mais, está protegida.

- Nem tanto... quero você e a mamãe perto de mim e seguros, não sozinhos aqui.

- Ah, esta casa já teve dias tão alegres... – disse Molly, melancólica e distraída.

- Um dia tudo vai melhorar, a senhora verá. – disse Hermione.

- É, um dia vai ter que acabar essa calmaria! E não fique assim, meu amor. Fred e Jorge quando voltarem farão uma revolução aqui...

Arthur tentava alegrar a mulher, que a cada dia desanimava mais. Hermione sentou pesadamente numa poltrona e notou que sentou na jaqueta de Rony.

- Molly, Rony veio aqui hoje?

- Sim, querida. Mas logo Neville o chamou.

Neville, por incrível que pareça, se tornou um homem muito corajoso. Ajudava Harry e Rony a lutarem contra Comensais e descobrir onde eles atuavam. Só restavam agora Sibila e Rabicho para fazer companhia a Lord Voldemort.

Daquela vez, ele tinha descoberto algo muito importante...

- Eu sei que Você-sabe-quem está na casa dos Malfoy.

- Acha que se formos rápido, ainda os surpreenderemos?

- Claro Rony, é a nossa chance! Já chamei o Harry...

- Por que não posso ir? Vocês podem precisar de mim!

- Lino, alguém precisa ficar, lembra? E você é animago, fica mais fácil para o Sirius.

- Desculpem o atraso. – disse Harry, que aparatou ali - Vamos?

- Sim, não podemos demorar ou os perderemos novamente.

- Preferia o Neville quando era mosca-morta... – resmungou Lino, contrariado.

Chegando na casa dos Malfoy, que era considerada assombrada pelo abandono, os três sentiram um cheiro muito desagradável.

- Peraí, nós estamos na sala, não é?

- É, e daí Neville? – perguntou Rony.

- Lúcio... – murmurou Harry, olhando para uma das paredes.

Eles se aproximaram e viram o corpo deteriorado de Lúcio Malfoy, assassinado por Sibila e pregado na parede por uma espada enferrujada, enfiada por seu amado mestre Voldemort. Harry estava presente naquela noite.

- Que bom gosto para decoração... – disse Rony, tampando o nariz.

- Vamos subir para o quarto de Lúcio, esquece o cadáver fétido dele. – disse Neville.

- Harry? – e vendo que ele não respondeu, quase gritou - Harry?

- Ah, o que é, Neville?

- Não é hora para recordações...

Subiram e ao abrirem a porta do imenso quarto, ouviram passos. Estavam juntos, com suas espadas e varinhas. De repente, Neville foi puxado até a parede e transpassou-a. A cicatriz de Harry começou a doer e Rony foi empurrado por Rabicho, que surgiu do nada. Não demorou para Lord Voldemort aparecer com seu sorriso esquisito e deduz-se que sarcástico, pois seu rosto era um mistério...

- Desta vez, só um de nós vai sair daqui...

- Quanto a isso, esteja certo. Quem sabe eu não te empalho em uma das paredes?

- Veremos quem terá este prazer...

Iniciou-se uma luta de espadas. Voldemort tinha vantagem, pois adquiriu muita força quando Nagini lhe deu todo o seu poder, resultado de sua servidão a um dos antigos herdeiros de Slytherin, que era muito poderoso.

Em um momento, a espada de Harry voou longe e Voldemort quase cortou seu pescoço. Rapidamente, ele pegou sua varinha e jogou Voldemort na parede em cima de Rabicho, que lutava com Rony, com um _Expelliarmus_. Nunca Harry se arrependeu tanto de um ato.

Parecia que ele estava desmaiado, e Rabicho tinha um ferimento medonho na cabeça, seu sangue tingia o negro e empoeirado carpete do quarto. Estava morto.

Voldemort levantou-se de súbito e começou uma luta corporal com Harry. Eles rolavam no chão, tentavam se enforcar e diversas vezes Harry conseguia reagir pela raiva, pois seus óculos já tinham ido longe.

Enquanto aquilo acontecia, Neville, por instinto de sobrevivência, desaparatou em sua casa, muito ferido. Sibila o destroçou. Lino não estava mais lá.

Como a desvantagem era grande, Harry, que tinha a visão totalmente distorcida, foi ferido pela espada de Voldemort no abdómen. Rony não interviu aquele tempo todo pelo seu braço esquerdo, que tremia incessantemente. Porém ao ver seu amigo quase morto, atacou Voldemort com ódio e desespero. Trincaram suas espadas e ficaram praticamente imóveis e empatados, mas o braço de Rony "o traiu" e ele cravou a espada em Voldemort, que o feriu no rosto e jogou-o da janela. Harry, se apoiando na parede, disse, com as forças que lhe restavam, um _Avada Kedavra_. Cambaleando, tentou ir até a janela, chamando Rony com uma voz fraca, todavia não suportou a dor e desmaiou. Lá fora, o crepúsculo anunciava o surgimento de um novo destino para todos os bruxos. E n'A Toca, Hermione sentiu uma dor tão grande que desfaleceu.


	2. O desaparecimento de Rony

**Capítulo 2: O desaparecimento de Rony**

Lino, Sirius e Lupin voltaram horas depois para a casa de Neville, e o encontraram agonizando. Houve tempo para dizer onde Harry e Rony estavam antes de desmaiar. Lupin o levou para Hogwarts e Sirius foi para a mansão Malfoy.

Ele encontrou Harry, e fez questão de queimar Voldemort para ter certeza que não teria possibilidade de volta. Viu a janela quebrada e olhou para baixo. Não havia ninguém ali. Levou Harry para Hogwarts e voltou para a mansão, procurou Rony por todo o lugar. A única coisa que encontrou foi um pedaço do sobretudo preto dele, onde tinha a letra "R", bordada por Gina.

Hermione, depois que despertou, foi para a casa de Neville.

- Lino, onde está o Rony? – perguntou, nervosa.

- Ele saiu, mas eu acho que já volta...

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso! Fala a verdade!

- Ele saiu com o Harry e o Neville.

- E onde eles estão? – perguntou irritada, e vendo que ele se segurou para não dizer mais nada, o pegou pelo colarinho da blusa e gritou – EU ACHO QUE TE PERGUNTEI ONDE ELES ESTÃO! ME RESPONDE LOGO SENÃO EU DESCUBRO SOZINHA!

- Em Hogwarts... muito debilitados... acho melhor você...

Ela desaparatou imediatamente, não permitindo que Lino terminasse a frase.

- ... não ir para lá...

Sirius e Lupin estavam sentados e apreensivos. Hermione logo os interpelou, nervosa.

- Cadê o Harry, o Rony, o Neville? Por favor me digam a verdade, eu não suporto mais a falta de notícias! Eu sei que eles não estão bem, eu sinto, não me olhem com essas caras, falem alguma coisa!

- Calma Hermione, se você falar rápido deste jeito e continuar alterada, não vou conseguir te explicar tudo – disse Lupin.

- Eu vou procurar Gina – disse Sirius, ainda inconformado por não ter achado Rony.

- Sente, procure se acalmar e me ouvir.

- Tudo bem – disse, muito nervosa.

- Pelo que eu sei, Harry, Rony e Neville foram encontrar Você-sabe-quem. Neville e Harry foram gravemente feridos, e finalmente aquele monstro foi destruído. E, Rony... o Sirius só encontrou uma parte de seu sobretudo...

- Não pode ser. Não pode...

Ela começou a chorar desesperada. Lupin a abraçou forte e se segurou para não chorar também.

Sirius consolava Gina, que foi incrivelmente corajosa ao dizer tudo para seus pais e mostrar-se forte diante daquela situação.

- Eu vou achar seu irmão, pode estar certa.

- Sirius, não é culpa sua... torçamos para que ele tenha saído de lá e procurado ajuda, como o Neville...

- Vou esperar a Madame Pomfrey me dizer como está o Harry e vou procurar o Rony.

- Fique aqui, podemos precisar de ajuda... eu não posso mais ficar conversando, tem umas pessoas que ainda necessitam de cuidados. Ajude meus pais, por favor.

- Tudo bem, fico aqui. Mas depois eu vou procurá-lo. Prometo que...

- Ele não pode ter me deixado!

Esse grito era ouvido pelos corredores, e não foi difícil para Sirius e Gina deduzirem quem gritava...

- Hermione, calma! – gritava Lupin, a agarrando para que ela não fizesse uma besteira.

- Me diz que é mentira, Lupin! Me diz!

- Por favor, se acalme... é lógico que ele vai voltar...

- Não! Minha vida não tem mais sentido!

Ela deu uma cotovelada no estômago de Lupin, correu até a janela e quebrou o vidro. Mas, ao tentar pular, Sirius a agarrou e Gina a estuporou.

- Leve-a pra aquela sala ali, acho que tem um leito. Vou ver o Lupin...

O pobre professor sentou-se com dificuldade e Gina lhe deu uma poção que tinha no bolso.

- Eu não queria machucá-la, por isso não consegui contê-la...

- Nem na pior situação você esquece de ser cavalheiro, Lupin? Ainda não tenho explicação para seu estado civil...

- Isso às vezes não serve para nada... – disse, com uma expressão dorida – Você é surpreendente, Gina. Mesmo com tudo isso consegue trabalhar...

- Você nem imagina a dor que sinto, nem imagina... mas aprendi a viver em função dos outros também. Hermione um dia vai aprender – disse, com explícita tristeza.

hr

Quando comunicou-se a morte de Voldemort e de Rabicho, procuraram por Sibila e não a encontraram. Porém, seus seguidores viraram presa fácil e todos os discípulos de Você-sabe-quem foram executados pelo severo Ministro da Magia, Adson Haugter.

Harry, Rony e Neville eram aclamados como heróis, pessoas voltavam para suas casas e a esperança de uma vida melhor reinava nos corações. Mas, em outros ela diminuía a cada minuto...

Por segurança e coerência, Hermione foi obrigada a tomar uma poção para que dormisse pelo menos dois dias, mas como havia anos que não dormia direito, ficou sete dias adormecida.

Sirius, Lupin e outros amigos de Rony o procuravam por toda a parte. Não encontraram absolutamente nada, não havia vestígios dele. Ninguém o vira.

hr

Harry acordou algumas horas antes de Hermione. Tentou levantar, mas foi inútil já que se sentiu tonto. Gina estava no quarto.

- Harry... como se sente?

- Onde está o Rony? – perguntou, com uma voz fraca.

- Nós ainda não sabemos, meu amor... mas vamos encontrá-lo...

- Foi tudo minha culpa...

- Não, por favor não fique assim...

- Voldemort o jogou da janela por minha causa... se eu tivesse reagido...

- Você não pode mudar o destino.

- Hermione, Molly, os Weasley, você... nunca vão me perdoar! E me sinto um imprestável...

- Não pense nisso agora, logo você vai poder sair daqui desta cama e aí vamos pra minha casa. Você não tem culpa – disse, segurando as lágrimas.

- Do que adianta eu ter acabado com Voldemort se ele me fez perder tantos amigos?

- Não fique assim, tão agitado... por favor, é só o que lhe peço, não se culpe...

- Eu prometo que não vou medir esforços para encontrá-lo, Gina. – ela o abraçou e ambos choraram mudos durante um tempo que parecia interminável, até que Harry resolveu perguntar - Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Uma semana. – disse ela, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Onde está a Mione?

- Ainda dormindo. Ela ficou muito abalada e não tivemos escolha...

Gina contou tudo o que fizeram durante aquela semana, sem obter sucesso. Harry se sentia culpado, e nada podia fazê-lo pensar o contrário naquele momento.

Quando Hermione despertou, olhou atentamente para os lados. Pensava que tudo o que aconteceu foi um pesadelo.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – ela levantou-se e abrindo a porta, deparou-se com Snape – O que está acontecendo?

- Perdeu a memória, srta. Granger?

- Talvez, mas lhe fiz uma pergunta e se não for incômodo respondê-la, agradeceria.

- O que acontece é que a srta. ficou viúva antes de se casar, e ao menos o inútil do Weasley conseguiu ajudar a derrotar Você-sabe-quem. Isso te inspira algo?

- Você nunca muda, né seboso? – disse Sirius, irônico como o de costume.

- Nunca te deram educação, sr. Black? Não estou falando contigo.

- Óbvio que não, porque se estivesse teria me chamado de Vossa Excelência. E não torra minha paciência com essa maneira bruta de tratar dos sentimentos alheios... Olha, enquanto você não lavar a laminha que chama de cabelo e ser mais gentil, vai continuar assim, encalhado e virgem, meu velho! E isso acaba com o humor de qualquer um, viu? Vai treinar beijo no travesseiro e nos deixe sozinhos!

Sirius se trancou rápido com Hermione no quarto para Snape não responder nada. Ficou sério, suspirou e começou:

- Eu sinto, Mione...

- Então, Rony... morreu mesmo?

- Ao que tudo indica, sim.

- Mas não acharam mais nada? Nem uma pista? Procuraram em todos os lugares?

- Já faz uma semana que ele desapareceu, e Sibila também não foi encontrada... achamos que ela possa ter queimado o corpo, como eu fiz com Voldemort. Tente ser forte... pense que ao menos a guerra acabou...

- A guerra, essa maldita! Sirius, eu não posso viver sem ele! Nós íamos nos casar! Eu não quero acreditar... vou achá-lo nem que seja no fim do mundo!

- Mione...

- O Rony é forte, ele não morreria assim tão fácil, é impossível... – riu-se.

- Você tem que se conformar.

- Eu vou achá-lo, nós vamos nos casar e tudo vai ser melhor...

- Hermione! Acorde, por favor! Ele não vai voltar!

- Por que você quer tirar minha esperança? Meus pais morreram, estou sozinha neste mundo e ainda não quer que eu encontre o Rony?

- Venha aqui... – ele a abraçou e disse compreensivamente – você nunca vai estar sozinha, todos nós estaremos com você, não pense que não estamos sofrendo com esta situação, Rony era um amigo e tanto...

Ela chorou sentida, caindo na realidade. Sua dor era grande, e a partir daquele momento, ela não seria mais a mesma.

Dois dias depois, Harry pediu para ser publicado novamente no Profeta Diário a foto de Rony e de quebra, teve de narrar o que ele lembra ter acontecido naquele dia "histórico".

Rony comprara um apartamento para ele e Hermione morarem depois de casados, contando com a ajuda de Harry, que entregou a casa para ela quando Madame Pomfrey deu-lhes alta.

- Quer ajuda para guardar as coisas?

- Não, eu ajeito tudo sozinha, devagar.

- Ele ficava inseguro pensando se você ia gostar, imaginando como seria morar aqui... disse que queria te trazer levitando para cá, porque noiva fica muito nervosa antes de casar e se entope de doce... – dizia ele, olhando distraidamente a sua volta.

- Quer sentar? Você ainda não está tão bem. – cortou ela, que não queria se entristecer ainda mais.

- Tudo bem, mas só um pouco, eu preciso falar com a Skeeter, mesmo que eu deteste a idéia.

- Boa sorte, porque vai acabar perdendo a paciência.

- Vou perguntar sobre Rony.

- Acha que ela conseguiu?

- Tenho para mim que ele está vivo, não sei se é intuição ou apenas uma ilusão, mas não acredito que ele tenha morrido.

- Não precisa falar isso para me tranqüilizar.

- Falo sério, Mione. E vou cuidar de você, viu?

- Não preciso de babá, Harry! – divertiu-se ela.

- Eu e o Rony fizemos uma promessa, e eu pretendo cumpri-la.

Várias homenagens foram destinadas à Harry, Neville e todos que lutaram e morreram, e Rony destacava-se sempre. Carlos e Percy Weasley não estavam presentes, o que amargava ainda mais a dor da família, que não tinham notícias dos dois nos últimos dias. Molly não sustentava-se em pé. Hermione ficou muda durante todo o tempo e Neville não separou-se dela. Harry e Gina estavam de olhos vermelhos e inchados, lágrimas involuntárias teimavam em cair.

hr

Chovia torrencialmente lá fora. Hermione tomava chocolate quente sentada no sofá e lembrou que naquele dia, ela e Rony se casariam junto com Harry e Gina. Tentaram outras vezes, mas algum imprevisto ocorria horas antes. Seu vestido de noiva estava pronto e Rony nunca havia visto, pois ela ainda tinha a superstição que "dava azar".

Nos últimos dias, recebeu visitas ou corujas de amigos dando os pêsames ou tentando animá-la. Gina ia todas as tardes fazer companhia e Harry ficava um pouco também. Para ela, nada disso era muito interessante. Era como se Rony tivesse levado sua vontade de viver.

Foi até o armário. Seu vestido de noiva estava lá, escondido com um feitiço. Admirou-o e o vestiu. Havia um grande espelho no quarto, que também servia para comunicação e transporte. Olhou para ele e imaginou como estaria agora se Rony estivesse ao seu lado; alisou seu pescoço e sentiu falta do colar que ele lhe deu no seu último aniversário. Colocou-o e pareceu ver Rony ao seu lado no espelho. Naquele momento, desejou que ele não fosse embora e num delírio de amor, pensou em se juntar a ele. Olhando fixamente para o espelho a fim de não perdê-lo, pegou sua varinha e apontou-a para o coração. Um trovão que clareou todo o quarto demonstrava que tão cedo, a chuva não iria cessar.


	3. Tentando sobreviver

**Capítulo 3: Tentando sobreviver**

Hilary Salk era uma fisioterapeuta estagiária, filha de um dos melhores medi-bruxos de Back Sunset, uma pequena cidade bruxa da Austrália. Com a guerra, teve de ajudar como enfermeira, portanto andava para muitos lugares onde haviam feridos, com um mini hospital móvel invisível. Lord Voldemort destruiu muitos deles, inclusive Padma Patil e Simas Finningan morreram num daqueles momentos de "diversão" do carrasco.

Encontrou alguém muito debilitado naquela tarde da batalha decisiva. Hilary e Cláudia foram verificar se a pessoa estava viva e para o desgosto de ambas, teriam de aparatar na Mansão Malfoy.

- Meu Deus... – disse Claúdia, olhando para o rosto ensangüentado.

- Vamos levá-lo daqui agora. Ele ainda está vivo, mas seus batimentos cardíacos estão fracos.

- Ok, vou abrir um portal, desaparatar com ele desacordado é loucura.

Hilary viu um vulto passar rapidamente em direção à parede.

- Não estamos sozinhas... proteja-o, eu me viro depois. Claúdia? Cláudia?

Ela olhou para trás e se assustou: Cláudia fora paralisada.

- Olá, querida.

- Sibila? O que você... ah, que pergunta idiota, está servindo a seu mestre...

- Deixe-o aqui, ele não é problema seu.

- Como assim? Eu salvo vidas, não posso deixá-lo como está! Suas vinganças...

- Minhas vinganças não são importantes para você, eu já sei disso. Mas você tem obrigação de me ajudar, Hilary...

- Não devo nada a você. E quer saber? Deveria entregá-la para o Ministério!

- Você nunca irá compreender. Só quando amar, perceberá que pode passar por cima de tudo e todos para ser feliz, mesmo que seja de uma maneira diferente.

- Chega, já dei corda demais pra você.

- Eu vou, mas não dirá que me viu, ok?

- Como sempre, né? Mas eu não quero ver você, desapareça da minha vida, e deixe minha família e os bruxos inocentes em paz!

- Estou velha demais para mudar, querida. Meu único consolo é que Harry Potter e aquela intrometida da Hermione Granger sofrerão como nunca...

Sibila desaparatou rapidamente, e Cláudia voltou ao normal. Levaram-no para o mini hospital e cuidaram atenciosamente dele e como utilizavam também um pouco de medicina trouxa e ele tinha um coágulo no cérebro, Cláudia fez cair todo o seu cabelo ruivo. Mas, não fazia diferença: ele estava em coma e não veria o estrago.

No dia seguinte, todos já sabiam da vitória de Harry Potter. Portanto, os pacientes terminais já poderiam ser transferidos para um hospital melhor. Rony não respondia às poções e Hilary achou conveniente levá-lo para seu pai, incomparavelmente mais experiente que ela.

- Dr. Salk, tenho duas notícias para lhe dar.

- Prossiga, Renata.

- Finalmente, Harry Potter venceu Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

- Ótimo! Temos que comemorar! O povo já deve estar nas ruas...

- Sim, o clima é festivo, mas ainda há muitos pacientes... Hilary, Dalila e Rômulo pediram que eu avisasse. Estão transferindo os trinta e dois pacientes para cá, chegarão daqui a pouco...

- Então incomode Ana e Martha, fora o resto do pessoal. Temos mais trabalho hoje! Mas o clima não será tão pesado quanto o de antes – disse, realmente animado.

Bruxos de todo o jeito chegavam ali. Aleijados, queimados, deformados. Os medi-bruxos eram rápidos e em pouco tempo cada paciente tinha o seu leito. O dr. Salk não parava, e observava três casos que lhe chamaram a atenção. Em um deles, não houve solução. Foi a primeira morte do dia.

Depois deu atenção a Rony, que estava com sua filha primogênita, Dayana.

- Coma. Provavelmente perdeu alguns movimentos, mesmo com a retirada do coágulo. Fora essa cicatriz, que seria melhor ser retirada caso ele se recupere.

- Filha, seja mais otimista. Não percamos a esperança... – olhou Rony e disse mais para si do que para Dayana – o rosto ficou muito deformado do lado esquerdo... ah, me dê os relatórios e os exames, e vá ajudar Rômulo.

- Tudo bem. Boa sorte. – disse ela, crente de que Rony morreria logo.

Ele acabara de perder um paciente, não queria repetir a experiência. Dias depois, quando Salk se dirigia ao quarto de Rony, encontrou Hilary. Ficou parado na porta em silêncio, observando a filha.

- Meu pai vai cuidar bem de você, e quando acordar vamos conversar, aí você me conta da sua vida... deve ser casado, e que anel lindo este seu... com esse "H" gravado... ou será que é a inicial do seu nome? Fico curiosa pensando qual é o seu nome, que deve ser bonito, forte, porque combina com você. Seus cabelos eram lindos, sabia? E se você suportou até aqui, sobreviverá, eu tenho esperança. – pegou na mão dele carinhosamente e continuou – Mesmo com essa cicatriz, te acho tão meigo... deve ser um bruxo poderoso, senão não estaria naquela maldita mansão... e pode estar certo que Sibila não fará mal nenhum a você enquanto eu estiver aqui. Preciso trabalhar, mas assim que puder eu volto para lhe fazer companhia, como sempre.

Quando ela levantou, deparou-se com um pai visivelmente preocupado.

- Hilary, o que pensa estar fazendo?

- É... eu... eu sempre tive pena dele, tão jovem para morrer, não é? – dizia, sem graça e corada – Eu me sensibilizei, pai! Só isso! É crime?

- Não, mas cuidado para não se envolver demais.

- Eu não vou acabar como o Silas!

- Espero... se envolver com um paciente que você não sabe quem é e depois ser abandonada por ele não é uma coisa coerente e é uma situação possível. Eu já lhe disse que não quero que você seja médica por minha causa...

- Isso é uma escolha minha.

- Mas precisa aprender a não se envolver demais com os pacientes, e notei isso várias vezes. Dayana havia me contado que ouviu Cláudia dizendo que você conversava com ele quando ninguém estava olhando. Eu não acreditei à princípio...

- Ela adora causar confusão pro meu lado! Sempre foi assim, ela me detesta!

- Você sabe que não, ela apenas é mais ajuizada que você.

- Tudo bem, dr. Salk, pode cuidar de seu paciente sozinho!

Ela foi embora, totalmente atordoada. Falava com Rony sempre que podia, coisas bobas, confissões... enfim, ela queria que ele acordasse e não parava de pensar nele. Desde que o viu, sentiu-se atraída. O motivo? Ela não conseguia explicar. E não queria que ninguém se intrometesse nisso, principalmente a sua irmã, de quem tinha ciúmes.

Guardou o sobretudo negro que ele usava, inclusive sua varinha. Secretamente, temia que ele fosse embora.

Passado a semana, Rony teve uma melhora e Hilary continuava entrando em seu quarto sigilosamente. Em uma madrugada, "contava" para ele que as escolas reabriram, as crianças voltaram a fazer feitiços e brincar na rua, corujas enfeitavam o céu... enfim, que a vida das pessoas voltava ao normal; quando de repente, Rony abriu os olhos, sonolento. Hilary se assustou, e jogou o anel dele no chão.

- O-olá, como você se sente? – perguntou, sem graça.

- Quem é você?

- Ah, sou Hilary Salk, uma enfermeira daqui, e você?

Ele a olhava atentamente. Aquela mulher de olhos tão azuis e cabelo loiro escuro, corada e perdida, não lhe dava a resposta que ele queria naquele momento...

- Eu... eu não sei quem sou... – disse, confuso.


	4. Despertar

**Capítulo 4: Despertar**

- Como não sabe? Você está apenas confuso, deve ser isso.

- Eu não me lembro de nada... é como se houvesse um grande vazio na minha mente. Por quê não sinto meu braço esquerdo? – disse, se esforçando para mexer os dedos daquele braço inerte assim como conseguia mover os da mão direita.

- Você perdeu uma parte dos movimentos.

- Você me conhece?

Ele nem sabia o que perguntar, eram tantas as dúvidas...

- Não, apenas te encontrei muito ferido. Foi uma sorte você ter sobrevivido.

- Então por que falava comigo como se fôssemos amigos?

- Eu... eu... cuidava de você. É, eu sempre quis cuidar de você. Me apeguei, sabe? Você parecia ser tão gentil, e queria te confortar, te... – ela se enrolava a cada palavra, mas quando percebeu que estava indo longe demais, tentou consertar – É melhor eu chamar meu pai, fique aí, não tente sair.

- Hilary?

- Quê?

- Se você me encontrou, deve ter algum pertence meu...

- Ah, não, - disse, escondendo o anel no bolso - eu não tenho nada seu além da sua varinha. As roupas estavam sujas e foram jogadas, sinto muito – mentiu ela.

- E onde me encontrou?

- Num lugar horrível. Acredite, você não vai querer saber.

- Por favor, eu preciso saber alguma coisa... preciso tentar saber quem eu sou!

- Tudo bem, eu te encontrei numa mansão, que era de uma família muito tradicional bruxa... os Malfoy.

- Malfoy... – repetiu ele, que pensou já ter ouvido aquele sobrenome.

Hilary foi correndo até a sala do pai, e se lembrou que entrou no quarto de Rony clandestinamente. Portanto, ela não poderia ser portadora da notícia, e teve de recorrer a quem menos queria...

- Dayana!

- O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite? – disse em tom de repreensão.

- Será que uma vez na vida você podia fazer um favor pra mim sem esbravejar?

- Ok, ok... fala. Quer dizer, não fale, deixe eu adivinhar: o seu favor tem a ver com um homem em coma, no quarto 3, que ninguém faz idéia de quem é e você fica conversando com ele quando o pai se distrai. Acertei?

- Tá, tá bom, tem a ver com ele sim. Ele acordou.

- Sério? O que tá esperando pra avisar o médico dele, que por sinal não é você?

- Dayana, chega de bronca! Se o pai souber que eu estou aqui... mente, vai... diz que você o viu despertar.

- Posso até fazer isso, mas do que adianta? Ele vai dizer que encontrou uma moça tolinha...

- Só faz o que eu tô pedindo, por favor!

Dayana detestava mentir, e principalmente para satisfazer os caprichos de sua irmã, que sempre foi mimada.

- Ok. Mas vá embora logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Obrigada maninha!

- Eu detesto quando ela me diz isso...

Hilary correu até o quarto e disse rápido:

- Por favor, não diga que me viu, tá?

- Tudo bem, mas por quê?

- Não faça perguntas agora... eu volto depois, não vou te deixar sozinho... tchau!

Ele ficou mais confuso ainda, e tentou esquecer aquilo voltando a se analisar minuciosamente. Passava a mão no rosto devagar, e se decepcionava na constatação do tamanho e grossura da cicatriz que tinha do lado esquerdo da face. Percebeu também sua calvície "Eu devo ser uma aberração".

- Estranhando a cicatriz, meu jovem? É normal...

- Quem é o senhor?

- Luigi Salk, o médico responsável por você. Agora, me diga, quem você é?

- Não... – ele começou a se desesperar – peraí, ninguém sabe quem eu sou? Só pode ser brincadeira... doutor, fala sério, o senhor sabe meu nome.

- Estava esperando você acordar para me responder esta pergunta.

Luigi achava que Rony era alguém importante e queria ser reconhecido...

- Eu não sei quem eu sou! Tá respondida a pergunta? Eu não sei!

- Calma, rapaz... – disse ele, perdido.

- Calma? Eu não consigo levantar a droga desse braço nem mexer as minhas pernas, estou careca, com uma cicatriz enorme e horrorosa e ainda não sei quem eu sou e o que faço aqui! Como posso ter calma?

- Não fique tão agitado... vou repetir os exames, fazer o possível para que recupere a memória, creio que seja um quadro temporário.

- Temporário por quanto tempo?

- Uma semana, um dia, um ano ou mais. Vamos por partes... cuidemos do seu restabelecimento, e da sua memória cuidamos devagar... não sabemos se sua amnésia provém de um feitiço ou de uma queda.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar ter paciência – disse, contrariado.

- Vou trazer as poções, e depois seria bom o senhor descansar.

- Dr. Salk?

- Sim?

- Acha que eu tenho alguma chance de acabar com este inferno?

- Bom, eu sempre achei que você sobreviveria, e isso me incentiva: a esperança. Sem ela, eu não trabalharia bem e não sou ninguém.

Luigi parecia ser bondoso, e ao dizer aquelas palavras, pareceu alguém que Rony lembrava vagamente... aquele cabelo grisalho, a mansidão... lhe lembrava algo, mas ele ainda não sabia o que.

* * *

Os dias se passaram e Hilary vinha escondida conversar com Rony depois de suas aulas. Eles se davam bem, e a felicidade da enfermeira era notável. Chegava em seu quarto e pegava o sobretudo dele, cheirava, agarrava e deitava na cama entrelaçando seu corpo nele, imaginando Rony. Ele estava feio, deprimente... mas ela só conseguia lembrar de quando o viu pela primeira vez, limpou o sangue que ocultava seu rosto e descobriu um homem que em seu julgamento era bonito. Aqueles cabelos ruivos... tão intensos como as nuvens alaranjadas do pôr-do-sol! Passava horas pensando nele, como uma adolescente, e na verdade, Hilary não havia crescido tanto, apesar de seus 21 anos. Continuava sonhando acordada, tendo caprichos... como uma menina.

Martha Benks, a companheira inseparável de Luigi, não mediu esforços para ajudar Rony, e já conseguiu fazê-lo andar.

- Como eu lhe disse ontem, precisará de um fisioterapeuta.

- Certo. E meu braço?

- Temos que contar com as sessões de fisioterapia para recuperá-lo.

- E essa aparência horrenda? Eu ainda não tive coragem de me olhar num espelho, mas pela cara da Cláudia, devo estar um hipogrifo do avesso.

- Nada que uns feitiços não resolvam. Ficará uma marca no seu rosto, isso não posso reverter, mas sua pele será mais lisa... não fará tanta diferença.

Martha se despediu e Hilary entrou assim que a mulher saiu. Trancou a porta e disse:

- Oi! Pensou que eu não vinha?

- Hilary... é bom te ver! O que queria me falar ontem?

- Você me disse que estava louco pra sair daqui um pouquinho, né? Então... vamos andar um pouco pela cidade, ninguém vai te reconhecer.

- Sinceramente, é isso que eu menos quero: que alguém não me reconheça.

- Vou tentar convencer a Cláudia pra nos dar cobertura...

No início, ela achou loucura, mas acabou cedendo, afinal, Hilary era sua amiga.

* * *

Naquele dia, Luigi recebeu a visita de Sirius Black, enviado por Dumbledore depois que ele soube da existência de um paciente desmemoriado. O médi-bruxo acompanhava o visitante até o quarto 3, quando Rômulo o chamou. Sirius continuou o caminho só, e esperançoso de voltar com Rony para a Inglaterra e acabar com o sofrimento dos amigos.

Hilary e Rony saíram pela janela de vassoura... e ela se arrepiou inteira quando o abraçou. A sensação era incrível para ele também. Não pelo fato de sentir Hilary tão junto dele, mas por ter liberdade e não se importar com nada, apenas em olhar o céu, sentir o vento bater no rosto... e como se tivesse domínio de tudo, fez manobras que deixavam Hilary sem fôlego, mesmo dispondo de um só braço. Em uma delas, olhou para o lado e viu olhos incrivelmente verdes o mirando. Por instinto, ele sorriu e pôde ver que o garoto tinha vestes vermelhas, com um tipo de brasão... cabelos pretos... e aqueles olhos verdes que os óculos não roubavam o destaque. O garoto se dissipou como fumaça, ele se sentiu tonto e parou.

- Você está bem?

- Eu me lembrei de alguém, um garoto... – murmurou, confuso.

- Acho melhor voltarmos, você já se divertiu bastante, não? Quase me mata do coração com aquelas manobras... você deveria ser um jogador de Quadribol.

- Quem sabe? Mas acho que você está certa, vamos voltar.

- Se sente mal?

- Não, apenas cansado.

Ele não queria apavorá-la e num ritmo lento, foi se aproximando da clínica.

Cláudia colocou outro paciente ali, para disfarçar. Sendo careca e um tendo um curativo grande, que enfermeira iria reparar a diferença? Mal arrumou ele na cama e Sirius chegou:

- Olá... eu queria ver o paciente.

- É parente dele? – perguntou, interessada.

- Amigo, eu espero.

Ele levantou do lençol e observou o rosto do homem. Aquele era qualquer um, menos Ronald Weasley. A decepção tomou conta dele, que partiu rápido. Minutos depois, Rony e Hilary chegaram. Cláudia se sentiu muito mal ao ter visto a tristeza daquele homem e a dúvida lhe ocorreu: e se eles eram amigos mesmo? Começou a pensar também que a amiga faria de tudo para que Rony não saísse mais dali. Absolutamente tudo.


	5. O sofrimento faz parte da vida

**Capítulo 5: O sofrimento faz parte da vida, que não pára**

Voltando à noite da tentativa de suicídio de Hermione...

Harry e Gina finalmente conseguiram ficar sozinhos, e prometeram esquecer tudo naquela noite para namorarem em paz como não faziam há tempos, dar um fim nos problemas ao menos por alguns minutos. Esquecer até a chuva forte que teimava em fazer estrondos lá fora.

Ele preferiu ficar n'A Toca para não deixar Molly e Gina sozinhas. Sirius entendeu e passou a dividir seu apartamento com Mundungo também, além de Lupin.

O casal se rendeu a beijos tórridos na sala, já que os donos da casa dormiam. Ele não pensava em mais nada além de sentir os beijos, as carícias e a pele tão macia de Gina, a sua Gina... a que não saiu de seu lado em momento algum... ela também se entregava a sua paixão, que era tão antiga e forte. Sorria às vezes, olhava para ele atentamente. Ainda era difícil acreditar que seu maior sonho havia se tornado realidade... aquele homem que demorou para notá-la, tinha tantas dificuldades... ah, mas ele era para ser dela, e somente dela... a vida foi generosa naquele sentido.

Harry estava defronte ao espelho de comunicação. Resolveu abrir os olhos, a fim de parar de beijar Gina e respirar, pois estava alegrinho, mas cansado. No entanto, mesmo sem seus óculos conseguiu distinguir quem estava ali.

- Gina... diga que estou enxergando mal... – disse, ofegante.

- Ah, Harry... – disse ela, depois que se virou – acho que você pode aposentar os óculos...

Conseguiram chegar no quarto de Hermione por intermédio do espelho. Ela mantinha-se como uma estátua vestida de noiva e com a varinha apontada para o coração, além de estar com os olhos abertos e um leve sorriso.

- Deletrius!

- Mione... o que aquele monstro conseguiu fazer conosco... – disse ele, olhando a chuva e indo na direção da ampla janela.

- Harry, me ajude aqui! Eu sei que feitiço ela usou, e lembro que ela mencionou ele pra mim quando tava lendo um livro de Feitiços do Tipo Vampirescos... – e notando que ele não prestava a mínima atenção, foi até ele e virou seu rosto de modo que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos, apesar da diferença considerável de altura entre eles – Harry, eu sei que está sendo difícil pra você, mas tente ser otimista, estando assim você não vai ajudá-la, certo?

- Desculpe, eu só te decepciono, né?

- Não, mas quero o homem corajoso que está comigo quando eu preciso de forças...

- Aquele homem está em manutenção faz uns dias. – disse em tom divertido.

- Então suspenda essa manutenção porque duas mulheres precisam dele...

Ele a beijou carinhosamente e disse:

- Por que será que você é tão convincente?

- Esqueceu que sou uma Weasley? Não desisto de nada facilmente. Agora me ajude a achar o livro.

- Qual é o nome mesmo?

Eles procuraram no outro quarto, que parecia uma biblioteca de tantos livros que tinha. Porém, não o encontraram com dificuldade.

- Por que ela gosta de complicar as coisas? – disse Harry, pegando o pesado livro.

- Se não fizesse isso, não seria Hermione que conhecemos. E desta vez ela se superou.

Mione usou um feitiço que seria anulado somente se o homem que a amasse de verdade executasse um contra-feitiço. Caso contrário, ao amanhecer ela morreria.

- Foi a única maneira que ela encontrou pra que se acordasse, encontrasse o Rony... o que fazemos agora? Eu não vou servir pra isso, a amo sim, mas como amiga, e aqui está muito claro o tipo de amor.

- Pois é, mas eu acho que temos a quem recorrer. É nossa única solução.

- Você não tá falando sério.

- Harry, eu era a melhor amiga dele, esqueceu?

- Não, eu não esqueci. Mas isso é absurdo! Ele jurou que não era nada sério.

- E você acha que ele trairia a confiança do Rony, sabendo que Mione nunca o corresponderia?

Chamaram Neville e explicaram a situação. Ele estava roxo de vergonha, não sabia o que falar. Podia ter adquirido uma certa coragem para enfrentar seus inimigos, mas não seus sentimentos e medos...

- Eu não posso...

- Vai deixar ela morrer só pra não confessar que gosta dela? Qual é, Neville? Quer que a gente chame o Malfoy ou o Snape pra fazer isso? – disse Harry, com raiva.

- E se não der certo?

- Tente, criatura! Não fique pensando se vai dar certo ou não, porque _tem que dar certo_.

- Você vai fazer isso ou não? – perguntou Gina, ligeiramente mais calma que Harry.

- Tudo bem, me dá o livro.

Hesitante e medroso, leu o livro. Pegou a varinha, apontou-a para Mione e disse confiante o contra-feitiço. Não aconteceu nada, teriam que esperar.

Amanheceu. Harry adormeceu ao lado de Hermione na cama, Neville ficou em um dos cantos da parede e Gina dormiu debruçada na beirada da cama, e foi a primeira a acordar. Olhou sonolentamente à sua volta e demorou para perceber onde estava, e quando subitamente lembrou-se...

- Mione! – correu desajeitadamente até ela e notou que ela estava quente – Ah, graças a Deus... – completou, aliviada.

- Gina... ah, o que aconteceu? A Mione, ela tá...?

- Não, o Neville a ama o suficiente.

- Como eu sou burro, dormi na cama confortável e nem vi quando nem onde você dormiu... por falar nisso, cadê o Neville?

- Ele estava ali naquele cantinho... acho que acordei ele e por vergonha, foi embora.

- Eu fui grosso com ele ontem, mas não tive escolha.

- Esquece isso, ele nem deve ter ligado para o seu nervosismo. Agora eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer, e quando ela acordar já toma café e tentamos conversar.

- Fica aqui, você deve estar quebrada...

- E deixar você nos intoxicar? Nem pensar...

Ele era um desastre na cozinha, mas Gina ainda tentava ensinar alguma coisa para ele, como fritar um ovo. Mas como cozinheiro, Harry era um ótimo apanhador.

Hermione abriu lentamente os olhos minutos depois...

- Rony? Harry, onde ele tá? – perguntava, olhando desesperadamente para todos os lados.

- Ele não está aqui. Nem podia estar, Mione...

- Eu executei um feitiço que só ele podia anular!

- Não... há outra pessoa que... o Neville te salvou. – completou, desanimado.

- Como? O Neville? Então...

- Por favor, não se firme no impossível, conforme-se que Rony não vai voltar, por mais que a gente queira! Sinto muito... mas não posso voltar atrás e mudar o destino.

- Pode sim...

- Dumbledore já disse o que pode acontecer se eu tentar fazer isso, Voldemort pode sobreviver, e Rony morrer de novo, entre outras coisas, e além do mais, seu vira-tempo está amaldiçoado...

- Por que não me deixaram morrer?

- Como você consegue ser tão teimosa? Já perdi o Rony, não posso perder você também! Será que já não basta eu ser responsável pela morte dele, quer que também seja culpado da sua? Não, eu não vou deixar você fazer uma loucura dessas!

Eles se abraçaram e ela choramingou:

- Desculpe...

- Quantas vezes eu já quis me suicidar, Mione... mas isso não resolveria nada. Ouça, tem muita gente que quer te ajudar, e a vida não pode parar, infelizmente só nos resta continuar do jeito que dá... você é inteligente, já estava dando aulas em Hogwarts... quem sabe se você estudar pode lecionar lá? Seja qual for sua escolha, se dará bem. E tem mais: Rony detestaria ver você assim, tremendo na base, você sempre foi durona, forte, perseverante, esqueceu?

- Você virou um chantagista profissional, hein, Harry?

- Vamos parar com a choradeira e a lição de moral pra comer alguma coisa? Eu estou morta de fome! – disse Gina, encostada na porta.

* * *

Sirius não teve coragem de contar pessoalmente para Harry que não achou Rony, e então mandou uma coruja, que Molly recebeu...

_Oi Harry,_

_Eu sei que a Skeeter logo vai publicar no Profeta Diário, mas preferi avisar antes. Dumbledore não falou nada, mas ele mandou eu procurar hoje de manhã um homem que estava desmemoriado numa cidadezinha da Austrália. Eu fui, e... bom, eu não encontrei o Rony. Perdão, mas não seria fácil dizer isso pra você, a Gina, a Mione... enfim, já que existe coruja, né? É melhor assim. Console o pessoal, eu vou fazer uma viagem curta pra dar uma arejada e tirar o atraso, e acho que você devia fazer o mesmo. Boa sorte, e qualquer coisa, o Lupin e o Mundungo continuam detonando e se achando os donos do meu apê..._

_De seu padrinho,_

_Sirius Black._

_Ps: Você não sabe como eu adoro escrever e dizer meu nome... Ah, por tempo indeterminado, não me chame de Snuffles! Brincadeira. Mas se cuida rapaz!_

A matriarca dos Weasley não desmaiou como o de costume. Apenas deixou as grossas e incessantes lágrimas de dor molharem a sua face cansada e sofrida. Lembrava, como se houvesse um filme passando em sua frente, dos momentos de teimosia do filho, das broncas dadas, dos pesadelos, das febres... coisa que só uma mãe zelosa não esquece, por mais sem sentido que pareçam.

Fred corria atrás de Angelina como uma criança, quando deixou um vaso de girassol cair no chão.

- Ih, mãe... foi mal, mas eu prometo que eu conserto, e qualquer coisa eu compro outro, mas não grita não... mãe?

Ela olhou-o e entregou a carta. Enquanto Fred e Angelina liam, Molly subia lentamente as escadas.

A notícia chegou até Harry, Gina e Hermione por intermédio do espelho. Fred estava arrasado. Ainda tinha esperanças. A partir dali, consideraram Rony morto. Até Hermione resolveu aceitar a morte dele, mesmo que seu coração a alertasse do contrário...

A casa dos Weasley voltou a ficar cheia, porém, não alegre como antes. Carlinhos voltou um pouco ferido, e quase foi massacrado pelos abraços da família, como se isso fosse possível, já que ele era tão robusto... Percy simplesmente não voltou, porém, diferente de Rony, seu corpo foi encontrado. Mais um luto. E Molly ia se acabando de tristeza calada, para não magoar ninguém.

* * *

Arthur conseguiu o cargo de Ministro da Magia, já que Adson renunciara. Gui voltou para o Egito e Carlinhos para a Romênia. Fred e Jorge finalmente reabriram sua loja em Hogsmeade, a "Gemialidades Weasley". Harry começou a levar a sério seu talento para o Quadribol, treinando em um time que acabara de se formar. Gina estudava corte e costura, e continuava morando na casa dos pais, para não deixar Molly só, assim como Fred e Jorge. Neville não comentou sobre aquela noite com Hermione, e voltou a estudar Herbologia, queria ser professor. Já Hermione...

- A senhora deve estar tirando sarro da minha cara, não é?

- Não, falo muito sério Hermione, aliás, nem sei como você não percebeu se está tão evidente! – disse Madame Pomfrey, com espanto.

- Mas...

- Acha tão catastrófico estar grávida?


	6. Caminhos

**Capítulo 6: Caminhos**

Nota da autora: A partir deste capítulo, contarei a vida de Rony e Mione paralelamente, e não separadamente em capítulos. Espero não confundir ninguém...

Depois que Rony voltou ao hospital e Sirius já tinha ido embora, se sentiu mal, suas pernas voltaram a formigar e adormecer.

- O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?

- Cláudia colocou ele pra te substituir... senta, pelo menos.

- Porcaria de pernas, tava tudo tão bem!

- Eu que não devia ter te tirado daqui, perdão...

Minutos depois de Cláudia ter retirado o paciente dali...

- Cláudia, algum problema? Você está com uma cara de arrependida incrível!

- Bom, se eu não contar vocês vão saber mesmo... veio um homem aqui, que pensava conhecer você. – disse, olhando para Rony penosamente.

- Ele ainda tá aqui? Eu preciso falar com ele!

- Acho que não, depois que ele viu o paciente errado saiu correndo.

- Espere! Pode ser um engano, e você está se aborrecendo com bobagens. – disse Hilary, afobada.

- Eu vou falar com seu pai, não quero mais continuar nesse mar de dúvidas!

Ele tentou levantar, mas foi inútil já que não se aguentava em pé.

- Não seja teimoso!

- Desde que me conheço por gente, todos da minha família são ruivos e teimosos, por que eu seria diferente?

As duas se olharam assustadas. Pela primeira vez, ele deu indícios que se lembrava de algo. Porém, ele mesmo não reparou muito no que falou.

- Por que vocês estão olhando pra mim deste jeito?

- Nada. – adiantou-se Hilary.

A partir daquele dia, ele ficou mais desconfiado de Hilary, que sutilmente punha empecilhos quando o assunto era ele recuperar sua memória. Protestou com Luigi, queria que o tal homem voltasse, mas Sirius se recusou. Logicamente, ele ocultou o fato de ter saído com Hilary naquele dia.

E, para a felicidade dela, Martha convenceu Luigi a deixar que ela fosse a fisioterapeuta do paciente, que tão cedo não sairia de lá...

Dayana tinha a mania de arrumar as coisas do pai, sempre fora de ordem. Até que encontrou jornais um tanto antigos. Ao olhar o rapaz da página principal de um exemplar do Profeta Diário, o coração da médica disparou. Era o tal "paciente número 3", como chamavam Rony. Um tanto perdida, saiu para mostrar aquilo ao pai, que certamente nem havia lido aquele jornal. No caminho, trombou com Hilary.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu pra você ficar vesga desse jeito?

- Acho que finalmente o 3 vai descobrir suas origens.

- O que? Pára de dar falsas esperanças pro coitado...

- Isso aqui não te inspira nada, maninha? – e enfatizou a última palavra com ironia.

- Não pode ser... – repetia Hilary, lendo a notícia.

- Parece que seu amiguinho é o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, um dos mais consagrados bruxos da história. Além de ter uma família e uma noiva...

- Dayana, como está certa de que ele é Ronald Weasley? Pode ser um engano!

- Ouça, eu não nasci ontem. Posso não ter visto nem vestígio dos cabelos dele, mas pela sobrancelhas e as sardas, deve ser ruivo. Está um pouco deformado, mas o sorriso é idêntico ao da foto, fora os olhos... por que você quer estragar a vida dele?

- Eu não quero estragar a vida de ninguém! Olha, suponhamos que ele seja Ronald. E se mesmo assim, não lembrar de nenhum familiar? Não será doloroso? E a essa altura, já devem pensar que ele morreu!

- Cresça, Hilary! Ou melhor, deixe de ser egoísta! Eu já percebi tudo, você pensa que é dona do rapaz. Ele virou sua obcessão, seu capricho novo.

- Amor não é um capricho!

O corredor estava cheio, mas eram poucos que prestavam atenção na discussão, aliás, os enfermeiros mais antigos já se acostumaram com os barracos das duas, ninguém ligava mais.

- Ok, você continua com seu capricho e eu vou falar a verdade.

- Ótimo, fale pra ele. Mas não reclame depois que ficar sem o amor de sua mãe, do seu amado e venerado pai...

- Você não seria capaz... – murmurou ela, entre dentes.

- A escolha é sua, maninha.

Hilary saiu muito segura dali, deixando uma Dayana arrasada. Sim, elas tinham um segredo em comum, que poderia acabar com a estabilidade da família Salk. Porém, a primogênita não imaginou que sua mimada irmã conseguisse ser tão cruel daquela forma, a ameaçando... agora, ela não tinha saída: caso o rapaz descobrisse que era Ronald Weasley, não seria pela boca dela, pelo menos por enquanto...

* * *

Com os ânimos revigorados, Harry e Gina resolveram se casar. Dumbledore fez questão que a cerimônia e festa fossem em Hogwarts. Uma festa como há anos não acontecia...

A cerimônia bruxa, não muito diferente da trouxa, emocionou a grande maioria. Molly se acabava de chorar: ora pela felicidade da filha, ora por lembrar que Rony queria se casar com Mione junto com a irmã e o melhor amigo, que também ficaram melancólicos ao lembrarem disso...

Snape estava lá, com a cara mais fechada do mundo. E ainda tinha que suportar as gracinhas de Sirius, que vira e mexe escrevia "virgem e encalhado tá sempre mal humorado" no ar de um modo bem visível...

Hermione estava no sexto mês de gestação, mas ninguém acreditava. Sua barriga crescera demais em pouco tempo. Todos diziam que ela teria gêmeos, mas ela não queria saber se eram gêmeos ou o sexo da criança antes do parto.

Neville veio, e costumeiramente foi conversar com sua amada durante a festa...

- Caramba, está mais gorda do que da última vez...

- É, tem alguém aqui que tem mania de grandeza desde pequeno... E aí, como está se saindo? Logo será o professor Longbottom?

- Ah, já que você tocou no assunto... eu vou ter que viajar, pra estudar uma nova erva, sabe? E, bom, queria te falar umas coisas que venho adiando há tempos...

Ele ficava cada vez mais vermelho, e Hermione resolveu "ajudar":

- Acho que já sei do que se trata. Não conversamos bem sobre aquela noite, não é?

- Olha, eu nunca quis trair a confiança de ninguém e não quero me aproveitar da sua fragilidade e o fato de estar solteira...

- Calma, não fale tão rápido, eu não estou te julgando. Você tem sido um dos amigos mais presentes na minha vida, sou muito grata por toda a atenção que me dedica, mesmo se comunicando por corujas na maioria das vezes. Não posso mentir pra você, aliás, é nítido que eu ainda amo muito o Rony, e...

- Pode parar, por favor. Claro que eu gostaria de ter um relacionamento com você, mas sei que é praticamente impossível. Minha proposta é um tanto diferente. Você vai precisar de ajuda para cuidar de seu filho, e sem querer ofender, não pode ficar sozinha, certo?

- Quer morar comigo?

- É, quer dizer, se você não achar ruim.

- Tenho que pensar...

- Eu vou ficar duas semanas fora, quando eu voltar você me dá uma resposta.

- Ok. Mas, não será incômodo pra você morar comigo e saber que não pode acontecer nada entre nós? – perguntou, enrubrecendo.

- Mione, eu só quero te ajudar, e se você estar perto de mim, já estou satisfeito. Se isso me fizesse mal, eu não tinha proposto!

- Só não quero te magoar.

- Eu também não pretendo fazer isso. Você tá uma elefantinha azul bonitinha, sabia?

- Que maneira sutil de dizer que estou enormemente...

- Linda, a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. – acrescentou ele.

A única coisa que não estava prevista naquele casamento era a presença de Cho Chang. Ela parecia não ter interesse algum em Harry, mas como convencer Gina e o resto dos convidados? Por este motivo justo, ela não se demorou por lá.

- Espero que você seja feliz, Harry. – disse Cho, com aquele olhar penetrante que deixava o pobre bruxo se sentindo em brasa.

- Obrigado. – respondeu, muito sem graça.

Depois que se virou para ir embora, acrescentou para si baixinho:

- Feliz enquanto eu permitir...

Hermione e Gina chegaram ali e notaram que ele estava estranho, e ambas conheciam a cara de bobo dele quando Cho falava alguma coisa...

- O que ela veio falar com você?

- Ah, desejou felicidades... mas por que vocês me olham com essa desconfiança?

- Vai se olhar no espelho e você descobre, Harry Potter.

- Gina! Gina! Droga! Hermione, nem você acredita em mim?

- Acredito que você não fez nada, e nem pretende. Mas não queira me convencer que ela não mexe um pouquinho com você.

- Mexe sim, mas o que importa? Eu nem sei porque isso acontece, e se tivesse interessado por ela ainda, não me casava hoje! Vou atrás daquela teimosa...

- Boa sorte... ah, não esqueça de voltar para sua cor normal!

- Era pra rir, senhorita Granger elefantinha?

* * *

- Você não ouviu uma palavra do que falei, né?

- Desculpe... eu estava pensando...

- No quê?

- Eu preciso de um nome, mas, e se eu encontrar minha família? Isso é tão confuso...

- Acho que você deveria adotar um nome, mesmo que seja temporariamente. As chances de encontrar uma família são tão remotas...

- Você é muito pessimista quanto a isso, né?

- Não é pessimismo, é realismo! Quantos pacientes estão até hoje como você, acreditando nisso. Foi uma carnificina. Talvez não tenha restado ninguém da sua família.

- Desculpe, mas você nunca vai tirar minha esperança.

- Vamos continuar os exercícios com este braço, vai...

Os sapatos estavam incomodando Hilary, que ao tentar tirá-los sentada e mexendo no braço de Rony simultaneamente, caiu pesadamente em cima dele, seus lábios se tocaram. Ela o olhava receosa e respirava ofegante, já ele não enxergava Hilary e seus olhos azuis, e sim uma mulher de olhos castanhos quase ocultados por uma franja...

- Mione...

Hilary não distinguiu o que ele quis dizer com o simples movimento dos lábios, somente se entregou ao terno beijo que ele lhe deu. O beijo foi longo, tomado por carícias de ambos. Quando ela percebeu que eles estavam indo longe demais, saiu correndo e tropeçando. Rony, depois de alguns minutos "fora do ar" se arrependeu do beijo e pensou que Hilary nunca mais quereria vê-lo, além de tentar lembrar quem era Mione. Sim, ele conhecia aquele nome, aqueles olhos castanhos que não deveria ter enxergado naquele momento e que lhe causaram um desejo enorme e uma saudade na mesma proporção voluptuosa. Não demorou muito para adormecer depois daqueles pensamentos.

Ele estava colocando um colar numa mulher, que levantava delicadamente os cabelos cacheados. Logo após, ele beijou seu pescoço. Ela respirava cada vez mais rápido, e pediu que ele parasse, num sussurro. "Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira", disse ele, tão nervoso quanto ela. Quando a mulher iria se virar, Rony despertou.

* * *

Gina perdoou Harry depois de muita insistência, mas também não tinha lógica deixar aquela meretriz atrapalhar seu casamento.

Neville, quando se despediu de Mione, fez questão de lembrar:

- Já estou ansioso pra voltar. Pense bem no que te propus e cuide-se. Não... – acrescentou, acariciando a barriga dela – cuidem-se, seja lá quanta gente tem aí!

- Neville, pelo amor de Deus... não começa! Eu já estou me achando gorda demais, não precisa me lembrar disto...

Os dois ficavam fazendo piadinhas, e foi difícil ele ir embora, pois queria ficar com ela por um longo tempo. Harry, por palhaçada, levou Gina carregada da festa. Quando ela jogou o buquê, Katie o pegou, o que rendeu um olhar de cobrança de Jorge.

A proposta de Neville deixou Hermione inquieta. Seria incômodo, mas precisava continuar estudando, queria continuar lecionando, mas tudo que conseguira no momento foi escrever artigos no Profeta Diário, que não era pouca coisa, porém não era o que ela desejava. Sua única satisfação era a esperança de desbancar Rita Skeeter.

Se olhava no espelho e acariciava a enorme barriga. Era impossível conter as lágrimas diárias de saudade e emoção. Pensava que poderia ter gêmeos, e que se Rony estivesse ali, ficaria todo bobo pois desejava ter muitos filhos. Antigamente, ela tinha se arrenpendido das quatro noites que transou com ele. Contudo, esqueceu-se dos seus remorsos inúteis quando ele sumiu, e principalmente na descoberta incrível da inesperada mas bem vinda gravidez.

Teria que lutar não só por ela, e baseado nisto, pensava muito na proposta do amigo... e não tentou mais nenhum suicídio, apesar de querer. Seu amor maternal já era forte o suficiente para mantê-la viva e ter uma expectativa na vida.

Sonhou com a sua primeira vez naquela noite. Rony colocou o colar que lhe deu de aniversário, beijou carinhosamente o seu pescoço, o que despertou nela sensações que desconhecia. Pediu que ele parasse, porém obteve a resposta tentadora de que ele não faria nada que ela não quisesse. Trancados numa sala esquecida, fizeram tudo o que desejavam e o que não desejavam. Ela acordou agitada, não pelo sonho, mas pelo seu bebê que parecia fazer uma revolução.

Não tinha forças para se levantar. Começou a sentir contrações, que vieram fortes, mas foram diminuindo até sumirem com a mesma velocidade com que chegaram. Suada e assustada, foi beber água para tentar se acalmar. E além de tudo, acabara de tomar uma decisão.

* * *

Constrangido. Essa era a palavra para definir como Rony se sentia naquela manhã. Não sabia o que dizer para Hilary, que chegaria de tardezinha, depois da aula.

Avoada. Essa era a exata palavra que definia como Hilary estava em relação a tudo e a todos naquela manhã...

- Você já pensou no que te disse ontem sobre seu nome?

Ele impressionou-se por ela não ter tocado no assunto do beijo.

- É... não sei ainda... mas ter um nome não é má idéia, você às vezes nem sabe do que me chamar, não é? Vou pensar em um.

- Martha me disse que vai retirar sua cicatriz semana que vem, sabia?

- Ah, é bom... assim eu não mato a Claúdia de susto todo dia.

Ela estava nervosa, mas não queria demonstrar...

- O que você pretende fazer quando tiver alta? Sim, você está se recuperando, já consegue mover bastante o braço, anda sozinho...

- Não faço idéia. – ele já presumia o que ela falaria depois, por isso estava sem graça.

- Você pode ir pra minha casa se quiser... minha mãe já voltou de viagem, mas ela não liga... o quarto da Dayana tá vago faz tanto tempo...

- Não quero te incomodar.

- Então por que me beijou?

Agora sim ele estava perdido. Responder a verdade para ela não era uma boa idéia...

- Me desculpe, Hilary, eu prometo que nunca mais vou tocar em você. Eu não sei o que me deu... mas estou muito arrependido, saiba disso. Não quero perder a sua amizade, mas se não quiser ser mais minha fisioterapeuta e minha amiga eu entenderei.

Não era a resposta que ela esperava, definitivamente. E por isso, revoltou-se...

- Você me beija daquela forma apaixonada e ainda diz que não sabe o motivo disso? Vem dar uma de desentendido? Falar que está arrependido?

- Eu não estou entendendo...

- Não, você não está querendo entender! Acha que eu sou uma mulher tão fácil assim? E que ficaria cuidando de você esses meses se não sentisse algo? Enfrentei meu pai, minha irmã, minha mãe, pra ficar aqui com você mais tempo. Saio de casa escondida e faço o possível para que você se sinta bem e deixe de ser solitário! Não deu ainda pra você perceber que eu não vivo mais sem você?

Ela já estava com os olhos marejados, e por vergonha, saiu correndo. Rony tentou ir atrás dela e foi até a porta, mas nos trajes que estava, seria loucura...

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, Dayana.

- Então vá se deitar, não é bom você ficar muito tempo de pé nesses trajes.

- Perdão. – disse, encabulado e percebendo que algumas pessoas o olhavam maliciosamente.

Hilary foi para casa e nem quis falar com a mãe, que ficou muito preocupada.

- Querida, o que aconteceu?

- Me deixe sozinha, mãe!

- Não vai me dizer que brigou com a Dayana de novo...

- Já disse pra me deixar sozinha!

- Ok, não vou mais insistir. Mas só vou te lembrar uma coisa: Silas se matou semana passada.

- Não me torra!

Todos já tinham percebido a atenção ímpar que Hilary dedicava ao tal paciente 3, e como a mesma cena se repetia na clínica. Silas Brond, um médi-bruxo de confiança de Luigi, cuidou de uma paciente com amnésia e se apaixonou por ela, porém não contava que ela recuperaria a memória e o abandonasse. Ele entrou em depressão profunda, parou de trabalhar... e depois de um ano de sofrimento, suicidou-se, e foi um baque para o pessoal que o conhecia. Hilary temia ter o mesmo destino que ele.

* * *

- Por que não me avisou?

- Gina, você está na sua lua-de-mel, eu não iria te incomodar!

- Devia ter chamado minha mãe... sei lá! Não ter suportado isso sozinha...

- Logo isso acaba.

- Isso o quê?

- Minha solidão aqui em casa.

- Vai aceitar a proposta do Neville?

- Acho que eu não tenho escolha, não é?

- Gina, o que você tá fazendo...? – Harry estava sonolento, acordou com a conversa.

- Ah, ele acordou, ou pelo menos tá tentando... diz pra mamãe que eu falo com vocês amanhã, tá? E se cuida, elefantinha!

- Aproveita, Gina. E não conta pro Harry nada disso. Ele tem que esquecer dos outros um pouquinho.

- Pode deixar... agora esse é meu ofício... fazer ele esquecer que existe mundo...

- Essa minha irmã tá cada dia mais parecida comigo!

- Na parte de ser safada? É, um pouco, Fred!

- E você vai ficar aqui, né?

- Vou... não quero voltar pra casa hoje e também não tenho o que escrever...

- Quer ficar na loja com a gente hoje? Você precisa sair!

- Obrigada, Fred... mas eu...

- Você vai, nem que precise ser levada a força... e já que o Carlinhos vai vir hoje pra cá... ele sim te agüenta!

- Tá bom, eu vou por livre e espontânea pressão...

A loja deles ficava extraordináriamente cheia. Os Weasleys não eram mais tão pobres como antigamente, e isso eles deviam àqueles dois também. Hermione deu uma de vendedora e se surpreendia com cada absurdo que encontrava...

Seus amigos eram dádivas, e ela se certificava disso a cada dia mais.


	7. A vez dos reservas

**Capítulo 7: A vez dos reservas**

Martha chegou no quarto de Rony e estranhou a cara de amuado dele.

- Engraçado, hoje a chicletinha não está aqui... brigaram?

- Sim, mas depois passa.

- Deve ter sido uma briga feia, ela é tão apegada a você...

- Martha!

- Luigi, o que foi? Você está muito pálido, senta aqui...

- Não, não dá tempo, vem pra minha sala agora!

- Eu volto depois, ok?

- Tudo bem...

Rony nunca vira Luigi tão atormentado. E estava tão pensativo que se assustou quando Renata chegou.

- O dr. Salk disse que queria você na sala dele.

- Mas ele acabou de vir aqui e chamou a Martha...

- Ah, é? Vá lá assim mesmo. Mas não se esqueça de colocar o hobe que tem aí na gaveta, certo?

- Pode deixar.

Era impressionante como as mulheres eram sarcásticas quanto às suas vestes...

Chegou perto da sala de Luigi e havia um silêncio mortal. Bateu na porta e ela se abriu sozinha. Entrou procurando o médico, e tudo o que encontrou foi uma caixa enferrujada e aberta, que tinha em cima uma fumaça negra que desenhava o número dois no ar. Ele já tinha visto aquilo...

* * *

- Como?

- É, srta. Granger, seu artigo sobre a situação dos bruxos aposentados está ótima... acho que já posso confiar uma página principal para você, não?

- Claro, eu farei sim e com muito gosto!

- Ótimo. Mas tem certeza que não vai para a maternidade durante um mês? Posso esperar até a srta. voltar...

- Estarei até lá no sétimo mês, esquece que vou parar no oitavo mês, somente?

- Não acredito que você agüente até lá! Tá na cara que são gêmeos, olha o seu tamanho!

- Vai me dar a matéria ou não?

- Sim. O que você tem de teimosa, tem também de competente.

Rita estava tentada para fazer aquela matéria. Quando soube que fora descartada, ficou possessa. Iria se vingar de qualquer jeito, pois Hermione adorava provocá-la também.

* * *

- Hoje eu vou mostrar para vocês outra magia negra executada em objetos. Usa-se uma caixa de ferro do tamanho que preferir, coloca-se os cabelos ou o sangue de alguém dentro dela, faz o ritual necessário. Quando estiver perto da idade que você quer que a pessoa morra, uma fumaça negra surge de dentro da caixa, indicando pouco a pouco a condenação. Geralmente é entregue à quem ama a pessoa e a vítima dificilmente tem ciência disso. Mas, caso queiram fazer essa gentileza com um amigo seu, espere ele ter um filho: isso só pode ser executado em bebês.

Rony se lembrou das palavras de seu professor de DCAT. Percebeu que estava se lembrando de sua vida desconhecida. Primeiro a mulher de olhos castanhos, Mione. Depois, um professor que entende de magia negra. Se ele ao menos se lembrasse seu próprio nome... tudo seria mais fácil.

Perdido em suas reflexões, olhou de novo para a caixa e teve pena de Luigi, medo de presenciar uma tragédia. Certamente a vítima era Dayana ou Hilary. Saiu de lá antes que o médico voltasse. Num dos corredores, encontrou Hilary.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Não há necessidade, está tudo claro pra mim. – disse ela, num tom baixo.

- Não, não está.

Foram para o quarto dele. Ela não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

- Eu sou muito grato por tudo o que você faz por mim, pela nossa amizade... e é por isso que eu não quero mentir pra você, muito menos te machucar.

- Desculpe, eu não devia ter falado nada.

- A verdade sempre aparece, e eu já desconfiava. Mas, eu quero deixar claro que... eu... gosto muito de você, cada dia mais.

- Não brinque assim comigo...

Ele a beijou. Havia tomado uma decisão que teria caras conseqüências...

* * *

Neville voltou esperançoso. Não suportou a ansiedade e foi direto para o apartamento de Mione, encontrou-a escrevendo, atolada de fotos e rascunhos.

- Desculpe incomodar, mas...

- Neville! Que saudade! – disse, o abraçando do jeito que podia.

- Vim te visitar...

- Bom, vamos lá pra sala porque este escritório está impossível...

Ele acomodou-se e nem percebia como tremia.

- Quer água?

- Não, eu quero... saber sua resposta. – disse, muito temeroso.

- Eu aceito que more aqui comigo, Neville. Mas você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

- Tenho! Nossa, é a melhor notícia que eu tive nos últimos tempos!

- Agora tenta parar de tremer... francamente, não pensei que estava tão medonha!

Conjurou as malas ali e colocou-as no quarto que Hermione guardava seus livros. Ela ajeitou com a ajuda de Harry.

- Está ótimo aqui, verdade.

- Achei que não seria conveniente dormimos juntos...

- Eu também não me sentiria bem, Mione. Não se preocupe. Como vão os bebês?

- Estão muito bem... e apressados! Soube que minha gestação não passa do mês que vem...

- Então eu cheguei na hora certa?

- Sim, professor Longbottom!

- Ainda não tem motivos pra me chamar assim...

Os dois conversavam bastante, mas quando o assunto iria parar em Rony, tudo se complicava. Já era nítido o jeitinho melancólico dela, as lágrimas se formando rápido... Neville tentava evitar, mas era tão difícil... as noites que ele ouvia ela chorando no quarto não eram poucas. Então ele dava todo o seu amor, daquele jeito generoso e paciente, sendo o anjo da guarda, mesmo querendo assumir outro papel...

* * *

- Por que você quer namorar a Hilary? – perguntou Luigi, muito sério.

- Eu gosto dela, dr. Salk.

- Meu jovem, eu tenho uma grande simpatia por você, aliás, você virou o queridinho do pessoal. Porém, é nítido para mim que você gosta da minha filha, mas como amiga. Essa decisão tem a ver com o que você viu na minha sala há quatro dias atrás?

Rony não sabia o que responder.

- Renata se desculpou até não poder mais. E como você está recuperando algumas vagas lembranças...

- Eu sei que magia negra era aquela... mas, tente compreender. Sua filha me ama, eu não quero magoá-la. Minha vida tem que ser refeita, não tem muito jeito pra isso e quem sabe eu não passo a gostar dela da mesma forma?

- Está namorando com ela por pena e falta de opção.

- Eu não posso ficar a vida toda tentando buscar uma memória perdida... e eu gosto da sua filha! Não vou fazê-la infeliz, e aquela história do Silas eu já conheço... não vai se repetir conosco.

- Você não tem como me garantir isso, mas... – os olhos dele se encheram d'água e hesitante inicialmente, continuou – minha filha não vai viver muito, e te ama demais. Não posso negar-lhe um último pedido, talvez.

- Não há meios de anular a magia?

- Você sabe que não.

A mulher esperava impaciente lá fora, nem sonhando os reais sentimentos de Rony por ela. O rapaz saiu da sala com o sogro e sorriu para ela, que atirou-se em seus braços.

Rony decidiu que reconstruiria sua vida ao lado de Hilary. Passou a se chamar Michael e sua aparência melhorara consideravelmente, apesar da cicatriz que parecia uma mancha... porém, quase todas as noites sonhava com uma moça de cabelos cacheados e cheios que ele só podia ver do rosto seus belos olhos castanhos... Mione...

* * *

Rita teve um ataque ao ver que Hermione terminara a matéria antes do esperado e começou a insultá-la. As duas brigaram feio, e Neville teve que levá-la para casa. Dormiu mau humorada, e quando de madrugada foi buscar um inocente copo d'água, deu-se a confusão inesperada...

- Neville, calma! Você tá me deixando mais nervosa!

- Eu... eu vou chamar o Harry... eu já volto!

- Não me deixa aqui sozinha!

Sonolento, Harry olhou pelo espelho que agora estava em seu quarto:

- Neville... são três da manhã...

- A Mione, é que... ela...

Um grito de dor foi perfeitamente audível para ambos. Harry então despertou.

- É o que eu estou pensando?

- Eu não sei o que fazer, eu não agüento carregá-la!

- Tudo bem, eu já estou indo... não se desespere... vou chamar a Gina.

Com muita dificuldade e confusão (a única pessoa calma era Gina), eles chegaram na maternidade que Madame Pomfrey lhes indicou. Harry chamou a enfermeira, que cuidou de Hermione durante a gravidez.

- Harry, desculpe a confusão, eu que deveria ter trazido ela para cá, e não te incomodar. Amanhã você tem um jogo, não é?

- Enquanto eu não souber que Mione está bem, eu não saio daqui.

Duas horas depois...

- Tentem se acalmar...

- Quem disse que nós estamos nervosos? – disseram, em uníssono.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou! – disse Gina, que notou como sua mãe estava aérea – Mãe, o que foi?

- Estava pensando como seu irmão estaria agora.

- Arrancando os cabelos igual a aqueles dois, certamente – disse num tom divertido e depois que refletiu - Acho melhor pararmos por aqui... vou acabar chorando e a senhora também... o papai não está ajudando a conter a ansiedade deles, vamos lá...

- Querida, se fazer de forte não ajuda, sabia?

- Eu sinto tanta falta dele... e queria que ele estivesse aqui, nervoso, furando o chão, se descabelando...

Gina e Molly se abraçaram chorando. Os homens se olharam e não fizeram nada, se sentiram impotentes diante daquela situação. Elas conseguiam fazer o que eles não tinham coragem.

Harry abriu os olhos e ao ver a luz do sol, assustou-se. Verificou as horas e percebeu que precisava ir, mas não sairia de lá sem notícias...

- Pode ir, Harry. Eu fico aqui com eles.

Neville, Gina e Molly dormiram sentados e encostados um no outro.

- Sr. Weasley e sr. Potter, desculpe a falta de notícias, mas eu não podia deixá-la só – suspirou, esboçou um sorriso e completou - É uma menina linda e saudável...

- Mas nós pensamos que seriam gêmeos, Mione estava enorme!

- Sr. Potter, vocês não estavam enganados, eram gêmeas. A primeira não demorou muito para vir. A segunda era muito fraquinha, já nasceu morta. Isso aconteceu pelo estresse de Hermione, eu a avisei, mas como ouvia desde a semana passada os corações, não esperava que acontecesse algo de ruim...

- Ela já sabe?

- Sim, foi um parto normal, ela não ouviu a criança chorar e eu não poderia mentir. Se quiserem visitá-la, ela está dormindo no quarto 7. A menina está na incubadora, mesmo nascendo saudável não deixa de ser prematura...

- Obrigado por cuidar delas. – disse cordialmente Arthur.

- Fiz o possível.

Harry, quase que tropeçando, foi ver a criança. Bom, bebê recém-nascido é tudo igual, mas ele ficou pensando depois que gostaria muito de ser pai... e que Rony estaria feliz naquele momento... entrou no quarto de Hermione, mas ela estava dormindo. Foi embora o mais rápido que pôde e chegou a tempo de esquentar o jogo, que já tinha começado há pouco.

Neville, Gina, Molly e Arthur babavam vendo a pequena sobrevivente. Souberam da morte do outro bebê, e o entusiasmo diminuiu. Gina e Molly foram até o quarto de Hermione, que despertou.

- É uma menina linda... acho que é a cara do Roniquinho...

- Eu também acho, olhei para ela e lembrei dele... – sua voz era baixa e ela aparentava serenidade.

- O Harry teve que ir, mas disse que passou aqui.

- Eu vi ele entrar, Gina. Só fingi que estava dormindo para ele não perder o jogo.

O silêncio se instalou cruelmente no olhar de cumplicidade das três mulheres. Não foi preciso dizer o que já sabiam para Hermione. Elas apenas apertaram as mãos e deixaram as lágrimas rolarem. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos aparentemente longínquos.

* * *

Em outro continente, um homem ficou inquieto durante toda a madrugada. Sentia-se ansioso, como se esperasse por algo que não fazia idéia. Andava de um lado para o outro e não se cansava. Por um momento, sentiu-se aliviado e feliz. Depois, parecia que alguém transpassara-lhe uma espada no coração. Amanheceu e ele estava sentado na poltrona que mais gostava, inerte, ausente de espírito e não notando as grossas lágrimas involuntárias. Viu os lindos olhos castanhos fitando-o com ternura, como todas as vezes, mas havia um brilho diferente naquele olhar que refletia algo que ele não pudera distinguir imediatamente.

- Michael... o que você tem? Michael?

Ele apenas balançou devagar a cabeça negativamente.

- Tem certeza que não é nada?

- Hilary, vai dormir, é muito cedo ainda. Preciso ficar sozinho.

Ela se irritou, pois ele não a encarava de maneira alguma.

- Tudo bem, vou te deixar sozinho. Mas não se esqueça que você tem curso hoje.

Para ele, nada mais existia além da sua dor e daqueles belos olhos castanhos...

O dia não foi muito agradável, Rony continuava aéreo e se sentindo estranho. Ele e Hilary viviam na mesma casa, mas ele não queria ter relações com ela, que queria casar-se. Além disso, ele não compreendia a implicância de Dayana com aquele casamento, aliás, ninguém entendia.


	8. Kimberly: tamanho não é documento

**Capítulo 8: Kimberly: tamanho não é documento**

Quem via Neville, julgava que ele era o pai da criança. No dia em que a pequena Kimberly saiu do hospital, o homem tinha um sorriso radiante... Hermione se divertia com a babação dele. Em casa, a coisa mais difícil era separá-lo de Kim.

A menina tinha os olhos castanhos como os de Hermione, cabelos ruivos, discretas sardas, era alegre, esperta e mandona.

Quando chegou a hora de Hermione escolher os padrinhos, ficou uma situação constrangedora... Harry era seu amigo e o melhor amigo de Rony... Neville estava com ela para tudo... mas, como era de se esperar, Harry aconselhou Mione a não fazer aquela desfeita para Neville, se ele não podia tê-la, que ao menos fosse padrinho de sua filha. A madrinha foi Gina.

E falando no "casal", às vezes Neville não resistia e aconteceram alguns beijos ao longo daqueles 5 anos. Mas nada de concreto. Ele a respeitava até demais. E ela o retribuía com sua amizade, carinho e atenção.

Ela voltou a estudar Feitiços, e queria lecionar em Hogwarts, assim como Neville. Porém, ainda escrevia alguns pequenos artigos para o Profeta Diário; perturbar Rita Skeeter era sempre um prazer.

A dor da saudade não diminuiu com o tempo, amava Rony na mesma intensidade.

Harry e Gina estavam com problemas no casamento e Hermione fazia o que dava para ajudá-los...

- Eu não tenho culpa!

- E eu estou te acusando, por acaso? Você é que está paranóica!

- Ah, sim! Eu sou a louca que não dá um filho para seu marido e tem a amante dele para lembrá-la!

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que Cho não é minha amante, Virgínia?

- Virgínia? É assim que você me chama agora? Perdeu a paciência porque descobri seu caso?

- Eu desisto, eu desisto... chega. Quer quebrar a casa inteira? Quebra. Quer achar que eu vou sair daqui pra dormir com a Cho? Problema seu! A minha consciência está tranqüila.

- Te odeio, Harry! Eu te odeio!

Gina gritou até ficar rouca, quebrou alguns retratos e vasos, tropeçou em um deles e caiu no chão chorando desesperadamente. Harry simplesmente desaparatou no apartamento de Sirius, onde encontrou Lupin brincando com Kim.

- Por que eu fui inventar de jogar xadrez bruxo com você, hein?

- Porque você é bobo! Tio Harry!

Ele desabou no sofá e ela pulou em seu colo.

- Brigou com a madrinha de novo?

- Não, nós só nos desentendemos, mas logo passa.

- Se passa logo por que você chorou?

- Harry, não tente enganar essa espertinha...

- É, eu já desisti de fazer isso, Lupin. E vamos deixar esses problemas de adulto pra lá, que tal jogarmos xadrez?

- Eu vou fazer compras, senão ninguém faz...

- Tio Lupin, posso ficar aqui até o Fadinha chegar?

Harry e Lupin riram descontroladamente. Kim ouviu Mundungo chamando Sirius de Almofadinhas, mas entendeu Fadinha... e obviamente Sirius detestava aquele apelido que a menina lhe dera, o que rendia boas risadas de seus amigos.

- Tchau, tio Lu! – e vendo que ele parou de rir por um instante, consertou – Lupin...

Ele acenou para ela e Harry, ainda risonho pelo apelido "carinhoso" do amigo.

- Você é demais... o Sirius deve adorar...

- Ah, ele não gosta não, mas pelo menos eu consegui fazer você dar risada e você fica lindo quando dá risada...

- Obrigado pelo elogio, mas agora vamos jogar?

- Eu tô cansada de ganhar dos outros, quero fazer outra coisa.

- O Rony adorava xadrez e vivia ganhando da gente também...

- Mamãe me disse que o papai gostava de xadrez. Eu me pareço com ele, tio Harry?

- Sim, você não lembra quando vimos fotos dele?

- Ah, mas é diferente ver na frente e na foto!

- Tá, os cabelos eram mais ruivos como os seus, seu sorriso é como o dele e a teimosia, bom, seus pais são teimosos demais! Quer dizer, Rony também era...

- Eu queria tanto conhecer ele... Mamãe sente muita falta, já vi ela olhando foto dele e chorando, dizendo pro padrinho que ela ainda ama ele... Ela não chora e nem fala isso perto de mim, mas eu escuto...

- E o que a gente consegue disfarçar pra você? Nisso puxou à sua mãe.

- Posso te contar um segredo? Se o tio Lupin sabe que eu contei vai me pegar!

- Tudo bem, não falo nada.

- Sabe aquela chinesa altona de cabelão preto que a mamãe chama de prepotente? Ela veio aqui hoje procurar você.

- Pra quê? Você sabe?

- Claro, ela veio pra saber se você ia entrar no time dela ou no Chuddley Cannons. E também perguntou baixinho se você tinha se separado da madrinha. O tio expulsou ela daqui quando ela disse aquilo. Você gosta dela?

- Não, eu amo a sua madrinha, e não a chinesa...

- E a madrinha não acredita nisso, né? E por isso vocês brigaram de novo.

- Sim, mas vamos parar de discutir meus problemas, hein sua baixinha abelhuda?

- Tá bom, mas eu continuo não entendendo como os adultos complicam tudo... olha, vamos brincar de bruxo cego com a casa grandona?

- Sua mãe não gosta que você brinque disso, lembra o que aconteceu da última vez?

- Ai, o que é que tem quebrar uma perna, dá pra consertar depois mesmo! Vamos, não tem mais ninguém aqui...

- Fred e Jorge são uma má influência pra você... ah, se Hermione sabe que fiz isso...

- Eu sabia que você não ia me contrariar! – disse, pulando alegremente.

Harry ampliou a casa e fez com ela ficasse escura. Kim queria procurá-lo primeiro. Ele se escondeu debaixo da mesa da cozinha e ficou pensando o que faria com Cho. Ela começou a persegui-lo quando soube que ele sairia do Fire Flies, e então ele aceitou conversar com ela um pouco, tomando um suco. Nisso, ela perguntou por que, depois de 5 anos de casamento, Gina não lhe dera o filho que tanto sonhara desde a adolescência. Ele apenas respondeu que talvez não era para aquilo acontecer naquele momento, não culpando ou condenando Gina, porém Cho não quis saber: interpelou Gina no Gringotes, e vendo que a ruivinha não lhe deu atenção a chamou de estéril e inútil. Foi um barraco de grandes proporções. Harry dormiu na sala durante dias de brigas intermináveis...

E o que faria se a mulher não acreditava nele de jeito nenhum? Bom, na escuridão, ficou imaginando como ela estaria agora já que nos últimos dias o estresse e o desânimo a tomaram por inteiro. Distraiu-se e nem percebeu que Kim o encontrou.

- Lumus! – ela pegou a varinha do bolso dele.

- Kim? Ah, desculpe...

- Chorando de novo! Vai descansar, eu não quero que fique assim...

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Ler o livro que eu comprei ontem.

- Obrigado, minha princesa... prometo que da próxima eu não vou me distrair.

- Tudo bem, mas me promete que vai parar de chorar?

- Prometo. – respondeu, rindo de sua situação de "subordinado" da garota.

Na verdade, Harry nem havia reparado que estava chorando. Kim foi para o quarto de Sirius e ele ficou na sala. A menina pegou o pó-de-flu que tinha dentro da gaveta e escondeu dentro de sua bolsa. Harry não estava mais na sala, e sim na cozinha tomando água. Então ela aproveitou e foi para a casa dele. Harry estava tão avoado que nem notou.

A sala estava destruída. Muitas coisas quebradas e jogadas no chão, e entre elas, Gina dormindo com uma foto de Harry no peito.

- Madrinha! Madrinha, você tá viva? Fala comigo, por favor!

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e quando percebeu quem estava ali...

- Kimberly, o que você está fazendo aqui? Quem te trouxe?

- Eu vim sozinha. – disse, orgulhosa de si.

- Ai, se Hermione imagina que você está pegando pó-de-flu dela... mas por que veio, querida? Tio Harry não está aqui. – enfatizou a última frase com rancor.

- Eu sei, eu tava com ele agorinha. E ele tava chorando, sabia?

- Ah, é? E por quê?

- Porque sente falta de você.

- Ele mandou você falar isso, não foi?

- Madrinha, ninguém manda eu dizer o que eu não quero, esqueceu? Ele disse que não gosta de chinesa e que ama você, e ele nem brincou comigo direito porque tava chorando escondido, acha que eu sou boba pra não perceber? E tenho certeza que era por sua causa! Ele não gosta de brigar com você... acredita nele, vai!

- Não é tão fácil assim, Kim.

- Ah, é sim! Perdoa ele, manda essa chinesa girafa pro inferno e volta com o tio Harry!

- Quem te ensinou esse tipo de palavreado?

- Não implica, vai! Você tem que mandar ela pro inferno mesmo!

- Sirius, Fred e Jorge definitivamente não podem ficar um fim de semana com você...

* * *

Por livre e espontânea pressão, Rony se casou com Hilary. Ele se contentava morando com ela, mas o sonho dela era casar... e depois de 3 anos de convivência, percebeu a roubada que tinha se metido. Ela era mimada, ciumenta e possessiva. Dayana ficava com aquele olhar eu-te-avisei-agora-agüenta e Melanie, sua mãe, a ponderava. Hilary engravidou, e aí complicou-se tudo pois vivia fazendo drama em casa: ele não podia sair pra canto nenhum sem ela. E o que ele fazia? Saía do mesmo jeito!

- Vai na casa do Rômulo de novo! Será possível que você não quer ficar comigo um pouco?

- Eu fico com você a maior parte do meu tempo, dá pra você deixar eu ficar na casa dos meus amigos em paz? Vai ser assim até o nono mês? Melanie disse que isso é frescura sua...

- Minha mãe não concorda comigo em nada agora. Olha, eu fiz aquele doce que você adora...

- Chama a Cláudia pra ficar com você, sei lá. Mas eu vou jogar quabribol com o Rômulo e está acabado.

- Vai lá pra ver a sua cliente, é?

- Não, você não vai começar com isso de novo...

Rony, com um curso que na época era experimental pelos anos reduzidos de estudo, tornou-se advogado. Tinha poucos clientes por ser novato e uma delas foi uma mulher que queria os direitos no testamento do marido. Ela era linda, e isso rendeu muitas discussões...

- Confessa que até hoje você vai naquele campo pra ver o casarão que ela tem!

- Hilary, esse é o único campo de quadribol que tem na cidade! Quer saber, dane-se você e seu ciúme!

- Deste jeito, eu vou perder nosso filho, ouviu?

- Não pense que filhos seguram casamento.

- Michael... você vai me deixar?

- Quem sabe eu não tomo juízo e ouço sua irmã...

Ele desaparatou querendo pular no pescoço de sua esposa mala. Pensava seriamente em deixá-la. Nos últimos meses o casamento ia naufragando.

- Olha a sua cara, herói!

- Rômulo, hoje não... vamos jogar porque eu não quero falar nela.

- Ok... mas que vai levar surra de noite, ah, vai... quer que eu te leve pra noitada? Você tá precisando e não tenta disfarçar.

- Não preciso de sexo e sim de paz!

- Ah, mas ajuda bastante! Cara, você é meu herói, sabia? Casou com a Hilary e não trai! Puxa, eu já fui namorado dela e te disse: mais de um ano é loucura, dois é um sacrilégio, e os seus 4 é realmente um ato de heroísmo!

- Tudo bem, eu sou um herói. Agora vamos jogar? Ninguém vai esperar a gente tanto tempo...

Quadribol era a sua terapia, além do trabalho...

* * *

- Kim? Onde você tá, garota...? Kim? Hermione vai me matar... e não vai acreditar que ela me enganou com aquela história de ler livro...

Já fazia meia hora que ele estava procurando, e nem imaginava para onde ela tinha ido. Sentou no sofá e jogou uma almofada na lareira com raiva. Levantou e se encostou na parede, pensou um pouco e socou-a com força.

- Quando alguém vai acreditar em mim?

- Eu acredito em você.

- Gina?

- Acho que preciso conversar civilizadamente com você, não é?

- Mas como você soube que eu estava aqui?

- Tio Harry, sinceramente! Não me subestime!

- Sua pestinha! Roubando pó-de-flu outra vez!

- Roubar é feio! Eu peguei emprestado... e foi pra uma coisa boa. E parem de enrolar e se beijem logo!

Gina tirou Kim da sala e falou insinuante:

- O pedido dela é uma ordem...

- Sabe que eu também acho?

Hermione conseguiu livre arbítrio para escolher uma matéria. Portanto, pegou um assunto que lhe interessava desde Hogwarts: os direitos dos elfos domésticos. Contudo, Rita não deixaria barato a afronta de perder créditos com seu chefe mais uma vez.

- Vai escrever sobre o quê?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Elfos... isso não rende nada que preste.

- Por que você não faz o seu trabalho?

- Olha aqui, você pode ser boa mas eu sou veterana, meu bem! Ninguém rouba meu espaço e fica na boa assim!

- Ah, é? Vai fazer o quê? Se descabelar ou apresentar outra matéria pra ver se consegue me passar a perna? Francamente...

- Você vai se arrepender, eu garanto!

Quando Hermione saiu com Colin Creevey, o fotógrafo, Rita mexeu nas coisas dela. Descobriu então que a matéria era polêmica e resolveu transformá-la na pior confusão que sua rival arrumara...

Hermione chegou em casa e encontrou um bilhete de Neville:

_Volto amanhã, preciso resolver alguns assuntos ainda hoje à noite. Depois a gente conversa. Kim continua na casa do Sirius._

_Um abraço, _

_Neville._

Ela foi até o quarto da filha e viu uma foto de Rony na cama; sentou e acariciou o retrato, conversando mentalmente com seu amor. "Como você queria ter um filho... por que tudo tinha que terminar assim? Ela sente falta de um pai, e não posso lhe dar um. Por que não consigo deixar de te amar? Por que este amor não diminui um pouquinho para dar espaço ao Neville? Como faço para tirar essa esperança vã de te encontrar novamente? Kim é tão linda... parece com você, e você devia estar aqui, tenho certeza que daria muito amor à ela... onde você está, meu amor? Sinto um grande vazio dentro de mim, uma vontade imensa de sumir! Nossas discussões bobas, nossos beijos, nossa história... tudo isso vive dentro de mim e vai me matando aos poucos! Precisamos tanto de você..."

- Mamãe?

- Ah, Kim... me desculpe, filha, eu sei que prometi não fazer mais isso. – disse, secando as lágrimas.

- Você prometeu porque quis, eu também sinto falta do papai, mesmo nunca tendo conhecido ele. Só quero que você prometa outra coisa, mas que você pode cumprir.

- O que você quiser, querida.

- Não me deixe sozinha...

- Nunca, ouviu bem? Se eu vivo, meu amor, é somente por sua causa. Se você não existisse, certamente eu não estaria aqui.

Elas se abraçaram e Hermione se sentiu mal por notar que a filha sabia inconscientemente da proporção de sua profunda tristeza. Sirius observava as duas e sem que tivessem ciência da presença dele, e desaparatou. Minutos depois, Hermione resolveu parar o assunto ali.

- Bom, esqueçamos isto, ok? O que a senhorita aprontou hoje?

- Por que você sempre acha que eu apronto?

- Porque eu te conheço, mocinha. E pela sua carinha, fez alguma coisa...

- Não fiz nada de errado, eu juntei o tio Harry e a madrinha, sabia?

- E como fez isso?

- Eu conversei com ela e fiz ela acreditar que tio Harry não gostava daquela grandalhona. Aí, os dois se beijaram e ficou tudo bem!

- Mas como a senhorita foi na casa da Gina?

- Ah... mamãe, isso são detalhes!

- Kimberly, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que pó-de-flu não é brinquedo?

- Foi por uma boa causa... e eu sei usar ele muito bem. Vai me deixar de castigo de novo? – choramingou.

- Desta vez passa, mas da próxima eu juro que...

- Você é a melhor mãe do mundo, sabia?

- E você é a minha chantagista preferida. Vai tomar banho e depois me conta melhor essa história da Gina e do Harry.

Elas conversavam animadamente na sala. Quando Kimberly resolveu contar dos apelidos carinhosos de Lupin e Sirius, Hermione não segurava a risada... a menina chamou Sirius de Fadinha perto da nova namorada dele. A mulher achou uma gracinha e ele queria matá-la com o olhar enquanto Lupin, Mundungo, Harry e Gina não continham as gargalhadas...


	9. Cho, Hilary e Rita: trio parada dura

**Capítulo 9: Cho, Hilary e Rita: trio parada dura**

No dia em que se encontraram num treino por mero acaso há meses, Cho pegou um cinto de Harry que estava no vestiário. Como se fosse um acontecimento normal, ela foi devolver o cinto para Gina, na loja onde ela trabalhava...

- Olá, Virgínia.

- O que você quer?

- Preciso devolver uma coisa que o Harry esqueceu lá em casa.

- Não adianta me apavorar, eu acredito no meu marido. E se não quer comprar nada, a porta da rua é a serventia da casa.

- Ok, eu vou embora. Mas eu vou deixar o cinto com você.

- Cinto?

- Ele é tão esquecido... faz isso com você também? Depois que faz amor sempre esquece de pôr alguma coisa!

- E depois que você constatou isso, acordou? Eu não acredito em uma palavra.

- Ah, só mais um detalhe: eu tive o trabalho de vir aqui porque ele me disse que você deu para ele, e que era o preferido. Portanto me senti na obrigação, entende?

- Muito obrigada, Cho. Agora será que pode sair da minha frente?

- Como quiser.

Gina queria pular no pescoço dela, mas tinha que acreditar em Harry...

- Não ligue para ela, ouviu?

- Nunca, nunca mais vou brigar com o Harry por causa dela.

- Ótimo, agora tente relaxar e vá atender aquelas duas.

E o que fazer com a sacola que Cho deixou? A curiosidade a dominava e tentava sem piedade. Chegou em casa, sabia que Harry não estava. Então por medo, chamou Hermione.

- Gina, você está trêmula...

- Mione, eu não tive coragem de abrir sozinha. Vê o que tem aí.

Ela tirou o cinto e um cartão de dentro da sacola...

- Eu mato aquela nojenta! E o Harry também!

- O que foi?

- Gina, é aquele cinto que você deu pro Harry no Natal passado, lembra?

- Não pode ser, ela pode ter comprado outro parecido...

- Ora, francamente! Olha pra isso! A marca da dentada do Canino. Quer mais provas?

- Mione... ele não pode ter me traído... não pode!

- Eu nunca esperava isso dele, é meu amigo mas não deixa de ser homem, né?

- Pensei que ele era diferente.

- Eu também, mas sempre soubemos da atração dele por aquela prepotente! E o pior você ainda não viu.

- Tem mais?

- A piranha deixou um cartão lindinho para você. O endereço de uma bruxa que usa magia negra para ajudar mulheres para engravidar. E ainda um recadinho: do jeito que você é inútil, não tenho certeza se isso irá resolver seu problema!

- Hermione, eu não suporto mais isso, não mesmo!

- Gina, você não é estéril! Não se estresse com a demora para engravidar. Harry não é tão canalha ao ponto de te cobrar.

- Amanhã eu converso com ele, e desta vez Kimberly não vai me comover.

- Francamente, cuidar dela não é fácil, ela é elétrica e não pára um minuto! Vive aprontando, adora pegar meus livros para chegar em Hogwarts desbancando todos os sonserinos para me dar orgulho, vê se pode? – disse, visando mudar de assunto.

- Você tem sorte, Kim é uma menina ativa, de bom coração e ainda bem que não ficou triste, desanimada como deveria. Neville está sendo um pai pra ela, não?

- É, tenho que admitir... desde que Kim nasceu ele se comporta como pai dela, e eu não o pondero, seria uma maldade.

- Mione, você nunca pensou em dar uma chance pra ele? Poxa, ele vive no mesmo teto com você há mais de 5 anos! E claro, aconteceram umas coisas chatas, mas não deve ser fácil para ele resistir dormindo na mesma cama que você às vezes!

- Eu já falei que ele podia transformar meu escritório em um quarto, mas ele sempre diz que eu preciso trabalhar em casa também... Kim me cobra, diz que queria o padrinho como pai... não sei o que fazer, então me calo. Eu não posso me enganar! Como beijar, abraçar e dizer que ama alguém por gratidão? Eu não seria tão falsa.

- Você ainda ama o Rony... não perdeu a esperança, não é?

- Infelizmente, não.

* * *

Rony voltou tarde naquela noite, e encontrou Dayana sentada confortávelmente em sua cama.

- Onde está a Hilary?

- No hospital. Ela passou mal, teve um sangramento e foi para lá. Um escândalo. Só faltou dizer que você a espancou.

- Achei que você iria me contar alguma novidade.

- A vida com ela é um inferno, não?

- Você me avisou, Luigi tentou discretamente, assim como Melanie. Eu tive pena dela.

- Nem precisava me dizer, é óbvio e só ela não percebe ou não quer perceber. Ela realmente vai acabar perdendo este filho.

- Dayana, o que eu faço?

- Converse com ela, seja franco. Ela vai armar um barraco, mas se contar tudo que sabe, ela vai entender. Hilary é mimada e possessiva mas não suporta ver você sofrer.

- Não será uma conversa fácil.

- E quem disse que será? Ela também tem muito a te dizer.

- O que você sabe sobre mim, hein? Vive dando indiretas que Hilary mente pra mim desde que eu comecei a namorá-la.

- É, ela esconde algo de você na mala preta.

- Eu já revirei este armário procurando essa tal mala preta que você tanto fala! Que acha de contar a verdade pra mim em vez de enrolar?

- Tente entender, eu não posso! Você precisa descobrir sozinho, e tenho certeza que vai.

- Estou me lembrando me algumas coisas, mas isso não me serve para nada! Dayana, nunca vou recuperar minha memória?

- Isto depende de você e da pessoa que lançou o feitiço em você. Não acho que pode encontrá-la facilmente. Eu não te encontrei, não sei se havia mais alguém lá...

- Ah, se Hilary não estivesse grávida! Como fui tão burro?

- Você não foi burro, foi é bom demais e às vezes a bondade não nos traz recompensas imediatas. Um dia você se livra dela e vive em paz.

- É engraçado como vocês duas se odeiam...

- Se eu realmente a odiasse, Michael, você não estaria aqui. Preciso ir, mas pense no que te falei sobre a conversa franca. E se resolver fazer isso, não tenha piedade em perguntar nada. Ela sabe o suficiente.

Rony revirou o armário de novo. Não encontrou nada. Debaixo da cama, na sala, na cozinha e até no banheiro. E nada de mala preta. Às vezes achava que Dayana mentia. Mas diante das atitudes de sua esposa, poderia tranqüilamente constatar que as duas não só se detestavam como realmente escondiam algo dele.

Ele não queria que Hilary morresse, mas não resistiu a curiosidade de abrir a caixa novamente antes do aniversário dela. Entrou sorrateiramente na sala de Luigi e encontrou o sogro...

- Aqui não! Luigi, pára! Vamos sair daqui, vai... e se a Renata chega?

- Você pensa que ela não desconfia? – dizia, entre beijos.

- A Hilary está aqui... ela faz um escândalo... ai, desse jeito eu não agüento seu safado... vamos embora...

- Agora vai ter que ser aqui mesmo, não dá pra ir a lugar algum, Martha...

Rony tentou sair sem fazer barulho, mas tropeçou no bebedouro que tinha ao lado da porta. O casal de amantes parou se enroscar e Luigi, totalmente descomposto, foi lá fora e encontrou o genro, com uma expressão de quem quer uma explicação.

- Acho que não preciso explicar muito, Michael... – disse, muito envergonhado, minutos depois.

- Não tenho o direito de me meter na sua vida, mas acho que Melanie não merecia isso.

- Bom, por que veio até aqui? – perguntou, desconcertado.

- Queria ver a caixa.

- Você pretende se separar de Hilary, não é?

- Eu não sei, agora tenho que pensar no meu filho. Mas, o casamento está desgastado, ela está a cada dia mais insuportável.

- Se eu ajudasse você a recuperar a sua memória, prometeria ficar com minha filha até o último dia da vida dela?

- Como posso prometer algo que acho que não sei se vou cumprir? Já está um horror agora, imagine mais um ou dois anos... é sua filha, mas preciso dizer isso ao menos para você!

- Se você a abandonar, tenho certeza que ela não suportará.

- Tudo bem, eu fico com ela até a maldição terminar. Mas você tem que me garantir que vou lembrar de tudo.

- Provavelmente isto foi causado por um feitiço, e Hilary me contou quem poderia tê-lo feito. Se mesmo assim não recuperar-se totalmente, faremos um tratamento.

- Ótimo, como posso encontrar esta pessoa?

- Você quer morrer, Michael? Esta pessoa não quer o seu bem, mas tenho meios de convencê-la a te ajudar. Quando eu tiver uma resposta concreta, conversaremos novamente. Ainda quer abrir a caixa?

- Sim... mas se não quiser olhar, eu respeito.

- É, eu não quero. Alorromora!

Luigi, depois de revelar a parte da parede que escondia a caixa enferrujada, virou as costas para Rony. Não era fácil para ele ouvir que sua filha era um tormento, que destruía a vida de um homem com suas chantagens; tinha pena dela pois sabia do amor imenso que ela tinha por Rony, mas deixava-se dominar pelo medo da partida dele.

Rony abriu a caixa, a fumaça negra desenhou no ar lentamente o número dois e outro que ainda não se revelava nitidamente, ora parecia o número oito, ora o nove. Fechou-a e guardou-a. Foi para casa sabendo o que o aguardava e resolveu ir a pé para pensar melhor. Ah, Mione... a misteriosa mulher de olhos castanhos... ria sozinho lembrando da primeira noite dele com Hilary. Parecia que ela não estava ali, ele só via Mione, aqueles olhos, os cabelos cheios e castanhos... seria engraçado se não fosse trágico...

* * *

Harry voltou do jogo feliz, pois a sua estréia no Chuddley Cannons foi marcada por uma histórica vitória. Sabia que aquela hora Gina estava trabalhando, mas passou na loja de Madame Malkin para lhe visitar na hora do almoço.

- Olá, Harry.

- Oi, Madame Malkin... onde a Gina está?

- Lá dentro pegando a bolsa para almoçar... se eu fosse você iria com calma, rapaz.

Mesmo não entendendo a ironia, Harry entrou na saleta e beijou Gina, que ficou sem reação alguma.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que não me correspondeu?

- Vai lá em casa. Tem uma coisinha que Cho veio me entregar ontem.

- Não, de novo, não! O que ela tentou desta vez?

- Ela não precisou fazer esforço, nem inventou nada. Vai lá e descobre.

- Gina, acredita em mim... eu nunca toquei nela... das raras vezes que nos encontramos a única em que conversamos direito foi quando tomamos um suco, nada demais...

- Eu não sei se posso acreditar em você. Só vou te pedir uma coisa: vamos dar um tempo.

- Eu conheço essa história de dar um tempo. Não, não vou te dar tempo algum. Estou falando a verdade e não sinto que nosso casamento está tão ruim para repensarmos nele.

- Se você não quer, tudo bem. Quem sai de casa sou eu.

- Gina...

- Da próxima vez que transar com ela não esqueça de colocar tudo, Potter!

Ele foi atrás dela, mas não adiantou. Resolveu então ir em casa e conferir o que ela estava dizendo...

- Ah, se Cho não fosse mulher eu a matava... mas quem disse que isso seria um crime?

Harry tentou manter a calma e procurar Cho no campo de quabribol que ela treinava com seu time, onde era a capitã. Entretanto, nada saiu como o planejado...

- Queria falar comigo?

- O que você acha?

- Nossa, está tão tenso... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah, quem sabe? Cho, você lembra como eu matei Voldemort?

- Fiquei sabendo que foi com um Avada Kedavra.

- Hum... quer ser a próxima?

- Que brincadeira mais sem graça!

Ele a pegou pelos longos cabelos e a puxou para perto de si.

- Escute bem, Cho Chang. Eu sou uma pessoa calma, paciente e generosa de vez em quando. Faça o que quiser comigo, que posso te perdoar um dia. Mas nem pense em mexer com a minha mulher, entendeu? Se você chegar perto, passar na mesma rua que ela, falar alguma coisa... EU TE MATO, VOCÊ ME OUVIU? ACABO COM VOCÊ!

Todos que estavam no campo pararam para olhar. E escutaram a ameaça de morte. Ele a soltou bruscamente, e ela caiu de boca no gramado. Ele saiu dali calado. E nem percebeu que Rita Skeeter gravava tudo.

Voltou em casa e arrumou as malas, quer dizer, socou as roupas lá dentro. Sentou e esperou a tarde toda, até Gina chegar. A ruivinha tinha certeza que ele não se demorou por lá, porém não se surpreendeu por Harry estar lá ainda, e sim porque o homem que a olhava naquele breu não era nem sombra do Harry Potter que ela conhecia...

* * *

Hilary não estava em casa quando Rony chegou. Já eram duas da manhã e nada dela. Se preocupou, contudo a sensação de alívio era considerável...

Acordou e ela ainda não havia voltado, e nessas condições, resolveu procurá-la antes de ir ao fórum.

- Melanie, ela não está aqui?

- Não, eu pensei que ela tinha ido para casa... ah, meu Deus... Hilary sozinha é um perigo, ainda mais no estado em que está! Michael, vai na casa da Cláudia que eu vou falar com a Dayana...

- Com todo o respeito, não acha melhor fazermos o contrário?

- Ok, mas não esqueça de me avisar quando souber de algo!

Dayana estava no quarto, e naquela afobação, Rony percebeu que a porta estava entreaberta e entrou. Se arrependimento matasse...

- Michael!

- Ah, me desculpe... eu não pensei que...

Sua cunhada estava se trocando, ele conseguiu pegá-la nua. Ela imediatamente jogou-se na cama e cobriu-se desajeitadamente. Mais rubra não poderia estar.

- Eu queria saber onde Hilary foi... mas acho melhor eu perguntar para outra pessoa...

- Nunca lhe ensinaram a bater antes de entrar no quarto dos outros, principalmente no da sua cunhada? – disse, com uma raiva medonha.

- Desculpe, eu não sei o que me deu, estava preocupado e vi que a porta estava um tanto aberta... eu já vou, e não te atormentarei...

- Ela está no cemitério.

- O quê? Mas o que ela foi fazer lá?

- Eu fiquei com ela quase a noite toda, espero ter te ajudado.

- É, não posso negar que há dias eu não dormia tão bem. Obrigado e perdão mais uma vez...

- Ok, finja que você não viu nada porque meu pai não achará tanta graça nessa sua afobação, como eu não achei. – disse, muito irritada.

Ele avisou Melanie e foi atrás da mulher, que estava sentada na grama acariciando uma das inscrições.

- Hilary, o que aconteceu pra você não voltar pra casa ontem?

- Michael, você me perdoa? Eu só tive medo de te perder... e não soube como administrar isso... se quiser a separação, eu compreendo, nem eu estou me suportando.

- Eu não vou me separar de você, mas gostaria que voltasse a ser como no início, minha tão carinhosa amiga que me ouvia e ajudava.

- Eu sei que você me ama, não do jeito que eu gostaria, mas ama. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Quem é Mione?

- Não sei, mas porque me pergunta isso?

- Em alguns dos nossos momentos mais íntimos, você sussurrava algo que eu não entendia, daí eu resolvi prestar mais atenção e vi que você me chamava de Mione.

- Deve fazer parte do meu passado, eu nem percebi que isso acontecia. Desculpe.

- Promete que não vai me deixar?

- Prometo.

- Eu vou parar com essa insegurança boba e tudo será harmonioso como antes, eu juro.

Eles se abraçaram e Rony olhou para a mármore lapidada onde estava escrito em ouro o nome do falecido irmão de Hilary e disse em pensamento: "Espero que você tenha colocado um pouco de juízo na sua irmã..."

Por mais incrível que aquilo parecesse, Hilary havia falado sério. Dayana tinha feito quase um milagre tendo uma dura e longa conversa com a irmã. Convenceu-a a lutar pelo amor dele como fez há anos atrás, e não a perdê-lo de uma vez. A única coisa que ela não conseguiu foi fazê-la entender que Rony poderia ser mais feliz se reencontrasse a sua família...

Portanto, ela voltou a ser a mesma de antes, como Rony a conheceu. Porém, nada do que ela fizesse remeteria no esquecimento de Mione... e ele mantinha a esperança de saber quem ela era. Lembrava de várias pessoas vagamente, mas a recordação dela era muito forte e vivaz...


	10. A fúria de Harry

**Capítulo 10: A fúria de Harry **

- Por que você está me olhando com essa cara de espanto?

- Você está estranho. – respondeu Gina, com um medo nada disfarçado.

- O que é agora? Parece que viu o Voldemort, caramba! Eu fiquei te esperando pra ver se você ia continuar com aquela história de tempo e pra te falar uma coisa.

- Fale então.

- Posso até respeitar a sua decisão, mas não vou desistir de você. E muito menos vou permitir que aquela galinha acabe com o nosso casamento, porque se ela chegar perto de você, eu a mato. E não pense que eu estou brincando. Faço ela sangrar até a última gota que ela tiver nas veias. Podem mexer comigo à vontade, mas com você e os meus amigos, nunca.

Ele falava com requintes de crueldade, parecia que de seu olhar saíam faíscas, tinha as mãos fechadas e com intenções de socar alguma coisa, a respiração era lenta, e Gina teve mais medo naquele momento do que quando viu Lupin na sua forma de lobisomem por acidente. Mesmo receosa, preferiu que ele não saísse de casa no estado em que estava, poderia cometer alguma loucura.

- Harry, fique esta noite e amanhã resolvemos o que fazer, ok?

- Tudo bem, boa noite.

Ele sentia uma raiva quase incontrolável e não conseguiu dormir bem.

Gina falava com Hermione pelo espelho. E por precaução, trancou a porta.

- Mione, eu não sei o que deu nele, está parecendo um monstro! Senti um calafrio quando olhei em seus olhos...

- Eu acho que ele não estava mentindo, Gina. Ela deve ter roubado aquele cinto, sei lá, mas eu já vi o Harry assim, deste jeito que me descreveu. Rony e eu também ficamos com medo. Foi quando ele descobriu o passado da mãe dele e Você-sabe-quem fez ironias com ela e Tiago, além de mandar que batessem-nos, enquanto o xingávamos. Do nada, Harry o atacou, aí tirou quase todo o poder que ele tinha. Ficou inconsciente por dias e o resto você sabe.

- Agora eu me recordo o dia em que você me falou que teve medo dele. Mione, o que eu faço?

- Tente ficar longe dele até esta raiva passar. Eu não creio que ele te machuque, mas é melhor prevenir... do jeito que você fala, parece que ele está fora de si.

- Acha que ele é capaz de matar a Cho?

- Harry não é um assassino. Mas está apaixonado, e isso é um perigo.

- Mãe! Vem aqui me ensinar, vem!

- Vai lá, Mione. Qualquer coisa eu grito.

- Ótimo, o Neville não vai voltar hoje, pode gritar mesmo.

Hermione estava ensinando Kimberly a ler e escrever fazia um tempo, e isso era cômodo já que a menina não tinha dificuldade para aprender. A coisa que ela mais gostava era ficar com sua filha, a única pessoa capaz de fazê-la crer que sua vida não era vã.

Tinham uma televisão e ficaram assistindo um filme depois da "aula". Elas dormiram abraçadas no sofá, e Neville as olhava com ternura. Desligou a televisão, passou a mão delicadamente na franja de Kim e na bochecha de Hermione, e ficou pendurado no sofá, admirando a beleza de sua amada. Saindo de seu transe momentâneo, preparou o café da manhã. Teriam uma longa conversa.

Gina acordou e logo foi procurar Harry, que aparentava não ter dormido bem. Ele a olhou e encabulado, desviou o olhar. Gina suspirou aliviada, prevendo o pedido de desculpas e notando que finalmente ele voltou ao normal.

- Você me assustou.

- Eu sei, me perdoe. Não consigo explicar como a raiva me domina, eu tive uma vontade imensa de cometer uma loucura.

- Que loucura?

- Matar, eu queria matar a Cho. E quase fiz isso ontem.

- Entenda que foi difícil acreditar que você era inocente depois daquela prova quase incontestável... Hermione também achou que você tinha culpa.

- É, eu tenho uma certa tendência pra me meter em confusão... sempre foi assim.

- Mas você admite que encontrou-se com ela.

- Nos encontramos por acaso, ela falou que gostaria que eu tivesse no time dela, aí fomos tomar um suco, conversar sobre nossas vidas.

- E você resolveu contar que eu não conseguia engravidar.

- Não, ela me perguntou o motivo de eu não ser pai, já que eu desejava tanto.

- Ok, não precisa explicar mais nada. Eu preciso trabalhar daqui a pouco e se não se importa, prefiro manter a minha decisão por enquanto. E por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira... só quero refletir sozinha.

- Não vou mentir, eu quero ser pai. Mas nunca te culpei por isso não ter acontecido.

- Eu sei, você não me cobrava. Mas ultimamente nós só estamos brigando, não podemos ficar uma noite sem discutir e isso já se estende há duas semanas. Entende?

- Sim, e respeito. Vou ficar na casa do Sirius, caso precise...

- Tudo bem, tchau Harry.

Eles se olharam demoradamente e Gina ficou com o coração apertado, porém não voltou atrás e entrou no quarto rápido. Mais um pouco que olhasse para ele, sabia que não suportaria.

* * *

Em um "almoço família", todos conversavam na sala esperando Luigi chegar. Melanie se preocupou e resolveu ir na clínica. Rony tentou evitar, pois já desconfiava o motivo do atraso, mas não conseguiu contê-la.

Ela estava demorando e quando Rony e Rômulo resolveram procurá-la, ouviu-se a gritaria...

- Cinqüenta e dois anos não serviram pra te dar juízo? Se você é um médico respeitado e uma pessoa de bem, deve a mim, que lhe dei este sobrenome honrado! Eu vou falar pra todos qual é o seu nome de solteiro, você quer? Eu destruo a sua vida em segundos, Luigi!

- Melanie, eu posso explicar...

- Leve as suas explicações pra outra idiota! Como eu fui burra...

Ela gritava e chorava sem parar, ninguém entendia além de Rony.

- Gente, mais o que é isso? – perguntou Hilary, confusa.

- Pergunte para o seu pai e a amiguinha dele, a grande amiga e companheira de tantos anos e sacanagens!

- Ela está alterada, querida, não dê atenção...

- Tem um caso com a Martha! É, uma das nossas amigas! É isso, minhas filhas, seu pai passa o bisturi é nela!

- Melanie, pelo amor de Deus!

- Não fale em Deus agora e lave a sua boca!

Ela não suportou a emoção e desmaiou. Levaram-na para o quarto e Rony já previa o que Hilary e Dayana fariam pela mãe...

- Então o que viviam especulando pelos corredores era verdade?

- Dayana, me perdoe...

- Eu sempre admirei o senhor, mas nunca pensei que faria isso com a mamãe, ela não merecia.

- Não sabe como me arrenpendo...

- Há quantos anos você pula a maca, dr. Salk? – perguntou Hilary, furiosa.

- Sei que errei e vocês têm toda a razão, mas continuo sendo pai das duas e como tal mereço respeito!

- Ah, sim sem dúvida... – disse, sarcástica - mas ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Há perguntas que não precisam ser respondidas.

- Luigi, por favor vá embora, elas não vão te ouvir agora... depois você e a Melanie conversam com calma... – disse Rômulo.

- Eu vou, mas volto.

Dayana era a mais inconformada, pois sempre teve uma enorme admiração pelo pai. Hilary ficou com a mãe e pediu que Rony e Rômulo cuidassem de Dayana.

- Como ele teve coragem?

- A pergunta é como você não desconfiou!

- Rômulo, piadinhas agora não...

- Mick, fala sério! Ela trabalha com ele, é impossível não ter percebido.

- Eu não acreditaria a menos que ele me contasse! Você não entende, meu pai sempre foi pra mim o melhor homem do mundo, um exemplo de profissional e de tudo e de repente isso tudo cai por terra! É difícil aceitar o fato de que ele é um mentiroso!

- Sua mãe estava nervosa, mas ela insinuou que o nome de solteiro dele é vergonhoso. Por quê?

- Rômulo!

- Michael, tudo bem... um dia isso viria à tona. Ele é irmão daquela Comensal da Morte, Sibila Trelawney.

- Sério? Caramba... que barra... – disse Rômulo, perplexo.

Rony lembrava daquele nome. E de repente uma lembrança lhe ocorreu: o momento em que ele acordou, num jardim um pouco detonado e uma mulher estava apontando uma varinha para ele, que tentou se defender e foi atingido por um feitiço do qual não se lembrava...

- Michael? Michael?

- Dayana, tem alguma foto dela?

- Tenho, mas pra que você...

- Pega, por favor.

- Cara, o que foi?

Ela pegou a foto e ele reconheceu-a imediatamente.

- Eu me lembro dela!

- Lembra?

- Sim, ela jogou algum feitiço em mim... quando eu não sei... onde o Luigi foi?

- Ele deve ter ido pra clínica de novo, adora se enfurnar na sala...

Rony nem deixou Rômulo terminar. Chegando na sala do médico, ele já disparou:

- Foi Sibila quem me deixou desmemoriado, não foi?

- Sente aqui.

- Me responde logo!

- Rapaz, eu não posso deixar que você chegue perto dela sozinho! Sente e me ouça!

Contrariado e nervoso, ele sentou e ficou bufando.

- Ok. Já percebi que uma das minhas filhas resolveu jogar tudo no ventilador. Sibila é minha irmã, e desde que virou Comensal me atormentava mais. Nós brigamos faz tempo, ela preveu que amaldiçoariam Hilary e eu pensei que ela faria aquilo, mas foi um velho inimigo meu. Ela se sentiu injustiçada e continuamos em pé de guerra. O objetivo dela tornou-se destruir a vida de Harry Potter e principalmente de Hermione Granger, uma antiga aluna que recusou-se a ter aulas com ela e a odiava. Esta mesma aluna a denunciou para Alvo Dumbledore e todo o Ministério, alimentando mais o ódio de Sibila. Aí ela também resolveu visitar Hilary, já que Dayana nunca lhe deu atenção. Claro que minha filha não manteve amizade com a tia, mas teve a última visita de cortesia no dia em que te encontrou. Tudo o que sei é isso.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com ela?

- Pelo jeito você estava do lado de Dumbledore. Hilary só me contou que a encontrou naquele dia com você há dois anos atrás.

- E esta Hermione Granger? Esse nome não é estranho pra mim.

- Suspeito que você foi o noivo dela.

- Noivo?

- É, mas só Sibila pode lançar o contra-feitiço para você descobrir se todas as minhas suspeitas estão corretas.

- Onde Hermione mora? Eu posso procurá-la, e tirar isso a limpo!

- Não, se tudo o que penso estiver correto, todos pensam que você está morto, não dá para chegar de repente perguntando isso...

- Por quê? É a minha vida que está em jogo! Me dá o endereço dela.

- Ela pode estar com outro.

- E daí? Eu só quero saber quem eu sou e não recuperar esposas perdidas.

- Espere Sibila me dar uma resposta.

- Esperei cinco anos pra ter essa resposta!

- E por que não pode esperar mais um pouco? Ouça, eu só estou te contando isso porque eu não suporto ver como sofre e... por tudo que está fazendo pela minha filha. Vai cumprir a promessa?

- Vou, eu sou um homem que tem uma palavra só. Não deixarei Hilary viver os últimos anos da vida sofrendo e frustrada.

- Quando eu tiver a resposta, marco um encontro com ela e te aviso.

- Obrigado, Luigi. E, boa sorte pois você vai precisar, nunca vi Melanie daquele jeito.

- É, eu sei o que me aguarda.

- Ah, Hilary sabia das suas suposições e que eu poderia ser o noivo daquela mulher?

- Há certas perguntas que não precisam ser respondidas.

- Posso encarar isso como um sim?

- Não. Ela nunca me falou que sabia de alguma coisa, e sobre minhas suposições por respeito ao amor dela eu não falei nada.

Para Rony, Hilary poderia ser estourada e tudo, menos cruel ao ponto de esconder alguma forte revelação sobre o passado dele. Portanto, eliminou qualquer desconfiança sobre a mulher. Agora, só o que importava era esperar a resposta de Sibila. Ah, e agora sabia que a sua sensual mulher de olhos e cabelos castanhos não era uma mera ilusão, ela existia e era sua noiva! Hermione Granger. Sim, ele recordava... a sua Mione. Agora, precisava lembrar-se dela totalmente, de cada momento. Queria encontrá-la e jogar tudo pro alto. Mas nada era tão fácil assim. Se esperou cinco anos, o que são dias?

* * *

- Hogwarts? Oba! Eu quero ir!

- Neville, não tem como irmos pra lá agora...

- Você sempre quis lecionar em vez de escrever artigos, não é?

- Compreenda, quem vai cuidar de Kim?

- Eu sei me cuidar, mãe!

- Já terminou seu café, então vá para o seu quarto que a conversa aqui é de adultos.

- Mas me diz respeito.

Hermione a olhou irritada, e conhecendo muito bem o que ele significava, Kim saiu.

- Neville, você pode ir mas eu não! Nos dias em que saio preciso deixá-la com alguém se você não está. Se formos para Hogwarts, quem cuidará dela enquanto estivermos lecionando?

- O Lupin pode voltar pra lá.

- Você sabe que ele não quer! Faça o seu futuro tão sonhado e não dê atenção para mim, só atrapalhei a sua vida.

- Nunca mais repita isso. Você e a Kim foram o melhor que aconteceu na minha vida. E não vou me separar de vocês – tomando coragem, ele falou firmemente – se não forem eu também não vou.

- Deixe de criancice, Neville...

- Você sabe bem que não é birra, só não falo o motivo real porque tenho certeza que Kim está ouvindo.

- Ok, eu vou pensar. Pensar! Não se empolgue.

- Pense rápido, eu parto amanhã.

A professora Sprout precisava descansar, e Neville foi o melhor substituto que Dumbledore julgou. Hermione tomaria o lugar de um professor de Feitiços que teve uma briga medonha com Snape. Ela tinha dúvidas, se em casa a lembrança de Rony era forte, imagine em Hogwarts, onde tudo começou...

Mas ela aceitou, e mandou uma coruja para Dumbledore, explicando que sua filha teria que acompanhá-la. Ele lhe respondeu algo que deixou Neville irritado:

_Srta. Granger, _

_Pode trazer tua filha, será um prazer para todos nós revê-la também. Porém, por motivos que não posso revelar, sua vinda será adiada por enquanto. Eu lhe direi quando poderá vir. Desde já lhe digo que será um prazer tê-la novamente aqui. Minerva e Papoula estão mandando lembranças para você e Kimberly. _

_Cordialmente, _

_Alvo Dumbledore. _

No dia seguinte, Neville partiu para Hogwarts.

Harry pediu para levar Kimberly num parque que ela queria e Hermione não negou, já que tinha de entregar a matéria dos elfos. Eles estavam se divertindo muito, até encontrarem Gina e uma amiga, que estava com os dois filhos.

- Oi, Gina.

- Oi, Harry. E você, mocinha, se divertindo?

- Demais! Eu não sabia que o tio tinha medo de lutar com espadas!

- Eu já disse que não é medo.

- Querida, ele tem trauma...

- Isso é frescura! – disse com deboche.

Reparou que havia crianças ali e começou a conversar com elas. A amiga percebeu que Gina queria ficar sozinha com Harry e levou as três crianças para brincar.

- Tudo bem com você?

- É, dá pra sobreviver com as gororobas do Sirius e do Mundungo.

- Lupin não cozinha mais?

- Quebrou o braço.

- Ah...

- E você, como está indo?

- Bem, até acho que serei promovida...

- Que bom.

- É.

Olharam-se e ela queria dizer que o perdoava, mas seu orgulho e desconfiança a alfinetavam... foram chegando perto, perto e... se beijaram. Sim, eles não suportaram! Um longo e apaixonado beijo. E dali em diante, a vida deles seria um inferno por um tempo que pareceria interminável... alguém batia palmas...

- Lindo! Que romântico! Chega a ser comovente!

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Não interessa. Eu apenas estou me importando com o que acabei de ver. Foi na bruxa que te recomendei, Virgínia?

- Cale a boca.

- Harry, deixe de ser grosso, eu estou falando com ela! – disse Cho, falsamente ofendida.

- Pois não terá dentes para falar com ninguém se não sair daqui agora. – disse Harry, entre dentes.

- Ah, você vai me matar como prometeu?

- Harry, você ameaçou ela?

- Você não acreditou, não é? – perguntou ele para Gina.

- Não faça isso... – respondeu ela, quase suplicando.

- Faz! Isso é amor que eu sei! Cospe no prato que comeu com direito a bis! E depois vem com aquela ameaça. Harry, me perdoe, mas você não tá matando nem mosquito... – disse Cho, concretizando o escândalo.

- Vamos embora. – finalizou Harry, pegando a mão de Gina.

- Vai então! Anda! Mas só vou te dar um aviso: esqueça o seu filho!

- Que filho? Deixe de ser louca e não faça eu perder a minha paciência!

- Eu estou grávida, Harry. E é seu, eu tenho certeza.

- Não acredito em nada porque eu nunca toquei em você! Agora me deixe em paz!

Gina olhou bem para Cho. Daquela vez, não achou que ela estava brincando. E isso a fez falar algo que Harry não esperava ouvir:

- Harry, eu tomei uma decisão.

- Gina, não ligue pra ela, acredite em mim!

- Eu quero o divórcio.

- Mas eu não quero e não aceito.

- Ótimo, a gente resolve isso por intermédio de advogados. Não tenho mais o que pensar.

Ele levou Kimberly para casa calado. Depois foi para a casa de Cho.

- Pensou melhor?

- Sim, eu pensei.

- Então acredita em mim, e isso é bom. Eu não quero este filho. Mas eu sei que você não vai admitir que eu tire.

- Que tal conversarmos dentro da sua casa?

- Ah, que cabeça a minha... quer beber o quê?

- A coisa mais forte que você tiver.

Ele tremia e não queria transparecer o seu ódio. Beberam, mas não conversaram. Até que ela falou:

- Você não veio aqui para se embebedar. Quer o que sua esposa não soube te dar?

- Quero.

Ela achou estranho mas foi até ele, o beijou, e começou a tirar sua roupa. Harry percebeu que havia mais alguém naquela sala, contudo não distinguiu o rosto da pessoa, que foi para o quarto, porém havia bebido o suficiente para ter alucinações. O plano dele era matá-la, mas e a coragem para fazer isso? Não era da sua natureza, ele não era um assassino.

Cho percebeu que ele não a correspondia e que estava com sua varinha, além de um punhal. Olhou para ele e viu a raiva tão óbvia. Entendeu as reais intenções dele e se afastou.

- Você não faria isso...

- Era a minha vontade, mas eu... eu vou embora.

- Eu te amo, sabia? E é por amor que eu faço tudo isso, a Gina não merece você.

Ela abriu a janela enorme e dirigiu-se à sacada. Harry ficou para ouvir o que ela ainda tinha a dizer.

- Você me trocou por ela, desconfiou que eu trabalhava pra Você-sabe-quem. Eu nunca deixei de te amar, e não posso desistir de lutar por você. Eu detesto aquela dissimulada da sua ex-mulher. Ela se finge de santa mas bem que deve ter gostado do tempo em que passou sendo prisioneira dos Comensais. Fazia o estilo santinha, mas vivia com aquele gordo do Longbottom pra cima e pra baixo, sem contar o casinho com Colin Creevey. Você não merecia uma pessoa tão sonsa, inútil, idiota... deve sonhar com o Tom Riddle de maneiras nada decentes enquanto você se descabela...

- Agora chega! Não vou deixar você falar mal dela porque eu a amo, já não há mais nada entre nós e você vai ter que aceitar!

Ele fechou a boca dela com a mão. Cho tentou se esquivar, porém Harry era mais forte. Ela o feriu com o punhal que ele tinha no bolso, tentou empurrá-lo da sacada baixa e ele sentindo que cairia segurou-se nela, que acabou caindo em seu lugar. Estavam no segundo andar, mas ele pensou que ela havia morrido. Tirou o punhal das costas e foi chamar ajuda.

Teve que ficar uns dias no hospital por conta da facada e Gina não teve coragem de visitá-lo. Quando acordou, Cho o acusou de tentativa de homicídio, pois havia ficado paraplégica e sofrido um aborto. O pior é que parecia não haver testemunhas para desmentir a versão que ela inventara...


	11. Encontros

**Capítulo 11: Encontros... **

- Por quê, Luigi? Só me responde por quê!

- Eu fui fraco, Melanie.

- Ok, então me responda uma última coisa: você me ama?

Ele hesitou.

- Só quero saber isso, não vou mais te interrogar.

- Sinto uma grande admiração por você, eu gosto de você mas...

- Não me ama. Diz, não é tão difícil.

- Não sinto mais desejo, não amo do jeito que deveria, o amor acabou.

- Era isso basicamente o que eu queria saber.

Ela não demorou para arrumar as malas. Não, ela não daria o gostinho de sair de sua própria casa. Apenas iria viajar, a coisa que ela mais gostava na vida. Dayana quis ir também, para cuidar da mãe e ter seu merecido descanso adiado há tempos. Luigi foi morar com Martha. Quando a esposa voltasse, recorreriam ao divórcio oficial.

Melanie adorava Londres... e no primeiro dia de compras, Dayana encontrou uma mulher muito perturbada que tropeçou num buraco.

- Você está bem?

- Não, eu não estou bem! E por favor, me deixe sozinha...

- Não acha melhor parar em algum lugar, sentar e se acalmar? A senhora está tremendo... eu sou médi-bruxa, posso ajudá-la.

- Não, não pode. Só se você fosse uma daquelas assassinas sob encomenda poderia realmente me ajudar.

- Vamos até aquela sorveteria e você se acalma, está bem?

- Obrigada, mas preciso ir para casa.

- Você parece ser teimosa, mas saiba que eu também sou.

Elas sentaram numa das mesas e pediram sorvetes, que aliviam a angústia e qualquer um. Então a atormentada mulher começou a confiar na outra que lhe dava atenção. Dayana começou a falar de sua vida, o motivo de estar ali... e vendo que a outra se acalmou um pouco, perguntou o motivo da angústia.

- Eu escrevo alguns artigos para o Profeta Diário, e resolvi defender a causa dos elfos domésticos, que são maltratados pelos donos e nem recebem salário! É um absurdo e notei isso desde a adolescência. Então depois de publicada a matéria vieram as críticas que eu já esperava. Porém, Rita Skeeter convenceu várias pessoas a me processar! E ela conseguiu, não consigo nem sair na rua direito, hoje eu fui linxada e por isso vim tão aborrecida e perturbada.

- É, eu nunca havia visto isso... Ninguém se importa muito com eles, mas o fato é que gostam de trabalhar. Lá na Austrália não tem muitos, só nos casarões. Na minha mesmo não tem, minha mãe e eu sempre adoramos cozinhar. Pagamos às vezes uma amiga nossa pra fazer uma limpeza. É injusto o que estão fazendo com você, e se quer saber, faz sentido esse negócio de que eles são injustiçados e escravizados demais.

- O pior é que nenhum advogado quer me defender!

- Eu acho que isso não será problema... meu cunhado é advogado, recém-formado mas é bom, está sem clientes e sem dúvida precisa sair de casa... posso pedir para que cuide disso, o que acha?

- Acho ótimo! Nem sei como agradecer!

- Me diz qual o seu endereço que te mando uma coruja quando ele estiver vindo.

Ao dizer seu nome completo, Dayana percebeu que encontrou a pessoa certa...

- Ok, pode esperar que ele virá. Quer que eu te acompanhe até a sua casa?

- Na verdade, sim...

As duas ficaram amigas, e Hermione nem imaginava o bem que Dayana faria... Dayana mandou a coruja assim que chegou no hotel. Estava empolgada, se livraria de um peso enorme fazendo ele descobrir a verdade. Pressionou para que ele não demorasse a vir. Porém, não mencionou o nome da sua nova cliente.

* * *

Dois dias depois... 

- Você vai? – perguntou Hilary, desconfiada.

- Vou, preciso ganhar algum dinheiro e você não pode ficar trabalhando tanto.

- Não seja orgulhoso, e tem mais: se for, vai demorar para voltar, você não conhece Londres...

- Dayana disse que Melanie não vai sair de lá tão cedo e se acontecer algo, ela fica comigo.

- Ah, não mesmo! Com ela? Você só vai se me levar junto.

- Hilary, não acho uma boa idéia. Você não vai ter o que fazer lá, e vai perder seus pacientes que precisam de você.

- Não acabou de dizer que não quer que eu trabalhe demais?

Naquele momento, ele queria cortar sua língua fora de tanta raiva.

- Se demorar eu venho te buscar.

- Quem é o cliente?

- Dayana não me disse.

- Me leve... precisamos relaxar, o clima aqui ainda tá pesado por causa do papai...

- A Cláudia também precisa do seu apoio, esqueceu?

- Promete que não vai sair sozinho?

- Prometo.

- E que também vem me buscar se demorar mais que 3 semanas?

- Tudo bem... estou indo amanhã.

Sibila não deu resposta alguma durante a semana e ele resolveu ir para Londres mesmo ansioso. Pediu para Luigi que se houvesse notícias ele viria imediatamente. O médico, sabendo para onde o genro iria, preveu que sua filha sofreria nos próximos dias...

* * *

O advogado de Harry exigiu que fosse dado Veritaserum para Cho, mas ela se recusava pois era alérgica a uma das ervas que compunha a poção. Todos se comoviam com ela por causa de seu estado e Harry continuava com seu status de herói, porém agora um tanto abalado. Rita Skeeter deitou e rolou... escreveu mal dele até não poder mais e ainda mostrou a sua prova incontestável: a ameaça que ele fez no campo de quadribol, fora as pessoas que viram o escândalo no parque. 

Gina não pedia mais o divórcio, mas não sabia se acreditava no marido. Sirius, Lupin, Hermione e a pequena Kim acreditavam na inocência dele.

- Gi, ele não faria uma coisa daquelas.

- Como não? Ele estava fora de si alguns dias antes de fazer aquilo, lembra?

- Mas ele não seria capaz de fazer, eu te garanto. Pode ter pensando, mas só!

- Gina, eu posso conversar com você?

- Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos. Gina, não me olhe assim, vocês precisam conversar.

Andando de um lado para o outro, ele começou a se explicar...

- Eu fiquei com muita raiva dela, mas na hora eu não consegui machucá-la. Aí ela começou a falar mal de você e eu fechei a boca dela. Ela se debateu, me deu uma facada e tentou me jogar da sacada, eu pensei que ia cair e então me segurei nela, e quando fui ver ela tinha caído...

- Mesmo assim você tem culpa, se não fosse você ela não teria caído.

- Eu precisava me defender.

- Harry, eu vi como você ficou naquele dia em que ela me provocou.

- Fiquei com raiva, não tenho direito? Até você acha que tenho que ser o racional o tempo todo?

- Não, mas eu nem te reconheci...

- Ouça, eu nunca faria mal a ela daquela forma... e eu te amo. Não te perderia pra matar aquela imprestável. E ela teve seu castigo. Não acredita no meu amor também?

Ela baixou a cabeça e ele continuou:

- Todos me olham torto, dizendo que eu sou um estuprador, que Voldemort trocou de lugar comigo, nem posso mais sair em paz! Kimberly brigou com alguns amigos por minha causa, Hermione já está tendo problemas suficientes e ainda se preocupa comigo! Perdi a mulher da minha vida, a minha liberdade... me sinto um fracassado. E no fundo sempre fui isso mesmo. Um tonto que ganhou fama por uma coisa que nem lembra ter feito e depois com o sacrifício de um amigo, que era como meu irmão, pra consolidar a fama de herói! E eu devia ter lembrado que héroi bom é morto...

- Não! Não fala mais nada, por favor...

Eles se beijaram com paixão, as carícias estenderam-se... e isso terminou na cama de Hermione...

E por falar nela, foi até a casa de Sirius ler a coruja que recebeu de Dayana e não teve tempo, já que Gina estava muito abalada...

_Hermione, _

_Meu cunhado aceitou e está vindo. Bem, onde ele pode te encontrar? Acho melhor não ser num lugar público, a conversa vai ser longa. Ah, ele se chama Michael Salk. Responda o mais rápido possível, ok? Ele chega amanhã, certamente. _

_Espero que dê tudo certo! _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Dayana. _

Hermione marcou em sua casa, à uma hora da tarde. Neville já havia se conformado que ela demoraria para ir a Hogwarts por conta dos processos.

- Acha que desta vez aquela teimosa se rende?

- Sim, tem que se render... eles se amam, Sirius.

- É, mas isso não estava bastando.

- Ainda bem que aquela lambisgóia ficou sem as pernas!

- Kimberly, isso é coisa que se diga? – repreendeu Hermione.

- Ela está sendo sincera, e criança não mente.

- Ah, mente sim! Pra conseguir armar as coisas dela sabe mentir, sim.

- Kim, mãe é tudo igual, só muda de endereço, nome e corpo...

- Não me desautorize perto da menina.

- Mãe, eu prometo que não falo mal da pira... da Cho.

- Mostra as mãos.

- Ah, isso não é justo!

Ela estava com os dedos cruzados e escondidos nas costas...

- Creuza!

- Olha aqui, se você me chamar de Creuza de novo vai ficar sem jantar!

Creuza era o novo apelido de Lupin, que num ataque resolveu limpar a casa, que estava um nojo. Além de tudo, a namorada de Sirius, antes de ser dispensada por ele, disse que a comida de Lupin era ótima, mas pensou antes que era feita por um elfo e como o nome do elfo dela era Creuza...

- Lupin, não liga...

- Ah, não é? Pensa que eu não estou vendo sua cara sarcástica, Hermione?

- Não fica assim, mesmo você gostando de cozinha, continua sendo meu tio preferido, viu, Creuzinho?

- Kimberly não piora...

- Creuzinho? Creuzinho? Deixa o Mundungo chegar...

Sirius ria junto com Hermione na sala, Kim tentava acalmar Lupin mas piorava a situação ainda mais.

Hermione abriu sorrateiramente a porta e ao ouvir certos barulhos vindos de seu quarto, deduziu que teria de dormir fora de casa naquela noite...

- Cre... Lupin, eu...

- Tava demorando pra você me chamar de Creuza... fala.

- O Sirius disse que vai dormir na sala, a Kim na cama dele... posso dormir no seu quarto?

- Claro, não vai acontecer nada de estranho. Lua minguante.

- Que bom...

Ela demorou para dormir, e sonhou com Rony. Na manhã seguinte, seu coração batia depressa com a idéia de voltar para casa.

Para Gina e Harry, tudo ia muito bem...

- Senti tanto a sua falta... meu amor...

- Eu não vou mais desconfiar de você, prometo. Estarei com você no que precisar, e vamos sair desta enrascada juntos.

- É o que mais desejo no momento. Você.

- Sabia que nós expulsamos a Mione de casa?

- E não era isso que ela queria? Ela só vai precisar vir à uma, ainda são onze da manhã...

- Onze? Harry, pelo amor de Merlin, eu vou perder o meu emprego!

- Madame Malkin é uma mulher compreensiva... e você não sai daqui nem sob decreto.

- Ah, é?

- É sim... sou eu quem proíbo.

- E quais são seus argumentos?

- Isso não se conta...

- De novo? Harry, você está insaciável hoje!

- Pára de falar que você tá adorando isso, vai! Só até meio-dia...

- E eu tenho opção?

- Não...

Meio-dia e quinze Hermione estava ansiosa e nervosa...

- O homem vem da Austrália só para cuidar do meu caso e os dois esquecem da minha necessidade?

- A necessidade deles é bem maior que a sua... quer dizer, quase...

- Sirius, eu estou falando sério! Ora, francamente você só pensa nisso!

- E o que você acha que eles estão fazendo até esta hora? Conversando? – perguntou, como se estivesse inconformado com a "inocência" de Hermione.

- Ué, mas eles não estão conversando, tio Fadinha?

- Kimberly, tampe os ouvidos e continue sendo pura e inocente, ok? Eles estão conversando sim, pode acreditar.

- A noite inteira e até agora?

- Sim, meu anjo... até agora. – disse, com uma malícia escancarada.

- Sirius, por favor!

- Hermione, eu não estou falando nada que comprometa a educação que dá a ela...

- Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa...

- Se você for lá interromper, pode ficar traumatizada...

- Poupe-me das gracinhas. Eu não vou fazer isso que está pensando!

De repente, Edwiges entrou com uma cartinha:

_Hermione, nos desculpe! Já liberamos a sua casa, que está arrumadinha. Obrigado pela força e paciência, conseguimos nos acertar! Boa sorte com o advogado. _

_Beijos, _

_Harry e Gina. _

- Foram continuar a longa conversa em casa... esse é o meu afilhado! E que cínico... precisava dizer que tinha se acertado com ela?

- É, ele cínico e você um tarado, sr. Black! Leva a Kim na casa da Dayana antes de ir trabalhar?

- Claro, vai ser ótimo conhecer sua nova amiga... brincadeira! Ah, boa sorte.

Sirius trabalhava no Departamento de Bruxos e Seres Mágicos Imigrantes. Ele julgava quem podia permanecer no país ou não. E ele adorava fazer isso, já que tinha muitas bruxas estrangeiras e interessantes... mas sonhava em investigar os praticantes de Magia Negra, deveria ser mais emocionante. Por ironia ou não, Draco Malfoy ocupava este cargo...

Hermione pegou a matéria, as intimações... e sentia-se estranhamente ansiosa e feliz. Seu coração batia depressa, a respiração era irregular... era como ficava quando tinha algum encontro marcado com Rony. E quem disse que ela estava sentindo isso na hora errada?

A campainha tocou. Ela deixou tudo cair, tamanho fora o susto. Enquanto tentava recolher os papéis e colocá-los na pasta, mandou que ele entrasse. O homem olhava para a casa como se já houvesse estado lá. Até que Hermione se levantou, com a pasta na mão e o viu. Seus olhares se encontraram e os corações batiam no mesmo ritmo taquicardio... a pasta foi para o chão e os papéis que ela recolheu espalharam-se novamente... e a maleta dele também resolveu cair, assim como o assunto Rita Skeeter, que estava esquecido a partir daquele momento para ambos...


	12. Longe dos olhos, perto do coração

**Capítulo 12: Longe dos olhos, perto do coração**

Nota da autora: Eu sei que isto não é uma songfic, porém está fic foi bolada a partir de uma música que eu julgo perfeita para este momento. Chama-se "Marcas de Ayer" e é da cantora Adriana Mezzadri.

_Siento que te conozco hace tiempo_

_(Sinto que te conheço faz tempo) _

_De otro milenio, de otro cielo _

_(De outro milênio, de outro céu) _

_Dime si me recuerdas aún _

_(Me diz se lembra de mim ainda) _

Era como se um filme passasse na frente de Rony. Via brigas dele com uma garota de cabelos cacheados e esvoaçantes, beijos, os olhos castanhos que o acompanhava em sonhos, uma dança... os momentos marcantes que viveram juntos.

Hermione não sabia se andava até ele, falava alguma coisa... acabou ficando perplexa e parada como uma estátua. Pensava que poderia ser mais um dos seus sonhos, mas como se ele tinha uma cicatriz?

Saindo do transe e da emoção sufocante, Rony fechou a porta e foi até ela. Suas mãos tremiam, o corpo todo em brasa. Tocou o rosto dela, tão macio, porém, marcado pelo sofrimento. Limpou as lágrimas dela, a analisava minuciosamente. Sentia-se aliviado e com uma vontade imensa de beijá-la.

E foi exatamente isso que ele fez.

_Sólo com tocar tus manos_

_(Só com o toque de suas mãos) _

_Puedo revelarte mi alma _

_(Posso revelar minha alma) _

_Dime si reconoces mi voz _

_(Me diz se reconhece minha voz) _

Fora um longo e apaixonado beijo, cheio de saudade por parte dela, recheado de desejos e dúvidas da parte dele. Quando resolveram se encarar novamente, Rony quebrou o silêncio:

- Mione? Você lembra de mim?

- Como poderia esquecer... que conversa é essa, Rony? – disse ela, mudando de tom.

- Nós precisamos conversar muito. – ele estranhou ser chamado de Rony e tinha vontade de esclarecer muitas coisas.

- Eu também acho, senta.

Ela ainda falava um pouco aérea, não era fácil aceitar que Rony estava vivo.

- Quer água?

- Não precisa. Você está bem?

- Não. Espere um pouco que eu já volto.

Hermione pegou um copo d'água e foi para o quarto olhar-se no espelho:

- Hermione Granger, você está nervosa e quando voltar para aquela sala estará totalmente envergonhada por ter beijado o seu próprio advogado que se parece muito com Rony. Sim, é isso que vai acontecer e depois você vai dar muitas risadas desta situação. – tomou a água em um só gole e murmurou – Como poderia achar que ele voltaria? Como?

Respirou fundo e voltou para a sala. Colocou o copo na mesinha, sentou no sofá de frente para ele. O desespero, as dúvidas e raiva tomaram subitamente conta dela, pois ele tinha uma cicatriz, mas era Ronald Weasley.

_Siento que me desnudas la mente_

_(Sinto que você sabe meus pensamentos) _

_Cuando me besas em la frente _

_(Quando me encontra na frente) _

_Dime se traigo marcas de ayer_ OVA1

_(Me diz se trago marcas de ontem) _

_Sólo com tocar tus manos _

_(Só com o toque de suas mãos) _

_Puedo revelarte mi alma _

_(Posso revelar minha alma) _

_Dime se reconoces mi voz _

_(Me diz se reconhece minha voz) _

- Por que você fugiu todos estes anos se fingindo de morto? – a pergunta era quase um grito de raiva.

- Eu não fingi, estou com amnésia. Quero descobrir meu passado, e acho que você fez parte dele.

- Então este encontro foi proposital? – perguntou, mais inconformada ainda.

- Não, Dayana não havia me contado quem era minha cliente.

- E você quer que eu acredite nisto? Que tipo de profissional é você?

- Ela não me disse e pediu que eu viesse com urgência, até eu mandar outra coruja demoraria muito!

Como nos velhos tempos, começaram discussões inúteis. Todavia, Hermione mudou de assunto...

- Você é casado? – agora ela tinha se lembrado que ele e Dayana eram cunhados.

- Sou. – respondeu, com uma decepção nada contida.

- Tem filhos?

- Ela está grávida. – a resposta agora foi mais difícil de dizer.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Saber quem eu sou. Deixe-me explicar tudo o que aconteceu, eu até um tempo atrás nem imaginava que tinha uma família. – disse por notar a raiva dela.

Ele foi muito franco, não ocultou sequer o fato de ter se casado com Hilary por pena. Hermione prestava atenção em tudo o que ele dizia, principalmente na sinceridade dele que era nitidamente expressada em cada uma de suas palavras.

- ... e eu descobri que aquela mulher com quem eu sonhava e que aparecia em meus pensamentos nas horas mais impressionantes da minha vida era você. Apenas lembrava que você se chamava Mione. Meu sogro não quis me dar seu endereço, eu o respeitei. E por causa de Dayana, que armou isto tudo, certamente, eu estou aqui.

Rony explicava andando de um lado para o outro, mas procurava manter seu olhar em direção a Hermione, afim de tornar sua história verossímil. Quando ele terminou e se sentou, ela levantou e começou:

- Agora você vai me ouvir. Bem, você é Ronald Weasley. Resumindo, você, eu e Harry, juntamente com a Ordem da Fênix, lutávamos contra Você-sabe-quem, e creio que já ouviu falar nele. Segundo o Harry, você foi jogado da janela da mansão dos Malfoy e ele como estava fraco não conseguiu te socorrer. Minutos depois, você sumiu e nunca mais te encontramos. Diante disso, declaramos-te como morto. Você deixou esta casa para mim, eu descobri...

Ela pensou muito antes de falar sobre Kimberly, preferiu ocultar sua existência por enquanto.

- ... descobri que um amigo meu havia me salvado quando tentei me suicidar, e ele ficou aqui em casa para que eu não fizesse mais nenhuma besteira. Ele saiu daqui faz pouco tempo, foi lecionar em Hogwarts. Sofri todos estes anos pela sua ausência, nós pretendíamos nos casar mesmo com a guerra...

Os olhos dela ficaram marejados e Rony se sentia cada vez pior por notar o sofrimento dela...

_Siento que te conozco _

_(Sinto que te conheço) _

_Siento que me recuerdas _

_(Sinto que me recorda) _

_Dime se reconoces mi voz _

_(Me diz se reconhece minha voz) _

- Hermione, não precisa continuar. Sinceramente nem sei se me sinto feliz, já que fiz tanta gente sofrer mesmo não tendo consciência.

- Não entendo, mesmo ficando em coma você foi página principal no Profeta Diário e em outros jornais por dias! Durante um mês nós colocamos alguma coisa... impossível alguém naquele hospital não ter visto e nem Dayana, que parece saber de tudo, não ter falado nada.

Flashback – Festa de casamento de Hilary e Rony

- E então Hilary, depois da lua-de-fel você vai mostrar um certo jornal para o seu marido Ronald?

- Dayana, pare com isso! Você está completamente fora de si!

- E você não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara... mostra, vai! Ele será eternamente grato...

- Do que vocês duas estão falando?

- Michael, ela está bêbada, você não percebe?

- Posso ter tomado um pouco mais do que deveria, mas estou bem lúcida. Michael, ela é mais podre do que pau de galinheiro... mais perigosa que uma mandrágora...

- Michael, leva ela daqui e não presta atenção no que ela está dizendo, por favor.

- Quem não deve não teme, maninha...

Fim do Flashback

- Acho que ela sabia sim, mas não me contou.

- Ah, por causa de sua mulher...

- É, acredito que sim. Mas quando eu voltar para lá eu tiro essa história a limpo.

Ele notou que havia uma boneca no sofá.

- De quem é esta boneca? Da sua filha?

- Não, da nossa...

- Como?

- Eu não queria falar agora...

- Nós temos uma filha? E aquele seu amigo?

- Nunca tivemos nada, acredite. Ele sente algo por mim, mas não é recípocro.

- Posso ver uma foto dela?

- Claro.

Rony tocava delicadamente a foto da filha e chorava. Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado e encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, chorando também.

_Siento que te conozco _

_(Sinto que te conheço) _

_Siento que me recuerdas _

_(Sinto que me recorda) _

_Dime se reconoces mi voz _

_(Me diz se reconhece minha voz) _

- Ela é linda... – disse, todo bobo.

- Muito... parece com você. Minha única razão de viver. Ela adora ver fotos suas.

- Queria saber o que eu fiz de mal para Sibila, o motivo de eu perder a minha vida...

- Foi por minha causa principalmente, como seu sogro disse. Ela era louca.

- Hermione, eu preciso te dizer que... bem, eu sempre me lembrei de você, minha doce ilusão... poderia não te conhecer mas nunca lhe esqueci, esteve presente e forte em mim, não sei explicar como, mas antes de vir aqui eu me sentia ansioso, inquieto e até sonhei com estes seus olhos tão lindos...

- Francamente, apesar de tudo o que vivemos eu não tenho o direito de te atrapalhar, afinal você tem outra vida agora. – ela não queria se perder ouvindo aquelas palavras tão doces e quis mudar de assunto.

- Outra vida? Será que você não prestou atenção no que eu disse? Eu vivo num inferno com minha mulher e agora tenho certeza que ela sabia meu passado e não quis contar para me segurar naquele maldito casamento! Esperava um dia encontrar minha família, saber meu nome, quem eu sou! E agora você diz que não quer atrapalhar a minha vida? Eu tenho uma filha com você. Será que não tenho o direito de conviver com ela, lhe dar amor? Você me disse uma parte do meu passado. Acha que depois desta conversa lhe recomendarei outro advogado e voltarei para a Austrália sem ao menos conhecer minha mãe e meu pai, se é que eu ainda os tenho? Eu quero, preciso lembrar das pessoas que eu amava e que posso voltar a amar, Hermione!

- E a sua mulher? Seu filho?

- Eles são um caso a parte! Como eu já lhe disse, Hilary não vai demorar a morrer.

Ela se surpreendeu ao ouvir Rony falar aquilo com tanta naturalidade.

- Desculpe... mas isso é verdade e eu estou com um ódio imenso dela agora. Nunca vou abandonar meu filho. Mas ela já é outra história.

- E a sua promessa? – doeu perguntar, porém não restava-lhe alternativa.

- Não há condições de se cumprir, Luigi vai me entender. E ela nem poderá contestar.

- Você está alterado, aliás, nós estamos. Alguém pode chegar e ter um ataque se lhe ver.

- Você tem razão, mas eu queria ver nossa filha, aliás, como ela se chama?

- Kimberly.

- Você fez como eu te pedi, não foi?

- Você lembrou! – o coração dela disparou e esqueceu o jeito durona, sorrindo.

- É... eu acho eu sim... – disse, sorrindo também.

- Você me pediu e era óbvio que eu não esqueceria, nem faria o contrário. Mas não acho uma boa idéia você vê-la hoje, se eu estou confusa com tudo isso imagine ela, que é apenas uma criança...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo.

Eles se olharam e Rony pensava: "Eu devia amar muito esta mulher para não esquecê-la. Esta deve ser a única explicação para eu não querer mais sair de perto dela, e querer sentir seus lábios novamente. Não deve ser tão difícil amar alguém uma segunda vez, e sinto que ela me ama. Vou tentar, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça."

- Rony, no fim das contas esquecemos o assunto que te trouxe aqui...

Ela não conseguia chamá-lo de Michael. E ele agradeceu-a por isso em pensamento.

- Pois é, mas como posso te defender se as pessoas aqui me conhecem? Vamos deixar este assunto para outro dia. Temos coisas mais importantes para resolver, não acha?

- Mas não posso deixar isto muito tempo de lado.

- Ok, marcamos um dia para conversar sobre os processos. Mas hoje não.

- Você foi o único que aceitou me defender mesmo sabendo dos elfos. Nada está fácil para mim depois da confusão que Rita armou. Escrevi os artigos para ter algum dinheiro e isto está acabando. Neville me ajuda, porém, não deixa de ser complicada a minha situação.

- Hermione, eu prometo que vou resolver tudo para você, mas hoje não estou em condições de trabalhar. – ele quase implorava.

- Desculpe, eu estou nervosa, confusa...

- Será que você poderia me fazer um grande favor?

- Depende...

- Diga para a minha família que eu estou vivo. Se para você foi um grande choque...

- Entendo. Mas tenha paciência quanto a Kimberly, prefiro que ela seja a última a saber. Eu mesma ainda preciso digerir esta história toda.

- Acho que por hoje aconteceram revelações demais, também preciso digerir tudo isso. Posso levar uma foto dela? – disse, pegando o retrato de Kimberly.

- Claro.

- Desculpe não poder dizer aquilo que você gostaria e merecia ouvir, Hermione...

- Do que está falando?

- É óbvio que você ainda... sente algo forte por mim. E mesmo pensando em você durante estes anos, não posso ser tão falso ao ponto de dizer que te amo, o que certamente você queria ouvir.

- Não se preocupe, eu prefiro que me diga a verdade. E eu acreditei em tudo o que me disse hoje. Você pode ter perdido a memória, mas continua o mesmo...

- O mesmo?

- Sincero, afoito, amável... até um tanto teimoso.

- Bem, eu não queria ir, mas acho que é melhor eu não te atormentar mais.

- Esperei por este tormento durante tanto tempo, Rony... mesmo que todos acreditassem que você estava morto, eu sempre mantive a esperança de te encontrar de novo.

Ele limpou mais uma lágrima dela e a abraçou. Hermione se sentia nas nuvens.

- Não me deixe sem notícias, preciso muito reencontrar...

- Eu sei, não vou demorar para contar. Por favor, não suma novamente...

- A partir de hoje, você não se livrará mais de mim.

- Eu te amo. – murmurou ela, pensando que ele não ouviu.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele e disse:

- Parece que não conseguiram tirar essa cicatriz do seu rosto...

- Provavelmente o objeto que me cortou...

- Uma espada. – concluiu.

- É, esta espada deveria estar com magia negra e assim fica impossível voltar ao normal, mas não está tão feio, está?

- Não... sua pele ainda é lisa, apenas há esta pequenina junção de pele aqui.

Contornava a marca com a ponta dos dedos e causava arrepios em Rony.

- Eu sei que fui muito inconveniente com você, não devia ter beijado você...

A decepção que ela sentiu ao ouvir aquilo foi notável e então não conseguiu responder-lhe, parecia haver um nó em sua garganta porém ele não percebeu, pois olhava para o chão por conta de seu encabulamento. Encarou-a novamente e completou a frase:

- Contudo, eu não me arrependo. Apesar de tudo, meus sentimentos naquele momento foram os mais sinceros possíveis. – estava corado como nunca.

- É, você foi muito abusado. Mas acho que às vezes a conveniência nos priva de viver alguns momentos que são fundamentais para nossa felicidade.

- Suas palavras são bonitas e verdadeiras, Hermione. – ele impressionava-se com o jeito dela de falar.

Se olharam melancolicamente, como se não fossem mais se ver. Até que Rony tomou coragem e se foi. Hermione foi até seu quarto e remexeu em suas coisas atrás de uma foto de Rony. Abraçou-a como se fosse um tesouro e praticamente jogou-se na cama, dando muitas risadas e chorando de felicidade.

Já ele, saiu de lá com um sorriso bobo, guardando a foto da filha na maleta. Hermione já estava em sua mente, fotos não eram necessárias... sua vida finalmente mudaria para melhor, e esta tornou-se sua única esperança.

* * *


	13. Brigas

**Capítulo 13: Brigas **

Dayana, por precaução, não ficou muito tempo com Kimberly no hotel. Levou-a para ver algumas lojas, e não correr o risco de encontrar Rony.

Quando ele chegou no hotel, louco para falar com a cunhada, encontrou a sogra...

- Melanie, onde a Dayana foi?

- Está passeando, Michael. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada de muito importante, mas eu queria falar com ela.

- Ok, quando ela chegar eu peço para ir ao seu quarto.

- Obrigado.

Estranhou o comportamento dele, que não falava tão friamente daquela maneira com ninguém. Todavia, interrogaria a filha depois.

Rony acostumou-se a escrever em um livro tudo o que se passava de importante. Certos pensamentos confusos, desejos, sonhos... e agora tinha muito o que relatar. Foi uma maneira útil de esperar Dayana chegar...

- Atrapalho?

- Não, muito pelo contrário. Estava ansioso para que você chegasse.

- Eu entendo a sua raiva, mas não desconte em mim.

- Ah, vai tirar o corpo fora? Impossível querer se livrar agora! Eu exijo uma explicação!

- Eu não podia falar nada, tente me entender! Hilary sabe um segredo meu, e me chantageou quando eu soube quem você era!

- E por conta de um segredo idiota você deixou eu casar com ela e me achar um pobre coitado e órfão durante 5 anos? Que tipo de ajuda você me deu este tempo todo, hein?

- Olha, você está nervoso, eu entendo. Mas não me julgue! O segredinho idiota pode me comprometer muito e é importante para mim que ninguém saiba. Eu falei para colocá-la contra a parede e você não quis! E se não fosse por mim não teria encontrado Hermione! Eu errei, mas não seja ingrato!

- Ingrato? Você não faz idéia o que é se olhar no espelho e não se reconhecer, se achar um estranho, se sentir vazio! Esperava que eu lhe agradecesse por ter escondido meu passado?

- Não, mas ao menos poderia me entender! Eu fiz o que eu pude. Tentei impedir seu casamento, não adiantou. Tentei fazer você enxergar que Hilary é uma dissimulada, não adiantou. Te disse que se tivesse uma conversa séria ela lhe contaria, e o que você fez? Se rendeu aos caprichos dela como todos! Se você está sofrendo com aquele casamento bomba, terá um filho e foi enganado, a culpa é exclusivamente sua!

Com aquela gritaria de ambos, Melanie foi até o quarto de Rony.

- O que deu em vocês?

- Melanie, por favor nos deixe. Estamos nos entendendo aos poucos.

- Nunca vi vocês brigando assim e não permitirei que você maltrate minha filha, Michael.

- Mãe, eu estou bem. Prometo que nada vai acontecer, mas deixe-nos.

- Eu só vou porque você está pedindo, minha filha. Controlem-se.

Depois que Melanie fechou a porta, Dayana encarou Rony séria e disse:

- O que eu disse agora há pouco é a mais pura verdade, quando estiver calmo me dará razão. Não desperdice esta raiva, mas segure-a para falar com Hilary. Eu não te enganei, tentei lhe avisar. Grite e tire satisfações com a pessoa certa. Eu já lhe dei a minha explicação, agora não me envolva neste problema. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Como não tem? Foi cúmplice daquela infeliz! Deixou-se corromper!

- Você também entrou no jogo dela. Não me culpe, eu tive meus motivos para não ter falado tudo o que eu sabia. Mais cúmplice e fraco do que eu foi você.

Ela saiu rápido dali, saberia que a discussão iria longe e que ele necessitava de tempo para refletir. Porém, Melanie a interpelou antes que pudesse entrar em seus aposentos...

- Agora sou eu quem quero saber o motivo de Michael se alterar daquela maneira.

- Caso não se importe, eu preciso descansar. Depois conversamos.

- Dayana, eu sou sua mãe e tenho direito de saber o que há de errado!

- Será possível que eu não posso ter minha privacidade? Estávamos discutindo por conta de Hilary. Satisfeita?

- Não. O que ela fez?

- Escondeu algumas coisas dele...

- Coisas que você sabia, não é?

- Mãe, eu realmente estou exausta. Preciso relaxar um pouco, aliás, foi para isso que eu vim com a senhora para cá também.

- Ok, mas você vai me contar essa história direitinho. Ou eu perguntarei para Michael.

- Não pergunte nada a ele. Certamente ele quer ficar sozinho, assim como eu.

A mulher a mirava com desconfiança, contudo, deixou-a só. Dayana estava aliviada de certa forma, pois guardar aquele segredo a atormentava. Finalmente, Hilary pagaria por seu egoísmo. O que ela não sabia era que sua irmã não viveria tanto para pagar todos os equívocos...

* * *

Neville chegaria à noite, mas Hermione não pensava nisto. Toda a sua atenção estava voltada a Rony. Tirava do armário as lembranças que guardava sob feitiço: presentes, bilhetes, cartas, fotos, o vestido de noiva... o pedaço do sobretudo preto dele onde havia a letra "R". Olhava cada coisa como se fosse a primeira vez, já que tudo estava organizado por anos e até horas (se não estivesse assim, não seria possível que fora Hermione Granger quem organizara!). Ela também tinha diários, mas fazia tempo que não escrevia nada neles.

Esquecendo do fato de que Rony não voltara com a memória restabelecida e não continuava a amá-la da mesma maneira, ela deleitava-se com pensamentos amorosos... bruscamente interrompidos pela campainha, que era tocada pela nona vez.

- Filha? Voltou tão cedo e sozinha?

- Mamãe, tem certeza que tá olhando bem?

Dayana estava do lado de Kimberly.

- Ah, me desculpe Dayana. Acho que precisamos conversar, não?

- Agora sou eu quem lhe peço desculpas, Hermione. Preciso voltar antes que aconteça algum desastre, se é que me entende.

- Claro, conversamos outro dia. Mas, ele não viu... – disse, olhando para Kimberly.

- Não, eu não faria isso sem sua permissão.

- Então não toque no assunto com ele hoje. É melhor assim.

- Acho que ele nem me dará tempo. Bem, como está se sentindo?

- Ótima.

- Que bom... mando uma coruja para nos encontrarmos e colocarmos a conversa em dia.

- Tudo bem. E você, mocinha? Que cara de sono é essa?

- Não dormi direito com o ronco do tio Fadinha... – disse, entre bocejos.

- Até breve, Dayana.

- Até. E você baixinha, tome juízo.

- Eu tenho muito disso aí que você falou... – disse Kim, tentando se lembrar o que era juízo e como se falava "ajuizada".

Kimberly reclamou que queria comer antes de dormir e esperar Neville chegar. Hermione fazia o possível, mas não era muito boa na cozinha e a varinha era a sua salvação naquelas horas. E estava tão atrapalhada que nem um sanduíche conseguiria fazer da maneira certa...

- Mamãe, onde você colocou a minha foto?

- Acho que caiu, sei lá, não lembro.

- Você tá muito voada hoje!

- Avoada, Kim.

- É, isso aí. – disse, um tanto irritada. Não gostava de errar palavras. – O que aconteceu pra você ficar assim? Resolveu o problema com aquela baranga?

- Não, filha. Ainda não. E não chame Rita de baranga, eu já lhe disse que é incorreto.

- E porque tá sorrindo assim? Faz tempo que você não fica assim.

- Isso é felicidade, Kim. – disse, colocando um sanduíche natural de frango e um copo de suco de abóbora na mesa da sala de jantar.

- Felicidade por quê? – perguntava, ansiosa por uma resposta.

- Justamente por aquele advogado ter me dado uma solução eu estou feliz, meu amor.

- Por que eu acho que você tá mentindo pra mim...?

- Não fale de boca cheia.

- Tá bom. – disse, ainda com a boca cheia.

Kimberly foi dormir desconfiada da mãe. Quando Neville chegou, já passavam das onze da noite. Pelo silêncio da casa, foi direto no quarto de Kimberly. Constatando que a menina dormia tranqüilamente, foi até o quarto de Hermione...

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Neville? Perdão, eu nem ouvi você chegar.

- Eu não toquei a campainha, tenho a chave, e não quis fazer muito alarde à esta hora. Você está bem?

- Preciso te contar uma coisa, mas eu acho que você tem que comer alguma coisa primeiro...

O estômago de Neville roncou e Hermione sabia que sem comida ele não raciocinava muito bem. Preparou uma comida trouxa que ele adorava: lasanha.

- Vou arrumar sua cama.

- Não precisa, eu durmo na sala. Para quê desarrumar a sua biblioteca?

- Não, desculpa, a última coisa que eu faria com você era permitir que depois de trabalhar a semana inteira ficasse dormindo num sofá, francamente...

Diminuiu os seus livros, aumentou a cama de Neville, que ele não gostava de usar para ficar mais perto de Mione, porém este desejo ocasionou tantas situações desconfortáveis que ele contentou-se (e acostumou-se) a dormir com Kimberly. Somente assim, Hermione se sentia segura, pois não queria magoá-lo mesmo não sendo uma coisa fácil. E como a menina já adormeceu, era melhor ele ficar lá.

Depois de comer quase toda a travessa de lasanha, foi atrás de Hermione.

- Acho que precisa me dar uma explicação mesmo. Nunca mais vi você revirando as coisas do Rony.

- Vamos para o meu quarto, Kim pode acordar e eu não quero que ela ouça nada.

Ela ajeitou as coisas que estavam em cima da cama para que Neville e ela sentassem, todavia ela manteve-se em pé.

- Eu não sou de fazer rodeios... bem, espero que você lembre-se da minha lucidez. O Rony voltou. – disse, convicta.

- Hermione, eu pensei que você tinha superado isto.

- Não acredita em mim, tudo bem. Você quer que eu use uma penseira... o que você precisa? Posso trazê-lo aqui, se necessário.

- Contou para alguém que ele voltou?

- Não... olha aqui, Neville, se você está pensando em chamar o Dumbledore de novo...

- Tudo bem, eu sou um péssimo mentiroso mesmo! Eu não acredito que o Rony tenha voltado porque ele está morto, Mione!

- Você viu o corpo dele, por um acaso? Alguém foi enterrado há cinco anos atrás?

- E foi preciso? Ninguém encontrou ele, publicamos em todos os jornais, Sirius foi até a Austrália para ver um paciente desmemoriado e não era ele! Fora os outros que ele visitou. Não acha que todos nós sofremos o suficiente? O Harry demorou para começar a jogar quadribol, não se achou capaz de entrar na seleção inglesa quando teve oportunidade. Sem contar o que Molly sofre até hoje, as inúmeras quedas de pressão. Nada disso conta para você?

- Um momento! Que história é essa de que o Sirius foi visitar um paciente na Austrália? A única coisa que me disseram foi que ele visitou alguém, mas não que foi num lugar tão longe e... – parou um instante e estranhou - por Merlin... como ele se enganou?

- Não falamos nada por conveniência, você quereria ir para lá e seria desgastante. E Sirius não se enganou, o paciente não era o Rony.

- Claro que era! Ele perdeu a memória... deve ter sido alguma armação da mulher dele.

- Memória, mulher? Mione, eu estou exausto como você mesma percebeu e queria dormir... acho que fará bem para você também e amanhã conversamos, certo?

- Neville! Você precisa acreditar em mim! Sempre confiamos um no outro, não? Eu te dei uma confiança extrema: mesmo sabendo das suas intenções comigo eu deixei várias vezes você dormir na minha cama! E não ache que era fácil para mim. Quantos beijos seus eu perdoei?

- Hermione, isso é outro assunto...

- Quantos, Neville? – berrou ela.

Kimberly acordou com o grito da mãe e foi correndo até o quarto, sem sucesso. A porta estava trancada. Porém, ficou ouvindo a conversa.

- Se eu te incomodava tanto bastava me pôr para fora! Não precisava fingir todos esses anos que me suportava! E não queira colocar isso como motivo para eu acreditar que o Rony está vivo porque isso é um absurdo sem tamanho!

- Não é absurdo! E eu vou lhe provar amanhã mesmo, nem que você tenha um ataque cardíaco, ouviu?

- Eu não vou compactuar com a sua loucura!

- Eu não sou louca!

_- Mãe! _

- Está vendo? Acordamos a Kim! – sussurrou ela – Está tudo bem, querida. Pode ir dormir...

_- Eu vou chamar a madrinha! _

- Não vá incomodar sua madrinha com bobagens! Vá dormir, meu amor.

_- Então parem de gritar! Não quero que vocês brigem! _

- Querida, está tudo bem, eu e sua mãe não vamos mais brigar.

_- Padrinho, dorme comigo? _– Kim não confiava que eles parariam.

- Já estou indo, querida. Hermione, amanhã com calma a gente conversa.

Ele iria dar um beijo de boa-noite como sempre fazia, porém lembrou-se das palavras dela a seu respeito e apenas lhe lançou um olhar de decepção e saiu rápido do quarto. Quando deitou-se com Kimberly ela queria saber como era Hogwarts e depois comentou a briga...

- É verdade que o papai tá vivo, padrinho?

- Não, querida. Seu pai morreu antes de você nascer, acho que falamos sobre isso, não? Esqueça o que ouviu, aliás, ouvir atrás das portas é muito feio...

- Mais feio ainda é ficar brigando desse jeito. Vocês são adultos ou não?

- Às vezes os adultos também erram, brigam...

- Eu sei. Mas vocês nem são casados pra brigar assim e eu fiquei com medo de que você fosse embora. Eu não quero que você vá.

- E isso não vai acontecer. Já está tarde e amanhã você não vai querer acordar tarde.

- Por quê? Nós vamos passear?

- O que você acha? Passo a semana inteira longe da minha afilhada e não levo ela para passear num sábado? – disse, fazendo cócegas nela.

- Padrinho, pára! Eu durmo, vai! Mas pára de fazer cosquinha...

- Boa noite, abelhinha.

- Boa noite, seu chantagita.

- Chantagista...

- Hoje eu tô falando tudo errado...

- Um dia você vai falar como a sua mãe, como tanto quer. Tenha paciência. – disse, sorrindo.

Afagava os longos cabelos da menina, desejando ser o pai dela. E na verdade ele se sentia um tanto pai, afinal, ele ajudou a criá-la. Passando noites sem dormir, trocando fraldas, acalmando e tal... amava Kimberly e doía ficar longe dela. Poderia até sair daquele apartamento, já que ficara muito chateado com o que Hermione dissera. Porém, nunca abandonaria a pequena Kim, a quem chamava também de abelhinha, pois ela queria sempre saber de tudo. Saindo de seus pensamentos, observou que ela adormecera e não havia barulho algum. "Mione certamente dormiu".

Ela retirou as coisas da cama, guardou tudo silenciosamente. Estava determinada a contar a verdade para todos, mas não podia fazer isso sem Rony ou achariam que ela enlouquecera. Dumbledore conversava muito com ela durante um tempo sobre ele se acalmar e aceitar a situação. Não foi diferente com Harry. E agora mais do que nunca, precisava estar forte para ser interpretada por alguns instantes como louca, mesmo que fosse difícil, antes que eles chamassem o diretor novamente.

* * *

Cláudia conversava com Hilary, que nos últimos dias tem mostrado que era realmente sua amiga...

- Posso dormir aqui? Não suporto ficar em casa sozinha.

- Você vai superar, eu tenho certeza. Mas não deve ser fácil perder a mãe assim, tão de repente... repito o que sempre disse: pode contar comigo.

- Eu sei, mas você me provou isso de um jeito que até me surpreendeu... deixou Michael viajar sozinho! Você nunca deixava...

- O que adiantou prendê-lo? Um dia isso ia acontecer mesmo... chega de ser encarada como megera. Dayana tinha um pouco de razão.

- Sua irmã está coberta de razão, Hilary. E você deveria fazer tudo o que ela lhe disse.

- Cláudia, você quer que eu o perca de vez?

- Melhor que ele saiba o passado dele vindo de você do que pelos outros.

- Só você e a Dayana sabem. E eu confio em você. Dayana nunca vai abrir a boca.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai descobrir. E não quero te desanimar, mas quando isso acontecer ele não vai pensar duas vezes em te largar.

- E deixar o filho? Conheço o caráter dele, nunca faria isso.

- É, ele não abandonaria o filho. Você já é outra história...

- Eu te respeito porque é minha amiga, mas não dê uma de Dayana pra cima de mim. Sabe que fiz tudo isso por amor.

- Me permite falar uma coisa? Aí a gente não fala mais nisso.

- Fala...

- Se você o amasse de verdade não esconderia nada dele, que sempre te respeitou e apesar de todas as coisas que sua irmã falou ele preferiu acreditar na sua palavra. Acho que deveria retribuir esta confiança. Seria a maior prova de amor que você poderia dar.

- Ah, sim. Só que você esqueceu um detalhe: ele não me perdoaria se eu contasse e me deixaria. Isso eu não permitiria. Prefiro morrer ao perder Michael.

- Pense no seu filho. Ele não tem culpa de nada. Não ter uma mãe não é um destino agradável.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? Você sabe que não vou mudar minha opinião.

- Ok... vamos ver aquela revista com nomes para você escolher alguns para o bebê...

Cláudia sabia que Hilary estava amolecendo. Antigamente, era mais descontrolada quando ela tocava no assunto. Ao menos ouviu a irmã um pouco... mas temia que a amiga fizesse uma loucura quando Rony soubesse de tudo. Torcia que isto acontecesse depois que Hilary tivesse o filho. Assim, ela sofreria só e a criança não seria tão afetada. E ela nem sonhava que Rony estava a ponto de matar sua esposa...

* * *

A conversa (ou melhor, a falta dela) entre Neville e Hermione não estava progredindo. Ele era monossílabo. Ela, percebendo que havia sido injusta com ele, esperou Kimberly se desgrudar do padrinho para pedir-lhe as devidas desculpas.

- Neville, eu fui muito severa com você ontem.

- Apenas disse o que pensava e tem sua razão. Eu vim morar aqui com você, mesmo sabendo que não tinha chance alguma e não resisti o quanto deveria. Por que você teria que suportar isso?

- Me perdoe... você sabe a consideração que tenho por você. Só fiquei chateada por você duvidar de mim.

- Hermione, se você quiser eu saio da sua casa e só venho aqui buscar Kim para ir a outro lugar. Não quero te incomodar mais.

- Neville! – chamou ela, num tom mais alarmante – Me ouça, por favor! Eu não quero que vá, apenas me descontrolei e disse coisas que não devia e também não queria. Fui muito injusta. Estou lhe pedindo perdão e por favor, fique conosco... se não for mais por mim, que seja pela sua afilhada...

- Tudo bem, Hermione. Mas não me venha com aquela história maluca novamente.

- Ok, eu não falo mais nada. – mentiu ela.

- Vou dar uma volta com a Kim... quer ir junto?

- Acho bom, senão ela se entope de porcaria.

- Mãe é fogo... e tudo igual...

- Pode apostar. – disse, sorrindo.

Harry levou Gina ao trabalho e estava todo carinhoso. Passando na loja dos gêmeos, viu Cho na rua junto com os seus seguranças. Ela o viu e desviou o olhar com raiva.

- Olha lá, a _cho_itadinha...

- Fred, eu vou falar com ela, tá?

- Harry, você não comeu nenhum dos nossos caramelos azuis com bolinha verde, né? Você ficou maluco? Ela é capaz de dizer que você tentou estuprá-la no meio da rua, mesmo que isso seja frustrante...

- Depois eu te explico e não fale nada para a Gina.

- Isso não vai prestar. – disse, encaminhando-se a um cliente indeciso.

Harry se aproximou de Cho, que arregalou os olhos e disse com pavor:

- O que você quer comigo ainda?

- Fazer uma pergunta.

- Quer que nós o expulsemos? – perguntou um dos "armários" que estava com ela.

- Não, podem deixar. Faz a bendita pergunta e vá embora.

- Eu sei muito bem que nada que você fez tinha a ver com sentimento. Quero saber o motivo de tanta perseguição antes de acontecer o acidente.

- Acidente? Você tentou me matar, isso sim! E de certa forma, conseguiu. – ela não parecia fraudar a dor que sentia ao ter dito a última frase – Você não quer que eu... explique isso no meio da rua, quer?

- Não consigo confiar na sua palavra. Prefiro que estejamos em público e assim você não tem chance de contar nenhuma mentira. Acho que dá para você entender.

- Tudo bem, – suspirou, inconformada – é o seguinte: desde que percebi seus olhos sedentos em cima de mim, pensei nas vantagens, afinal você era inexperiente, famoso, rico e até bonitinho. O garoto que eu precisava. E eu, por ser mais velha, não pensava na chance de você me abandonar, sempre foi submisso. De repente, você veio me falar no dia do meu aniversário que amava Virgínia Weasley e não queria me enganar... veio com aquela lenga-lenga do homem inocente e puro. O que acha que senti?

- É isso que vim saber.

- Eu nunca te amei, eu apenas me divertia. Apesar disto, não queria te perder. Você me completava, tinha responsabilidade e tudo o que eu queria. Agüentei as piadas dos outros e interrogatórios enquanto você sorria tímido de mãos dadas com uma Weasley. Ainda hoje não sei o que ela tem que eu não tenho. Você foi o único que me deu um fora. O homem que eu sempre sonhei. Achava que eu não correria atrás novamente? Sua mulher nem te deu aquilo que você desejou tanto: um filho. Na época, eu poderia te dar. Você não aceitou, resolveu fugir e se fingir de santo dizendo que não me desejava. Eu não tinha nada pra fazer na vida além de me dedicar ao quadribol. Você foi quem me deu importância, me viu além da beleza. Será que é tão difícil entender?

- Nada pra fazer, aí tem que arranjar uma ocupação diferente... eu já entendi, Cho. Mas, agora que está tudo esclarecido, lhe peço desculpas por tudo o que você passou e você interrompe o processo?

- Eu só te respondi uma pergunta, não acho que você seja inocentinho. Para defesa ou não, você me destruiu. Não vou retirar o processo.

- Cho, o que você ganha com isso? A Gina não vai me abandonar mesmo que eu seja preso.

- Não quero mais saber de você, apenas quero que pague por tudo.

- Se o assunto é dinheiro...

- Não me suborne. Nada que me dê vai fazer eu voltar a ser uma pessoa normal.

- Dou o quanto você quiser, de verdade. Só quero viver em paz.

- Não. Eu não estou à venda, esqueça. Dinheiro eu tenho.

- Tudo bem, eu desisto. Faça o que achar melhor, mas se sair perdendo não me culpe.

Harry não se sentia um carrasco, na época ele fora sincero com ela, não havia como continuar a namorá-la amando Gina. E na verdade, ele lutara muito contra este sentimento, porém, chegou um momento que não houve como negar seu coração...

- Já sabe, nem uma palavra. – disse para Fred, que olhou para ele com desaprovação.

* * *

Dayana havia tomado banho, e inocentemente sentando-se em sua cama apenas de toalha, encontrou Rony.

- Será possível que você só chega na hora que estou nua? – disse, rubra.

- Desculpe, não é proposital... eu queria conversar.

- E permite que eu me troque? – perguntou, com certa arrogância.

- Vá no meu quarto, estarei te esperando.

Ela não respondeu, apenas o mirou com aquele olhar quando-é-que-você-vai-embora e ele finalmente saiu. Depois...

- O que ainda quer conversar comigo?

- Eu nem dormi direito de tanto que pensei na minha vida, que está uma bagunça. Não queria te ofender ontem, você tinha razão. Se eu entrei naquela roubada com a Hilary, a culpa é minha já que ninguém me amarrou para que eu dissesse sim pra ela.

- Você finalmente acordou. Mas, até hoje, você não me explicou o motivo pelo qual se casou com ela. Não me diga que era para refazer sua vida, não irá me convencer.

Conhecendo o jeito de Dayana, tinha certeza que um dia ela falaria para Hilary o motivo, então...

- Infelizmente eu não posso te contar ainda.

- Michael...

- Rony.

Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico e continuou:

- Rony, tudo será jogado no ventilador. Um dia, eu vou saber. Isso é um tipo de vingança?

- Se quiser considerar assim... eu tenho as minhas razões.

- Tudo bem, não vou insistir mais. Contudo, quero te pedir uma coisa: não diga que eu armei isto tudo, fala que você descobriu sozinho... não me meta nisto porque eu tenho muito a perder.

- Dayana, você não consegue confiar nem um pouco em mim? Este segredo parece te atormentar muito...

- Acredite, ele acaba comigo. Mas... nunca contei a ninguém.

- E como Hilary sabe?

- Ela viu o que eu fiz.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?

- Você, nada. Já meus pais...

- Nem Luigi sabe? Vocês pareciam ser tão unidos...

- Ele é a última pessoa que pode saber. Me defenda perto da Hilary. Não insinue nada, finja que nunca falamos sobre isso, tá bom? Me prometa...

Rony se assustou. Nunca viu Dayana desesperada daquela forma. A primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça era consolá-la. A abraçou e pediu que se acalmasse. Ela começou a chorar repetindo "me prometa que não vai contar..." e retribuiu o abraço com intensidade. A raiva que ele sentia de Hilary crescia a cada lágrima que a mulher derramava em sua blusa. Às vezes os joelhos dela queriam ceder, mas ele era forte o suficiente para carregá-la. E nem imaginava no que ela pensava naquele momento... das lembranças que a importunavam...

- Nada vai acontecer. Um dia Hilary vai pagar por tudo isso. Eu lhe prometo.

hr>

Hermione, Neville e Kimberly aproveitaram bem a saída. E a bruxa autoritária teve que se render aos apelos dos dois arteiros para aprontarem um pouco... e houve um certo momento em que ela ficou sem ação...

- Gosta desta aqui?

- Claro que sim... orquídeas são encantadoras, Neville. E um tanto caras...

- Isto não é empecilho. Sei que está querendo mudar a flor da mesa de jantar e nunca tem tempo...

- Nem longe você deixa de reparar nos pormenores!

- Tudo o que vem de você é...

Alguma criança desastrada fez passar pela saia de Hermione uma bombinha voadora... ela se assustou e se aproximou demais de Neville...

- Francamente, há mães que não se preocupam com os filhos... – disse, sem olhar para ele.

- Por que não me olha? – ele nem soube como teve coragem de perguntar!

- Você sabe. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e esperou que ele se afastasse, sem o olhar.

Ele foi atrás de Kimberly, que finalmente havia escolhido uma flor para mandar à sua madrinha.

- São lindas, ela vai gostar muito! – fingiu entusiasmo...

- Me leva pra ver o tio Jorge e o tio Fred?

- Só se prometer se comportar desta vez...

- Eu sempre me comportei!

- Sei... Hermione! O que acha de visitarmos os gêmeos?

- Espera só um instante...

Não dava para encará-lo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Às vezes ela pensava em pedir para que ele fosse embora para não se ferir com as atitudes dela, mas não adiantaria... ele somente desistiria quando visse Rony.

Lupin comprava roupas na loja de Madame Malkin e Kim aproveitou para entregar as flores para Gina, e Lupin resolveu convidar Neville e Hermione para ir na casa de Sirius. Kim gostou da idéia porque sabia que os filhos de Gui estavam lá. Hermione disse que tinha um compromisso, contudo liberou a filha para ir. Neville ficou desconfiado, mas quem era ele para interrogá-la?

- Eu preciso conversar com você. – disse ela a Rony, que surpreendeu-se por ela vir lhe procurar no hotel, ou melhor... em seu quarto...


	14. Primeiro Contato Fraterno

**Capítulo 14 - Primeiro Contato Fraterno**

- Entre, Hermione.  
Simultaneamente, Rony sentira uma alegria imensurável ao vê-la ali e receio do assunto que a trouxe àquela hora tão inesperada...  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Kimberly? - a filha foi a primeira que lhe veio a mente.  
- Não, ela está muito bem e sapeca... Vim falar do pedido que me fez.  
- Ah, me desculpe a ignorância. Sente-se... quer alguma coisa? Sei lá, você parece tensa...  
- Não tanto quanto você. - disse, rindo-se - Mas não preciso de nada além de sua compreensão. E prefiro ficar de pé, a ansiedade me faz ficar elétrica.  
- Eu também tenho este costume. E, desculpe de novo, não esperava sua visita... Pode falar - ele estava muito confuso com a presença dela.  
- Ontem eu conversei com Neville, o amigo que mora comigo e que é padrinho da Kim. Contei que você estava vivo, pois temos confiança mútua. Bem, ele achou que eu enlouqueci de vez. Brigamos e até assustamos Kimberly... e percebi que sem você estando presente, eu não vou conseguir que alguém acredite que eu não estou tendo um novo surto ou recaída de depressão.  
- Você é depressiva?  
- Sou, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. - ela envergonhava-se por admitir isto - Preciso que esteja comigo quando revelar a verdade para todos. Ou posso perder a guarda da minha filha, sei lá o que fariam comigo... você tem que tomar coragem.  
- Quando seria isso?  
- O mais rápido possível. Pensei em amanhã, já que haverá um almoço onde toda a sua família estará reunida. Eu tiro Kimberly de lá, não sei, dou um jeito... mas não pode passar de amanhã. E antes eu queria que Neville soubesse, pois ele pode ajudar.  
- Este tal de Neville é importante para você, não?  
- Acredite, ele é. Harry e ele são "os homens da minha vida". Não sei o que faria sem eles. Contudo, Harry por ter sido seu melhor amigo pode emocionar-se demais, não sei... pode contar para Gina e estragar tudo, ela também não acreditaria nele. Como o Neville é neutro nessa história, é mais plausível a ajuda dele. Alguma objeção?  
- Não, até estou curioso para conhecê-lo. Para você confiar, deve ser alguém bom. Só não tenho certeza da minha preparação para enfrentar minha família... será que eles vão pensar que fugi deles ou que estou mentindo?  
- Insegurança não ajuda. E será o melhor acontecimento na vida de todos saber que você não morreu.  
- Bem, você pode ter razão. Mas ainda tenho medo.  
- Não vamos discutir, ok? Você não pode privar as pessoas que te amam de voltarem a ser um pouco mais felizes! E pode me dizer a verdade: o que realmente te aflige?  
Ele levantou, pois mantera-se sentado enquanto ela discursava. Procurou seu livro. Abriu-o com um feitiço e folheou-o...  
- Hermione, aqui eu escrevi tudo que eu me lembrava, e descrevia para Rômulo, meu amigo, as pessoas que eu via fugazmente em sonhos. Pode me dizer quem são?  
Ela olhou o primeiro desenho. Um garoto de cabelos negros, olhos verdes vivo, óculos e uma roupa vermelha. Estava numa vassoura. Fora a primeira lembrança dele, quando saíra escondido com Hilary da clínica. Hermione não demorou muito para dar-lhe uma resposta e acabou compreendendo o medo dele...  
- Você pode não lembrar do nome de todos e acabar magoando um pouco algumas pessoas, mas isso é uma conseqüência da sua amnésia. Encare-a e conte a verdade, assim terá a compreensão... dói saber que você não me ama e nem lembra de mim como eu gostaria, Rony. Mas ao menos eu sei que você está vivo, Kim terá o pai que ela tanto ama mesmo por fotos e coisas que as pessoas contam. E você pode voltar e aprender a amar essas pessoas. Não se atormente com o futuro...  
- Eu sei que sou fraco. Mas ainda é difícil, tente me compreender! Eu quero voltar a ser quem eu era, de uma certa forma... mas tudo aconteceu tão de repente! Posso até encontrar todos amanhã, mas saiba que vou inseguro e com muito medo das reações. E se não acreditarem que sou eu? Que estou mentindo e que os abandonei descaradamente? Como que vou conseguir suportar estas desconfianças? Eu não tenho estrutura para agüentar isso! Sou fraco demais e nada me convencerá do contrário!  
Sentara-se abalado, cabisbaixo e com as mãos arrancando os cabelos ligeiramente. Hermione fechou o livro e sua primeira intenção era colocá-lo em seu colo e afagar seus cabelos, como sempre fizera. Porém, ele não tinha a mesma necessidade do apoio dela como antigamente, não era seu Rony. Ou ao menos ela queria crer nisto. Ele murmurava palavras inaudíveis e ela previa o que eram: palavrões. Certamente ele se xingava, fora assim e deveria continuar. Então, sem saída e atendendo ao seu acelerado e apaixonado coração, sentou-se ao lado de Rony, repousou sua mão no ombro dele e inconscientemente ele deitou-se no colo dela, chorando, segurando na saia dela e se encolhendo. "Nada mudou, este é o Rony, o meu Rony..."

* * *

- Quando a mamãe volta?  
Devia ser a nona vez que Kimberly perguntava isto a Neville, que conversava com Lupin, Gui e sua esposa Atília.  
- Kim, ela não vai demorar... será que sua mãe não pode passear um pouco?  
- Creuzinho, ela nem disse aonde foi pro padrinho... e tá demorando demais... já faz uma hora!  
A menina chamava Lupin de Creuzinho naturalmente... o que ocasionava risinhos abafados de quem observava as cenas.  
- Sua mãe volta logo... vá brincar com Samir e Sofia.  
- Por favor, padrinho... procura a mamãe! Eu só vou ficar sossegada quando saber quando é que ela volta e onde ela tá!  
- Tudo bem, abelhinha... eu me rendo. Vou procurar Hermione. Com certeza ela está na casa da madrinha.  
Aparatou, então, na casa dos Potter. Gina e Harry assistiam a televisão, pois ele sempre quisera manter alguns costumes trouxas... e ela adorava saber mais sobre a cultura deles. Uniram o útil ao agradável.  
- Er... desculpe aparecer sem avisar, mas eu queria saber onde a Hermione está.  
- Por quê? Ela não estava com você hoje de tarde?  
- Sim, Gina. Mas depois ela disse que tinha um compromisso e pensei que ela estivesse com você.  
- Será que ela não foi para a casa daquela amiga nova... a Dayana?  
- É, pode ser... Obrigado Harry, eu vou lá.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa para você estar atrás dela assim?  
- Kimberly está preocupada com a mãe. E sabe como é teimosa aquela garota... Se não sabe de tudo que acontece em volta dela, não sossega um minuto.  
- Teimosia, mania de querer saber tudo... É impressionante como certas coisas que Rony e Mione refletem-se nela... - disse Harry, pensativo e triste - Desculpem... Você sabe onde Dayana está?  
- Não, algum de vocês pode vir comigo?  
- Pode ir, Gina... Eu fico com a Kim e converso com o Gui também. Não me importo.  
- Tudo bem, então encontro você lá no moquifo do Sirius... aquele lugar nunca fica sem movimento!  
- Pois é, acho que o espírito festeiro do dono da casa influencia bastante... - disse, rindo-se - Depois eu quero a senhora Potter impecável para sair comigo, ouviu? - murmurou no ouvido dela, enquanto Neville paralisou-se vendo a televisão.  
- Ouvi, meu apanhador... hoje, você ganha o jogo de novo. - ela nunca deixava de ficar rubra com algumas coisas que ele lhe dizia baixinho e com tom provocante.  
- Então vou esperar o momento para apanhar meu pomo de ouro... só espero que ele não fuja muito tempo...  
- Chega, tá bem? O Neville está aqui...  
- E eu ligo tanto para isso!  
Eles riram e dispersaram a atenção de Neville, que voltara a realidade.  
- Vamos? - perguntou Gina, apressada e dando um sorriso tímido a Harry - Divirta-se. - finalizou, beijando rápido mas gostosamente, seu marido.  
Por não saber o sobrenome de Dayana, a procura foi um pouco chata, o porteiro era um tanto lerdo e lhes dera o número errado... Para procurar o quarto também não foi fácil. Erraram quatro vezes por conta do engano do porteiro. E ainda por cima, esqueceram o número de tanto nervoso com aquele porteiro e o elevador, já que tinham medo dele e subiram nove lances exaustivos de escada.  
- E agora? Vamos bater de porta em porta?  
- Tente manter a calma, Gina. Você se estressa fácil demais. Acho que é este aqui.  
- Ah, sim. E acabar como da última vez? Aquele casal quase me mata de vergonha!  
- O que você queria? Achamos que era aquele o quarto, e apesar de ser estranho o que eles nos disseram, acho que devemos esquecer...  
Um casal que atendera a porta perguntou-lhes se eles eram os que eles chamaram para uma "festa particular". Ambos estavam nus, cobertos por um lençol de seda muito fino... Gina não sabia se falava ou saía correndo. Neville disse que fora um engano e eles correram...  
- Tudo bem, mas é a última vez que verificamos! Depois, se não for este, eu juro que pego a topeira daquele porteiro e trago até aqui subindo cada degrau arrastado!  
Batera na porta com força. Neville apenas levara a mão à cabeça, fechara os olhos e balançara a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

- Vai ajudá-lo ou não?  
- Você não merece minha consideração, Luigi. Não acreditou na minha palavra e olhe o fim de Hilary! Nem sabemos se ela terá este filho...  
- Não repita isso, ouviu? Ela vai sobreviver o suficiente para conviver um pouco com o filho! Pare de amaldiçoá-la!  
- Está vendo? Sempre acha que quero seu mal. Assim não conseguiremos chegar a acordo nenhum.  
- Tá! Diga-me o que pode ser feito pelo rapaz.  
- Quase nada. Obliviate não tem um contra-feitiço cem por cento eficiente e você sabe disto. Ele pode perder a memória novamente, e não será culpa minha.  
- Você-sabe-quem usou o conhecimento de muita gente. Tenho certeza que ele sabia algum contra-feitiço e que você não quer me contar por vingança.  
- Já disse! Em algumas pessoas deu certo, em outras não... Depende da raiva com que você lença o feitiço. Se ela é maior, não é fácil anular...  
- Mas não é impossível, certo?  
- Errado. Amo Tom Riddle ainda. E na época queria vingar a morte de meu amor. Se o ódio proveniente de um grande amor puder ser anulado, considere-se melhor que qualquer bruxo do universo! Os sentimentos unidos com a magia são invencíveis, e como bom conhecedor da vida, deveria saber disto.  
- Sei, mas ainda tinha alguma esperança já que você disse que poderia...  
- Disse bem, eu poderia. Não há certeza na frase. Posso tentar, mas é arriscado demais. Fale com o Weasley e veja o que ele decide.  
- Está se redimindo, Sibila?  
- Não. Só vejo que nada trará Tom de volta. E muito menos pude acabar com a vida da Granger e do Potter, e era tudo o que eu queria. Tenho meu lugar com meus amigos que sobreviveram. Adiantou alguma coisa? A Granger entendeu minha dor, ela sofreu, pagou por tudo. Mas continuou viva. Isso me atormenta e me faz concluir que meu esforço foi um tanto vão.  
- Pois é, nem tudo sai como a gente espera. E ajude o Michael, depois volte a sumir.  
- Você me odeia, mas eu não te culpo. Também não te perdôo.  
- Contudo sempre chegamos a um consenso, mesmo que ele seja absurdo.  
- Sangue conta muito nestas horas.  
- Nem tanto. Venho por necessidade. Única e exclusivamente. Te dou a resposta dele logo.  
- Eu vou aguardar, e até já sei qual será a resposta.  
- Não creio em suas premonições. Guarde-as para ti.  
Luigi tinha raiva de Sibila, e isso era notável em sua voz, em seus gestos e seu olhar... Ela também não perdoava o irmão, entretanto no fundo soubera que ele teve motivos contundentes para desconfiar dela. O médi-bruxo queria redimir-se com Rony, fazer o certo e dormir em paz. Só não imaginara que Hilary participara da confusão.

* * *

Após desabafar um pouco com Hermione, Rony mostrou-lhe os outros retratos desenhados por Rômulo. Como cada lembrança era tida com entusiasmo, Rony fornecia as descrições com riqueza de detalhes. Sua amada foi lhe dizendo quem era Harry e ele surpreendia-se "Um dos maiores bruxos da história era meu melhor amigo!". Depois, reconheceu os gêmeos, Molly e Dumbledore com dificuldade. Eram como sombras, não tinham muita forma. As cores eram delatadoras incríveis e sem elas, Hermione não conseguiria dar uma resposta precisa para ele. Até que chegou no retrato de...  
- Hilary. Esta é a minha esposa. - disse ele, amargurado.  
- Muito bonita. Loira, olhos azuis... muito bela mesmo. Você tem bom gosto.  
- Talvez. Ela pode ser bela, mas não é digna como sua aparência...  
- Sabe, eu acho que ela mentiu porque te ama.  
- Se amasse não deixaria eu sofrer, Hermione! Ninguém conheceu mais meu sofrimento do que ela! Hilary não era somente minha esposa, era minha melhor amiga, meu porto seguro. Eu vi nela o meu futuro, minha velhice! Confiei a ela minha vida. O que recebi em troca? Mentiras. Ela preferiu me ver sofrer do que me perder, sendo que isso nunca aconteceria se ela fosse sincera! Seria a maior prova de amor que eu poderia receber.  
- E você a ama?  
Hermione perguntou isso insegura, quase sussurrando. Rony a encarou sério e notou a respiração lenta dela, as mãos apertadas de ansiedade e o receio do que poderia ouvir. Quando iria responder, alguém batera com violência na porta. Desprendendo-se do olhar de Hermione, foi até a porta...  
- O que desejam?  
O casal mirou-o com um grande susto. Os olhos arregalados e a respiração em falta. Estranhou e repetiu a pergunta:  
- O que desejam?  
- Me internar em St. Mungus...  
Gina tocou-lhe a face com apertões fortes e depois belicou-se forte. Neville olhava dentro do quarto, procurando Hermione. Constatando que Rony estava em sua frente mesmo que isto fosse no momento absurdo, a irmã abraçara-o tão intensamente que quase o sufocara.  
- Meu irmão! Oh, por Merlin... não sei como, mas me sinto tão feliz por você não ter... quer dizer, você precisa me dizer que não morri subindo escadas e te encontrei no céu, ou estou ficando louca e abraçando um homem qualquer... Mas sinto que é o meu irmão implicante de sempre, com suas caretas e manias...  
O espanto de Rony rendeu algumas caretas.  
- Gina... Neville? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?  
- Te procurando, Hermione.  
Neville surpreendera Hermione, pois estava estúpido e corajoso demais. Falara com rispidez e fechara a cara. O susto ao ver Rony foi notável, mas isso tornou-se uma raiva explícita. Se ele tivera alguma dúvida sobre os sentimentos que esperava que Hermione tivesse, ela esvaiu-se naquele momento.  
- Rony, por que não me responde?  
- Acho melhor nós entrarmos para conversar.  
- O que eu ainda não entendi aqui, hein?  
- Gina, entre e sente-se que nós iremos explicar tudo. Isto também vale para você.  
Neville entrou batendo pé, e Gina totalmente confusa. Rony fechara a porta e tinha vontade de sumir. Não se lembrava da irmã! Começara seu inferno interior.  
- O Rony perdeu a memória naquele dia do acidente, e... uma enfermeira o encontrou e cuidou dele na Austrália. Por algumas confusões, ele não viu nenhuma das notícias que colocamos no jornal. Então, depois que se recuperou refez sua vida, casou-se, - ela disse como um desabafo o último verbo - é um advogado novato... e por causa da cunhada dele, Dayana, encontrei-o ontem em minha casa. Pretendia contar para todos amanhã, mas acho...  
- Hermione, você está brincando, não é? Ele não se lembra de ninguém?  
- Vagamente de alguns.  
- Alguns, inclusive você, não? Ou vai me dizer que vocês ficaram discutindo até chegarem numa consenso? É lógico que ele está mentindo!  
- Quem dera eu estivesse. Perdi a memória e me lembro de poucas coisas, e tenho como provar para quem quiser - ele já estava se irritando.  
- Lembra-se de mim?  
Sempre que lembrava da família, não lhe viera na mente Gina...  
- Não, me desculpe - parecia ter um nó na garganta.  
- Mas da Mione ele lembra - a ironia da Neville irritava Hermione.  
- Neville, o que você pretende com essas ironias? Está sendo duro para ele não reconhecer a irmã, será que não está dando pra você notar?  
- Claro que é duro, com a irmã não dá para ele fazer nada, seria incesto.  
Rony ficou nervoso, mas Hermione reagira com um tapa nada discreto.  
- Escute bem, Neville Longbottom: eu sou uma mulher de respeito! Você me conhece desde Hogwarts, acho que não preciso dizer o quanto somos amigos. Ele não está mentindo e o que faço é problema meu! Ele é o pai da minha filha, você é o padrinho dela, e só. Não é meu marido, dono ou coisa parecida. Não tem o direito de me julgar, mesmo porque eu não lhe devo satisfação alguma! Mas mesmo assim, eu vou dar: não fiz nada com ele, nada! Está satisfeito agora?  
- Não! Não estou!  
- O que você teme perder, hein?  
- Não se perde o que não se tem, Hermione. Agora eu espero sinceramente que você não esqueça de quem criou a Kimberly. Quem acordava de noite, cuidava de você, dela... acho que não é necessário dizer o quanto eu fiz por vocês duas e meu amor por Kim. Ele ajudou a colocar ela no mundo, eu a criei. Eu só quero ver no que isso vai dar.  
- Não quero roubar ao lugar de ninguém. Sei que não vou recuperar o tempo perdido com ela, mas tentarei ser presente na vida da minha filha. Você quem a criou junto com Hermione e não esquecerei disto. E acho que esta briga não vai levar a nada.  
- Tem razão. Eu estou sobrando aqui, ou melhor, eu sempre sobrei. Mas sem um idiota o mundo não gira, certo?  
- Não seja marrento. O que vai falar para Kim?  
- Que a mãe dela está na casa de uma amiga e talvez passe a noite lá. Ela me entupia de perguntas o tempo todo, queria saber de você. Só vim aqui por ela.  
- Neville... você vai para onde? - dessa vez, Gina se manifestara.  
- Para a casa do Sirius, onde mais? Pode ficar sossegada que não vou fazer besteira.  
Ele não olhou para a cara de ninguém mais, foi embora. Se Rony desconfiava de que aquele "amigo" sentia algo por Mione, agora sua certeza tomou forma.  
- Eu sinto muito... ele está fora de si.  
- Entendo. Gina? - perguntou, com certa insegurança.  
- Sim, eu me chamo Gina.  
- Me perdoe, eu nem sei que fazer mais... me sinto um idiota. Não sei nem reconhecer minha irmã. Eu nem lembrava da Hermione direito, era uma lembrança vaga, com muito esforço lembrei o apelido dela.  
- Não precisa se explicar, você e ela se amavam demais e sempre foram muito grudados, apesar das brigas de cinco em cinco minutos... é normal.  
- Mas eu não acho normal, me sinto mal por esta situação. Sei que você está chateada.  
- Deixe de ser teimoso! Eu estou feliz, surpresa, confusa. Me dê um abraço, vá!  
Naquele momento, o abraço foi terno de ambas as partes. Ele procurava secar as lágrimas, que escorriam sem lhe pedir licença. Ela olhava sorridente para Hermione, emocionada com o encontro funesto. Depois, Rony sentou-se com as duas e eles começaram a falar do passado, como faziam ele e Hermione antes das "visitas" chegarem. Perderam completamente a noção do tempo, pois havia tanto para contar...

* * *

- Tio, será que o padrinho vai demorar?  
- Logo ele e sua madrinha voltam, tenho certeza. Esquece um pouco disso, sua mãe está bem.  
- Como você me garante?  
- Harry, se eu fosse você, não discutia com ela - disse Lupin.  
- Mas Hermione não pode respirar sem que ela saiba! Já pensa que aconteceu uma tragédia, tem que acabar essa mania!  
- Falou a voz da experiência! - disse Gui.  
- Posso não ter experiência nenhuma com filhos, mas olha essa menina. Deixa de brincar para se preocupar com a mãe porque ela não disse onde ia. Isso me preocupa.  
- Isso se chama amor, Harry. - disse Neville, que desaparatou ali.  
- Padrinho! Cadê a minha mamãe?  
- Ela está na casa da Dayana e não sei se ela volta hoje.  
- E a Gina?  
- Acredito que ela volte. Se tiver vergonha na cara, ela volta.  
- Você está muito nervoso. - observou Atília.  
- Nervoso? Eu estou a ponto de pedir que alguém me mate com um Avada Kedavra!  
- Neville, a Kim... - ponderou Harry.  
- Dane-se! Ela sabe muito bem o que é esse feitiço, para que esconder as coisas dela? E quer saber, eu vou sair um pouco.  
- Desse jeito não. Fica aqui e explica o que está acontecendo.  
- Lupin, eu vou te dar um conselho: hoje, eu não estou para explicações. Portanto, me deixe antes que eu esqueça o significado da palavra educação.  
- Me diga ao menos onde a Dayana mora.  
- Harry, você não vai querer saber. E tem mais: amanhã Gina te conta. Aliás, amanhã vai ser um dia maravilhoso para todo mundo. E eu quero estar o mais longe possível desta alegria. Será que algum de vocês pode levá-la para casa?  
- Você não vem me buscar, padrinho?  
- Não quero trombar com a tua mãe. Alguém te leva se passar das dez e eu te ponho pra dormir.  
- Pra onde você vai?  
- Não sei, mas prometo que estarei te esperando na sua casa.  
- Minha? É nossa, padrinho!  
- Não, é sua. E acho melhor se acostumar com isso.  
- Kimberly, vem jogar mais uma partida! - disse Samir.  
- Vai, o seu padrinho está muito nervoso e não sabe o que diz. Deixa ele - disse Harry, inconformado com o comportamento de Neville.  
- Eu fiz alguma coisa pra você ficar assim? Desculpa eu te encher o saco, mas eu não pensei que você ia ficar bravo desse jeito...  
Kimberly começou a querer chorar, se culpava pelo estado dele. Neville, percebendo a besteira, respirou fundo e tinha vontade de esmurrar alguma coisa.  
- Não, meu anjo... você não tem culpa de nada, não estou bravo com você. Brinca e dez horas pede para o Harry ou o Lupin te levar para casa, tá bom? Desculpe.  
Abraçou-a e acalmou-a inconformado com seu próprio comportamento. Conversava bastante com Lupin, e resolveu naquele momento seguir um dos conselhos dele. Aparatou.  
- Kim, vai brincar com o Samir... a Sofia dormiu. Esquece isso.  
- Tio, você vai ficar bravo se eu te fazer uma pergunta?  
- Não, pode falar.  
- Mamãe não vai voltar pra casa hoje?  
- Volta sim. E depois te explica onde estava. Mas agora não se preocupa com isso. Olha, você está tremendo, soluçando... vai lavar o rosto e brincar. Problema de adulto é complicado.  
- Você sempre me diz isso, e eu acho que você tem razão. Eu vou.  
- O que deu nele? Fazer isso com a menina! - disse Gui.  
- Seja o que for, Gina vai me contar.  
Dez horas em ponto, Harry levou Kimberly em casa. A menina emudeceu, e por mais que ele tentasse puxar assunto, não adiantava nada. Ao chegar, Neville estava no sofá.  
- Tudo bem? - Harry estava preocupado com o que ele poderia fazer.  
- Ótimo, eu só vou colocá-la na cama. Não é bom criança dormir tarde. Kim, vai escovar os dentes.  
- Tá bom - disse ela, cabisbaixa.  
- Olha como ela está desde que você disse aquelas besteiras! O que Hermione fez de grave?  
- Nada, eu sou o idiota. Tive esperanças demais. Eu a perdi, Harry.  
- Você sabia que ela nunca te amou.  
- Mas tive esperanças, como todo mortal. Porém, não adiantou.  
- Como tem a certeza agora?  
- Espere, você verá. Não posso explicar.  
- Tudo bem, eu não vou insistir mais. Só quero saber agora onde minha mulher está.  
- Também não posso dizer, mas logo ela volta. Não se preocupe.  
- Desculpe, mas preciso saber. Tudo bem, o problema é entre você e Mione. Gina não tem nada a ver com isso.  
- Agora tem. Não vamos discutir. Logo ela volta, garanto.  
- Eu vou, mas você ainda vai ter que me explicar essa história.  
Harry deu um beijo em Kim e foi, muito desconfiado. Neville colocou a menina na cama, e ficou esperando ela dormir.  
- Kim, promete que não vai esquecer de mim, não importando o que aconteça?  
- Por que tá perguntando isso? Claro que não vou te esquecer, eu te amo, padrinho.  
- Eu também... não esquece disso. Amo mais do que tudo. Prometo não te maltratar mais...  
- Tá bravo com a mamãe?  
- Não. É comigo mesmo. Dorme, eu não vou sair daqui.  
Ele mentira. Logo que ela pegara no sono, tomara seu caminho: voltara para Hogwarts. 


	15. Família

**Capítulo 15 - Família**

- Por Merlin! Esqueci da hora! Harry deve estar desesperado...  
- E Kim teimando para dormir...  
- Desculpem por prenderem vocês aqui, também não percebi que já são dez e meia.  
- Não se importe com isso, adoramos colocar a conversa em dia, não é Mione?  
- Claro. Agora se sente mais seguro?  
- Sim, e mesmo que não estivesse, iria encontrá-los amanhã.  
- Ótimo, então se quiser eu levo a Kim para dar um passeio, sei lá, invento alguma coisa com o Samir e a Sofia e fica mais fácil.  
- Eu queria tanto conhecer Kimberly...  
- Vai conhecê-la na hora certa. E tenho certeza que será bem recebido, ela te adora!  
Dava um frio na espinha de Rony só de pensar em encontrar a filha, mesmo desejando tanto. Se ela o rejeitasse, seria o fim! E nunca teve experiência com crianças, não sabia como contar e se conter ao mesmo tempo, pois haviam coisas que não poderiam ser explicadas de imediato. Porém, imaginar o encontro trazia felicidade a ele.  
- Que bom, Hermione. Mas acho melhor vocês irem. Gina, eu espero ser um irmão melhor para você a partir de hoje...  
- Imagine! Já disse que você foi ciumento, mas era uma forma de demonstrar amor. Pare de se torturar! Que teimosia, não?  
- Eu, teimoso?  
- Sempre - riu Hermione.  
- Bem, até amanhã, maninho... ou melhor, Roniquinho...  
- Roniquinho?  
- Molly, sua mãe, lhe chamava assim. E pelo jeito você continua não gostando.  
- Pois é, tão... brega.  
A careta que ele fez ao dizer brega induziu as duas a gargalharem tanto que ficaram quase sem ar. Ele ficou desconcertado e se perguntando qual era a graça: ele ou o apelido, mas limitou-se a se emburrar discretamente. Gina, ainda rindo, deu-lhe um beijo e o abraçou forte:  
- É bom ter você de volta, Rony. Muito bom.  
- Adorei te conhecer, Gina. Até amanhã - ele quase sussurrava, tal era a emoção.  
Ela aparatou e Hermione lembrou-lhe:  
- Vá até onde lhe falei, não há erro. Desça o...  
- Não precisa dizer de novo, eu já entendi.  
- Mas não custa dizer novamente, você é tão esquecido!  
- Nem tanto.  
- Por que essa cara?  
- Do que vocês riam?  
- Que infantilidade! Está com essa cara porque ríamos! Não acredito!  
- É tão engraçado assim tirar sarro de mim? Até agora não achei graça em nada!  
- Você está agindo como uma criança, parece que não cresceu.  
- Assim você me ofende.  
- Não era a intenção. Então, já que você não quer que eu repita onde é a Toca, eu vou embora...  
- Tudo bem. Hermione...  
- O quê?  
- Esquece.  
- Como assim? Diz!  
- Não quero mais, era besteira.  
- Se fosse uma besteira você não tinha tirado a minha concentração pra aparatar.  
- Por que você sempre acha que tem razão no que diz e me enfrenta, hein?  
- Porque você não me dá opção. Vá, diga o que queria.  
- Pode ir, eu já esqueci o que ia te falar mesmo!  
- Mentiroso.  
- Eu não estou mentindo!  
- Você é um cínico, queria dizer alguma coisa, então agora diga! Não minta e nem se faça de indiferente!  
- Você sabe ser chata, sabia?  
- E você sabe ser teimoso!  
Eles se olharam por um momento e ela começou a rir.  
- O que é agora? - perguntou, irritado.  
- Estamos brigando de novo por coisas tolas... sempre fizemos isso...  
- Ah, é? Também, do jeito que você é, não há homem que suporte sem discutir.  
- Você sabe me irritar também. E não suporto quando você mente, justamente porque nunca soube fazê-lo. E vou definitivamente embora, antes que amanheçamos brigando!  
Ela mirou-o como se esperasse ela falar alguma coisa. Então, Rony se rendera:  
- Boa noite, Hermione. E... dê um beijo na Kim por mim...  
- Era isso? - disse, surpreendida e carinhosa.  
- Era. E não me olha assim, me sinto um bobo. Mas me deu vontade de falar o que eu pensava.  
- Francamente, não esperava que mesmo sem conhecer Kim você tivesse carinho por ela...  
- É estranho para mim também, mas ao olhar a foto dela, ouvir você, a Dayana e a Gina falarem do jeitinho dela eu acabo sentindo que a conheço, mesmo que pareça ridículo. E de certa forma é.  
- Acredite, ridículo não é a palavra certa.  
- E qual é?  
- Inusitado.  
Ela finalmente aparatou. Rony saberia que dormiria melhor àquela noite. E adorou ver Gina, que demonstrou amá-lo tanto, mesmo ele percebendo o modo chato com que a tratava às vezes. E sobre a filha, seguiu seus impulsos e desejos.  
Hermione soubera por Lupin que Harry já levara Kimberly em casa, e a advertiu sobre o estado de Neville. Chegou um tanto desesperada, e encontrou sua filha sentada no sofá a esperando.  
- Por que não está deitada, meu anjo?  
- Onde você tava?  
- Na casa da Dayana, mas ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.  
- O padrinho foi embora - ela já estava chorando quando disse.  
- Como? Quando?  
- Eu levantei e ele não tava mais no quarto... ele tava muito bravo hoje, gritando com todo mundo... o que você fez pra ele? Por que ele falou que a madrinha não tem vergonha na cara? - ela se atrapalhava com a rapidez em que dizia as coisas.  
- Diga tudo devagar, senão eu não consigo entender. Mas antes, se acalma...  
Hermione sentou-se ao lado da filha e a pôs em seu colo. Kimberly começou a chorar e Mione afagou seus cabelos, se perguntando o que Neville fizera, pois por mais nervoso que estivesse (e isso era difícil) nunca faria mal à menina.  
- Meu amor, eu não gosto de te ver assim...  
- O padrinho não vai voltar! Eu sei que não vai!  
- Lógico que volta, o trabalho lá em Hogwarts é complexo, Dumbledore pode ter chamado ele com urgência.  
- Não chamou não! Ele foi porque tava bravo. E eu sei que ele não volta mais!  
Kimberly estava com muito sono, e depois de chorar um pouco no colo da mãe, adormeceu. Mione a levou para seu quarto, não queria que a filha dormisse só naquela noite. Olhou o quarto improvisado de Neville a procura de algum bilhete. E encontrou:

_"Pode comemorar, agora finalmente você viverá em paz. Tenho algumas coisas aí, mas buscarei outro dia. Não sei quando e se voltarei, mas escreverei para Kim."_

- Neville, como você pôde? Sempre soube que eu amava Rony. – deixou o bilhete em cima da cama de Neville, e pensou alto – E agora não sei mais se posso tê-lo outra vez...  
Sim, isto agoniava Mione. Não tinha certeza que Rony voltaria para seus braços, a amando como antigamente. Porém, estar ao lado dele, nem se fosse apenas como a mãe da filha dele, já a contentava. A dor da perda diminuíra.  
Harry e Gina, entretanto, não se entenderam naquela noite...  
- Por que não pode me dizer onde estava?  
- Amanhã você vai saber.  
- Gina, não me faça de idiota. Você e Neville foram encontrar Hermione, e ele voltou dizendo que se você tivesse vergonha na cara, voltava para casa. O que significa isto?  
- Que ele está descontrolado e eu morta de sono. Será que não posso ficar com Hermione e uma amiga sem que você desconfie? Esquece isso e vamos dormir. O jantar fica pra amanhã à noite, ok?  
- Peraí, nós combinamos isso e você não venha com essa de que está com sono, eu te conheço. Está muito estranha. E quero me desligar um pouco daquele maldito processo, esquecer que logo terá outro julgamento... nada disso conta?  
- Harry, sem drama. Prometo que vamos jantar, ficar mais à vontade, tá bom? Mas não hoje.  
- Você está muito animada pra quem diz ter sono.  
- E você muito chato! Se não quer dormir, tudo bem, mas deixe eu fazer isso porque estou cansada. - ela já tinha se estressado com a insistência dele.  
- Gina...  
- Boa noite, Harry.  
Ele ficou com raiva, mas o que contestar? Quando um não quer, dois não brigam e muito menos...

Notas da autora:  
Vocês entenderam o resto da frase, certo?

Na condição de enxotado, saiu sozinho para espairecer. Mesmo com seu advogado sendo otimista, ele ainda temia aquele segundo julgamento. Haviam muitas coisas à favor de Cho: a maldita fita de Rita Skeeter, as pessoas que viram o barraco no parque, o fato de não ter testemunhas naquela noite...  
Sabia a sua parcela de culpa, mas deixaria ela lhe jogar dali para dar uma de santo? Não, ele tinha sangue nas veias. E às vezes se amaldiçoava por ter lembrado deste fato incontestável na hora que julgava errada.  
Vagando pela rua cheia de trouxas, perdera-se em seus pensamentos. Contudo, pôde sentir a pedra que lhe acertou em cheio na cabeça e praticamente "o acordou". Pegou-a e viu que ela era verde com as inscrições PRF. Ah, Harry conhecia muito bem a sigla...  
- Nunca esperava te dizer isso, mas Malfoy tinha razão...  
- Olívio? Até você?  
- Eu sempre soube que Chang era uma fresca, apesar de jogar bem. Mas que você tinha coragem de tentar assassinar sua ex-namorada, foi uma descoberta inédita.  
- Eu não tentei matá-la.  
- Ah, sim. Ela se jogou sozinha. Corta essa, Potter!  
- Agora é assim que você me chama, não é? Eu tenho minha consciência limpa de que ela é uma mentirosa, esperando que eu me ferre para finalmente se vingar.  
- Tanto está tranqüilo que precisa vagar numa rua trouxa para não ser apedrejado.  
- E já não fui? Viagem perdida. E você já conseguiu piorar meu humor, satisfeito?  
- Não, o veredito de Lilá Brown ainda não saiu para eu ficar alegre, aliás, para a comunidade mágica de respeito ficar aliviada.  
- Vai esperando por isso.  
Harry desaparatou em casa. Sua noite estava uma maravilha: Kim não conversou com ele direito, Gina o expulsou e escondia alguma coisa, Olívio lhe atirou uma pedra... não estava faltando mais nada. Quer dizer, estava sim.  
- Mas que raio de coruja é essa?  
Bem, era mais uma ameaça, como tantas outras. O típico: "Você e sua amiga defensora dos elfos vão pagar caro...". Porém, o pergaminho era especial: depois de Harry o tocar por alguns segundos, ele começou a queimar sua mão com chamas intensas.  
- Merda! O que falta acontecer agora? Mais nada, porque senão eu vou morrer... nem que seja só de ódio!  
Teve que desaparatar num hospital perto dali. Um dos mais caros, onde sempre ia. Enquanto uma enfermeira cuidaria de suas queimaduras, encontrou ninguém menos que...  
- A Weasley teve um ataque de raiva e te expulsou da cama, Potter?  
- Só você para completar a desgraça desta noite, Malfoy. E você? Sua mulher ficou com nojo e o fez rolar escada abaixo?  
- Claro que não, ela é normal. Não compare-a com sua mulherzinha baixa.  
- Hoje eu não estou para brincadeira...  
- E vai fazer o quê contra mim? Nem pode segurar uma varinha! Cale a boca e aceite a verdade. E como vai a amante aleijada? Saiba que aquela taxa do "Potter Realmente Fede" ainda vai me enriquecer mais. Se soubesse que seria tão brilhante na adolescência, tinha feito uma divulgação melhor.  
A pouca compostura que restou em Harry esvaiu-se: pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço silenciador em Draco.  
- Você fica melhor assim, quietinho... - disse, com sarcasmo.  
Bom, após a enfermeira dar-lhe uma bronca pelo comportamento infantil e curar suas queimaduras parcialmente, ele voltou para casa, porém desta vez foi dormir.

* * *

- Mamãe?  
- Está melhor, meu amor?  
- Eu acho que sim...  
- O padrinho deixou um bilhete dizendo que precisava trabalhar e por isso foi embora. Acredita em mim agora?  
- Tudo bem, eu acredito. Vamos pra casa da vovó?  
- Sim, mas você, Samir e Sofia vão sair com sua madrinha.  
- Por quê?  
- Você não quer? Ela vai te levar para Hogsmeade.  
- Sério? - perguntou a menina, muito empolgada.  
- Sério. Ela prometeu, não?  
- Puxa, eu adorei! Não tem problema a gente ficar lá? A vovó não vai ficar chateada?  
- Não, querida. Mas não pense que vai ficar o dia todo. E por favor...  
- Se comporte - disse, imitando Hermione.  
- Muito engraçadinha você...  
Ela começou a fazer cócegas na filha. Bagunçaram a cama com uma guerra de travesseiros e brincando de pega-pega, coisa que Hermione não costumava fazer nem quando era menor, detestava correr, achava infantil. Agora isso parecia tão importante! Divertir-se com Kimberly, fazê-la sorrir, mesmo que fosse desajeitada e pouco ágil.  
Gina acordou e, como de costume, foi abraçar Harry, ainda sonolenta. Quando tocou nas mãos dele...  
- Caramba! Tira a mão daí!  
- Harry... o que aconteceu?  
- Nada, você só tocou nas minhas mãos que estão ardendo!  
- Está muito nervosinho, hein? Só porque eu não estava disposta ontem vai gritar comigo o dia todo?  
- Esquece, eu estou nervoso mesmo... ontem aconteceu uma série de coisas desagradáveis. Não quero falar sobre isso.  
- Mais vai.  
- E você me conta onde foi?  
- Harry Potter, não comece!  
Ele não queria contar, mas ela era demasiado teimosa e insistente. Ela até pensou em quão hilário fora a sorte que ele tivera, porém não seria ético rir e magoá-lo. Depois, ela foi buscar Kim e deixou o marido desconfiado novamente. Ele começou a ser mais brusco com ela, mas quem disse que isto resultou em algo?  
Molly estava elétrica, parecia muito animada. Arthur estranhou, mas ela não sabia explicar motivo além de ver a família reunida de novo. Era bom ter Gui um pouco em casa. Carlinhos prometera vir, mas não ficaria muito. Porém já era o suficiente para a matriarca alegrar-se. Seus netos, filhos, cunhadas... a Toca ficava muito cheia.  
Hermione esperou pacientemente todos chegarem. Atentada, disse:  
- Bem, já que estão todos aqui, eu gostaria de falar uma coisa.  
- Pronunciamento! Que bonito, Mione. Mas não esquece que eu estou com fome!  
- Fred, sua fome vai sumir daqui a pouco... mas escutem-me. Há uma pessoa que queria almoçar conosco, mas por favor, não achem que eu estou brincando com vocês.  
- Aqui tem muita gente, mas sempre cabe mais um! Quem é, querida? - perguntou Molly.  
- Espere um pouco.  
Rony esperava invisível a muito custo perto da casa por um sinal de Hermione. Ela aparatou lá e lhe disse:  
- Chegou a hora. Vamos.  
- Será que...  
- Não pense no depois, venha comigo. Ou não confia em mim?  
- Confio, mas...  
A cara de irritada dela o fez aparatar, e assim desfez-se o feitiço de invisibilidade. Todos pararam abruptamente de falar. Olhavam estáticos para Rony e Mione. Ninguém conseguira durante dois minutos balbuciar qualquer coisa. A primeira a se manifestar foi Molly, indo de encontro ao filho, encantado com as pessoas que o miravam tão assustadas.  
- Roniquinho... é o meu Roniquinho, Hermione?  
- É sim, Molly. - a essa altura, ela já chorava.  
- Mãe?  
Somente Molly ouvira a palavra dita por Rony, que parecia ter a língua presa. Ela o abraçou chorando e o beijando, dizendo coisas um tanto confusas. Então, os presentes compreenderam que não enxergaram demais, a situação era real. Arthur levantou-se e foi até os dois. Quando foram ver, Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos e Gui fizeram o que costumavam quando eram menores: se abraçaram formando um grande bolo. Só faltava Gina para completar a família de ruivos.  
Harry foi amparado por Mione, pois estava um pouco fora do ar, emocionado e sentindo um grande alívio: a morte do amigo lhe trazia uma culpa enorme, ele sentia falta das reclamações, das briguinhas bobas. Do seu melhor amigo, que lhe ensinou o significado da palavra família, coisa que ele só teve por intermédio dos Weasleys.  
Afastaram-se e finalmente encararam-se. Depois da alegria vieram as dúvidas inevitáveis.  
- Que família grande eu tenho... é, bem, peço a compreensão de vocês, é que eu... perdi a memória.  
- Não se lembra de nada, filho? - perguntou Arthur.  
- Pouca coisa... mas quando descobri minhas origens, quis encontrar vocês.  
Harry, ainda pasmo, reparou na cicatriz de Rony, lembrando-se do fatídico dia da luta final. Sem dúvida, era o seu amigo. Rony retribuiu o olhar curioso e reconheceu melhor quem Mione dizia ser seu melhor amigo.  
- Harry Potter?  
- Não me chame assim. Apenas de Harry já é o suficiente - ele sorrira, mas algo ainda doía em seu peito: saber que nada do que viveram naqueles anos era lembrado.  
Um aperto de mão. Lágrimas. Sorrisos nervosos, outros aliviados. Olhares assustados e incrédulos. Porém, um sentimento em comum: o amor, fluindo abundante em cada um dos corações carentes de esperança. Molly era o exemplo mais contundente. Vivera o suficiente para ter seu filho mais uma vez debaixo de suas asas maternas. 


	16. Paternidade Tardia

**Capítulo 16 - Paternidade Tardia**

O dia não poderia ter tamanha perfeição. Cumprimentava a todos com alegria, um certo alívio que fechava o vazio de sua alma. Tantas coisas para ouvir, contar e sentir. Amigos considerados extraordinários à primeira vista, talvez pela empolgação. Molly não saíra de seu lado um minuto. Ninguém conseguira segurar uma lágrima. Carlinhos, Gui, Sirius, Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Katie, Angelina e Arthur estavam estupefatos, e não queriam que o domingo acabasse tão cedo.  
- A comida estava boa, filho?  
- Ótima! A senhora cozinha muito bem... mãe - ainda era estranho chamá-la assim, porém, imensamente reconfortante.  
- Obrigada, meu amor... Agora conte-nos sobre a sua vida, o que faz?  
- Bem, sou advogado, mas ainda novato. Casei-me há 4 anos atrás com a enfermeira que cuidou de mim, Hilary. Aliás, nós vamos ter um filho...  
- Mais um neto? Desse jeito eu vou realmente acreditar que estou velho! - disse Arthur, em tom de gozação.  
- Então... não vai voltar a morar aqui? - perguntou Molly.  
- Ainda não sei do meu futuro. Preciso resolver muitas coisas lá em Back Sunset...  
- Como? Back Sunset? Você mora lá? - perguntava frustradamente um Sirius desesperado.  
- Moro, por quê?  
- Eu fui visitar um paciente que estava desmemoriado! Como não te encontrei?  
- Naquele dia eu dei uma escapada do hospital - ele sentia-se um idiota.  
- Com a enfermeira, né? Nem respeita o hospital, maninho?  
Angelina pisou no pé de Fred, e o fez perceber o quão Hermione incomodou-se com a piadinha.  
- Falta de sorte. Mas deixa pra lá, o que importa é que você voltou - disse Sirius.  
- Também acho. Sua esposa não veio? - tentou consertar Carlinhos.  
- Não, eu acabei sabendo do meu passado acidentalmente. Minha cunhada deu-me o endereço da Hermione, eu a procurei e lembrei-me dela. Contou-me as coisas que eu precisava saber, e por causa dela e de Gina estou aqui.  
- Peraí, vocês esconderam isso de todos nós por quanto tempo?  
- Harry, eu encontrei o Rony anteontem, ele era o advogado que cuidaria do meu caso... Michael Salk, lembra? Então depois de saber quem ele realmente era, fui ao apartamento dele conversar ontem à noite. Gina e Neville foram me procurar no apartamento de Dayana e bateram na porta errada...  
- Tudo explicado, foi por isso que ela não quis sair comigo ontem, estava cheia de mistérios...  
- Só ela? E o Neville, parecia um louco. Rony, você disse alguma coisa que o enfurecesse?  
- Não, ele que se irritou por uma coisa boba. E, qual é o seu nome mesmo?  
- Remo, mas pode me chamar de Lupin.  
- Desculpe, é que estou meio confuso... Ah, esse Neville não devia estar aqui?  
- Ele voltou para Hogwarts - disse Mione, secamente.  
- Esse braço aí não se mexe ou eu estou tendo impressões demais?  
- Eu não sinto ele muito bem, é difícil movê-lo.  
- Resquícios do acidente. - disse Katie - E essa cicatriz? Não some mais?  
- Não, mas está tão feio assim? - ele demonstrava preocupação.  
- Você é lindo de qualquer maneira, meu Roniquinho...  
Molly começou a paparicá-lo como antes, e a cara que ele fez quando ouviu aquela frase provocou risos nos presentes. Rony era o mesmo, detestava aquele apelido! E fazia suas inconfundíveis caretas. Quem menos parecia se divertir era Hermione, pois caíra em si do fato dele precisar voltar para Hilary. Isso a enciumava.

* * *

Hilary arrumava as suas coisas no armário e na mesinha de cabeceira. Encontrou por acaso, um antigo caderno de Rony. Nunca olhara o conteúdo das páginas por respeito à privacidade do marido. Portanto, largou o caderno onde estava.  
Conseguia trabalhar ainda, e depois saiu para encontrar Luigi e Martha na clínica. O clima não era dos melhores, no entanto o ofício lhe fazia bem. Ao voltar, sentira a falta das reclamações de Rony, de sua presença. Guardou a bolsa e olhou para a gaveta onde estava o bendito caderno. Não podia lê-lo, não podia! Mas a vontade superou a sua razão. Abriu-o e começou a leitura. As angústias dele estavam ali. Algumas ela sabia, outras não. Um sentimento horrendo tomou conta dela a cada página que passava. Lia para si com horror e desespero: 

"... Apesar deste vazio, sempre terei um porto seguro. Sei que Hilary jamais me abandonará, posso confiar nela a minha vida, mesmo que não sirva para coisa alguma. A melhor amiga que poderia surgir, além de mulher. Às vezes, não sei se correspondo ao seu amor como merecia, tenho medo de decepcioná-la. Como posso magoar alguém que é tão leal e amorosa? Me sinto um carrasco quando grito com ela. Hoje foi um desses dias..."

"Eu não a amo como deveria. Mas sei que irei compensá-la. Estarei com ela até o último dia de sua vida. Olho-me no espelho e não me vejo, o vazio é muito grande. Meu passado está esquecido, e não importa tanto já que não irei descobri-lo. Somente sei de meu futuro com minha querida e bravinha esposa... que pode ter qualquer defeito, mas não seria capaz de me ferir, me trair..."

Nem ela sabia quanto tempo ficou em sua cama chorando. Doía constatar o mal que por amor ela fez àquele homem! Achava que ela era uma santa! Mentira descaradamente... como pôde ser egoísta daquela forma? Deixar quem ela amava sofrer intensamente ao seu lado?  
Guardou o caderno e soluçando, deitou-se para pensar. Foi aí que Cláudia chegou:  
- O que aconteceu com você?  
- Senta aqui, precisamos conversar.  
- É sobre o bebê? Acha que ele continua em perigo?  
- Não é isso, pelo menos agora. É sobre Michael.  
- Ele mandou alguma coruja?  
- Não, até agora nada... é que eu... li o caderno dele, lembra, o azul?  
- Claro, e daí?  
- Eu me toquei do mal que fiz a ele todos estes anos. Cláudia, eu não suporto mais! Aliás, faz tempo que não estou agüentando. Vendo ele passar um tempo absurdo no banheiro e constatar que ele se olha no espelho com uma expressão indefinida... não se reconhece! Já peguei ele sem piscar e chorando, fixo ao espelho! Sem contar o olhar triste quando minha mãe e eu estamos juntas ou ele ouvia alguém falar bem da família... você sabe, é de cortar o coração...  
- Hilary, com todo o respeito, você tomou alguma coisa ou está febril? Não creio no que está a me dizer... finalmente vai contar a verdade para ele?  
- Calma, não se empolgue tanto. Não vou contar agora. Esperarei nosso filho nascer. Se eu passar mais nervoso você sabe que pode afetá-lo.  
- E o que a Martha disse?  
- Que talvez ele nasça prematuro e com alguma má formação... não sei porque está acontecendo isto! Nunca lançaram nenhuma maldição sobre mim, não tenho inimigos tão eminentes... Dayana não teria coragem de fazer algo assim. Só meu pai me olha estranho quando ela diz sobre o bebê... é como se ele me escondesse alguma coisa.  
- Acho que não.  
- Seja o que for, irei descobrir logo. Mentira tem perna curta.  
- Ah, você jura que conhece esse ditado? - perguntou, sarcasticamente.

* * *

- Diz que eu não fiz isso!  
- Fez sim. Eu lembro, foi ridículo... o Snape até hoje fica irado quando a gente fala!  
- É, da última vez ele expulsou a gente da masmorra, não foi, Fred?  
- E nós fomos rebolando, ele queria se matar. Nunca ouvi ele gritar tanto...  
- Do jeito que vocês falam eu era uma peste!  
- Engano seu, Rony. Snape era a peste em forma de cal! - disse Harry, rindo com os gêmeos.  
- Mais biscoitinhos? - perguntou Molly.  
Molly tinha o costume de entupir os filhos de comida quando estavam lá. Eles reclamavam que ficariam gordos... mas acabavam comendo. Porém daquela vez não tiraram sarro da paparicação materna: a aceitaram alegremente, e continuaram a conversa sobre os tempos em Hogwarts. Rony fascinava-se com cada história, e algumas confirmavam o que Gina e Hermione falavam sobre ele e seus irmãos.  
Aliás, Hermione estava quieta, lendo para variar. Molly, Angelina e Katie notaram isso...  
- Hermione, o que acha de subirmos um pouco?  
- Por quê? Curta o Rony, o dia é seu...  
- Devia ser o seu também.  
- Não é bem assim...  
- É sobre isso que precisamos conversar. Acredite, ler isto não vai ajudar.  
- Tudo bem, vamos.  
Molly trancou a porta do quarto e Hermione mal sentou-se e estava chorando.  
- Querida, chorar faz bem. Depois que colocar tudo para fora, me diga o que está lhe atormentando.  
- Eu juro que estou feliz pela volta do Rony, você sabe que esse era o meu sonho, mesmo que fosse absurdo! Mas ele é casado, tem outra vida... é outra pessoa! E esta pessoa não me ama mais.  
- Mas pode voltar a amar. Não o conquistou uma vez? Se forem verdadeiros os seus sentimentos, estou certa de que Rony amará você novamente... no início pode ser difícil, mas seja perseverante!  
- Neville sempre me amou e eu nunca pude correspondê-lo.  
- Acho que meu filho não se encantaria por uma mulher pessimista e fraca... vamos, confie no seu taco! Hermione, você não pode ficar assim.  
- Molly, eu agora sou apenas a mãe da filha que ele ainda irá conhecer! Mais nada! Sinto que meus esforços foram vãos, aquele amor imenso totalmente esquecido, jogado fora...  
- Ele não te reconheceu também?  
- Vagamente... disse que às vezes sonhava comigo.  
- E, mais nada?  
Hermione intimidou-se um pouco, entretanto, resolvera se abrir...  
- Ele me beijou.  
- Viu? O Rony mesmo não lembrando direito, sente alguma atração por você. Isto não é um indício que seu pessimismo pode ser inútil?  
- Não. Ele vai ter um filho com aquela tal de Hilary. Ela é simplesmente linda!  
- E você não é linda também? Querida, não se auto-destrua! Eu já lhe disse isso. Achei que depois desta felicidade, você sairia daquela fossa e ao contrário, está mais desanimada do que antes!  
- Não sei como vou competir... nunca disputei realmente o Rony. Algumas crises de ciúmes bobas, mas uma mulher que fosse melhor que eu, ah, com esta situação eu não sei lidar.  
- E precisa? O amor não tem manual. Você nem sabe se ele a ama! Vá até ele, converse com todos normalmente. Curta a presença dele, se faça valer e notar. Se não se aproximar, como ele pode sentir algo? Ande! A felicidade está lá embaixo, esperando você conquistá-la novamente.  
Molly a mirava com entusiasmo e determinação. Mione pareceu ter uma idéia e sorriu, beijando a mão da amiga com um toque maternal e descendo as escadas correndo. Harry foi o primeiro a ajudá-la:  
- Mione, nós estávamos te procurando! Me ajude a confirmar aquela saída que demos de Hogwarts no meio da noite em que o Rony gritou como uma mulher por causa de uma aranha pequenininha...  
- Como eu perdi uma coisa dessas! - dizia Jorge, inconformado.  
- Harry, francamente! Humor negro não.  
- Ele não está acreditando, ninguém melhor do que você, a namorada dele, para confirmar!  
A idéia de que Rony e Mione eram um casal não sumiria subitamente. Harry percebera o clima constrangedor que se formou ali, mas ficou feliz ao notar a cor rubra do amigo ao olhar para sua ex-namorada depois do comentário.  
- Desculpem...  
De repente, surgiu uma aranha pequenina no campo de visão de Rony. Ele simplesmente ficara paralisado, antes de soltar um grito no mínimo comprometedor para um homem...  
- Eu sabia que iria funcionar! - disse Fred, vitorioso.  
- Pensei que tinha um irmão, ledo engano! - caçoou Carlinhos.  
- E tem sim! Que brincadeira idiota, todo mundo sabe que eu tenho medo de aranhas!  
- Resolveu virar macho, foi? Duvido muito que você consiga me alcançar!  
Dizendo isto, Jorge saiu de casa correndo como uma criança. Katie balançava a cabeça negativamente e se perguntava como conseguira amá-lo.  
Rony foi atrás dele, e surpreendera-se quando vira o irmão numa vassoura gritando "filhote de doninha!". Irritado e se sentindo desafiado, pegou a primeira que viu e velozmente tentara alcançar Jorge. Os outros faziam torcida, enquanto Molly pedia para que eles parassem. Jorge furou a árvore rodopiando. Por causa da má coordenação motora no braço esquerdo, Rony desequilibrou-se e caiu antes de chegar lá. Só não acontecera uma tragédia porque Harry e Gui conjuraram vários colchões e eles amorteceram a queda. Mais tarde...  
- Eu não pretendia...  
- Ah, não? Você sabe que seu irmão não está com o braço bom e não se lembra como se escapa desta árvore! Será possível que você nunca vai crescer?  
- Mãe, me desculpe!  
- É, você só sabe fazer idiotices. Quanto mais cresce, pior fica!  
- Katie, espera aí! - ele foi atrás, mas ela desaparatou.  
- Rony, eu não queria que você se machucasse, é sério! Sempre brigamos e tudo terminava nisso... não é fácil aceitar que você não se lembra dos esconderijos, das brigas! - quando percebeu a vontade de dizer besteiras - Ah, esquece, eu sou um idiota.  
- Não, Fred...  
- Jorge.  
- Foi mal. Jorge, você é um idiota, mas acho que eu era mais ainda me metendo nestas brincadeiras infantis e... - olhou para o céu e completou para o desagrado parcial de sua mãe - perfeitas quando não está um sol tão forte assim. Na chuva certamente é excitante voar.  
- Rony! Você poderia ter se machucado e diz um absurdo deste!  
- Hermione, não gosta de adrenalina? Que eu saiba, brigas não acabam bem, mas podem ser divertidas depois que as analisamos melhor.  
- Gosta mesmo de me contrariar!  
- Pelo contrário. Só me defendo da sua superproteção materna! Um arranhão é sinônimo de semanas sem poder se mexer, e ao colocar os pés sobre o chão, preparem um caixão... você nunca relaxa?  
- Óbvio que você não tem medo de se machucar, tem enfermeira particular!  
Demorara, porém ela teve de tocar no assunto que a corroía, deixando-o atônito como o resto da família. Molly foi atrás dela e Harry resolveu conversar com Rony.  
- Disse a ela que não seria um boa idéia vir aqui tão cedo.  
- Arrepende-se?  
- Um pouco. Já perdi o juízo, briguei com um dos meus irmãos, dei o maior fora dizendo como os lobisomens que conheci são chatos... troco o nome dos outros...  
- Não há um modo de reverter esta situação?  
- Pelo que meu ex-sogro disse, pode me ajudar falando com a irmã dele...  
- Ex-sogro? Quantas vezes você casou?  
- Uma. É que...  
Harry não tinha cerimônias com Rony, a confiança e amizade que ele tinha para com o ruivo era explícita. Rômulo lhe fazia falta, pois confessava suas divergências matrimoniais... entretanto, precisava desabafar certas coisas entaladas e Harry lhe inspirou a segurança desejada.  
- Prometo que depois eu te conto essa história de ex-sogro, mas voltando ao assunto, há um modo de eu recuperar a memória. Só estou aguardando uma carta.  
- Quem fez isso com você? Que Comensal? O Ministério ainda quer encontrá-los...  
- Ah, acho melhor falarmos sobre isso depois, Harry.  
- Por quê não quer me dizer?  
- Para que tanto interesse? Trabalha no Ministério?  
- Custa tanto assim responder-me?  
Rony controlou-se e disse por fim:  
- Sibila Trelawney.  
- Tinha de ser... ela foi a única que sobreviveu naquela tarde além de mim. E de você, claro... - concluiu um pouco aliviado.  
- Vamos mudar de assunto? Luigi, o meu sogro, não concorda com as atitudes da irmã. Segundo ele, se odeiam mais do que tudo.  
- Então a amnésia não foi provocada por feitiço.  
- Foi sim!  
- Não, não foi. Obliviate não tem contra-feitiço.  
- Como? Você se enganou, Harry. Tem de ter algum, Luigi não me faria de bobo...  
- Sinto dizer, mas quando Voldemort executava o contra-feitiço, não tinha um resultado muito bom. Vi uma das vítimas dele que perdeu a memória e ele quis consertar o errinho... perda total novamente. Se quiser mais crédito, pergunte à Hermione.  
- Por quê? Ela já cuidou de casos assim?  
- Não. Ela simplesmente sabe tudo o que você imaginar. Difícil é a pergunta que ela não saiba responder.  
- Não pensei que ela fosse tão inteligente assim. Era cdf! Acertei?  
- Sim, e este era o problema de vocês. Ela queria mais dedicação sua com os estudos, e enquanto isto você achava não ser homem suficiente para ela...  
- E não sou mesmo! Creio que é uma mulher boa demais para alguém como eu.  
- Deixe de ser burro. Mione te amava do jeito que você era. E continua amando...  
- Eu percebi desde a primeira vez que a vi. Não queria magoá-la e até isto fiz hoje!  
- Não foi sua culpa. Porém, o fato de você ser casado mexe com ela. Tente entender, mulher não aceita isso às vezes. Hermione não aceitaria ser a outra. Nem por você.  
- E não passou pela minha cabeça trair Hilary. Quer dizer, passou... mas eu machucaria demais Hermione com tudo isso.  
- Em uma coisa você mudou: finalmente pensa nos sentimentos dela antes de fazer uma completa burrada!  
- Falando em burrada, como queimou estas mãos? Cozinhando?  
- Brincou! Eu não chego perto da cozinha ou Gina me mata. Ontem, tive de sair porque...  
A conversa só foi interrompida por Molly minutos depois, que anunciara a partida de Hermione. Rony parou imediatamente de rir do "novo" amigo. Sentiu-se culpado, mesmo não querendo. E quanto a Hilary, ela teria seu merecido troco. O ódio fundiu-se com a dor... e tornou-se uma legítima sede de vingança brutal.

* * *

Hermione deixara Kimberly dormindo em casa, pois a menina estava exausta do tão almejado passeio. Precisava ficar sozinha e reorganizar as idéias, e por este motivo, pediu à Gina que não ficassem conversando como era de costume.  
Uma hora depois, achando que a filha não acordaria mais naquele dia, resolveu andar um pouco para espairecer. E quinze minutos depois, a campainha tocara...  
- Espera aí! - gritava Kimberly, com um mau humor medonho - Mãe, precisava me acordar? Que coisa, tô cansada!  
Ao constatar que não era sua mãe quem estava ali, calou-se e esfregou os olhos veementemente. Tocou na mão do estranho, igualmente incrédulo, e soltou vários gritos de pavor, correndo pela casa.  
Somente naquele momento, ele percebera que o pedido de desculpas a Hermione fora um fracasso, como Harry o prevenira. Tratara de acalmar sua filha. Já que ela o tinha visto, não havia mais nada a esconder.  
- Kimberly! Pare de gritar e me escute!  
- Eu não quero ver fantasmas, não... por favor, vai embora! Eu não fiz nada pra você!  
- Não sou um fantasma! Estou te segurando, vê?  
- Eu morri?  
- Não... eu voltei.  
- Da onde? Isso é... isso não pode acontecer... meu pai tá morto!  
- Não está. Eu perdi a memória, filha. E foi só por isso que ninguém teve notícias minhas essa tempo todo...  
- Você não é meu pai! Ele não tinha essa coisa esquisita na cara.  
Olhando com mais atenção, a garota não tivera dúvidas de que era o mesmo homem apenas conhecido por fotografias bruxas... e daí surgiu a revolta natural.  
- Você pode ser meu pai, mas deixou eu e a mamãe sozinhas esse tempão todo. Você não é legal como o tio Harry diz.  
- Eu sofri um acidente, não me lembro de nada antes de isto acontecer.  
- Ah é? Como você sabe que sou sua filha, hein?  
- Falei com sua mãe.  
- Não, ela não ia esconder de mim que viu o meu pai, seu mentiroso! Sai daqui!  
Literalmente, Rony não sabia lidar com crianças. A justificativa dada aos adultos não surtiria o mesmo efeito. Contudo, não queria deixá-la só, pois a pequena tremia.  
Hermione desistira da caminhada depois de ouvir um dos que a processaram a xingar pela perda de elfos revoltados e incentivados por ela.  
Quando ela aparatou em casa, nervosa, encontrou Rony pedindo que Kimberly o ouvisse... e isto foi o suficiente...  
- O que você pensa estar fazendo, Ronald Weasley?  
- Foi um acidente, eu juro...  
- Acidente! Tudo agora é acidental! Sua incrível perca de memória, sua vida cheia de mentiras, seu casamento e a sua ausência!  
- Hermione, eu não sou mentiroso! Me acuse do que quiser, menos disso!  
- Mentiroso sim, me abandonou com uma filha no ventre para dar uma de valentão e enfrentar Voldemort! Nunca suportou a fama de Harry, queria estar ao lado, ser protagonista de grandes feitos para se mostrar! Conseguiu: todo ano fazem uma homenagem à você em Hogwarts!  
- Nunca faria um absurdo deste!  
- Parem os dois! - a menina já chorava, tal era a confusão em sua mente.  
Kim seguiu para seu quarto. Hermione, antes de consolar a filha, fitou Rony com ódio e disse:  
- Você não tinha o direito de quebrar a promessa que me fez... e juro, caso ela me odeie por isso, não te perdoarei para o resto de minha vida! E por favor, suma das nossas vidas, estávamos muito bem sem você aqui!  
- Não perderei tudo novamente. Um dia vocês me entenderão, pode estar certa! 


	17. Perda total de coerência

**Capítulo 17 – Perda total de coerência**

- Kim, eu acho que precisamos conversar melhor.  
- Não quero conversar. Você e ele mentiram pra mim.  
- Seu pai não estava mentindo, só não falou com você antes porque eu não deixei.  
- Como é que é? Você sabia que eu sempre quis meu pai e disse pra ele não me ver?  
- Fiquei chocada quando descobri que ele não estava morto e preferi esperar as coisas se ajeitarem para vocês conversarem, mas tudo deu errado...  
- Não interessa, você mentiu pra mim! E aquele homem lá não é meu pai, meu pai é o Neville! E se você quer saber, eu preferia que você tivesse se casado com ele!  
- Nada é simples assim. Seu pai...  
- Eu já disse que ele não é meu pai! E me deixa sozinha, eu não quero mais falar com você. Sai daqui!  
Era a primeira vez que Hermione acatava um ataque de histeria de Kimberly. Magoada e querendo esmurrar Rony, procurou Gina. Não pôde dizer que foi uma boa idéia...  
- Mione, é melhor nós conversarmos na minha casa, não?  
- Por quê?  
- O Rony está aqui... Harry e ele estão conversando na sala. Sinceramente, você não quereria vê-lo nem ouvi-lo agora...  
- Caso isso aconteça, é capaz de eu mesma completar o serviço de Voldemort!  
Acostumar-se a ouvir aquele nome tornava-se impossível para certos bruxos...  
- Não diga isso nem brincando, Hermione! Tem seus motivos para estar chateada, mas tudo tem limite. Vamos para casa antes que algum deles perceba que você está aqui.  
- Não vai avisar Harry?  
- Do jeito que a conversa anda, ele esquece que tem mulher...  
Gina, de imediato, foi buscar um copo com água para a amiga, que mal sentou e começou a chorar.  
- Mione, ela vai perdoá-lo com o tempo...  
- O pior não é isso, Gina! Ela me odeia também, porque eu menti sobre o paradeiro do pai... nunca vi Kim tão infeliz...  
- Vocês duas tem o mesmo gênio, logo a raiva passa e ela entende tudo. Não é fácil para uma criança compreender que o pai volta do nada dizendo que perdeu a memória. Foi difícil para nós aceitarmos isso de cara, até agora eu me confundo com esta situação. Saber que meu próprio irmão nem lembra-se de mim! Nós demoramos para nos entender e suportar... aquela guerra nos aproximou demais. E depois deste tempo de angústia, ele volta e diz que não se lembra.É complicado.  
- Não estou certa disso. Kimberly disse preferir meu casamento com Neville e que ele é o verdadeiro pai dela. Apesar da convivência, ela nunca disse isso!  
- Fez para te magoar.  
- E conseguiu. Se soubesse como estou destruída... ver minha filha chorando, com aquele olhar de ódio em cima de mim, que a amo tanto... tenho medo de perdê-la.  
- Medo? Hermione, você não é alguém que costuma ser medrosa. E Kim te ama muito. Pare de pensar bobagens!  
- Eu não costumo mentir para ela, ensinei que isto é errado.E mevi tendo que concordar que sou uma mentirosa! Por que o Rony fez isto?  
- O Harry deve saber, mas eu acho que queria lhe pedir desculpas por fazer você se sentir mal quanto à mulher dele...  
- Eu quero agora que ele volte para aquela loira e finja que eu morri!  
- Não, você não quer isso. E duvido que ele volte sem o teu perdão.  
- Pois vai esperar sentado. Quando você for mãe, Gina, vai me entender: podem mexer comigo, mas com a minha filha, nunca! Ele a feriu, isto é nítido e inaceitável!  
- E inevitável. Achava que ela não se revoltaria? Eles nunca conviveram, Hermione!  
- Gi, não sei o que fazer...  
- Agora não é hora de pensar nisso, está de cabeça quente e isso não ajuda. Deixou a Kim sozinha?  
- Claro que não, antes de aparatar pedi para a vizinha cuidar dela, ao menos ficar lá em casa para que não acontecessem mais imprevistos.  
- Ótimo. Então você vai descansar bem e depois pensa nos problemas, ok?  
Quando Gina falava em descansar bem com um tom cauteloso, Mione já sabia do que se tratava...  
- Não quero tomar aquilo.  
- E acha que vai dormir sem algum auxílio? Vou preparar a poção e não quero reclamações.  
- Sabe quanto tempo durmo quando a tomo? Não posso!  
- Não seja teimosa. Dorme aqui mesmo, Harry sempre compreendeu.  
- O problema não é Harry. Sou eu! Tenho tantas coisas para fazer...  
- Esqueça Dumbledore, Rita, os processos, a audiência, Kim... tudo. Pense um pouquinho em você. Há quanto tempo que não faz isso, Mione? Só vivendo em função dos outros. Se fosse por sua vontade, estaria em Hogwarts lecionando e mandaria Rita para outro mundo, certo? Mas não é bem assim que as coisas vão.  
- Talvez tenha razão. Francamente, nunca imaginei minha vida do jeito que é hoje. Planejei tanto lecionar ou trabalhar no Ministério, casar, ter meus filhos... e ser feliz, realizada. E quando eu achei que teria como reconstruir minha vida, tenho é que conviver com mais problemas.  
- Não creio que Hogwarts seria um bom refúgio agora, Neville está lá e com um humor perigoso. Mas se não houver jeito e for melhor para você, te apoiarei. Se necessário, cuido de Kim para você, apesar de pressentir que mamãe irá protestar...  
- Obrigada, Gina. Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter.  
- Não faço nada mais do que você merece. Quando eu precisei, me ajudou tanto... e a guerra nos aproximou também, foi inevitável não temer por nossos namorados!  
- Aqueles loucos! Ficávamos desesperadas, lembra?  
- E como! Não vou esquecer... o Harry tinha um arranhãozinho e eu já fazia um drama! Você não ficava atrás.  
- Francamente, o que o medo não faz!  
- Agora vou mesmo preparar a poção. Vamos? Posso errar alguma coisa, nunca fui boa nisso...  
- Imagine, é fácil fazer, não tem mistério.  
- Para você, qualquer coisa é fácil! É a eficiência em pessoa!  
hr>  
- Que coruja é aquela?  
- Dayana... - sussurrou ele.

"Não tive a ousadia de ler. Foi Luigi que lhe mandou."

Ele abriu o outro pergaminho protegido com um feitiço. Harry ficou curioso, entretanto retraiu-se. Rony notou aquilo e fez algo que deixou o bruxo radiante:  
- Harry, você quer ler? Aproveito e te explico aquela história de ex-sogro...  
- Tem certeza?  
- Claro, a não ser que você não queira.  
- Sente aqui.  
Então, num momento de cumplicidade, sentaram-se e leram juntos:

"Michael,  
Encontrei Sibila como lhe prometi. Ela disse-me que há uma chance de você recuperar a memória, mas não tem certeza se dará certo, já que o mestre dela não obteve sucesso em todas as tentativas. Obliviate não tem um contra-feitiço eficaz até hoje. Tem de se contar com a sorte. Antes que ela desista, é bom você voltar e me dar uma resposta.  
Aproveitando a oportunidade, quero lhe dizer que temos outro assunto para tratar, mas não adiantarei nada para não lhe assustar. Prefiro conversar pessoalmente.  
Luigi."

- Hilary aprontou alguma - concluiu, muito irritado.  
- Você parece desapontado quando fala da sua mulher.  
- Pareço? Ela foi a pior coisa que aconteceu na minha vida... Ah, acho melhor irmos para outro lugar, alguém pode nos ouvir e não seria bom.  
- Vamos para o seu antigo quarto.  
Então, Rony contou tudo sobre Hilary. Depois de desabafar, Harry perguntou:  
- Apesar de tudo, você a ama?  
- Eu... eu a odeio, já falei como ela foi egoísta!  
- Sim, eu entendo a sua raiva... mas não é isso que quero saber.  
Rony olhou ressentido para o nada, cerrou os dentes, fechou o punho... e finalmente disse:  
- Hilary não era minha mulher, somente. Era sim, meu porto seguro, minha mãe que dava broncas, conselhos. Podia ser um tanto possessiva, mas sabia ser uma boa amiga. Eu gostava muito dela, muito mesmo, e acho que é por isso que dói tanto saber que ela me enganou. Posso não amá-la como deveria... mas mantenho um carinho grande por ela! Vamos ter um filho... como vai ser isso? Antes era tão previsível, agora tão confuso... não sei se devo me separar, deixá-la grávida. Não por ela, mas pela criança. Sabe-se lá o que ela pode fazer por pura raiva.  
- Não vou lhe dar conselhos sobre a separação, quem decide isto é você. Porém, vale lembrar: não brigue com ela, não se esqueça do seu filho em momento algum. Isto irá te segurar, isto tem que te segurar.  
- Você parece querer muito um filho, não? Quando falou na Kimberly para mim, tinha um tom diferente. Gina é estéril?  
- Não, simplesmente ainda não aconteceu. Mas nós temos esperança. Sempre quis ter um filho desde que a guerra começou. Virou um dos meus maiores desejos.  
- Você vai conseguir - foi um voto sincero, isto era notável.  
- Pretende voltar quando?  
- Quando Hermione me perdoar. Eu terei de dar um tempo para Kimberly, mas não conseguirei conquistar a minha filha se ela tem ódio e descrença para comigo. Somente Hermione pode me ajudar nisto, e eu não quero magoá-la.  
- Por que sente tanta necessidade em não magoá-la?  
- Foi ela quem abriu meus olhos quanto à minha mulher e, mais do que isso, me deu apoio e confiança. Eu não podia traí-la daquela forma. E... bem, como eu já disse, via-a em sonhos às vezes. Apenas os olhos, os cabelos... não conseguia ver seu rosto todo. Descobri do nada o nome dela, me veio na mente quando beijei Hilary pela primeira vez. Maluco, não?  
- Ela ouviu?  
- Não, e agradeço por isso! Eu não saberia lhe explicar na época...  
- E... só?  
- Como assim, só? Não quero que ela crie esperanças, aliás estou querendo distância de mulheres! Só me trouxeram problemas. Mas... eu a acho interessante.  
"Já é um começo!", pensou Harry.  
A conversa progredia e foi interrompida na hora do jantar, que continuou no mesmo clima animado. Molly estava absurdamente feliz! Isto deixava Arthur aliviado mais do que todos. Afinal, ele convivera com as angústias da mulher, que passava noites em claro.  
Como nem tudo são flores, Rony resolveu partir depois que soube que Hermione tomara uma poção para adormecer por um tempo. Gina e Harry ficaram na casa de Hermione, que dormia tranqüilamente no quarto da filha. Sim, Kimberly dormia com o casal no quarto da mãe.  
Rony estava com tudo pronto. Ao encontrar Kimberly, recebeu um olhar triste e decepcionado, portanto não teve coragem de falar nada, as palavras se esvaíram. Foi aí que viu Hermione deitada. Passou a mão, hesitante por certos momentos, em seus longos cabelos e em seu rosto cansado e ao mesmo tempo delicado. Sentia vontade de protegê-la, apagar aquelas marcas e fazer ela uma mulher mais feliz e sem problemas. O pior é que ele sabia como fazer isso, todavia não queria enganá-la e nem se enganar. Parecia tão simples transformar suas vidas... grande equívoco. Ou não... Afinal, a esperança alimenta os corações de todos...  
Não teve coragem de beijá-la. Apenas acariciou-a mais um pouco, perdido em pensamentos e desejos e aparatou, pois já tinha se despedido de todos.

* * *

- Quem será a essa hora? - perguntava-se Hilary, que estava lendo.  
Levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade e abriu a porta com a varinha. Ao ver seu marido, o abraçou como pôde...  
- Michael! Que bom, eu estava morrendo de saudades! Como foi tudo por lá?  
Ele a mirava inexpressivo.  
- Tudo bem? Sente alguma coisa? Michael, o que aconteceu para você estar assim, perdeu o processo? Michael?  
Rony a pegou pelos braços violentamente e disse entre dentes:  
- Meu nome não é Michael!  
Ela não sabia o que responder.  
- A farsa acabou, meu amor. Agora você vai pagar por tudo o que eu sofri... sua egoísta, medíocre...  
- Calma, eu posso te explicar se me der tempo - ela gaguejava.  
- Verdade? Então pega aquela porcaria de mala que a sua irmã tanto falava, me prova que tudo o que estou pensando de você é mentira!  
- Você está me machucando...  
- Devia lhe matar, Hilary! Não vai falar? Eu procuro de novo...  
Ele a largou e revirou o quarto. Desnorteado, quebrava o que havia na frente. Não encontrando o que desejava, arrastou Hilary até o armário e gritou:  
- Tenha um restinho de vergonha nessa tua cara imunda e fala onde tá essa droga! Não adianta olhar para mim deste jeito, eu não quero saber das suas desculpas, só o que me pertence!  
- Ronald... tente compreender-me... eu estou errada, mas fiz tudo isso por amor e medo de lhe perder... eu ia contar-lhe a verdade, juro...  
- Medo de me perder? - riu-se ele, nervoso - Você nunca me perderia se tivesse me ajudado! Do que valeu me ter aqui nestes anos todos, hein? Eu nunca te amei, você era a válvula de escape. Melhor ter uma mulher do que nenhuma. Mas esqueci do ditado trouxa: antes só do que mal acompanhado!  
- Foi a Dayana que te contou, não foi?  
- Não envolva sua irmã nisto. Ela era a única pessoa que realmente queria me ajudar!  
- Só pode ser ela, ninguém mais sabia disto!  
- Cláudia deve saber, é uma tonta. Perfeita para você manipular. Mas não foi Dayana que me contou e não interessa como eu soube. O que importa é que descobri a tempo com o quê eu me casei. Fala logo onde tão as minhas coisas!  
Ela, com um feitiço, delatou a famosa mala preta para Rony, com os olhos marejados. Ele praticamente arrombou-a e deparou-se com um sobretudo preto rasgado, que lhe trouxe uma fugaz lembrança de uma espada e de Voldemort. Então, viu os jornais com suas fotos e apelos da família por notícias. Hilary, por infeliz instinto, colocou a mão trêmula e fria no ombro de Rony a fim de consolá-lo, já que ele chorava discretamente a medida que lia. Ele jogou a página e atirou-a na cama, segurando seus pulsos:  
- Hilary Salk, não se atreva a nem sonhar em me tocar novamente com estas mãos nojentas. Você me dá nojo, pena... mas começo a achar que não devia sentir nada, porque você não merece nenhum sentimento meu, seja ele qual for... desejo sinceramente que você apodreça num lugar escuro e fétido, onde eu não possa ver nem sua sombra, pois até dela tenho repugnância. Não entendo como conseguiu dormir durante estes 5 anos. Você é igual a Sibila...  
- Não, não sou!  
- É sim! Nem sei qual das duas é pior! Ela, ao menos, não tem vergonha de dizer que me odeia e confessa a injúria que me fez. Tem mais coragem que você.  
- Admito que errei, mas eu ia te contar! Quando nosso filho nascesse eu ia!  
- Agora é fácil dizer que ia me contar, que fez tudo num impulso e arranjar qualquer ladainha pra enganar o tonto aqui! Vai saber se este filho é meu mesmo...  
Hilary começou a se debater furiosa e vociferou:  
- Eu posso ser tudo, Ronald, menos vagabunda! Eu te amo, não trairia você com ninguém! Não sou obrigada a ouvir isso! Estou esperando um filho nosso, tente respeitar ao menos este fato!  
- Ah, é? E você respeitou a minha filha? Eu já sou pai, Hilary. Mas graças a sua imensa bondade, eu soube disso um pouco tarde, sabe...  
- Você encontrou aquela tal de Granger? - o ciúme dela era explícito.  
- Para você é srta. Hermione Granger! A única mulher que me amou de verdade, tá bom? Encontrei-a sim, e daí? Isso não é mais da sua conta!  
- Sou sua mulher!  
- Não sabe como lamento por isso - disse, sarcástico.  
- Você está nervoso. Quando der por si, me compreenderá. Pode até não ficar mais comigo, me abandonar. Mas agora não, por favor, lhe imploro! Preciso de você!  
Ele novamente a soltou. Riu-se, olhou para a mala e reparou que havia uma coisinha brilhante dentro dela. Surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com um lindo anel, onde estava gravado a letra "H". Lembrou-se de Hermione, e a imagem dela apareceu como uma miragem em sua frente. Hilary começou a chorar, entretanto sem escândalos ou grandes soluços... apenas sua respiração era descompassada. Não conseguia levantar-se.  
- Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças... e não conviverei mais com você, me recuso. Nosso filho é outro assunto, eu vou acabar ficando com ele, quer você queira ou não.  
- Nem pense em tirá-lo de mim!  
- Você não viverá para estragar esta criança. E chego a pensar que o destino é sábio, não permitindo um absurdo desses...  
- Isso é uma ameaça? Você vai me matar? Ou são aqueles Weasleys que moram num brejo?  
Ele a puxou e esbofeteou-a. Como poderia referir-se daquela maneira à sua família, que o recebeu com tanto amor? A perversidade e o individualismo eram infinitos naquela que se dizia bruxa? Tudo era confuso e principalmente inaceitável. Todavia, Rony não deu-se conta do erro que cometera. Seu temperamento forte e seus impulsos o traíram novamente. Não batia apenas naquela que o enganou... ela carregava seu filho, que antes de nascer já tinha problemas e uma vida predestinada pouco agradável e cômoda. E boa índole não se constrói ou muda-se com tapas e murros. Só o tempo a conserta da melhor (ou pior) maneira possível... e este tempo faltou à Hilary, condenada sem ao menos imaginar. Ela já estava pagando pelos seus erros, porém a vida ainda lançaria-lhe castigos fustigantes.  
Cego pela dor e ódio, Rony não cedeu aos apelos da esposa, implorando para que ele parasse sem tentar defender-se.  
- Cansei-me de você! Quero que morra, se dane! Vai chorar no colinho da sua mãe, que teve sorte em não ter somente você como filha, sua desgraçada!  
Levou a mala com suas coisas consigo e foi-se. Ainda podia ouvir Hilary chamando-o desesperada, a voz falhava-lhe em certos momentos para completar a súplica. Trombou com Cláudia, que ao vê-lo, assustou-se:  
- Você está bem, Michael? Ouvi gritos...  
- Pode ser algum animal no cil, pura imaginação sua. Aliás, nunca havia reparado o quanto você é dissimulada, Cláudia.  
- Do que está falando? - depois de pensar um pouco, perguntou mais espantada - O que você fez com a Hilary?  
- Nada mais do que ela merece.  
Ao dizer isto com raiva, desaparatou. Cláudia não ouviu ruído algum perto do apartamento, porém queria verificar o estado da amiga. Uma vizinha pediu que a ajudasse com uma poção... e isto demorou um bocado. As paredes eram fortes, no corredor ouvia-se barulhos excedentes que vinham dos apartamentos bruxos com aparência de trouxas. No entanto, nada era escutado dentro dos apartamentos a fim de não perturbar os moradores. Cláudia irritou-se por este fato e quando conseguiu, foi rápido em direção ao apartamento dos Salk.  
Ficou em estado de choque ao ver a cena digna de apreciação por Comensais da Morte tradicionais. Seu peito reagiu à estupefatação, dando pontadas que lhe faziam ter uma sensação ruim e incontrolavelmente dolorosa.  
Hilary, encostada na parede e deitada, mantinha as pernas ligeiramente abertas e cobertas por sangue. Gostas de suor ainda dançavam pelas maçãs de seu rosto e paravam geralmente em seu nariz, caindo no piso frio. A face apoiava-se desajeitadamente no ombro e no chão. As mãos delicadas repousavam sobre a barriga antes mais saliente... e a respiração não era notável e sim pouco audível. Apenas ouvia-se uma pequena reclamação de alguém que ao ver da medi-bruxaria era um ser. Fraco, mirrado, olhos fechados e quase inerte...  
Cláudia saiu de seu transe angustiante e verificou se a amiga ainda vivia.

* * *

- Onde está a Sibila?  
- Nossa, você foi rápido! Mas aconteceu algum acidente antes de chegar aqui?  
- Nada, por quê?  
- Sua blusa está manchada de sangue.  
Rony somente dispôs-se a utilizar aquilo que nomeia-se cérebro depois do alerta de Luigi. Não poderia entregar-se, confessar seu ato. Então, conseguiu ser cínico o suficiente para disfarçar a preocupação (com seu filho, óbvio... nunca admitiria nem para si que ainda preocupava-se com Hilary).  
- Besteira, me cortei. Vamos?  
- Tomara que ela ainda esteja onde estou pensando. Teremos de andar meia hora mais ou menos, pois só é possível aparatar num local próximo e abandonado. Sabe como é, Sibila ainda caiu no esquecimento dos Ministérios, mas não do inglês. Seu pai declarou certa vez para os jornais que não descansaria enquanto não encontrasse todos os Comensais que restaram. Não conseguiu encontrar alguns, como pode constatar...  
Chegaram em um beco escuro. Andaram por um atalho marcado por pedras que certamente foram postas pela Comensal. Reencontrar Sibila Trelawney foi traumático para Rony, que lembrou-se da mulher. Ela o mirava falsamente condoída.  
- Para que abateu-se até aqui, meu jovem? Tomar meu tempo à toa? - sua voz continuava etérea e vertiginosa como o mar.  
- Tem certeza que posso recuperar minha memória?  
- Apressado... Posso, mas não lhe dou certeza. Meu amado Lord, que as trevas o envolvam para a eternidade, tentou inúmeras vezes recuperar memórias de inúteis que não conservavam bem suas vidas e sabiam demais. Contanto nem sempre isto dava certo. Quer mesmo tentar?  
- Quero.  
Sibila pegou sua varinha e mirou para a cabeça dele. Quando iria proferir o feitiço, Rony disse:  
- Não! Não, eu não quero mais.  
- Eu sabia. Desde que Luigi me falou de seu interesse, tive certeza da desistência.  
- Sibila, cale-se - disse Luigi, cheio das baboseiras da irmã.  
- Sempre grosso, não?  
- Obrigado, - Rony não cria que disse aquilo! - mas não quero sua ajuda.  
- Então, já que está aqui, poderíamos acertar algumas contas...  
Cinco homens brutos e sem camisa surgiram. As marcas negras destacavam-se.  
- A bondade de certos homens é considerada uma suprema virtude. Eu simplesmente não a tenho... - disse a mulher, sibilando como uma cobra. 

Nota da autora:  
É difícil eu colocar notas, mas achei propícia... queria apenas agradecer a todos que me mandaram e-mails comentando a fic (creiam, isto é de suprema importância) e me apóiam: Lisa, Satine, Hariane, Jorge, Lany, Nanda, Leka, Esmeralda, Karol, Patricia... muito obrigada mesmo!  
Fui malvada neste capítulo, não? Mas o próximo não demora (eu espero). Rony e Mione ainda brigarão e sofrerão... afinal, a fic está na metade! E quem já está com vontade de estrangular a Hilary, calma! Ela vai morrer mesmo, para quê o rancor... rs  
Bem, agora falando sério, obrigada por tudo leitores e se quiserem fazer uma autora feliz mande um e-mail, nem se estiver escrito apenas "eu li e gostei", ok?  
Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo conturbadíssimo e certamente compridíssimo... rs

-> Não se esqueçam que escrevi a fic há muitos anos, e mesmo revisando-a agora (2006), resolvi não alterar o enredo e as notas de autor.


	18. Mãe: criatura com amor inexplicável

**Capítulo 18 – Mãe, criatura com amor inexplicável**

Hermione acordou um dia depois da partida de Rony. E encontrou Harry conversando com Kimberly...  
- Kim, você acredita em mim?  
- Mas isso é tão estranho! - e ao olhar a cara de Harry, respondeu - Sim, eu acredito.  
- Ótimo. Entendeu tudo o que eu e a madrinha explicamos ontem e hoje?  
- Entendi. Quando o Rony vai dar um pé no traseiro daquela loira?  
Foi impossível não rir daquilo.  
- Sua mãe não gosta que você fale assim... - disse, ainda risonho.  
- Ela não tá aqui mesmo! E quando ela vai acordar?  
- Hoje ainda.  
- Que bom, eu acho que tenho que pedir desculpas, né?  
- Você é esperta.  
- Mas... foi ela quem mentiu! - Harry a mirou com severidade, e ela completou - Tá, foi pro meu bem! Você venceu, tio. Tá satisfeito?  
- Até parece que você não está com vontade de se reconciliar com sua mãe. Não sou bobo. Veja se ela está bem ou acordada, como você costuma fazer.  
- Quem disse que eu faço isso?  
- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Mentir é feio demais, Kim.  
- Você fica me olhando o tempo todo! - disse, brava.  
- Como vou resistir? Você é tão bonita...  
- Que desculpa mais sem graça!  
Harry começou a rir novamente e quando pensou em verificar como Mione estava, pegou-a na porta.  
- Que ato nobre, Mione!  
- Você está muito engraçadinho hoje, Harry. O que lhe deu? Boas notícias?  
- Muito pelo contrário, mas depois conversamos sobre isso. Como está?  
- Fraca, mas daqui a pouco melhoro.  
- Tem alguém aqui que precisa falar umas coisinhas com você.  
- Francamente, não faço idéia de quem seja - disse, disfarçando ironicamente.  
Kim estava sentada e lendo para esquivar-se da mira dos dois, já que enrubrecera. Hermione chegou perto da filha e disse carinhosamente:  
- A leitura está boa, meu anjo?  
- Ótima - sussurrou.  
- Então por que não experimenta ler assim? Fica melhor, não é?  
Hermione virou o livro, que estava ao contrário.  
- Se soubesse o quanto amo você... - disse, passando a mão no rostinho da menina - nada neste mundo é mais importante para mim. Dói tanto lhe ver triste, ferida...  
- Eu sei que você me ama, eu também te amo, mamãe... É que eu fiquei nervosa sabendo que você mentiu pra mim, mas o tio e a madrinha me explicaram que se você falasse naquele dia mesmo, eu ia ficar confusa. Me desculpe por ter te expulsado do quarto, eu não queria te magoar.  
- Venha cá, meu anjinho teimoso...  
Elas se abraçaram e choraram um pouco. Harry assistia a cena feliz, detestava ver as duas separadas. E por um breve instante, desejou sentir um abraço caloroso de uma criança, de um filho seu e de Gina. Porém, não tocava mais no assunto, com receio da reação dela. Sabia que o problema era da mulher e preferia não magoá-la.

Surpreendentemente, a situação de Hermione e Kim fez com que ele tivesse uma idéia para resolver seus problemas.

* * *

Cláudia tentou chamar Luigi, entretanto ele sumira. Martha chamara Rômulo para ajudá-la, entre outros medi-bruxos. Cláudia, por seu nervosismo, não pôde ajudar em nada. Andava de um lado para o outro, desolada e imaginando onde Rony estaria.  
Quatro horas depois, Martha apareceu com uma expressão desconcertante.  
- Onde está o Luigi?  
- Não sei, mas como ela está? E a criança?  
A mulher suspirou fundo e disse para que Cláudia a acompanhasse.  
- Olhe bem para isto. E prometo: o próximo que dizer Merlin e Deus são lendas, lanço-lhe um Avada Kedavra.  
- Martha... é incrível! Mas, vai sobreviver?  
- Não podemos dizer, está debilitado demais. Há uma solução, mas agora não é possível fazê-la...  
- A transferência de energia vital?  
- Exatamente. Sabe que somente Hilary ou Michael pode fazê-la.  
- E por falar nisso, como Hilary está?  
- Rômulo encarregou-se de cuidar dela, eu fiquei com a criança, preciso analisar com a equipe o que poderemos fazer. Mas ela irá precisar de uma transfusão, não podemos dar aquela poção para estimular a medula... Se ao menos Luigi estivesse aqui!  
- Pois é, não sei onde ele está. Nem ele, nem Michael...  
- Michael voltou? Não me diga que isto foi fruto de uma briga deles!  
- Acredito que sim, ele estava muito nervoso.  
- Ele além de prejudicar o próprio filho, bateu em Hilary. E que pancadas! Nunca pensei que ele teria coragem para tanto.  
- Ela está desfigurada? Inconsciente?  
- Inconsciente. Michael teve um pouco de lucidez e não chegou a acabar com a beleza dela, se bem que bater em uma gestante é o cúmulo! Imagina o motivo desta briga?  
- Se for o que penso, acho melhor você dar um desconto a ele...  
Algum tempo depois, Luigi apareceu totalmente desnorteado:  
- Cláudia, onde está a minha filha? Pelo amor de Merlim, diga-me!  
- Vai ficar bem... mas precisa da sua ajuda.  
- Em quê?  
A enfermeira primeiramente explicou-lhe a confusão desde o seu início e, após isso, o estado da filha e do neto dele. Luigi teve muita raiva de Rony, porém nem sonhava o motivo de tal descontrole.  
Rony, por sua vez, foi para a casa de Rômulo. Afinal, não fazia idéia de que tornou-se pai novamente: seu sogro soubera quando chegara no hospital. Tinha uma vontade imensa de quebrar tudo o que havia em sua frente, pois a decepção e o ressentimento eram grandes. Como ela enganou-o daquela forma cruel e afirmou que fora por amor? Na mente dele, isto era inconcebível. Até agradeceu pelo amigo não estar lá; do jeito que gostava de sarcasmos, era capaz de ser mandado para o inferno em dois tempos. Rony costumava ser mais grosso quando estava nervoso, e Luigi penou com isto, levando broncas e mais broncas sem sentido. Machucaram-se defendendo-se, pois não lutariam com seis Comensais. A muito custo conseguiram chegar ao local onde podia desaparatar. Naturalmente, o medi-bruxo cuidou das feridas do genro e das dele.  
Marrudo, Rony não queria chorar. Entretanto, nosso corpo não cede aos nossos caprichos. Teve ódio das primeiras lágrimas, mas depois rendeu-se à elas: sentiu-se mais aliviado com sua companhia. E neste momento, pensou em Hermione. Será que ela nunca o enganaria? Caso nada disto tivesse acontecido, ele seria alguém feliz? Queria tanto respostas para suas perguntas soltas e atormentadoras! Lembrou-se também de Kimberly, de seu último olhar: carregado de rancor e repulsa. Continuou a sentir-se um lixo de pessoa. Aí veio-lhe Molly, Arthur e seus irmãos, sua família já querida. E... Harry. Sim, aquele aparentava ser mesmo um amigo. Enganou-se pensando que todos os "famosos" não tinham escrúpulos: o homem fazia jus a todas as qualidades que lhe foram atribuídas; menos as de estuprador e homicida. Agora desacreditava no boato que corria solto pelo mundo... acreditava que Cho Chang eram um estereótipo de Hilary (totalmente perversa e falsa). 

O rancor e a tristeza o fizeram desprezar por um tempo a existência de seu segundo filho.

* * *

- Então ele passou aqui?  
- Sim. Acho que ele gosta de você.  
- Harry, não se iluda! Francamente, faz poucos dias que nos reencontramos e ele nem se lembra direito de mim!  
- Isto não quer dizer que ele não vá largar a esposa e se aproximar de você... seja esperançosa!  
- Harry, você se apaixonaria por Cho novamente?  
- Lógico que não! E isso é totalmente diferente.  
- Portanto não me venha com besteiras, ok? - disse, ignorando o segundo comentário dele - Quais eram as notícias ruins?  
- Não quero lhe aborrecer com isso, Mione. Já tem problemas suficientes com Rita.  
- Mas você irá me contar tudo, eu gosto de lhe ajudar. Somos amigos, ao que me consta!  
- Ok... a audiência será daqui a 4 dias. Posso livrar-me dos longos anos de prisão, mas algum tempinho eu terei de mofar. Sirius e Arthur estão inconformados.  
- Eu imagino. Porém, sabe que contará com o meu apoio.  
- Você sempre foi minha melhor amiga, e não sei como tive tanta sorte em conservar amigos bons como você. Ah, se pudesse torcia o pescoço da Cho!  
- Isto seria bom, mas não resolveria nada! Vamos olhar aquela pestinha porque ela está muito quieta...  
Ao chegarem na porta do quarto de Kim, viram-na colando uma foto: a de seu pai. Preferiram não interrompê-la, já que perecia distraída ao extremo. Mione perguntou a Harry quando chegaram na sala:  
- Acha mesmo que ela perdorá o Rony?  
- E você, quando irá perdoá-lo? Se analisar bem, tudo isto foi culpa sua.  
- Harry!  
- Claro, ele não teria vindo até aqui se você não tivesse partido.  
- Mas para que esta preocupação comigo? Não pedi a pena dele!  
- Ele não tem pena de você. Só necessidade de não lhe magoar.  
- Seu cinismo é horrendo, Harry Potter! Seus pensamentos então! Francamente! Pare de pensar bobagens!  
- Tudo bem, mas um dia você me dará razão. Acho que Kim perdoará Rony quando ele voltar, pois se já está colando a foto que rasgou com tanta raiva... Bem, ela sempre teve um bom coração, só não foi muito beneficiada pelos genes destes pais impulsivos e bravinhos...  
- Hoje você está impossível! - disse, num misto de irritação e surpresa.

* * *

Hilary acordara inesperadamente, assustando Rômulo.  
- Meu filho... onde ele está?  
- Bem. Como você se sente?  
- Não minta. Meu filho não está bem e precisa de alguma coisa, não é?  
Ela temia pensar que o filho morrera.  
- Você não está em condições de ajudá-lo.  
- Mas posso, certo?  
- Hilary...  
- Posso, não é? - disse um pouco mais alto. Esgotou suas forças e começou a respirar ofegante.  
- Vê agora como está fraca? Não seja teimosa. Seu filho vai se recuperar, dê um tempo para ele se restabelecer. Michael já será chamado. Creio que em dois dias estará aqui para lhe dar todo o apoio possível.  
- Por tudo que é mais sagrado, não deixe ele chegar perto de mim e nem do meu filho! Para que quer chamá-lo? - disse, ocultando o fato de que ele estava no país... somente ele ainda não sabia da fofoca que rolava solta nos corredores do hospital.  
- Para lhe ver, oras!  
- Eu também sou médica, de certa forma. Sei como vocês mentem para alguém e você não está me convencendo de que meu filho corre perigo! Rômulo, eu preciso salvar a única coisa boa da minha vida! Você viu como eu fiquei desesperada quando a Martha cogitou a possibilidade de meu filho morrer? Será que nem você acredita no meu amor materno?  
- Por favor, se acalme... você não pode ajudar. Transferência de energia não é realizada quando...  
- Transferência de energia? - cortou ela, apavorada - Não há como esperar dois dias! Eu faço, afinal de contas eu sou a mãe dele! O feitiço só funciona se pai ou mãe doa energia vital.  
- É bom saber que seus miolos não atrofiaram, Hilary. Só que você esqueceu de um detalhe... - ele pensou um pouco e disse - Levante-se.  
Ela fez o que pôde, mas não conseguiu nem mover as pernas direito, tal era o seu cansaço.  
- As poções que lhe demos e os feitiços, para terem eficiência, exigem que você descanse. Entende o motivo da sua ajuda ser inválida? Agora tente dormir que eu prometo perguntar para Martha como está o bebê, ok?  
Hilary não respondeu-lhe e ficou pensativa. Depois, como se fizesse uma força sobre-humana, levantou-se com as pernas bambas. Rômulo virou-se e demorou para crer no que via, porém lembrou-se que o único erro de Luigi foi mimá-la a vida inteira: portanto, não desistiria de um objetivo... o que queria não podia lhe ser negado.  
- I-isso t-te co...convence?  
- Começo a admirar os psiquiatras...  
Martha, Luigi e o resto da equipe achavam um absurdo Hilary correr um risco daquele. Afinal, a chance de ela morrer ao executar o feitiço não era desprezível. Porém, constatou-se que a criança não passaria daquela noite.  
- Você precisará de uma transfusão de sangue... você sabe o que é isso, não?  
- Mais ou menos. - respondeu Hilary.  
- Depois disso, esperaremos duas horas para executar-se o feitiço, ok?  
- Tudo bem, mas tem certeza que dará tempo?  
- Sim, absoluta. Não lhe garanto que o bebê se recuperará totalmente.  
- Tendo vida, para mim é suficiente, Martha.  
Luigi fez a parte dele, doou o sangue. Sabia onde Rony estava e pediu para Cláudia falar com ele, pois se o fizesse poderia perder a compostura. Antes de ir, a enfermeira visitou a amiga.  
- Rômulo, pode deixar-nos sozinhas?  
- Ela tem que descansar um pouco, Cláudia - reclamou ele.  
- É importante!  
- Desde que existe mulher no mundo, fofoca é considerada importante. Depois vocês conversam.  
- Por favor, não iremos demorar - disse Hilary, olhando-o impaciente.  
- Depois ninguém diga que eu não avisei. Desisto – reclamou, saindo do quarto.  
- Vou falar com Michael. Até imagino o que aconteceu... lhe avisei tanto!  
- Sermão não irá resolver nada.  
- Ele lhe espancou, não foi?  
- Sim. Certamente esqueceu-se do meu estado. Prometa que enquanto eu estiver desacordada ou se eu morrer, não deixará ele ficar com meu filho?  
- Ele é o pai, não tenho o direito. E pare de falar besteiras.  
- Estou com medo dele, Cláudia! Prometa-me.  
- Não posso. E tenho certeza que quando ele se acalmar, até lhe visita.  
- Ele nunca irá me perdoar e isto está claro para mim. Porém, nem meus pais tiveram a audácia de me bater. E pode estar certa: Dayana vai me pagar.  
- Foi ela?  
- E quem mais poderia? Você?  
- Não! Nunca insinuei coisa alguma!  
- Portanto foi ela quem fez o Michael encontrar aquela tal de Granger.  
- Mas eles estão juntos?  
- Não sei. O que importa é contar para o meu pai o que Dayana fez. E eu viverei para ferrá-la. Perco o marido mas não a vingança.  
- Credo! E como quer credibilidade para o seu amor materno?  
- Você sabe que meu filho é especial para mim.  
- Mais do que Michael?  
- Amor não se mede - responder que amava ambos da mesma forma era mentir.  
Porém, mais do que arriscar-se, Hilary ainda teria de provar este amor por seu filho de uma maneira penosa...  
Quando chegou na casa de Rômulo, Cláudia não encontrou Rony... nem o pomo de treino de Rômulo...  
- Michael! Preciso falar com você! - gritava ela, enquanto ele ia atrás do pomo no campo de quadribol que costumava jogar.  
Ele desceu bruscamente e quase desequilibrou-se (o braço nunca lhe daria uma trégua com aquela maldita dormência). Mirou-a com desprezo e mostrou a falsa indiferença na voz:  
- O que você quer? Serviço de coruja dá dinheiro?  
- Não vim trazer recados de Hilary. Preciso falar com você sobre seu filho.  
Sim, somente naquela hora caiu a ficha!  
- Eu... o matei? - perguntou, num fio de voz.  
- Não acredito que não pensou nisso quando bateu na sua mulher!  
- Ela é uma vagabunda, sem nenhuma vergonha na cara! Eu estava cego de raiva, ela ainda me deixou mais nervoso... Mas eu não queria prejudicar meu filho! - ele descontrolava-se e atropelava as palavras.  
- Mas deixou-o correndo sério risco de vida! E acho melhor se apressar para tentar consertar esta burrada, porque seus problemas com Hilary não têm nada a ver com a vida daquele inocente.  
- É um menino?  
- Sim. Frágil como um cristal.  
- Ao menos ele nasceu no hospital, com a ajuda necessária...  
- Engana-se. Hilary entrou em trabalho de parto em casa e lá ficou. Eu a achei um pouco tarde. Escute: vá para o hospital para você fazer a Transfusão de energia.  
- O que é isso?  
- Você irá transferir sua energia vital, isto é, parte de sua saúde, para o seu filho. Hilary queria fazer isto, mas é loucura... ela está fraca.  
- Então vamos para lá agora!  
- Não tão rápido: Luigi está inconsolável. Se o ver, nem quero pensar no que fará.  
- Dane-se. Um dia ele terá de saber quem é a filhinha dele! E aí vai me dar toda a razão.  
- Nem tanto. Todos estão errados. A mentira foi longe demais.  
- É muito cômodo culpar todos agora! O início disso tudo deu-se com Hilary. Pela lógica, nada disso estaria acontecendo se ela...  
- Isso irá mudar alguma coisa? Não existe mais espaço para "se ela não tivesse feito". Ela já fez e está acabado. E controle-se quando estiver lá! Nem Hilary quer lhe ver.  
- E quem disse que eu também quero vê-la? Quero mais é que ela se dane!  
- Começo a crer piamente nisso - disse, sem ironia alguma.  
O clima tornou-se denso naquele hospital. Martha, ao ver Rony, persuadiu Luigi para que entrasse em sua sala para conversar, escrever para Dayana... E esquecera de avisar Rômulo que Hilary estava praticamente pronta.  
Enquanto isso, Rômulo concordou em dar as coordenadas para Rony executar o feitiço. Ao chegarem no quarto onde o bebê repousava, surpreenderam-se ao constatar que Hilary já estava terminando o "ritual", apoiada por um feitiço para mantê-la em pé. Um dos medi-bruxos presentes pediu que eles fizessem silêncio, pois agora era impossível interrompê-la.  
A luz azul intensificou-se da varinha da mulher para a sala inteira. Logo ela dissipou-se e Hilary cambaleou, o feitiço não funcionava mais... Rony, por um impulso, a pegou antes que ela caísse. Encararam-se. Contudo, ela desmaiou.  
Quando ele voltou ao que julgava de "juízo perfeito", pediu com desespero e certo nojo que alguém a levasse. O bebê parecia agora mais saudável. Rony quis aproximar-se dele. Tinha um cabelinho ralo e loiro, e não abria os olhos. Pensou que fossem castanhos, como os dele.  
Ainda arranjando coragem para tocar no pequeno, derreteu-se quando viu o primeiro bocejo. Em seu julgamento, ele era lindo... e seu! Não o vira nascer, porém admitia a si que talvez não suportaria ver um parto. A babação durou pouco: uma das enfermeiras veio buscar o menino, e não adiantaram as reclamações.  
- Ele vai ficar bem agora, né?  
- Claro, mas...  
- Mas o quê, Rômulo?  
- Temos de esperar para ver se restou alguma seqüela...  
- Seqüela? Mas como? O que é?  
- Calma! É que nós achamos que um dos sentidos dele foi prejudicado. Porém, só teremos certeza com o tempo.  
- Droga! Eu sou um monstro! Um verdadeiro idiota!  
- Não foi culpa sua. Isto já estava previsto.  
- E aquela nojenta não me falou nada!  
- Nós pedimos para ela lhe falar quando voltasse. E por falar nisso, porque você voltou?  
- Agora eu não quero falar sobre isso. Conversamos depois.  
- Ok, então eu vou ajudar Martha. Sou responsável por Hilary. Ah, saia daqui logo antes que Luigi te encontre.  
- O que ele pode fazer? Me estrangular na frente de todos?  
- Antes de medi-bruxo, ele é pai.Dos mais corujas... – disse, em tom de gozação. 


	19. Processos

**Capítulo 19 – Processos**

Dumbledore pedira à Hermione que lecionasse em Hogwarts novamente, porém ela não quis comentar sobre as confusões com Rita Skeeter, por vergonha. "Como uma professora responsável pode ser conhecida no mundo mágico como baderneira e revolucionária?", pensava ela. Contudo, o sábio bruxo percebera o temor dela, que sempre insistira em ser corretíssima. Arranjou-lhe um ótimo advogado e Rita quase teve um surto. Portanto, aquelas divergências que foram longe demais teriam um fim. Afinal de contas, a jornalista intrometida do Profeta Diário subornou várias pessoas para processar Hermione. Sem contar a roubada em que meteu Harry.  
E por falar nele, a bendita "audiência" chegara. Cho Chang estava imponente e confiante na vitória: queria Harry preso e mais humilhado. A mulher de Draco Malfoy estava para assistir o "espetáculo". Não somente por ser uma redatora do Semanário das Bruxas, mas para falar tudo ao marido.  
Gina, Hermione, Molly e Sirius foram dar um apoio para Harry, que estava a beira de um ataque, totalmente pessimista e arrasado. Rony mandara uma carta para ele e para a família, contando algumas novidades e desculpando-se por não poder comparecer à audiência.  
Tudo corria bem (para Cho, lógico) e Harry queria sair correndo dali. Até que um dos auxiliares do advogado de Harry chegara afobado dizendo que havia uma testemunha de última hora. A rígida juíza permitira que a pessoa entrasse, e Cho empalideceu quando vira quem adentrou o lugar...  
- Senhor Krum, o que tem de tão importante a acrescentar?  
- Eu estava no aparrtamento da senhorrita Chang naquela noite - até que o inglês dele melhorou consideravelmente, pensava Hermione.  
- E o que viu?  
- Ela prrovocou o senhorr Potterr falando mal de sua esposa. Ainda consegui verr Chang apunhalando-o nas costas, parrecia querrerr matá-lo.  
- Mas o senhor Potter não a atacou?  
- Sim, mas parra se defenderr, não acrredito que...  
- Isto é especulação! - disse o advogado de Cho.  
- Ok, não suponha nada senhor Krum. Continue.  
- Depois da apunhalada, ela o empurrou com a intenção de jogá-lo, e isto estava muito clarro. Ele, parra não cairr segurrou-se nela e acho que não mediu a força com que agarrou-a, e foi assim que Cho caiu.  
- A senhorita confirma que Vitor Krum estava naquela noite em seu apartamento?  
- Não, meretíssima! Nunca tive nenhum tipo de relação com este homem além de profissional.  
- Eu posso prrovarr que você está mentindo. Diga logo o que prretendia com o Potterr antes que tudo se complique parra você!  
- Não permitirei brigas nem ameaças aqui. Que prova seria esta, senhor Krum?  
- Estes contratos de compra e venda, prromissórrias... como farria um emprréstimo desses parra qualquerr um? Caso prrecise, tenho fotos nossas. Somos amigos de longa data, mas querríamos evitar fofocas sobre nós, já que érramos rrivais no quadrribol...  
Ela observou tudo atentamente, até as fotos. Não houve como negar mais. E o desespero de Cho era explícito deveras. Harry tinha esperanças de sair dali e voltar para casa. Num pequenino intervalo, muita coisa aconteceu...  
- O que você tem na cabeça, Vitor?  
- Dignidade, Cho. Eu cansei de serr suborrnado e humilhado porr você.  
- Vai se ferrar junto comigo agora, está satisfeito?  
- Muito.  
- Sua víbora! O que pretendia fazer com meu marido? - perguntava uma Gina furiosa.  
- Chegou a santa! Escuta aqui, isto não é da sua conta, viu, enferrujada?  
- Você vai ver quem é que vai enferrujar...  
- Virrgínia, não vale a pena gastarr tempo com ela - disse Vitor, segurando a mulher pelo braço.  
- Venha me bater, sua franguinha. Mas venha com vontade, tá bom? Bata em uma pobre bruxa que nem com o feitiço mais poderoso pode voltar a andar...  
- Sua nojenta! Merece estar assim, toda entrevada!  
- E você também merece ser inútil... ao menos eu era uma mulher completa. Além de linda, totalmente fértil.  
- Agora eu te mato!  
Harry correu para ajudar Vitor, pois quando Gina saía de seu juízo, era um verdadeiro furacão. Hermione, que estava conversando com Sirius e Molly, foi conferir a confusão.  
- Sua chinesa idiota! Inválida! Devota de Voldemort! Encalhada! Mentirosa!  
- Gina, chega! - disse Harry, energicamente.  
- O que é agora? Está defendendo a coitadinha? - ela já berrava.  
- Só queria evitar esse tipo de escândalo ridículo! Não ligue para o que ela fala.  
- É tão fácil! Tendo duas mulheres quase se estapeando por você!  
- Gina, já basta. Paranóia de novo não. Está aqui para me apoiar ou brigar com ela? Será que preciso dizer de cinco em cinco minutos que te amo para não ficar insegura? - disse ele, num tom mais baixo, para que somente Gina escutasse.  
Fitando os verdíssimos olhos de Harry, ela percebera o quanto seu comportamento fora infantil. Dar corda para Cho era bobagem, porém evitar isso não era fácil. A mulher sabia seu ponto fraco.  
Gina não podia dizer que Harry era perfeito e que não desejava outras mulheres. Entretanto, o amor que ele tinha por ela era inegável e intenso.  
Sem ação por culpa da vergonha, saíra dali e deixara Cho com o semblante vitorioso enquanto Vitor a fuzilava com o olhar. Todos foram chamados de volta e o nervosismo tomou conta do ambiente.  
- Diante dos fatos, decidiu-se que Harry Potter abdicará o uso da varinha por 5 meses. Cho Chang responderá ao Ministério por falso testemunho e Vitor Krum como cúmplice de tentativa de desvio de dinheiro. Não há mais nada a esclarecer.  
No fim, a juíza transformou-se em um canário rosa e se foi. Cho queria pular no pescoço de Vitor e Harry, apesar de aliviado, sabia para quem teria de entregar sua varinha. Draco Malfoy. Além de responsabilizar-se pela investigação de praticantes de Magia Negra, o homem cuidava dos que eram suspensos de usar a varinha. É como Arthur dizia: "Pode ser arrogante e detestável, mas ainda sim o jovem Malfoy é indiscutivelmente eficiente e confiável."  
Obviamente, Harry não cria na idoneidade do ex-colega de escola. Hermione ficara possessa com aquela situação. Também julgava que Cho merecia um castigo melhor... e foi acalmada por Sirius, que lhe disse: "A justiça tarda, mas não falha. Inclusive se o seu eterno sogrinho é o Ministro da Magia!".  
Voltando ao assunto das cartas de Rony...

"Família,  
Não pude voltar mais cedo porque meu filho nasceu. Fraco e muito prematuro, mas irá sobreviver, tenho fé. Ainda não escolhi o nome, se quiserem estou aberto a sugestões! Prometo que assim que meu menino sair do hospital, visitarei-os.  
Mamãe, você estava certa: ele é loirinho como a mãe. Só não vi ainda os olhinhos, se são castanhos como os nossos ou azuis como de Hilary...  
Harry, espero que dê tudo certo na audiência e a Cho se ferre! Conversamos melhor depois e ficarei devendo a partida que combinamos.  
Jorge, espero que Katie releve o que aconteceu naquele dia conosco. Quem sabe isso não dá em casamento?  
Meu garoto é lindo. Precisam ver como é a minha cara!  
Rony."

A outra carta foi para Hermione. Só que fora Kim que abrira...

"Hermione,  
Sei que não quer mais falar comigo, aliás, fui um completo idiota! Queria pedir-lhe perdão por deixar-lhe constrangida quanto a minha mulher. Deu tudo errado, não pude negar para Kimberly que eu estava realmente vivo, nos tocamos e ela apavorou-se! Doeu perceber que vocês duas tiveram ódio de mim. Não queria magoar ninguém, e me sinto muito mal. Estou com muitos problemas por aqui, meu filho nasceu prematuro... quando puder, volto para conversarmos melhor. Não sei se tenho o direito, mas... mande um beijo para a Kimberly. Como você me disse, ela é linda! Pena que eu nunca tive o coração deste anjinho.  
Você foi a única que me ajudou, contou-me a verdade. Desculpe-me mesmo pelo ocorrido! Espero que um dia nossa filha entenda a minha situação. Não creio que posso recuperar a admiração mantida por ela só através de fotos minhas, nem a sua confiança pois começo a pensar que não as mereço.  
Rony."

Hermione ficara muito feliz com a carta e não soube que a filha a tinha lido, contudo mandou o beijo que ele pedira. A menina mostrou-se indiferente e, naquele momento, Hermione percebera que precisava conversar novamente com a filha sobre o pai.  
- Não deve ser fácil para você entender o que aconteceu. Mas não sinta-se pressionada a perdoá-lo.  
- Tio Harry me explicou tudo, junto com a madrinha... mas ainda estou confusa. Como ele sabia quem você era, mamãe?  
- Ele lembrou-se de mim por um instante, querida - disse, constrangida por lembrar o que Rony disse-lhe a respeito de seus pensamentos e sonhos com ela.  
- E de mim não - concluiu, sentindo-se rejeitada.  
- Kim, eu soube que estava grávida depois que seu pai sumiu.  
- Tudo bem, esquece. Eu acho que só posso gostar dele se conhecer ele de verdade.  
- E é isso que você quer?  
A menina hesitou, mas depois respondeu firme:  
- Sim, é isso que quero.  
- Que tal começar com uma carta?  
- É difícil... vou escrever o quê?  
- O que você sente. Seja franca com ele. Não é assim que se arranja amigos?  
- Você acha que ele vai gostar de mim?  
- Quem não gostaria de ter uma filha como você? Deixe de ser insegura, Kim. Quer que eu lhe ajude a escrever?  
- Seria bom - disse, nervosa por não saber o que fazer.

* * *

Rony não falou com Hilary durante os quatro dias que se passaram. Brigara com Luigi neste intervalo, porém quando contou-lhe as peripécias de sua esposa, a expressão do homem mudara. Ficara envergonhado. E como se não bastasse, ainda teve de ouvir a versão da filha.  
- Pai, eu fiz isso por amor!  
- Isto é doença, Hilary. Como pôde mentir desta maneira suja? O que lhe ensinei a vida toda? Sua mãe também quando souber disso... - ele pensava aflito e disse algo que não devia - Por que você não é como a sua irmã? Nunca me deu desgosto algum na vida, muito pelo contrário! Dayana é meu orgulho...  
- Orgulho? - gritou ela.  
- Sim, ela não é uma pessoa egoísta como você! Tem noção que destruiu a vida de um homem?  
- Em compensação, a sua santinha matou o seu filho!  
- Logo que tiver alta eu mandarei você para a dra. Hellen.  
- Não estou doente e nem necessitando de psiquiatra! Dayana matou o Jacob! Eu vi!  
- Eu vou perder a paciência, Hilary! Esse argumento é horrível.  
Luigi ficara melancólico por lembrar da morte de seu único filho homem, a coisa que ele mais almejou na vida. O que o "consolou" foi a personalidade de Dayana, parecidíssima com a sua; e isto acarretava uma cumplicidade mútua que dissolveu-se consideravelmente depois da separação entre ele e Melanie. Era duro ouvi-la chamá-lo de Luigi e não de pai.  
Hilary não desistira da acusação apesar de seu pai já ter-lhe dado as costas para retirar-se. Em tom de súplica, disse:  
- Pai... acredite em mim... ela matou o Jacob. Não sei se foi sem querer, mas ela o fez.  
- Como quer a confiança de alguém nesta altura do campeonato? E com uma afirmação absurda desta! Pare antes que eu não meça minha rispidez contigo.  
- Ok, descreia. Porém, tente testá-la. Posso parecer rancorosa mas acho que o senhor precisava saber da verdade.  
- Não tinha idéia do tamanho do equívoco que cometi. Eduquei-lhe mal, bem que Melanie advertiu-me dos mimos que sempre lhe fiz quando era pequena.  
Desta vez, o medi-bruxo saiu totalmente arrasado. Não cria na criminalidade de sua primogênita, e decepcionava-se com a loucura da caçula. Ou será que finalmente Hilary falara a verdade?  
A única certeza mantida era da grande vergonha... julgava-se uma ótimo pai até aquele instante em que Rony disse-lhe: "Ela conseguiu destruir minha vida, levou sem pedir licença todas as alegrias que eu teria. Sabe o que consegui até agora? Um olhar de raiva e decepção da minha filha. Não tivemos oportunidade de nos amar e conhecer. Fora uma mulher maravilhosa que me ama e eu não posso correspondê-la."  
Criara aquele ser individualista. Amara-o incondicionalmente e a recompensa era esta: conviver enganado com a réplica de sua irmã Sibila.

* * *

Dayana e Melanie pensaram em voltar, contudo era difícil para a última rever o marido nos braços da antiga amiga e confidente. Com a notícia do nascimento do primeiro neto, não houve como Melanie conter-se: voltaria para Back Sunset o mais rápido possível.  
Hermione, ao despedir-se da amiga, acrescentou:  
- Obrigada por trazer o Rony de volta.  
- Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação. Ah, faça-me um favor: livre-o de minha irmã.  
- Parece odiá-la mesmo. Francamente, não devia ser assim.  
- Caso a conheça, saberá do que falo. Além do mais, a felicidade de vocês foi interrompida - disse Dayana, convicta.  
- Talvez fosse pior se ela não o levasse. Seria duro para mim notar que aquele com quem convivi tantos anos não lembrava-se de nada.  
- Tudo bem, encerremos este assunto. Não esqueça de me escrever e seja forte para enfrentar aquela jornalista abusada, pois você irá livrar-se deste problema em breve.  
- Que Merlin lhe ouça!  
Colin Creevey ainda trabalhava no Profeta Diário e lamentou muito a saída de Hermione. Por isso, ficou de olho em Rita para descobrir algo que ajudasse sua amiga. Isto fora útil, pois ouvira uma conversa valiosa...  
- Isto é pouco para o escândalo que armei semana passada! Pensa que posso brincar com o Ministério desta forma? Eles estão de olho nisto. E acredite se quiser: essa reivindicação dos direitos dos elfos está tendo uma ótima repercussão entre os pós-lords... 

Nota da autora: esta expressão "pós-lords" foi empregada para nomear os bruxos pacifistas que exigiam a paz e igualdade entre bruxos e criaturas mágicas em geral. Alguns deles eram aliados de Lord Voldemort por obrigação.

- Ninguém vai perder dinheiro com elfos, eles não querem ser libertados!  
- Não querem, mas desde que o elfo Dobby fez sucesso com uma de suas lojas... muitos deles mudaram de idéia. Não saem das casas mas exigem um salário ou um pouco de conforto.  
- Você é um bruxo de influência, precisa me ajudar. Já lhe fiz muitos favores.  
- Porém não entro em batalhas onde posso perder. Retirarei os processos ainda hoje.  
- Então entregarei você ao Ministro... e a outra pessoa também...  
- Você não faria isto. Tem muito a perder.  
- Não tanto quanto você. O emprego que preza e defende será de um pé-rapado.  
- Então paga-me o dobro. Preciso subornar aquele lerdo para continuar meu plano.  
- Não sou rica, ouviu?  
- Mas é matreira. Saberá dar-me tudo o quero em troca de apoio.  
- Amanhã entregarei-lhe os galeões - disse, pensativa.  
Colin tirara fotos e colocara um feitiço silenciador na máquina, além de contar com o auxílio de uma penseira. Prestara a atenção necessária em tudo, no entanto preferiu não contar à Hermione o resultado de sua perseguição, mesmo porque ela realmente não o levou a sério quando prometeu desvendar os planos de Rita.  
Neville tomou coragem para escrever à Kimberly, dar-lhe notícias. Porém, fora seco quando referiu-se à Mione. Ela cria que ele alimentava rancores desde a noite em que soube do retorno de Rony. Caso o homem não acostumasse-se novamente a falar com Hermione, como lecionaria em paz tendo-a a seu lado?  
O encontro de Harry e Malfoy não foi nada agradável, pois acabaram desentendendo-se. Todavia nada atrapalharia a conversa que o rapaz precisava ter com Gina...  
- Eu andei pensando numa coisa antes de voltar a jogar e acho que agora que o pesadelo acabou, seria o momento perfeito para... - ele tentava ser delicado quando tocava no assunto com ela - termos um filho. O que você acha?  
- Harry, eu não agüento mais me frustrar com isso. Não sei se conseguirei desta vez.  
- Gina, não estou exigindo nada de você, por favor, não fique assim. Eu pensei em fazermos isso por outro método.  
- Outro?  
- Sim. O que acha de... adoção?  
Gina já havia refletido nesta opção e tinha receio da reação de Harry, afinal não sabia se ele sentiria-se incomodado pela criança não ter seu sangue e achar que ela era paranóica para engravidar. Vendo a generosidade dele e o manifesto do desejo por esta escolha...  
- Perfeito! Mas certamente quer um bebê, e isso é um tanto difícil, não?  
- Decidiremos juntos o que fazer, apesar de eu achar injusto escolhermos a dedo. Iremos para aquele lar onde há bruxos abandonados e esperaremos uma resposta...  
- Concordo, seria injusto. Vamos amanhã mesmo verificar isto, ok? Madame Malkin não me ponderará. Não costumo faltar ao trabalho.  
- Ok, só terei um compromisso de manhã. E o que acha de passearmos? Não está frio hoje e poderemos aproveitar para comprarmos os presentes...  
Fred e Jorge casariam-se com Angelina a Katie, respectivamente. Rony fora avisado quando Molly mandara uma carta a ele. Aliás, ultimamente o apartamento de Rômulo vivia cheio de corujas por causa do amigo. Rony não tivera coragem de entrar em seu apartamento novamente depois da briga ente ele e Hilary, que não se falaram mais. Porém, esta situação teria de acabar... e da pior maneira possível...  
Pulando esta parte, voltemos à Hermione e Rita. Com as provas inegáveis de Colin, a professora de Feitiços ficara com a dignidade limpa diante do Ministério e da comunidade mágica. Já Rita Skeeter...  
- Teve o que merecia! E aquele filha da...  
- Sirius, dá pra ser um pouquinho mais educado? - perguntou Lupin, olhando para Kim.  
- Por quê? Eu sei muito bem o palavrão que o tio Fadinha ia falar, era filho...  
Desta vez, Lupin tampou a boca dela, pois se Mione sonhasse que a garota diria aquilo, era capaz de pular em Sirius.  
- Como pode um bruxo ser frouxo assim? Lupin, o cara queria roubar o teu lugar!  
- Já disse que não precisava do trabalho no Ministério.  
- Mas é a pessoa mais competente que conheço para ocupar o cargo daquele imbecil.  
- Tudo bem, mas ele não conseguiu e vou trabalhar lá. Acalme-se.  
- Ah, sim... e saber que a Mione passou todo aquele nervoso. Nos últimos tempos, as mulheres só dão problemas. Veja Harry e Rony também! Por isso que adoro ser solteiro.  
- Claro, cada noite é uma diferente. Você é um homem de sorte.  
- E você um tonto. Não está tão feio assim, nem muito velho... e dorme no ponto! Já vi muita mulher falar de você.  
- Só na sua imaginação.  
- Não mesmo! Olha aqui Aluado, não vou permitir que você se torne um Snape da vida!  
- Concordo. Lupin não pode continuar nesta solteirice.  
- Se candidata, Mione? - perguntou Sirius.  
- Não, mas acho que preciso apresentá-lo para alguém...  
- Ah, aquela sua amiga gostosa que é cunhada do Rony?  
- Eles formariam um belo casal... você está coberto de razão!  
- A namorada dele sou eu! - disse Kim, cheia de gracinhas.  
- Viram? Já tenho uma dona e das rigorosas!  
O clima familiar era muito agradável. Hermione chamara Harry e Gina para comemorarem também a vitória dela e quando eles chegaram, as conversas pegaram fogo. O anúncio de que um priminho para Kim estava chegando animava a menina... e Gina nunca sentira-se tão ansiosa, mas quem superava esta euforia era Harry, que vivia sorridente e animado com tudo, mesmo não possuindo sua varinha.

* * *

Hilary e Rony não se falavam e, por essas e outras, não entraram em consenso quanto ao nome que dariam ao filho, ainda necessitando de cuidados. O garoto não abria os olhos de maneira alguma e isto preocupava Hilary, que começou a amamentá-lo quando foi liberada. Percebera que havia um feitiço ali, e depois de semanas resolveu certificar-se do motivo daquilo. Tudo a favorecia: nenhuma enfermeira e nem Rômulo estavam lá. Pegou a varinha e desfez o feitiço. Não teve forças para gritar. A voz sumiu-lhe subitamente, as mãos afrouxaram e nada mais era notado por ela. O bebê já queria chorar de fome e foi delicadamente posto no colo pela mãe, com o semblante contendo um misto de pavor, dor e nojo. A mulher tomou coragem e olhou para o filho novamente, e este já chorava a plenos pulmões. Então, ela gritou.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Martha, assustada.  
- TIRE ISSO DE CIMA DE MIM! - ela berrava desesperada.  
A médi-bruxa pegou a criança e quando ia procurar uma enfermeira, encontrou Rony.  
- Por que ele está chorando...?  
- Leve-o até a sala das amas, rápido!  
- TIRE ESTA MALDIÇÃO DAQUI, POR FAVOR!  
- Ela está falando de mim, é?  
- Não dê atenção a ela, vá!  
Martha, Rômulo e uma enfermeira entraram no quarto e o trancaram. Rony via o bebê chorar compulsivamente e não entendia coisa alguma. Sentou e tentou fazer ele parar de chorar. Balançou-o, fez o que pôde, tentando ser o mais carinhoso possível. Ajeitando-o em seu braços da maneira correta, implorou que ele parasse e bebê o obedeceu. Aliviado, começou a admirar a criança e perguntar-lhe o motivo pelo qual sua mãe estava naquele berreiro, como se ele o compreendesse. Então o garoto, pela primeira vez em tempos, o encarou. O primeiro pensamento que ocorreu-lhe foi sair correndo, porém lembrou-se rapidamente que aquele era o seu filho, e não o abandonaria por nada no mundo. 

Nota da autora: Na época em que escrevi, não sabia que os olhos do Rony eram azuis. Não posso mudar isto na fic, porque senão alguns capítulos ficam comprometidos, sem sentido.


	20. Logan Salk Weasley

**Capítulo 20 – Logan Salk Weasley**

- Não houve motivos até este momento para que eu duvidasse de você, filha.  
- Por que diz isso, Luigi?  
- Pai, por favor. Não suporto ouvir chamar-me de Luigi, Dayana.  
- O que fez para a mamãe foi horrível. Pensei que fosse íntegro de todo.  
- As pessoas cometem erros. E quero saber se cometera um.  
- Afinal, o que quer saber?  
- Isto é ridículo, mas... Hilary disse-me que você... - ele suspirou e disse de uma vez - matou o Jacob.  
Ela empalideceu e Luigi desconfiou que Dayana desmaiaria.  
- Desculpe-me fazer uma pergunta tão insolente, filha. Dê-me um abraço, vai... senti sua falta...  
Dayana chorou ao fazer isso, e apertou mais o pai quando ouviu ele dizer:  
- Que besteira foi acreditar em Hilary. Ela sabia que caso você tivesse feito uma barbaridade daquela, eu nunca conseguiria lhe perdoar. Por que você ainda chora?  
- Eu não posso mais... mentir para você.  
- Como assim?  
- Eu não sabia que o remédio da mamãe era aquele, troquei as poções sem querer. - disse, num fio de voz. Vendo que ele não a respondia, continuou - Eu tinha somente 7 anos, como saberia a diferença entre duas poções? Quando ele tomou, eu fiquei desesperada e aí apareceu Hilary. Ela começou a me acusar e eu lhe supliquei que nunca contasse nada... e ela somente me ameaçou quando eu descobri a verdadeira identidade de Michael. Eu não fiz por vontade, foi um acidente...  
O desespero de ambos crescia e Luigi não sabia como agir diante daquela situação.  
- Dayana, por favor: deixe-me só.  
- Pai, perdoe-me...  
- Por favor!  
Ela retirou-se devagar, sabendo que poderia ser a última vez que olhava para seu pai, ou que dera-lhe o último abraço. Não teria coragem de confessar aquilo mais uma vez e por isso, Melanie saberia da verdade somente por Luigi.  
Esta revelação acontecera depois do escândalo de Hilary. Rony foi até Rômulo depois de levar Logan até a sala de amas e disse:  
- Ela literalmente não presta.  
- Vai dizer que você não se assustou?  
- Mas não esqueci que ele é o meu filho! Cego ou não, nunca teria medo ou nojo dele.  
- Ela é um pouco escandalosa, demoramos para contê-la. Com o tempo ela se acostuma, foi somente um susto...  
- Não, Rômulo. Foi uma declaração de que ela não ama este filho. Só o teve por minha causa. E quando ele tiver alta, o levarei para Londres comigo.  
- Não estaria tão certo se fosse você.  
- Por falar em certeza, que amigo você é! Por que não me disse nada sobre a cegueira?  
- Martha decidiu que falaria com vocês dois amanhã, descobrimos há três dias atrás! Durante todo este tempo, ele nem tinha forças para abrir os olhos, precisávamos saber se era somente isso e tal...  
- E tem mais alguma coisa?  
- Não, ele é normal em questões psicológicas. A não ser que vocês dois queiram pirar este garoto. Agora, falando mais sério... ele precisará de muito carinho, atenção e paciência, concentre-se nisso. Achamos que há um dom nele também, mas isso só será confirmado quando terminarmos todas as avaliações.  
- Não era mais fácil pegar uma daquelas bruxas que adivinham o futuro?  
- Luigi proibiu isso terminantemente há tempos! De charlatã, já basta a irmã dele, né? E aliás, quando porá um nome neste garoto?  
- Escolherei, espere um pouco... Andrew?  
- Brega.  
- Robert?  
- Você quer ser assassinado, né?  
- Logan?  
- Taí alguma coisa que presta. Se soubesse como detesto meu nome!  
- Rômulo, aproveitando a conversa... eu não entendo como Logan ficou cego. Hilary se cuidou durante gravidez, sempre foi tão saudável!  
- Luigi teve que confessar a maldição que lançaram nela para mim, já que Martha sabia disso. Digamos que esta cegueira é um "efeito colateral".  
- E como todos, um dia some?  
- Sim. Mas eu não sou nem louco de te contar como.  
- Começou, agora termine!  
- Não, tem certas coisas que não podem ser ditas. E esta é por questão de ética! - dizia com seu natural sarcasmo - Concentre-se em cuidar dele. E não adianta me olhar com esta cara porque eu não vou te contar, Michael!  
- Me faz um favor: me chama de Rony...  
- Por falar nisso, e aquela sua noiva que te deu um gelo? Prentende jogar a velha conversa da separação que nunca acontece ou já partir pro ataque?  
- Não pretendo casar com a Mione.  
- Olha a intimidade! Vocês vão acabar juntos, eu tenho certeza! Tudo bem que ela não é linda como a Hilary, mas é a mãe de sua outra filha, tá cheia de amor pra dar... e você pra receber...  
- Eu não quero mais saber de mulher nenhuma.  
- Vermelho do jeito que você tá desde quando falou da Mione - ele enfatizou o nome dela -, dá pra notar que você não vai querer fazer nada com ela quando voltar!  
- Ela não é qualquer uma, veja lá como fala, entendeu?  
- Vou adorar ser o padrinho. Quando for o casório você me convida! - Rony alterou-se e o amigo preferiu mudar de assunto. - Ah, e na separação com o bichão, por favor, faça uma festa decente.  
- É capaz de eu dar uma festa mesmo. Não vai demorar para o meu pai regularizar a minha situação e eu voltar a ser Ronald Weasley. Aí meu casamento com o bichão...  
- É totalmente inválido! Só queria ver a cara dela quando souber disso!  
- Esta é a melhor parte, ela não vai saber antes que tudo já esteja resolvido!  
Entrementes, Cláudia perguntara para Hilary o que ela achava do nome Logan.  
- Bonito. Michael tem bom gosto.  
- Por que não olha para mim enquanto falo?  
- Desculpe, estou desnorteada! Arrependo-me pelo o que fiz hoje, mas se já achava difícil cuidar de uma criança normal, que dirá uma cega!  
- Logan é normal, Hilary! Pelo o que eu soube, não terá nenhum distúrbio mental. Você nunca se satisfaz?  
- Como Michael pode voltar para mim se eu lhe dei um filho imperfeito?  
A mulher ficou estática de perplexidade e disse inconformada:  
- Eu fingirei que não ouvi isso. Aliás, eu nem sei como consegui ser tua amiga durante todos estes anos.  
As únicas pessoas que ainda conversavam com Hilary eram Martha e Melanie, o que era realmente uma ironia. Depois de um tempo e muita insistência de Rony, Logan teve alta. Porém, ele ainda teria de "conversar" com a ex-mulher:  
- Só vim lhe avisar que levarei o Logan para a minha casa, lá em Londres. Quando você melhorar, eu o trago.  
- Você está brincando, não? Acha que levará o meu filho para a sua eterna noiva sangue-ruim cuidar?  
- Não ouse falar assim de Hermione, ouviu?  
- Como se ela fosse uma santa! Olha aqui, Logan somente sairá do país comigo junto.  
- E você morará num brejo? - a ironia dele escondia uma raiva quase incontrolável.  
- Desde que você não tenha a brilhante idéia de me espancar, posso aceitar.  
Ela usava este argumento porque sabia que ele não podia defender-se.  
- Eu sou a mãe, não pode sair com Logan sem a minha permissão.  
- Você nem quer ficar com ele, só me prender! Tem nojo dele que eu sei!  
- Ah, sim! E é você quem amamenta ele diariamente, hein?  
- Não interessa, eu vou levá-lo com ou sem a sua permissão. Vim aqui só te avisar!  
- Vai me levar junto então! E tenho dito!  
Ele não via muita solução, pois caso tirasse Logan dali ela certamente iria atrás dele e isso seria pior. Melanie reivindicou alegando que aquilo só poderia dar em confusão, porém ele manteu-se firme em sua decisão, queria curtir o filho e receava Hilary que fizesse algum tipo de mal. Aproveitou o "protesto" de Molly por querer ver o neto e perguntou se isto a incomodaria, apenas por conveniência, pois previa a resposta.  
Rony, enquanto arrumava as malas, vira a coruja de Hermione. Ela já havia respondido-lhe apenas: "Eu lhe perdôo, e mandei o beijo que pediu-me. Parabéns pelo filho". Sim, fora seca demais e isso o desanimou, porém ainda tinha esperanças de que ela o perdoasse realmente. Pegou o pergaminho e surpreendeu-se. As lágrimas foram inevitáveis...

"Eu queria falar com você pessoalmente um dia. Não vou dizer que vou te perdoar fácil, mas seria legal ter uma amizade com você, porque tenho curiosidade de saber como é o meu pai. Sua história é muito maluca, mas espero entender. Ouvi muitas coisas boas ao seu respeito, queria mesmo saber se tudo é verdade. Dizem que eu sou teimosa e bravinha como você, mas eu acho que não. Queria conhecer meu irmão também, você traz ele quando vier?  
Até um dia,  
Kimberly."

- Não sabia que depois que um homem vira pai ele fica tão besta... - disse, enxugando o rosto divertidamente.  
Luigi, Melanie e Dayana lamentaram a falta que Logan faria, pois adoravam brincar com ele às vezes, mesmo com toda a cautela. Melanie ainda tentou ofereceu-se para ir na última hora, contudo Rony não deixou-a fazer tal coisa, pois não encostaria mais a mão em Hilary, nem se fosse para dar os tapas que ela sempre mereceu. Dayana e Luigi evitavam-se ao máximo e o homem não teve coragem de contar à ex-esposa a revelação que a filha lhe fez.  
Exaustos, chegaram até A Toca.  
- Roniquinho, meu amor! Que saudade... - disse Molly, o abraçando.  
- Também senti sua falta, mãe! É... essa aqui é a Hilary e este anjinho...  
- Logan. E como se parece com você! - disse, toda derretida.  
- Concordo. Os dois são parecidos - disse Hilary, com muita educação e simpatia.  
- Vamos entrar? Seu pai não está aqui, mas Harry, Fred e Jorge ficaram para lhe receber - ela estava eufórica.  
Rony apresentou Hilary para os três e ela rapidamente subiu com Molly, que mostrou-lhe o quarto onde ela dormiria. Mimava o filho e o exibia com orgulho, ninguém fazia diferença quanto aos brancos olhos do menino, pois souberam antecipadamente da cegueira.  
- Ele vive para rir, não?  
- Será esperto como eu, Harry, pode estar certo!  
- E grifinório, sem este seu jeitinho convencido! Sabe, Rony, você está pagando pelas pragas que rogava em Malfoy - disse Fred.  
- Pois é, o menino é loirinho! Se a doninha aguada vir isso...  
- Jorge, ele nem sabe direito do que falamos! - disse Harry, risonho.  
- Posso não saber bem, mas que sempre achei ele irritante até mesmo por fotos, ah, isso sim eu achei! E aí, Harry? Como foi desbancar aquela perua?  
- Um dos maiores prazeres da minha vida! E, bem, nem penso mais nisso, só em quando serei pai.  
- Vou te dar um aviso: isso é muito louco, deixa você bobo, chorando e babando quando ele dá uma risada ou pega no seu dedo com essa mão pequenininha...  
- Vocês dois estão hilários, sabiam? Coitado do Logan, em vez de ter mulheres em volta, tem dois homens babões!  
- Não enche, Jorge! - disse Rony, com sua habitual careta de desaprovação.  
- E vamos falar sério... que mulher é aquela? Maninho, você tem um enorme bom gosto!  
- Tudo bem que eu acho a Mione legal e vocês combinavam, mas essa Hilary é demais! Tá um pouquinho cheinha, mas bem servida por Merlin! – disse Fred, concordando com o irmão.  
- Linda, admito. Mas por dentro é mais podre que bomba de bosta.  
Hilary dormiu e Rony agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Molly brincava com o neto e o filho, nada podia interromper a felicidade dela. E Harry animou Rony com uma notícia:  
- Tem uma pessoa te esperando lá fora.  
- Mione?  
- Não exatamente...  
Ao sair, ficou perplexo com a visita.  
- Oi.  
- Oi, Kimberly... Como você está?  
- Bem. Por que você fica tão longe de mim?  
- Ah, desculpe. Eu fiquei surpreso com a sua visita.  
- Acho que você não gostou que eu vim aqui, né?  
- Claro que gostei. Só não sei o que te dizer.  
- Nem eu sei! Estou um pouco...  
- Envergonhada? - ela respondeu com uma tímida afirmação de cabeça - Eu também! E, bem... você gosta de voar?  
- Adoro! Tio Harry sempre que pode me leva pra casa de vassoura...  
- Quer dar uma volta?  
- Eu quero - disse, vermelha e com o coração a mil.  
Rony ia devagar por causa do braço, porém não irritou-se com ele: ter sua filha era uma doce compensação.  
- Vai mais rápido!  
- Não posso... tenho medo de deixar você cair.  
- Eu me seguro, não tem problema.  
- Esse braço aqui não é muito bom, fica dormente. E tenho medo que não consiga segurar a vassoura com força...  
- Tenho uma solução. Eu seguro na sua mão bem forte e aí não tem como ela desgrudar da vassoura.  
- É perigoso...  
- Não sabia que era covarde! Duvido que alcança aquela coruja!  
- Duvida, é? Então vai ver quem é covarde aqui... se segura porque aquela corujinha vai ser ultrapassada...  
Ele foi rápido e ultrapassou a coruja. Kimberly ria incessantemente, adorava fazer coisas perigosas. Ficaram voando por mais um tempo e pararam embaixo de uma árvore.  
- Gosta de maçã?  
- Adoro! - respondeu, empolgada - E você?  
- Também, mas sem casca.  
- É, a casca não é tão boa... tira pra mim?  
- Despiatie! Melhorou?  
Comeram muitas maçãs, até Rony dar-se conta do exagero...  
- Acho que já comemos demais.  
- Olha, não conta para a mamãe que eu comi tanto. Ela vai ficar brava com a gente.  
- Sua mãe é muito brava?  
- E como! Tudo tem que estar certinho pra ela. Disse que comer demais é feio.  
- Ela tem razão, mas não precisamos sempre cumprir as regras, você não acha?  
- Claro! O que acha da gente voar mais um pouco?  
- Já está ficando tarde, anoiteceu... é melhor voltarmos.  
- Fala que não gosta de regra mas tá agindo igual a mamãe! Vocês adultos são tão mentirosos e complicados... nunca vou entender.  
- Pensamos nas conseqüências dos nossos atos. Mas um dia você entende. E, sinceramente, é muito chato ser adulto!  
- Você não lembra de nada de quando você era criança?  
- Não. Mas acho que foi bom. Vendo as crianças parece que elas são tão felizes e livres...  
- E os adultos não são livres?  
- Não, temos que obedecer várias regras. É difícil um adulto fazer o que quer.  
- Então quero ser criança pra sempre! Isso dá pra fazer?  
- Dá sim - ele parecia sentir alguma dor.  
- O que você tem?  
- Acho que é indigestão, mas se Mione souber me mata. Como vou levar você pra casa agora? - a dor aumentara.  
- Vamos chamar o tio Harry, ele não vai contar nada. Me empresta a sua varinha?  
- E você lá sabe mexer em varinha!  
- Sinceramente! Já vou fazer 6 anos e não saberia mexer numa varinha?  
- Eu aprendi com 11... e sua mãe também - disse, involuntariamente.  
- Como sabe?  
- Sei o quê?  
- Que a mamãe aprendeu magia com 11 anos. Você tá mentindo pra todo mundo dizendo que perdeu a memória, né?  
- Não... ai... Kimberly, eu...  
- Nem explica, eu já entendi!  
Quando ela foi pegar a vassoura para ir sozinha para a Toca, Rony a pegou e disse energicamente:  
- Posso não ter convivido com você, mas não foi por culpa minha ou falta de vontade! Eu só queria tentar recuperar um pouco do tempo perdido, e não mentir pra você, porque se eu realmente quisesse isso, eu não tinha lhe dito que era seu pai naquele dia, teria mentido! Essas lembranças vêm e vão sem que eu perceba... só notei no que eu disse quando você me alertou!  
- Por que eu acreditaria em você? Quem pode me dizer que você não vai embora com a sua mulher e seu filho depois que me enganar?  
- É difícil, mas tente...  
Ele levou a mão à boca, correu o quanto pôde e vomitou atrás de uma "moitinha". Kimberly fez cara de nojo, virou-se e pensou em fugir... porém começou a lembrar do que Harry e Gina lhe falaram, a confirmação de Mione ao dizer que ele não mentira, e vira Rony caído.  
- Que nojo, deve ter vomitado até o almoço de ontem! Mas ele não levanta... será que desmaiou? Que se dane, quem mandou mentir pra mim e comer que nem um louco?  
Tentou ajeitar-se na vassoura e quando pensara estar pronta, olhara novamente para o pai.  
- Será mesmo que ele tá mentindo? Parecia que não, mas... - os olhinhos dela marejaram-se - ele é o mesmo que tava nas fotos, o meu pai... queria tanto viver com ele e agora desconfio dele? O padrinho não vai ficar bravo comigo, tenho certeza.  
Perdoar Rony significava excluir o sentimento de paternidade que ela declarou a Neville, mentir. Obviamente, o amor pelo padrinho não diminuiria, todavia tinha medo de magoá-lo de alguma forma. Não podia negar que Rony tomara a iniciativa e eles estavam se dando bem. Ambos queriam descobrir-se e conviver. E fora este coração puro mantido pela inocência da idade que permitiu-lhe ser flexível naquele momento.  
- Rony! Rony! - ela correu até ele.  
- Kimberly? - estava esgotado...  
- Você tá bem?  
- Ótimo, meu estômago se acalmou - disse, sem emoção.  
- Pode levantar?  
- Não sei, acho que vomitei até a alma.  
- Tá ficando tarde, mas eu prometo que não falo pra mamãe o que aconteceu.  
- Isso quer dizer que você me dará uma chance?  
- É... olha, eu te dou a chance, tá? Mas é só essa! Aproveita que não tem ou...  
Ele a abraçou desajeitadamente e disse:  
- Obrigado!  
- Não precisa acabar com a minha coluna por isso, né?  
- Desculpe... ah, deixe eu ficar um pouco de molho aqui e logo nós voltaremos, ok?  
- Ok. Eu não vi o meu irmão!  
- Ele vai te adorar, é um menino muito alegre e agitado! Mas, eu tenho que te contar uma coisinha antes de você vê-lo...  
Hilary dormia pesadamente e nem viu Hermione, que conversava com Angelina, Katie e Molly sobre o bebê de Rony...  
- Não deve ser agradável para você ver o filho dele com outra.  
- Não é mesmo Angelina, mas esta criança não tem culpa alguma da minha dor, é tão engraçadinha! Não posso negar isso.  
- Apesar de sofrer desde o nascimento, é alegre e fofo! Não é, Logan? - dizia Katie, com uma voz infantil e brincando com o garoto que, como sempre, ria com carinhos.  
- Molly, como é a tal Hilary?  
- Elegante, educada e muito bonita. Disse estar exausta e por isso deve estar dormindo até agora.  
- Eu já tinha visto uma foto dela. Francamente! Para que Rony a trouxe?  
- Mione, ela é mãe, não deixaria Rony trazer o filho para cá.  
- Prova que tem bom caráter.  
- Molly, me desculpe, mas não foi isso que Rony me disse sobre ela.  
- Concordo, Mione. E se é bonita, certamente é fresca.  
- Parem de colocar defeitos na moça! Caso ela desça, tratem-na com respeito, por favor - ralhou Molly.  
Angelina ficou contrariada e Hermione calada, pensando na sua infantilidade ao conspirar contra Hilary. Não falara ainda com Rony e preocupava-se com a demora dele e de Kimberly. Katie continuava a mimar Logan.  
- Vou esperar o Rony lá fora.  
- Boa sorte! - disse Angelina, com uma ponta de malícia.  
Olhava para as estrelas, já anoitecera. Sentara e refletira alto:  
- Com ela aqui, como ele pode olhar para mim? Hilary é bonita, educada e deu um filho a ele, que além de tudo é especial. Não quero que Rony tenha pena de mim! E também não quero ficar desejando a morte dela, isso vai contra os meus princípios. - lembrou-se então do beijo que ele lhe deu quando encontraram-se - E que moral existe quando estamos apaixonados? Por Merlin, como posso amá-lo tanto ainda?  
Kimberly a abraçou por trás e deu-lhe um beijo.  
- Mamãe, por que você tá chorando? Eu já voltei, não aconteceu nada.  
- Hermione, desculpe a demora, não queria lhe preocupar...  
- Por favor, não façam mais isso, já anoiteceu e não gosto de passeios noturnos.  
- Prometemos que isso não vai mais acontecer. Não é, Rony?  
- É sim. - ele sabia que iria demorar um tempo para Kim chamá-lo de pai, e não surpreendeu-se. Olhou para Hermione timidamente e disse à filha - Não disse que queria ver seu irmão?  
- Ah, quero sim! Posso ir, mamãe?  
- Claro, minha filha. Aproveite e cumprimente sua avó direito.  
- Pode deixar. Rony, até logo...  
- Até, baixinha - ela não gostava muito do apelido, mas o aceitou.  
Estavam rubros e retraídos, como se voltassem aos 16 anos.  
- Seu filho é uma graça.  
- Obrigado, e... a Kim também é um doce de criança...  
- Pelo o que vi, vocês reconciliaram-se.  
- Mais ou menos. Estamos nos conhecendo ainda, mas teremos muito tempo para isso.  
- Vai ficar aqui definitivamente?  
- Pretendo. Papai disse que logo eu poderia usar meu nome verdadeiro e meu casamento não será mais válido, eu já queria me separar de Hilary...  
- Sua vida com ela não me diz respeito. - disse, secamente.  
- Desculpe a inconveniência, só queria explicar o motivo...  
- Guarde para você este tipo de explicação. - o ciúme a enfureceu.  
- Afinal, o que eu fiz pra você?  
- Nada!  
- Você falava daquele seu amigo que vivia na sua casa e eu não fiquei bravo deste jeito!  
- Claro, você não me...  
- Eu não o quê?  
- Esquece.  
- Você acha que eu desprezarei a Kim por causa do problema do Logan?  
- Não.  
- Então! Não entendo qual é o problema agora. Já lhe pedi desculpas, você aceitou e me trata mal quando volto. Por que mulher é tão complicada? - perguntava a si.  
- Você não me entende porque não me ama! Acha que é fácil pra mim tudo isso? Acha? Eu iria me casar com você! Nunca amei ninguém antes nem depois de você! Será possível que não entende a minha dor?  
Ela tentou fugir dele, pois envergonhou-se com o dito. Porém, Rony a segurou e disse:  
- Eu não amei mulher alguma pra sentir ciúmes. Se é difícil pra você me ver com outra, é constrangedor pra mim saber que não posso lhe corresponder.  
- Não quero sua pena!  
- Nem eu a sua.  
Estavam próximos demais. Os olhares demostrando um enorme confronto de sentimentos. As respirações acalmaram-se gradativamente, os braços roçando-se na tentativa de um simples toque mais terno. Os lábios encontraram-se lentamente...  
- Desculpe, não posso - disse ela.  
- Não queria?  
- Seria um erro, estaria me enganando. Por favor, não faça mais isso.  
- Mas, podemos ao menos ser amigos?  
- Por que insiste em manter uma amizade comigo, Rony?  
- Sua companhia me faz bem, e... eu gosto de você. É tão difícil perceber?  
- Ok, amigos.  
Ela apertou a mão dele e notou como Rony estava frio, o que fora imperceptível quando o tocou da outra vez, tamanha a sua distração.  
- Tem certeza que está bem?  
- Sim, acho que é fome... - mentiu ele.  
- Francamente, você ainda só pensa em comer?  
- Vou me esconder de você! Me conhece como a palma da mão! Mas duvido que é mais rápida que eu.  
- Como?  
Ele já sabia onde Fred e Jorge guardaram suas vassouras e pegou uma.  
- Tente me alcançar e pegar este chaveiro de ouro que vou colocar nas costas.  
- Para quê?  
- Mostre que é boa em tudo! E que não tem medo de altura, pois Harry andou contando como você gritou como uma louca, quando ele a levou na moto de Sirius. Aliás, começou a bater nele e outra coisa que eu nem vou falar... - ele estava risonho e irônico, o que a aborreceu.  
- Você verá então quem é Hermione Granger! Pode pegar esta vassoura e preparar-se para perder!  
Semelhante a duas crianças, começaram o desafio. Harry observava tudo pela janela e usou um feitiço para ouvir a conversa deles.  
- Eles foram feitos um para o outro, é impressionante. Voldemort não conseguiu o que queria, muito menos aquela nojenta da Trelawney.

Nota da autora: Feitiços e demais maldições que não entendam de onde surgiram, vieram desta cabeça de vento que lhes escreve. Não sou muito boa nisto, entretanto tento não dizer coisas muito absurdas. Caso achem-nas estranhas, digo de antemão que não domino o latim e peço-lhes desculpas! Ah, prometo que até o final, não inserirei mais notas, a não ser que sejam indispensáveis. E obrigada pelos e-mails e comentários! Eles motivam-me muito! Não citarei o nome de todas as pessoas que mandaram, pois posso injustamente esquecer de alguém...


	21. Partida

**Capítulo 21 – Partida**

- Você ainda precisa ralar muito pra chegar aos meus pés!  
- Não... seja... metido... – disse, ofegante.  
- Nem consegue falar direito!  
- Hermione! Rony! A comida já está na mesa!  
- Vai ter revanche, ouviu?  
- Adorarei ganhar de você novamente – ele piscou para ela, irônico.  
- Pare de se gabar! - disse, dando tapinhas nele.  
Ela correu e ele além de a alcançar, a pegou no colo. Logo a pôs no chão por causa do braço esquerdo, contudo ficara satisfeito quando constatara que a quase ex-mulher os vira juntos.  
- Muito prazer, Granger.  
- Me chame apenas de Hermione, Hilary.  
- Ótimo. Como sabe quem sou?  
- Além de ser a única estranha por aqui, Rony mostrou-me fotos suas.  
- É bom saber que você tem ciência de que sou a esposa dele.  
- De ilusão também se vive, não é?  
Depois desta resposta, Hermione foi em direção a Jorge, que igual a todos os presentes, prestara atenção na breve conversa das duas. Rony pediu para Harry, disfarçadamente, alguma poção, pois estava um pouco enjoado e tinha receio de passar mal com o jantar.

O clima na mesa estava ótimo, principalmente porque Hilary manteve-se quieta. Arthur e Gina chegaram quase ao final do jantar, e aquele disse com orgulho:  
- Agora você está vivo para toda a comunidade mágica, meu filho! Será feita uma homenagem a você em Hogwarts amanhã.  
- Mamãe, eu posso ir? - perguntou Kimberly, animada.  
- Não sei...  
- Por que vocês duas não vão? - perguntou Rony, o que aborreceu Hilary.  
- Tenho algumas coisas para resolver amanhã.  
- Hermione, deixe de ser estraga-prazeres! Você está morrendo de vontade de ir. E nós também, afinal não vemos a escola faz tempo! - disse Fred.  
- Snape deve sentir uma falta imensa da gente, devemos isso a ele! - ironizou Jorge.  
- Vocês dois se comportem! - disseram Molly, Katie e Angelina em uníssono.  
- Mione, você precisava falar com Dumbledore mesmo, aproveite! - disse Gina, o que fez Harry lançar aquele olhar "eu estou por fora do assunto" para a mulher.  
- Oba! Eu vou ver o padrinho!  
Hermione constrangera-se por este motivo. Neville e ela não encontravam-se há um tempo, nem fazia idéia dos sentimentos dele...  
- Querida, não pode deixar de ir! - insistiu Molly.  
- Tudo bem, vocês venceram...  
- Hilary, onde você vai? - perguntou Arthur.  
- Amamentar Logan.  
- Mas você nem terminou de comer.  
- Molly, obrigada, mas eu não tenho fome.  
- Não é bom você ficar sem comer - disse Harry, pois Rony mantinha-se indiferente.  
- Agradeço a preocupação, Harry, mas prefiro subir e cuidar dele. Com licença.  
Todos na mesa olharam para Rony.  
- Você não devia deixá-la fazer essas coisas, meu filho.  
- Mãe, pouco me importa o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer.  
- Caso ela não se alimentar bem, Logan sentirá falta de nutrientes. Você sabe disso.  
- Gina, vocês insistiram e não adiantou.  
- Mas se você tivesse falado alguma coisa, tenho certeza que ela voltaria atrás - disse Arthur.  
- Querem a verdade? Nós brigamos e eu não me sinto bem com ela.  
- Nossa, que novidade! Mas ela parece chateada, não dará nenhuma chance?  
- Eu já vou te falar o que ela pode fazer com essa porcaria de chateação, Jorge...  
- É tão séria assim a briga de vocês?  
- Mesmo se nosso casamento não ficasse inválido, eu me separaria dela.  
- E Logan? - perguntou Gina.  
- Decidirei isso depois - e voltou a comer.  
Quando todos já dirigiam-se para suas casas, Hermione ainda perguntou:  
- Você não está assim com ela por minha causa, não é?  
- Não, já queria distância dela faz tempo. Aliás, eu nem devia ter casado sem amá-la. Como diz meu amigo Rômulo, entrei numa furada.  
- Vá com calma, isso tudo pode afetar Logan.  
- Eu sei, tentarei me controlar. Não baterei nela de maneira alguma.  
- Rony, você agrediu a Hilary? - perguntou Hermione, chocada.  
- Nós discutimos, ela me irritou, foi inevitável...  
- Ela ainda estava grávida, não é?  
- Para quê tocar neste...  
- Estava ou não?  
O silêncio dele respondera.  
- Belo pai, você!  
- Hermione, me escuta...  
- Eu te disse tanto para se controlar! É por causa disso que seu filho está cego!  
- Não! É por causa dela!  
Ele explicou-lhe tudo o que aconteceu, até a conversa que tivera com Rômulo.  
- Você permitiu que ela fizesse aquela transferência... não acredito!  
- Por que o espanto? Ela não me deu tempo!  
- Isso diminui os anos de vida da pessoa, sabia?  
- Ela quase nem tem vida, Hermione!  
- Você pode ter raiva, mas ela é um ser humano! Parece que você deseja a morte dela a cada instante!  
- Isso! Defenda-a! Não foi você quem ela enganou e fez sofrer todos estes anos! E pensa o quê, Hermione? Que eu ainda não me sinto vazio? Pensa que não dói saber tudo o que eu perdi por causa desta praga de mulher? Eu tenho motivos demais para não ligar para o destino dela!  
- Eu também sofri pela sua ausência, mas nunca faria mal a ela.  
- Duvido que você não esteja esperando que ela morra!  
- Não adiantaria nada a morte dela, para mim não faria diferença. Continuo achando horrível a sua atitude.  
- Ela quis ajudar Logan, eu não tenho culpa nisso.  
- Nem pensa em dizer sobre a maldição a ela?  
- Luigi pediu-me para não fazê-lo. E eu não seria a melhor pessoa para dar uma notícia dessas.  
- No fundo, você gosta dela. A raiva te cega demais.  
- O ódio. Raiva é pouco.  
- Detesta gostar dela, não é?  
- É. Satisfeita?  
- Não tenha medo de gostar dela, dê-lhe uma chance. Trate-a bem, como gente ao menos. Ela é a mãe de seu filho e você vai perdê-lo se continuar assim.  
Rony percebeu que Hermione estava certa e rendeu-se:  
- Você tem razão. Eu sou um ignorante! - abraçou-a e disse - Obrigado.  
- Er... já passou da hora de Kim dormir e amanhã terá de acordar cedo...  
- Como é Hogwarts? – perguntou, para mantê-la junto dele.  
- Só vendo para saber. É tão magnífica que qualquer descrição minha seria insuficiente! É o lugar mágico e trouxa mais lindo que já vi! - dizia, com ares de sonhadora. Separou-se dele, olhou-o atentamente e perguntou: - Por que sorri assim?  
- Quê?  
- Francamente, em que mundo você está?  
- Desculpe, me distraí. Deve ser o sono. Nos vemos amanhã, então?  
- E vocês me deram outra alternativa?  
- Eu gosto de ver minha família reunida.  
- Então não há necessidade da minha presença, oras! Kim vai adorar ir com Gina...  
- Você é a responsável pela minha felicidade, Mione.  
- Não precisa demonstrar sua gratidão com bajulações.  
- Disseram-me que sou teimoso, mas acho que você é muito pior! Preciso de um motivo pra querer você do meu lado, Hermione?  
- Boa noite, Rony - disse apressadamente, retirando-se febril de vergonha e paixão.  
Ele mantinha uma atração por ela, e isto justificava sua distração: contemplava o sorriso de Hermione, que julgava ser encantador; e realmente apreciava sua companhia, apesar da teimosia e autoritariedade dela às vezes. Surpreendia-se com a bondade dela em relação à Hilary. Nem por amor desrespeitava a moralidade! Hermione não tinha ciência de que conseguira a confiança de Rony. Talvez, plantara nele a semente de seu imenso e indissolúvel amor. Bastava esperar a germinação com paciência e ternura, como diria Madame Sprout...  
Hermione não continha-se de tanta alegria, estava a pegar fogo! Quase beijara Rony e ouvir as coisas boas que ele dizia sobre ela era uma dádiva, pois suas esperanças de reconquistá-lo não eram muitas. Kimberly também demonstrara sua aprovação com o comportamento do pai, portanto nada podia dar errado. Contudo, nada mudaria a decisão que ela tomara há meses...  
No dia seguinte, o clima era festivo. Entretanto, sempre há alguma picuinha para estragar: quando Dumbledore fazia seu discurso sobre Rony, Hermione estava ao lado de Neville com Kim. Hilary então resolveu provocar o marido:  
- Parece que você não canta mais de galo. O gordinho ali tomou posse da sua enferrujadinha e da sua noivinha... - sussurrou.  
- Ele é o padrinho da Kim, e da próxima vez que você chamá-la de enferrujadinha...  
- Você vai fazer o quê? Comprar um espelho ou uns óculos?  
- Não me faça perder a paciência aqui, Hilary.  
- E se você a perder, o que eu tenho com isso? Só porque não se conforma com sua condição...  
- E que condição seria essa?  
- A mulher vive declarando um amor enorme por você trocou-lhe por um professor gordo e sonso, e transformou-o em padrinho da sua filha. Não duvido, ainda que a menina o chama de pai. Deplorável a sua sorte...  
- Nisto eu concordo. Sibila desejou tanto mal a mim que eu acabei casando com você.  
Sorriu vitorioso e ainda lançou um olhar a Hermione. Porém, quem o retribuiu fora Neville, nada amistoso. Percebeu a presença de Hilary e sorriu para ela, que fez o mesmo gesto de aprovação.  
As atenções voltaram-se para Rony, que fizera um discurso um tanto confuso por não querer demonstrar sua emoção. Mirava Hogwarts enquanto falava e sentia-se feliz por estar ali, contemplando aquela maravilha que Hermione não quisera descrever. "Como sempre, ela tinha razão", pensou ele.  
Visitou o castelo inteiro. Mais fascinado do que ele estava Kimberly, que sempre desejou visitar o lugar. Dumbledore e os outros professores receberam Rony chorosos. Minerva não continha-se. Exceto Snape, óbvio. Ele apenas apertou a mão do rapaz perguntando-se internamente porque voltara. Rony entendera o recado, pois não gostara de Snape nem um pouco.  
- Isto é perfeitamente normal, Severo não aprecia muito os grifinórios.  
- Aquele não deve gostar nem da sombra.  
- Alegra-nos imensamente a sua volta, Rony! A lástima é que não recorde-se dos momentos em que vivera aqui.  
- Algumas coisas vagas passam pala minha mente, mas nada de concreto.  
- Eu sei, não é o primeiro aluno desmemoriado que encontramos. Porém, sempre algo resta em nosso subconsciente. Por atos de coragem como o seu, de Harry e todos que participaram da guerra é que o nosso mundo está sem inimigos tão eminentes, afinal, o mal existirá a partir do momento em que há uma boa alma na Terra.  
- Acho que sei do que está falando - disse, desgostoso, pensando em Hilary.  
- Percebo que está aflito.  
- Sinto-me mal por não conseguir lembrar das coisas que vivi aqui, das pessoas...  
- Isto é notável desde quando o vi, e não posso dizer que este vazio acabará com o tempo. Mas pode-se esquecê-lo se conseguir ser feliz com o que restou de bom em sua vida. E há outra coisa nítida para mim: você está insatisfeito com algo, sentindo ódio. Isso destrói muita gente, Rony. Não deixe-se corromper por ele.  
- Nada escapa aos seus olhos, diretor?  
- Quase nada. - disse, risonho - Mas você não sabe mentir, como dizia Hermione... - agora ficara pensativo.  
- Ela sempre tem razão.  
- E coitado de você se disser o contrário a ela! Vocês eram muito amigos, só não digo irmãos porque seria uma mentira.  
- Hermione é uma pessoa boa.  
- Tinha certeza que perceberia logo. A profecia nunca falha.  
- Do que está falando?  
- Um dia você descobrirá - seu sorriso e olhar enigmático escondido nos óculos de meia-lua iluminaram-se.  
Harry parou em frente ao lago da lula gigante e lembrara de alguns episódios. O torneio tribruxo, o primeiro beijo dele e de Gina, a morte de Hagrid, a aparição de sua mãe numa fria noite de inverno... tudo ocorreu perto daquele lago, o qual ele evitava por talvez temer as lembranças que ele lhe trazia. Sentiu falta de Lílian e Tiago. Desejava internamente que ela aparecesse flutuando no lago outra vez para ele contemplá-la, matar um pouco da sua adimensional saudade. Sem contar Tiago, que apareceu-lhe outras vezes de maneira igualmente memorável. Perdido em tristezas e amarguras, não pôde notar o calor da mão de Sirius.  
- Tenho muitas lembranças daqui, mas creio que sejam mais agradáveis que as suas...  
- Sinto falta deles.  
- Eu também, Harry. Eu também - suspirou.  
- Não queria voltar a ficar perto deste lago, mas não consegui desta vez.  
- Fugir da dor não a alivia. Não tenha vergonha de chorar, solte tudo mesmo.  
Sirius abraçou paternalmente o afilhado e disse mais para si:  
- Chore, pois minhas lágrimas já secaram há tempos. Somente a ferida ainda sangra, e acho que não vai cicatrizar.

* * *

- Onde você vai?  
- Onde mais, Neville?  
- Não acho saudável este seu ritual.  
- Ponderar-me não diminuirá minha dor.  
- Você vai ficar depois?  
- Vou.  
- Saiba que não serei rude contigo. E perdoe-me pelo comportamento infantil daquela noite.  
- Tudo bem, quem sou eu para lhe julgar! Vamos ter um bom relacionamento como antigamente, você verá.  
- Eu realmente espero. Não gostei de aborrecer-me justamente com você. A Kim está inclusa no pacote, não é?  
- Prefiro que ela passe um tempo com Harry e Gina.  
- Por quê?  
- Eles insistiram, e não deixarei-a com Molly.  
- Ela é a avó! É natural que queira cuidar da neta na sua ausência! O que há? A esposa de Rony parece ser boa gente.  
- Temo, ainda assim temo muito. No lugar dela, não sentiria-me bem morando com a enteada.  
- Não achei que fosse tão dura.  
- Ela não gosta de Kim, eu sinto!  
- Você sente é ciúmes dela.  
- Neville! Não é por isso! E tem mais: você simpatizou com ela porque é a esposa de Rony, não?  
- Que bobagem!  
- Quer mentir para mim? Desculpe, mas você não tem capacidade pra tanto! Não deixo e está acabado. Começamos bem a nossa convivência!  
Hermione ainda conversou com Minerva e Dumbledore. Gina quis tomar conta de Kimberly e assim ela foi embora, sem despedir-se de Rony.  
Quando todos juntaram-se, ele deu por falta dela. Hilary estava feliz por isso, e continuou a ninar o filho.  
- Onde Hermione foi?  
- A um compromisso muito importante que não é da sua conta. - disse Neville.  
- Ela foi fazer uma visita - disse Gina, olhando feio para Neville.  
- Você vai na casa da madrinha comigo, Rony?  
- Com um convite assim, por que eu iria recusar?  
- Padrinho, o senhor não fica bravo? É que a mamãe disse que eu não podia ficar aqui com você.  
- Claro que não. Vá com... o Rony e Gina. Prometo que este fim de semana visitarei você - disse, afagando os longos cabelos dela.  
- Michael, estou exausta. Vamos pra casa da sua mãe?  
- Hilary, vá sozinha. Eu tenho um compromisso com a Kim.  
- Tudo bem - disse, despeitada.  
- Hilary!  
Kim a chamou e ela mirou a garotinha espantada.  
- Por que você chama ele de Michael?  
- Porque eu o conheci com este nome.  
- Tá... mas, esse nome é muito feio. Chama ele de Rony que fica mais bonito!  
- Vou tentar.  
Hilary queria matar a menina, afinal fora ela quem escolhera o nome Michael. Porém, Kim ainda deu-lhe uma espetada sem notar: disse-lhe um tchau bem amistoso.  
Neville e Kimberly tiveram uma conversa franca, ele a incentivou a conhecer e dar mesmo uma chance a Rony, mesmo que isso lhe doesse e amedrontasse.  
Harry não foi para casa com Gina, e sim fora atrás de Hermione. Rony estranhou a saída do amigo, mas a irmã disse-lhe que logo ele voltaria. Desconfiado, acreditava que o sumiço dele e de Hermione tinha alguma ligação, porém calou-se e começou a brincar com filha, incansável e alegre.  
Apesar da insistência, Rony não arrancou nada de Harry sobre o paradeiro de Hermione, contudo não desistiria fácil.

E nisso, ficara perplexo quando recebeu outra notícia no dia seguinte:  
- Mãe, por que está triste?  
- Nada de importante, filho.  
- Não minta...  
- Hermione deixou Kim com Gina - desabafou.  
- E o que há de mal nisso?  
- Ela não lhe contou nada, não é?  
- Não - disse, curioso.  
- Ela estudou Feitiços, e já tinha licença para lecionar. Só não o fez por causa das confusões da Rita Skeeter. Agora, com tudo em ordem, ela foi dar aulas em Hogwarts. Só voltará nos fins de semana e deixou a Kim com a Gina e o Harry. Não é que eu ache ruim, mas eu queria cuidar da minha neta...  
- Por que ela não deixou? Não entendo! Sabe que estou tentando me aproximar da minha filha! Que motivo mais esdrúxulo é esse?  
Hilary desceu e Molly olhou para ela e depois para Rony.  
- Consegue compreender? Porém, não a culpe: Mione não achou conveniente justamente porque vocês ainda estão se conhecendo. Tudo tem a sua hora, meu filho.  
- Rony, eu acho que precisamos conversar.  
- Sobe que eu já vou - disse, rispidamente. - Essa mulher é o carma da minha vida!  
Arthur aparatou surpreendentemente n'A Toca.  
- Rony, eu consegui! Agora pode dizer que é novamente um Weasley!  
- Isso quer dizer que Logan já pode ter o Weasley no nome?  
- Cuidei disso, já está tudo acertado. Mas não conseguiria esperar a noite!  
Os três abraçaram-se felizes. Hilary observava a cena, e não sabia se alegrava-se também por Rony, ou entristecia-se por tê-lo perdido definitivamente.


	22. Decidindo

**Capítulo 22 – Decidindo...**

- Arthur, acho melhor você voltar - disse Molly, ainda chorosa.  
- É, eu sei. Filho, só tem um problema... - ele verificou se Hilary os observava.  
- Se é sobre o meu casamento, não se preocupe: não pretendo casar-me novamente.  
- Mas ela é a mãe do seu filho! - disse Arthur, num tom baixo e repreensivo.  
- Hermione também não é mãe de uma filha minha? Pai, ela me fez muito mal. Quando tivermos tempo eu lhe conto melhor.  
- É bom mesmo o senhor me explicar esta história.  
Ele desaparatou um tanto preocupado. Seus antigos conceitos sobre casamento não mudaram e nem fazia idéia do que Hilary fizera, aliás, somente Hermione, Gina e Harry o sabiam.  
Rony resolveu, então, subir para conversar com Hilary.  
- O que você quer?  
- Sua mãe é muito gentil, assim como todas as pessoas da sua família. Porém, sei quando não sou bem-vinda. Você se incomoda com minha presença, humilha-me na frente de todos.  
- E como você queria que eu reagisse? Não contei para eles o quanto seu caráter é invejável, apesar de você merecer. Não consegue entender que nunca lhe perdoarei?  
- Tudo bem, mas eu sou a mãe do seu filho e...  
- Vai me jogar isto na cara o tempo inteiro?  
- Escute-me quieto! Será que é tão difícil?  
- Sua voz me enoja, desculpe - disse, ríspido.  
- Deixe de ser ridículo e infantil! Quero voltar para Back Sunset sem você. Poderá visitar Logan quando quiser, não lhe proibirei. Mas não quero ficar aqui.  
- A que devemos esta atitude madura? Tem certeza que não bebeu nada de estranho ou realmente acordou? Só esqueceu de um detalhe: não ficarei sem Logan.  
- Querendo ou não, eu sou a mãe. Ele precisa mais de mim.  
- E alguém neste mundo precisa da tua útil presença?  
- Você precisou e muito! Se não fosse por mim, já tinha morrido! Admita!  
- Me chamou pra isso!  
- Não! Eu quero ir com Logan e pronto! Fique com a sua noivinha, não é mais meu marido mesmo! Cuspa no prato que comeu e corra pra ela!  
- Correrei com toda a vontade, ela é uma mulher para ser amada.  
Hilary iria esbofeteá-lo, contudo ele conseguiu contê-la.  
- Não me toque. Você sabe que tenho razão.  
- Eu perdi o amor de todos, não me tire o de Logan. E sinto que tenho de viver somente para ele. Confesso, ainda te amo, por menos que acredite, e ouvir o que você disse é muito duro. Desde a nossa vinda, me sinto um lixo de pessoa. E começo a pensar que Silas tomou uma sábia decisão, pois a minha vontade era morrer.  
- Isto é chantagem ou peça dramática?  
- Isto chama-se sinceridade - ela tinha os olhos marejados e falava calmamente.  
- Nossa, tem certeza que sabe o que é isso?  
- Sempre soube. Mas você me fez esquecê-la.  
Ela saiu do quarto para isolar-se, não suportaria ouvir mais nada de Rony. Ele percebera a sinceridade dela e ficara confuso. Conversaria com Harry, certamente o amigo o ajudaria em algo...  
- Rony, você pegou pesado.  
- Por que me condena? Estou com a razão!  
- Quanto você não a perdoar eu não contesto, entendo perfeitamente o que sente. Porém ela merecia o mínimo de consideração. Apenas o mínimo.  
- Digamos que eu faça este sacrifício. Deixarei-a levar Logan?  
- Diante da situação dela, acho injusto a pouca convivência com Logan. Aliás, não quer mesmo contar para ela a verdade? Quem sabe ela não toma jeito de vez?  
- Aquilo é um caso perdido, Harry! E eu não tenho direito de me meter neste assunto.  
- Tudo bem, não falo mais nada.  
- Desculpe. O que você acha que devo fazer?  
- Posso dizer mesmo?  
- Pode - disse, um pouco irritado.  
- Deixe Hilary ir e quando quiser, vá visitar seu filho. E acho que você está precisando de umas férias. Seus pensamentos estão muito confusos, os últimos tempos foram muito conturbados, sua vida mudou rápido.  
- Irei pra onde? Nunca saí daquela cidade e aqui vivo perdido...  
- Lupin disse que irá a França comigo, porque terei um jogo lá e ele aproveitará para descansar. Não quer saber de Ministério tão cedo.  
- Mas por quê ele está estressado?  
- Er... ele é um lobisomem. Snape fazia uma poção para ele, ajudava bastante... mas uma das ervas se extinguiu por causa da guerra, ele sofre com isso. Snape conseguiu elaborar uma poção melhor faz pouco tempo, mas ela tem alguns efeitos colaterais.  
- O que por exemplo?  
- Dores de cabeça constantes, perda parcial dos poderes mágicos, enfraquecimento. Ele está louco com isso e quer descansar, pensar melhor no que vai fazer daqui em diante.  
- Vou falar com ele. Mas não há possibilidade de eu ser morto, né?  
- Não! Ele não ataca ninguém, fica consciente durante a transformação.  
- Ótimo...  
- Esse nervoso todo não é só por causa da Hilary, não é?  
Rony continuou emburrado, levantou-se, alisou os cabelos e disse incomodado:  
- Por que Hermione deixou a Kimberly com vocês?  
- Gina não queria ficar sozinha e ela não sentiu-se à vontade...  
- Pra deixá-la com Hilary na mesma casa - a raiva era visível.  
- Vocês acabaram de se conhecer, Kim ainda é insegura quanto ao seu caráter. Tem que ser cauteloso e paciente, não se apressar em querer morar com ela, educá-la... Confiança não se ganha assim.  
- Hermione tem razão. Por que ela sempre tem?  
- Porque ela é muito racional.  
- Racional e mal educada.  
- Como?  
- Nem se despediu de mim ontem e você não me ajuda a entender o motivo.  
- Um dia eu tenho certeza que ela lhe contará. Mas eu não posso, entenda.  
- Tá, isso é problema dela mesmo. Só que nem se despediu! Nem um tchau, pedir pra alguém me avisar que foi embora. Fiquei sabendo depois de todo mundo! E ainda por cima não conversou comigo sobre a Kim, nem quis saber se eu ia ficar mesmo na cidade ou voltaria...  
- Rony, ela estava com pressa - disse, risonho.  
- Qual é a graça?  
- Você está se preocupando com uma coisa tão boba! Fica aí todo mordido porque ela não quis lhe avisar nada da saída nem do novo emprego.  
- Harry, não me enche tá? Você é igual ao Rômulo: vive falando besteiras.  
- Talvez você não percebe como se comporta perto da Hermione.  
- Olha aqui, nunca me apaixonei por ninguém e não pretendo. Mulher só dá problema e romance é frescura.  
- Então eu sou um fresco?  
- Sentimentalista demais, às vezes.  
- E você não é nem um pouco sensível, quem vê pensa! Está ralhando aí porque Mione não disse tchau, não deixou Kimberly com você e Logan voltará para a Austrália. Um casca-grossa não quereria ficar com os filhos, sendo um deles cego...  
- Mas não fico suspirando como um tonto por uma mulher.  
- Ah, não? Prometo que da próxima vez que você estiver falando com a Mione eu conjuro um espelho ou tiro uma foto. Você fica mais rubro que seus cabelos!  
Antes que Rony explodisse, Edwiges chegara com uma carta. À medida que Harry a lia, seu sorriso alargava-se...  
- Que foi? A Chang morreu?  
- É muito melhor que isso! Eu e a Gina já podemos visitar o OBA.  
- Ah... o orfanato dos bruxos abandonados... Vocês decidiram por adoção mesmo?  
- Qual o problema nisso?  
- Não é estranho você...? Como posso dizer...  
- Cuidar de um filho que não é do meu sangue? Não vejo problema nisso. Tenho Sirius como um pai e ele não tem nada a ver comigo.  
- Isto é diferente.  
- Não é. Que preconceito... - disse, decepcionado.  
- Diga que não é complicada esta situação! Esta criança tem outros pais, e se for grande e perdeu-os? Acha que preencherá este amor? Nunca! Se sentirá um estranho.  
- Fique sabendo eu amarei esta criança como se fosse minha. Ou melhor, ela será. A guerra me ensinou mais coisas do que você imagina. Lá não tem sangue puro, pai, filho, irmão. Todos se ajudam ou se separam. Se soubesse quantos órfãos sobraram! E a solidariedade fez com que eles não ficassem sós, terem uma família. Sua mulher pode ser possessiva, mas não negue que ela lhe acolheu e casou com você sem pensar em quem você poderia ser. A família dela foi igual, eu percebi. Caso não tivesse descoberto nada, ainda estaria lá e duvido que alguém lhe expulsaria.  
Rony olhou para o chão, sentindo-se diminuído perto do amigo.  
- Harry, eu não tenho seu espírito de herói que faz tudo pelo bem dos outros, nem seu senso de justiça, solidariedade e capacidade de não ter ódio. Enfim, um Harry Potter.  
- Não sou perfeito. Senti ódio sim, matei homens e mulheres, nunca perdoei Voldemort, já desconfiei de Dumbledore, cometi vários equívocos, machuquei quem não devia.  
- Mas é bom. Eu não sei se conseguiria fazer a mesma coisa que você e a Gina.  
- A maturidade chega para todos. Um dia você entenderá os nossos sentimentos, não se preocupe - deu dois tapas nas costas de Rony e ouviu quando Gina aparatou.  
- Oi, tudo bem?  
- Tudo - disse Rony, azedo.  
- Pela sua resposta tá tudo mal, Rony! O que foi?  
- Nada, é que nós estávamos conversando.  
- Atrapalhei... desculpem! É que a Kim esqueceu o livro dela...  
- Ela está com você?  
- Primeiro estava comigo, depois Jorge quis levá-la um pouco para a loja e eu deixei.  
Gina esbarrou na carta, que estava em cima da mesa...  
- O brasão... Harry, nós já podemos então?  
- Sim. Autorizaram-nos a visita hoje e amanhã.  
Ela abraçou Harry e eles se beijaram. Rony incomodou-se e ficou na janela, pensativo.  
- Eu amo você, sabia?  
- Não, você não tinha falado isso nenhuma vez hoje...  
- Seu bobo! E precisa?  
- É sempre bom.  
- Está muito carente!  
- Ficarei longe de você justo agora! Que tal você vir comigo pra França?  
- Harry, e a Kim?  
- Hilary vai embora logo, Hermione não terá mais com o que se preocupar.  
- Você sabe que não é só esse o problema.  
- Sei, mas eles precisam conviver um pouco. Amor não nasce do nada!  
- Mandarei uma coruja para ela hoje mesmo. E pensarei sobre viajar contigo.  
- Madame Malkin não se incomodará, tente falar com ela. E tem outra: não acho conveniente você trabalhar para alguém se temos dinheiro suficiente para...  
- Você tem dinheiro - afirmou, séria.  
- É nosso. Quantas vezes tenho de repetir? Dá para você ter um negócio próprio, é o seu sonho! Deixe de ser orgulhosa e aceite minha ajuda, Gina...  
- Conversamos outra hora. Acho que nem poderei trabalhar tendo uma criança em casa! Mas é só nos primeiros meses.  
- Teimosa! Podia viver sossegada...  
- Eu não estou acostumada com regalias, não sou aquelas bruxas metidas que se preocupam com festas e status.  
- E é isso que eu mais admiro em você, contesto porque quero somente o seu bem- estar.  
- Compreendo e adoro esta super-proteção. Não suportarei esperar até amanhã, vamos hoje? Peço para o Jorge cuidar da Kim, falo com Malkin e vamos.  
- Para mim, está ótimo. Também estou ansioso!  
Gina finalmente livrou-se dos braços e mãos bobas de Harry para notar o irmão, desligado do mundo.  
- Rony, por que a tristeza? – vendo que ele não a ouviu, repetiu mais alto: - Rony?  
- O que você falou?  
- Quero saber o que está acontecendo com você.  
- Nada de importante. Ah, o papai me contou que conseguiu "me ressuscitar".  
- Que bom! Agora oficialmente o Roniquinho voltou!  
- Gina, Roniquinho não...  
- É brincadeira. - riu-se - Harry, não demorarei, tá?  
- Mas você não vai almoçar?  
- Perdi a fome. Tchau, Rony - beijou o irmão e foi antes que Harry interviesse.  
- Ela é teimosa! Nem almoçar vai e não me escuta.  
- É o sangue Weasley, Harry! E a Kim vai ficar com quem?  
- Você ficou surdo mesmo, hein? Com o Jorge na loja.  
- Vou dar uma passada lá.  
- Aproveita o dia livre, conversa com o Lupin e... manda uma coruja pra Mione. Ela vai gostar.  
- Agora eu tenho que virar puxa-saco dela sendo que ela nem quer saber de mim?  
- Faça o que você achar melhor. Eu desisto de persuadir-lhe.

* * *

Gina estava nervosa ao extremo. Harry mantinha as mãos frias, receoso. E assim foram ao OBA. Frida Butterfly, um tipo de assistente social, os recebeu.  
- Vejo que estão ansiosos...  
- Muito - disse Gina, olhando timidamente para Harry.  
- Disseram que não há preferência por idade, isto facilitou o nosso trabalho. Deixarei que vejam as crianças, conversem e passem o dia caso queiram. Os acompanharei, mas sintam-se à vontade para investigarem a personalidade delas sozinhos, isto é, me expulsarem!  
- Imagine, Frida. Tem sido atenciosa conosco e não saberemos como lidar com as crianças, mesmo que eu tenha me preparado para isso. Esqueci tudo o que eu podia fazer e tinha planejado. - disse Harry.  
- Vamos dar um passeio, então? Assim você se lembra dos ensaios. - disse, calma.  
No berçário ambos encantaram-se, Gina caíra na tentação de pegar um dos bebês no colo e niná-lo. Harry, mesmo tendo experiência com isso, preferiu não arriscar-se por medo de fazer alguma besteira. Depois seguiram para outras partes separadas em faixas etárias, até Harry aproximar-se de um garoto com um pomo de brinquedo na mão.  
- Harry Potter! - depois da surpresa, veio a carinha de decepção - Acho que não posso falar com você, desculpe...  
- Por que não?  
- Meu pai não ia gostar.  
- Se você tem um pai, por que está aqui? - perguntou, cauteloso com o tom.  
- Ele disse que não pode me criar, que posso ter uma família melhor - a tristeza do garoto era comovente.  
- Ele deve ter motivos. Vocês tem uma boa convivência?  
- Eu mando cartas pra ele, mas ele demora e às vezes nem responde.  
- Qual é o seu nome?  
- Augustus. Você pode... me dar um autógrafo?  
- Claro - sua insegurança diminuíra.  
Gina conversava com Frida sobre uma menina e elas olharam para Harry, dando a entender que seria melhor ele não estender a conversa.  
- Eu vou torcer pra você! Tenho certeza que vai ganhar daqueles franceses metidos!  
- Me esforçarei pra isso! Tchau, Augustus - ele bagunçou o cabelo do menino, que sorria e tinha os olhos negros brilhando.  
- Gostou do Augustus? - perguntou Frida.  
- Ele aparenta ser alegre, ativo. Mas me surpreendeu quando disse que não podia falar comigo por causa do pai.  
- Então os pais são vivos? - perguntou Gina.  
- Augustus é um caso sério. O pai é um problema, teimoso como nunca vi. Mas até compreendo-o um pouco. O menino conformou-se que ninguém quereria adotá-lo por ter 9 anos, queria ter contato com o pai...  
- E a mãe?  
- Morreu na guerra.  
- Ele é uma graça mesmo. E lembra-me alguém - disse Gina.  
- Aquele olhar é familiar para mim também. Afinal, quem é o pai dele?  
- Por questões éticas, não posso lhes dizer. Só posso garantir que caso queiram adotá-lo, o pai não reivindicará nada, pois nem dera seu sobrenome ao Gu.  
- Gu... é, eu gostei dele. - disse Harry, animado.  
- Não quis me aproximar de imediato, vi a Anna e quis conhecê-la...  
- Quem é?  
- Aquela lindinha de cabelos castanhos e vestido azul. É simplesmente doce - derreteu-se.  
- Acham que precisam andar mais?  
- Sinceramente, não - respondeu Harry para Frida.  
- Acho que precisamos discutir e refletir. Queria visitar Anna mais uma vez.  
- E eu, Augustus.  
- Ótimo. Vamos para a minha sala e darei os dados deles, isto facilita a escolha.  
Frida procurou a ficha de Anna e Augustus. Começou com a menina...  
- Os pais morreram em um trágico acidente, mas ela ainda era bebê. É tímida, reservada, cuidadosa e adora cantar, por incrível que pareça! Tem 7 anos e nenhum problema de saúde crônico além da alergia à flores.  
- Não tem mais nenhum parente?  
- Não.  
Gina olhou para Harry esperançosa e satisfeita. Gostara muito de Anna e aquilo era perceptível.  
- Agora, Augustus. - Frida ficara mais séria quando pegara a ficha dele - Como contei, a mãe morrera. Foi um caso de pedofilia. Não aconteceu escândalo, mas a menina fora pega por Você-sabe-quem e o pai conseguiu salvar somente a criança e não sente-se apto para cuidar dela até hoje. Manda corujas para o filho em seu aniversário por remorso, eu acho. Apesar de não aparentar, Gu é muito triste. Tentamos reverter isso, mas ele gosta de isolar-se e fechar-se. Tem raiva do pai, não fica mais tão feliz com as cartas, tomara consciência de que ele não o quer mas disfarça por vergonha. E, como você percebeu Harry, ele ama quabribol.  
- Mas ele ficou muito revoltado? - perguntou Gina.  
- Não, em geral é dócil. Tem seus estouros, pois sua personalidade é forte. Harry, você parece distante, algum problema?  
- Ele me lembra alguém que conheço...  
- Não posso dizer nada até ter a certeza de que vocês querem adotá-lo e o pai me der permissão.  
- Tudo bem, não irei insistir mais - Harry concluíra suas desconfianças mentalmente.  
- Podemos visitá-los outro dia?  
- Claro, Virgínia. Pedi pressa para virem porque temos dias certos para os interessados virem. Digam-me com antecedência e poderão passar um dia com eles, talvez.  
- Talvez?  
- Harry, a escolha é deles quanto a querer ir com vocês ou não.  
- Tudo bem. Desculpe a ansiedade, acabo parecendo grosso...  
- Entendo, não se preocupe! Está muito agitado, isto é normal. Mas acho que vocês serão pais exemplares e quem escolherem terá sorte.  
- Obrigada por tudo, Frida. Enviaremos uma coruja quando decidirmos algo.  
- Eu é quem agradeço, Virgínia. O desejo de todos aqui é que as crianças tenham um lar. Acho nobre da parte de vocês não quererem somente bebês.  
- Sempre estamos nos surpreendendo, não? Foi inevitável não reparar nas crianças maiores.  
- Augustus lhe conquistou - disse Frida, com um sorriso esperançoso.

* * *

- Ana, eu não posso.  
- O que eu estou fazendo? - perguntava-se, desconcertada - Hermione veio para cá, é óbvio que ainda a ama.  
- Não. Não é por isso, eu juro! Estou esquecendo-a, mas não posso enganar você.  
- Vou embora. Me sinto ridícula! - disse, arrumando a parte superior de seu vestido.  
Neville abriu uma gaveta e achou o retrato de Hermione. Olhou para a foto em que ela estava lendo e olhou para a máquina sorrindo e a explodiu com a varinha. Correu atrás de Ana Abott, ex-lufa-lufa e professora de vôo, e a colocou contra uma parede.  
- Não precisa condoer-se! Me deixe sozinha!  
Ele a beijou ardentemente e a carregou para seu quarto um tempo depois. A única que vira a cena fora Hermione, que sorrira aliviada. 


	23. Explosões

**Capítulo 23 – Explosões**

- Nova lua-de-mel, é?  
- Não, Lupin. Apenas um descanso.  
- Com esta cara de santa ela convence vocês? - Harry estava elétrico.  
- Você está impossível, não? E cada vez mais parecido com Sirius!  
- Espero que isto seja um elogio! - disse Sirius, que aparatara na casa deles.  
- Acho que não é, mas finja que você gostou - disse Lupin.  
- Vai atrapalhar os coitados, Aluado?  
- Já disse que só vou para assistir o jogo e não ficarei com eles, acha que eu seria tão inconveniente?  
- Não vou te responder! - disse Sirius - E o Rony?  
- Está lá na cozinha com a Kim. Aliás, ele passou a tarde com ela e com Logan.  
- E o projeto de Malfoy não reclamou?  
- Não sei. Parece que tiveram uma briga feia.  
- E ainda dizem que as mulheres são fofoqueiras!  
- Gina, nós, ao contrário de vocês, constatamos e discutimos fatos e não falamos mal de todo mundo!  
- Ah, é? E por que colocou este apelido em Hilary?  
- Ela é loira, e segundo nosso amigo não vale os peitos que tem. Portanto, é Malfoy travestido! Tenha senso de humor, Gina!  
- Vou ver o que está acontecendo na cozinha. Podem continuar com a reunião.  
- Você não está atrapalhando - disse Sirius.  
- Eu sei, mas quero passar na casa de mamãe. Volto mais tarde.  
- Tudo bem, Gina. Mas tenha juízo.  
- Harry, quem é você pra me falar de juízo? - disse, risonha.  
Mal ela saiu e eles começaram a falar sobre Anna e Augustus. Kim pedia ajuda para Rony, e Gina ficou intimidada de interrompê-los. Por isso, desaparatou sem que eles vissem.  
- Está bom?  
- Ótimo, sua letra é linda.  
- Obrigada! Você pode me ensinar a escrever com mágica?  
- Ainda não, você é pequena para mexer com a varinha.  
- Já mexi tantas vezes, mamãe não vai saber.  
- Não acho legal você desobedecer a sua mãe. Aliás, para onde ela foi ontem?  
- Ela vai visitar a minha... esquece, falei demais, eu não posso te contar.  
- Por quê?  
- Por que é segredo. Mamãe não gosta que eu fale e me proibiu de falar pra qualquer um.  
- Mas eu não sou qualquer um, e tenho amizade com ela.  
- Se tivesse mesmo ela tinha te contado.  
Ele chateou-se e ela percebeu.  
- Desculpa... mas ela disse pra eu não contar pra você.  
- Tudo bem, não tem problema.  
- Quer saber? Ela gosta de você.  
- É, um pouco.  
- Um pouco nada! Por que você não fala com ela e pergunta o que ela foi fazer?  
- E acha que ela me dirá?  
- Não sei, mas tenta! Manda uma coruja pra ela.  
- Mando, pode deixar.  
- Só não queria te ver chateado.  
Ele sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. E teve de dar atenção para Logan, que começou a chorar de fome.  
- Acho que terei que levá-lo.  
- Posso ir junto?  
- Pode, mas vai avisar o Harry e a Gina.  
Quando chegaram n'A Toca, Hilary parecia apreensiva olhando constantemente para o relógio.  
- Até que enfim! Sabia que Logan precisava mamar? Eu lhe avisei que...  
- Tá, você avisou mas eu quis levá-lo mesmo assim.  
- Olá, Kimberly - disse, visando ignorar Rony.  
- Oi. É verdade que você vai levar o Logan embora?  
- É, mas você poderá visitá-lo.  
- Não vai subir, Hilary? - Rony cansou-se da falsidade dela com a menina.  
- Sua educação é demais!  
- Conviver com as pessoas erradas dá nisso.  
Ela subira rapidamente e Kim, apesar de achar Hilary chata, não gostou da atitude de Rony:  
- Nossa, por que faz isso com sua mulher?  
- Ela não é mais minha mulher.  
- Mas ela ficou chateada. Você não se importa?  
- Não. Agora deixe Hilary pra lá e vamos voar um pouco?  
- Vamos!  
Ele arrumou coragem para contar-lhe que pretendia viajar no meio do passeio.  
- Você vai voltar?  
- Claro! É só um tempo, estou precisando descansar.  
- Mamãe foi para Hogwarts, tio Harry, a madrinha, o Lupin e você vão pra França, o Logan vai pra Austrália... vou ficar sozinha!  
- Tem a sua avó, e voltarei para o casamento dos seus tios Fred e Jorge.  
- Mas falta dois meses pro casamento!  
- Você está muito chateada comigo?  
- Um pouco.  
- Tente me entender, Kim. Preciso deste tempo... prometo que volto e não viajo mais.  
- Sério?  
- Sério. Dou minha palavra. Confia em mim?  
- Confio - disse, com ares de seriedade.  
Hermione voltara no final de semana junto com Neville. Rony tratou-a secamente, pois mandara uma coruja e não obteve resposta.  
- Rony, eu só não respondi porque preferi falar com você pessoalmente.  
- Não precisa, eu errei querendo me meter nos seus problemas.  
- Fui insensata, arrependi-me depois por não ter falado com você. Primeiro vamos falar de Kim, ok? Gina viajará com Harry e eu preferi deixá-la com Molly, fiquei sabendo que sua esposa vai embora...  
- Espera, acho que alguém está nos ouvindo.  
Rony vira Hilary e saiu correndo atrás dela. Hermione tentava alcançar os dois, receosa do que ele poderia fazer com ela.  
- Quem você acha que é pra ficar me vigiando? Escuta aqui, sua vadia, não lhe devo mais satisfações!  
- Me solta!  
- Rony, pare - disse Hermione, num tom perigoso.  
- Para que você veio aqui? Hein? – gritava ele.  
- Não grite comigo!  
- Não fuja do assunto! Fale logo ou se mande! - ele começava a perder o juízo.  
- Rony, vá embora – disse Hermione.  
- Como?  
- Eu quero falar com ela.  
- Hermione...  
- Vá - ordenou.  
Mesmo contrariado, obedeceu-a.  
- O que quer comigo?  
- Saber o que pretende nos seguindo.  
- É difícil aceitar a idolatria dele por você! Fiz de tudo por ele, dei a minha vida! E quando venho para cá, vejo os pombinhos entretidos em conversas secretinhas...  
- Você está nos entendendo mal.  
- Entendendo mal? Odeio você e isto já faz muito tempo! Conheço aquele homem mais do que você imagina. Você era a minha sombra, ele nunca me amou por sua causa!  
- Isto não é verdade...  
- Claro que é! Tive que suportar ser chamada de Mione na minha lua-de-mel. Tem idéia do quanto foi horrível?  
- Não tenho culpa do fracasso do seu casamento.  
- Tem sim. E não pára de dar em cima dele com esta pose de santa e dona da razão! Ainda por cima, tem um caso com o padrinho da própria filha...  
- Não fale do que não sabe!  
- Para Rony, você é o máximo! E no fundo ele só não está com você porque sabe o quanto é falsa!  
- Quem é você pra falar de falsidade? Enganou-o por egoísmo o tempo todo!  
- Por amor! Não sou egoísta! Sou apaixonada! Por isso não suporto ouvi-lo dizer que você é uma mulher para ser amada e eu não! Ninguém neste mundo ama ele como eu! Nunca o trairia com homem algum! Muito menos com um dos amigos dele, ou pensa que engoli aquela história de que nunca levou aquele gordo pra cama?  
- Não sou como você! Se tivesse mesmo um caso com Neville, eu tinha falado! E acho que estou perdendo tempo.  
- Vai embora por quê? Sabe que falo a verdade, né? E se depender de mim, Rony não fica com você!  
- Pode até não ficar, mas para você ele não volta.  
- Quem garante? Você já experimentou se olhar no espelho? E ele gosta de mim. Pode negar, mas gosta. Ou não teria se casado comigo.  
- Ele tem pena de você!  
- De mim? Você acha que ele te idolatra por quê? É remorso por não te amar. Isso sim é deprimente.  
- Ele só se casou porque você não tem muito tempo de vida! É amaldiçoada!  
- Tolice! Está falando isto para não admitir que ele nunca te enxergará de verdade!  
- Não quer acreditar? Então pense: por que Logan está cego se você é saudável?  
- Não ouse meter meu filho nesta mentira idiota! E guarde minhas palavras: se Rony não é meu, não será de mais ninguém.  
Hilary emudeceu quando viu Sibila atrás de Hermione e lembrou-se das palavras dela em relação à moça, no último dia em que encontraram-se. A bruxa levou o dedo indicador próximo aos lábios, pedindo silêncio. Um grande conflito interno começara dentro da ex-mulher de Rony...

* * *

Harry conversava com Gina enquanto Rony esbravejava com os irmãos:  
- Sei que a Anna é um doce, mas acho que Augustus precisa mais de uma família.  
- Harry, tem certeza que conseguiremos? Ela não conhece os pais, ele sim! E o pai dele?  
- Vou conversar com ele, prometo.  
- Suportará esta conversa?  
- Sim. É preciso.  
- Não sei se poderemos dar todo o amor e atenção que ele precisa...  
- Nunca saberemos se não tentarmos.  
- Isto não é um jogo, Harry! Precisamos ter certeza de nossa escolha!  
- Eu já fiz a minha, Gina.  
- Você diz que prefere Gu por pura vontade de dar lições de moral e sair como o bom!  
- É isso que você acha?  
- É.  
- E eu acho que você não quer cuidar dele justamente por ser filho daquele que te salvou uma vez. Aliás, se incomoda-se tanto que deve haver algum motivo. Talvez Cho tinha razão quando falou que você adorava a companhia dos Comensais... Ou será que a aluna molestada não tinha cabelos ruivos e predisposição para contrariar-me?  
Gina deu-lhe um tapa ruidoso.  
- Você sabe ser idiota! E não esquece nenhuma palavra daquela galinha! - os olhos dela estavam marejados de raiva e dor.  
Harry não demorou para notar a grande besteira que disse.  
- Gina, desculpe!  
- Não! Não fale mais nada! O que você pensa de mim já está claro! E Voldemort tinha razão...  
- Razão?  
- Sim. Eu nunca teria o seu amor, somente sua compaixão!  
- Me ouça, por favor! Alterei-me pelas suas insinuações, mas não queria machucá-la, nem sei porque disse tudo aquilo. Não te usei este tempo todo, eu te amo!  
- Em todas as nossas brigas você sempre diz isso. Mas no fundo desconfia da minha fidelidade, do meu caráter! Isto não é amor, Harry.  
- Harry, por que a Gina está chorando? - Fred não parecia nada amigável.  
- Estamos discutindo algo delicado...  
- Ah, que vocês estavam discutindo eu percebi, aliás, todos na sala perceberam e ouviram. Não admito que você chame a minha irmã de indecente!  
- Fred, deixe-nos.  
- Nem a pau. Você vem comigo, Gina.  
- O que pensa em fazer?  
- Não sei. Mas perto dele você não fica.  
Fred a levou e ela nem insistiu para que ele fizesse o contrário. Harry não achou conveniente segui-los, pois conhecia o gênio dos Weasleys. Sentiu-se um idiota completo por lembrar-se das acusações que Cho fez à Gina, e não entendia como uma mulher tinha tanto poder sobre ele. Amava Gina, porém Cho o assombrava em pensamentos às vezes. E naquele instante, não sabia como apagaria aquele episódio da mente da ruivinha e o remorso que sentia.

* * *

- Pensou que eu estava satisfeita? Fracassei com Rony. Com você é diferente, não posso. Preciso acabar com essa sua vida medíocre!  
Sibila fez uma árvore ganhar vida e seus galhos enrolaram Hermione por inteiro. Hilary não sabia o que fazer, mantinha-se como espectadora da cena.  
- Está apreciando, querida? Ela não roubará o teu ruivinho, poupei-o para você.  
- Quer mesmo matá-la?  
- E você não? Vou ouvir cada osso desta intrometida quebrar-se como gelo. O que há? Parece acuada... Afinal, de que lado você está? Ela lhe rouba o marido, acaba com a vida e ainda tem dúvidas sobre o que ela merece?  
- Não - disse, convicta.  
Pegou sua varinha e apontou para Hermione, que implorava por piedade com o olhar, pois não tinha forças para falar. Pensava somente em Kimberly...  
- Avada Kedavra!

* * *

- O que foi, Kim? - a menina grudara nele.  
- Ouvi um grito... Rony, o que é Avada Keda...  
- Não diga isso! Onde aprende essas coisas?  
- Eu ouvi agora alguém gritando isso! Cadê a mamãe?  
- Kim, fica aqui que eu já volto, ok? - Rony começou a desesperar-se.  
- Por quê?  
- Vou procurar a sua mãe.  
Ele saiu dali desesperado e Molly não entendeu nada, pois prestava atenção na conversa de Gina, Fred e Angelina. Neville viu Rony e interpelou-o:  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Espero que nada! Vem comigo.  
Chegando onde Hilary e Hermione conversavam, eles nada entenderam. Neville vira Hermione caída e correu até ela, desnorteado:  
- Mione! Acorde, por favor! Fale comigo! Por Merlin, como está fria!  
- O que você fez, Hilary? O quê? - Rony a pegou nos braços brutalmente.  
- Nada mais que minha obrigação! Você está entendendo tudo errado...  
- Você matou a Mione! Como você pôde?  
- Rony, me escuta...  
- Se você não estivesse a beira da morte, eu faria o serviço agora mesmo!  
Definitivamente, caíra a ficha dela: Hermione não mentira quanto a maldição. Não houve tempo para explicações: Rony começou a enforcá-la e xingá-la de tudo o que se pode imaginar. Neville tentava fazê-lo parar mas não tinha força, tamanha era a raiva de Rony.  
- Largue ela, Rony!  
- Eu não suporto mais esta praga! Você não tinha o direito de fazer isto, Hilary. Mexeu com quem não devia, com a pessoa que eu...  
- Rony...  
Ele parou subitamente e olhou para trás, os olhos lacrimejantes. Constatou que a dona da voz era Mione. Largou Hilary devagar e não tirou os olhos dela, para certificar-se da veracidade do momento. Correu até ela e a abraçou forte, afagou seus cabelos, tocou desesperadamente seu rosto, colo e mãos. Sorria e chorava sem vergonha alguma, uma felicidade imensa o invadira. Hermione também sorria aliviada e percebia que a distância entre eles era menor a cada segundo, as respirações eram identicamente aceleradas, os olhares profundos e brilhantes. Os lábios uniram-se delicadamente, como se selassem uma promessa. Rony tomara a iniciativa e beijou-a devagar, para ver se ela lhe correspondia. Hermione, totalmente apaixonada, não hesitou mais e o correspondeu com um ardente beijo.  
Neville preferiu sair dali carregando Hilary desmaiada do que continuar vendo os dois juntos. Não era fácil aceitar ainda.  
Ficavam sem fôlego e nem assim cessavam os beijos. Caíram na grama e desataram a rir, Rony brincava com os cabelos de Mione enquanto voltava a respirar normalmente. O vestido dela já estava semi-aberto e ele delicadamente começou a tirá-lo, porém, ela interveio:  
- Não, ainda não...  
- Você não quer?  
- Muito, mas quero você por inteiro, compreende?  
- Entendo. Desculpe-me pelo atrevimento, mas não pude conter-me. Só de pensar por um momento que você... - ele não quis dizer a palavra e fechou os olhos em sinal de que aquilo lhe doía - me senti perdido, louco! Afinal, o que aconteceu aqui?  
- Sibila queria se vingar e Hilary parecia em dúvida sobre de que lado ficava. Ela enfeitiçou aquela árvore e me prendeu, quase perdi o ar mesmo! Hilary pegou sua varinha, apontou para mim e depois lançou um Avada Kedavra em Sibila. Depois disso, só lembro-me das súplicas de Neville...  
- Então foi aquela maníaca que te salvou? Por quê?  
- Não sei, mas preciso agradecê-la.  
- Enlouqueceu? Ela se sentirá a dona do pedaço e vai achar que tem poder sobre mim. Vai jogar isso na nossa cara enquanto estiver viva.  
- Sua raiva é grande, mas está sendo injusto.  
- Não foi você a enganada!  
- Existe perdão para quê?  
- Hermione, não vou perdoá-la e desejo sinceramente que ela morra devorada por aranhas.  
- Que horror! Você sempre foi rancoroso e teimoso mesmo!  
- E você uma falsa. Vai dizer que não tinha raiva dela também?  
- Ela não me deu tanto motivo.  
- O que vocês ficaram falando aqui?  
- Nada de importante.  
- Você deve ter falado alguma coisa pra ela. Hilary não lhe salvaria a troco de nada.  
- Até Voldemort tinha um coração.  
- Sim, e amor próprio de sobra, pelo que sei! Hermione, aprenda a não ver somente o lado bom das pessoas.  
- Está admitindo então que ela tem um lado bom.  
- Não me confunda, tá? - ele irritou-se, mas sua voz saiu engraçada.  
Hermione riu da reação dele, porém logo assumiu um semblante sério. Então, fez uma pergunta que era familiar para Rony:  
- Por que você me beijou? Aliás, não entendo sua preocupação comigo.  
- Você me assombrou e perturbou durante cinco anos nas horas mais importunas e estranhas. Confiou em mim, me ajudou. Se antes eu já... é, antes eu queria conhecer você, e quando tive a oportunidade descobri que você era muito melhor do que nos meus sonhos... O que eu estou falando? - ele enrubesceu e virou-se.  
- Rony, você não está sendo ridículo.  
- Ah não? Posso não estar, mas me sinto. Nem era isso que eu pretendia dizer, não sei o que me deu! Esquece.  
- Entendi que me quer bem e que me beijou por desejo, atração. Simplesmente.  
Ele hesitou, contudo concordou com ela apenas com a cabeça, pensativo.  
- Vamos?  
- Tá. - ele olhou para o lado onde estava Sibila - Deixaremos ela aqui?  
- Não, vou levá-la...  
Rony e Hermione nem notaram que Hilary, de longe, os observara por alguns instantes.  
Chegando na casa, o clima era estranho. Todos pareciam divididos entre a alegria e a decepção. Angelina tratou de reduzir o corpo de Sibila e guardá-lo.  
- Roniquinho, Hilary e Logan foram agora há pouco.  
- Ela nem teve a dignidade de deixar eu me despedir dele?  
- E você acha que ela ficaria aqui pra ver a hora em que os pombinhos voltariam?  
- Fred, não é nada disso que vo... - tentou dizer Hermione, envergonhada.  
- Ah, não? A gente nem contava com vocês para o jantar! - disse Harry, entre risos.  
- Você é a pessoa mais discreta que já vi, sabia? – brincou Hermione.  
- Negue que vocês se beijaram! – Harry não desistiu de provocá-los.  
Eles olharam-se timidamente e deram um sorriso tímido.  
- Bem, deu pra entender o suficiente! Vamos jantar porque Kim está morrendo de sono...  
- E onde ela está, Molly?  
- Lá em cima, lendo para variar! Ficou assustada com toda aquela confusão.  
- Peraí, que história é essa?  
- Rony, conversaremos depois. Ainda temos outro assunto para resolver - Molly ainda estava decepcionada com Harry.  
Depois do jantar, Hermione quis levar Kimberly para casa. Rony foi despedir-se dela.  
- Eu vou viajar com Harry amanhã, então...  
- Bem, boa viagem - ela não escondeu a decepção.  
- Não sei quando volto, mas provavelmente será para o casamento.  
- Tudo bem - agora ela sentia as lágrimas virem.  
- Você... responderia cartas minhas?  
Ela assustou-se e respondeu, perplexa:  
- Sim... quer dizer, de acordo com o meu tempo vago, eu respondo.  
Olharam-se demoradamente e Hermione lembrou-se daquele dia de inverno onde ele separou-se dela quase que definitivamente. Rony foi em direção a Kimberly, a abraçou e disse:  
- Sentirei falta de você, baixinha...  
- Eu também, Rony! E não esquece: você prometeu que voltava pro casamento! Mas, se der... volta antes...  
- Só se você escrever pra mim.  
- Escrevo todo dia!  
- E me dá algum beijo?  
- Só se você me trazer algum presente. - disse, com carinha de cínica.  
- Quantos eu puder carregar!  
Ela o encheu de beijos e abraços carinhosos. Ele somente ficou infeliz quando teve de entregá-la para Neville, que iria para a casa de Hermione.  
Foi a partir daí que uma séria conversa iniciara-se...  
- Afinal, o que aquela moça lhe fez? - perguntou Arthur.  
- Ela sabia que eu era Ronald Weasley. Escondeu-me isto durante todos estes anos por puro egoísmo, e ainda tem a coragem de dizer que foi por amor. Como posso perdoar ou casar novamente com um traste deste?  
- Ela parecia dócil...  
- Mãe, ela disse que isto aqui era um brejo! Ela não presta.  
- Mas salvou a vida de Hermione, ao que me consta - afirmou Arthur.  
- Isto eu não entendi mesmo.  
- Ela nos contou os motivos e tudo o que aconteceu, querido – disse Molly.  
- Admitiu que errou, e a única coisa que disse sobre Hermione foi que "ela tinha um coração, e também era mãe".  
- E vocês estão com este olhar de repreensão porque ela convenceu vocês de que eu sou o vilão?  
- Rony, você quase a matou hoje, e já a espancou.  
- Harry, eu não acredito! Será que ninguém me entende?  
- Entenderíamos, caso ela não estivesse grávida - disse Gina.  
- Hilary quase acabou com a minha vida, não posso ter compaixão nem consideração com uma pessoa dessas!  
- Não quer perdoá-la, tudo bem. Mas lembre-se de que é um ser humano e erra também.  
- Mãe...  
- Escute, Ronald - Arthur tomou seu lugar de patriarca para "meter bronca" - você não se lembra da educação que demos para nossos filhos, porém posso tentar corrigir alguns erros agora. Nunca se deve bater em alguém indefeso, principalmente uma mulher grávida. E não se esqueça: quem lhe estendeu a mão no início foi ela. Perdoar é uma questão que cabe a você decidir. Mas respeito, todos merecem, não importando o caráter. Sempre fui honesto, humilde. Já pisaram em mim, mas a minha honra é intacta e nenhum homem a cobrou! Estou desapontado com este seu comportamento vil, que nega as suas origens! Não é pela pureza do nosso sangue, mas da nossa alma e essência, passada em todas as gerações. Faça com que eu morra pensando que meus filhos passarão esta tradição através dos tempos, para que haja pessoas de boa índole neste mundo.  
O silêncio tomou conta da sala. Arthur encarou Rony, sério, e subiu para seu quarto. Molly foi atrás do marido e Gina disse:  
- Papai é muito correto com essas coisas e acho que ele tem razão.  
- Que bronca... Não achei que tivesse idade pra isso...  
- Mesmo adultos, precisamos de alguma bronca. Os erros crescem junto conosco!  
- Ainda bem que você reconhece! - disse Gina, ainda magoada com Harry.  
- Bem, eu vou deitar. Até amanhã.  
- Passe lá em casa às sete - disse Harry.  
- Tudo bem.  
Rony beijou Gina e deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Harry. O casal ficou só na sala e o clima começou a pesar novamente.  
- Eu não vou mais para a França.  
- Por favor, esqueça o que eu disse. Você me deixou irritado e eu acabei...  
- Dizendo o que sentia.  
- Muito pelo contrário. Disse coisas desconexas, perdi a consciência. Nunca tive dúvidas da sua integridade e do que sinto por você.  
- Não tenho mais certeza disto.  
Ela levantou-se e ele temeu que fosse para aparatar.  
- Não gosto de brigar com você, nem de te machucar.  
- Mas me feriu demais! Não vou esquecer do que me disse hoje.  
- Eu respeito sua mágoa. Se não quer me perdoar nem viajar comigo, não insistirei. Só preciso que não esqueça do juramento que fiz a você há quase seis anos. Não o quebrarei a não ser que você queira e caso isto aconteça, terei os piores dias da minha vida.  
Ela respirou fundo e disse antes de aparatar:  
- Vou dormir na casa da Mione. Pode ir para casa, se quiser.  
Gina não foi despedir-se de Harry. Hermione levou Kim para a casa dele antes que ela tivesse um ataque, pois queria ver o pai, Lupin e Harry. Depois, quando conversavam sozinhas, Gina disse para a amiga:  
- Mione, eu tenho medo de adotar o Augustus.  
- Entendo, mas não aceito. Devia conversar com o pai dele.  
- E se Harry estiver errado?  
- Faça o seguinte: peça para Frida deixar ele passar um dia com você, aí tire conclusões se quer ele mesmo ou não. Daí em diante, é só encarar a fera.  
- Sinto que ele precisa de nós. E vou fazer isto mesmo. Você me ajuda um bocado!  
- Amigas servem para que, afinal? E quanto ao Harry?  
- Não posso voltar com ele assim, do nada. Ele me disse coisas horríveis.  
- Francamente, não sei o que deu nele. Mas todos erram, não é?  
- Pode ser, mas doeu muito escutar aquilo. Tenho meu orgulho!  
- É assim que se fala!  
- E por falar em orgulho, você e Rony não...?  
- Não.  
- Ele não te quis?  
- Não, eu o ponderei.  
- Que loucura!  
- Gi, eu tenho meu pudor. Por mais apaixonada que esteja, não transaria com ele sabendo que ele podia estar pensando na outra...  
- Eu lhe entendo. Você quer o amor dele e não somente o desejo.  
- Não sei se algum dia terei este amor, francamente...  
- Se ele ficou preocupado como você disse quando pensou que você morreu, só amizade ele não sente! Acho que esta viagem fará bem pra ele...  
- Por quê?  
- É só um pressentimento. Quando chegar o casamento, entenderá de que bem falo!  
Enquanto isso, em Back Sunset...  
- Minha filha, o que aconteceu para você voltar de repente e... sem Michael?  
- Nos separamos. Ele nunca me amou, chega de ficar me rastejando e sofrendo. Agora dedicarei minha vida e meu amor somente a ele, - olhou para o filho com ternura e completou silenciosamente – até chegarem meus últimos dias. 


	24. Os dois meses

**Capítulo 24 - Os dois meses**

- É pra mim?

- Claro, Gu. Pra quem mais seria?

- Desculpe, é que acostumei a receber presente só no meu aniversário. Obrigado, Gina!

- Você gostou do passeio de ontem?

- Muito! Você também levou a Anna esses dias atrás, né?

- Levei.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro que pode – ela adorava mexer nos cabelos dele.

- Por que você está fazendo tudo isso pra mim?

- Eu gostei de você, queria lhe fazer um agrado.

- Ah, sim. Como fui burro!

- Burro?

- É, burro porque fiz uma pergunta tonta. Quando o Harry volta?

- Na próxima semana. Tenha a certeza que ele irá lhe visitar.

- Puxa, nem acredito! Harry Potter e a esposa dele gostaram de mim!

- O que isto representa pra você?

- Ah, sempre fui fã do Harry, sabe? Ele é o meu herói! E você é a mulher dele, também te admiro muito!

- O tem como um mito.

- E quem não tem?

- Pois é, você tem razão. Mas, fora a parte de herói, você gostou dele?

- Sim, ele foi legal comigo. Mas me olhava de um jeito esquisito...

- Gu, quem é o seu pai?

- Ninguém me diz o nome dele pra mim. Por quê?

- Nada. Quer passear de novo?

Ele olhou para Anna e disse:

- Ela pode ir junto?

- Pode – Gina maravilhou-se ao perceber a cumplicidade dos dois.

Fazia duas semanas que Harry estava viajando e Gina não respondera coruja nenhuma dele. Edwiges parecia implorar para Gina responder, porém, ela não cederia. Daquela maneira ao menos, não.

Com Hermione, tudo ia bem. Recebia cartas de Rony freqüentemente e Neville lhe deu uma trégua, mesmo não namorando Ana. O único aborrecimento dela era com Snape, que adorava criticá-la.

Gina chegou em casa exausta numa noite. Acendeu as luzes e deparou-se com flores de várias espécies, em tons vermelhos e alaranjados.

- Harry Potter, onde quer que você esteja: não pense que vai me comprar. Ouviu?

Surgiram palavras que foram escritas no ar para ela:

"Não quero lhe comprar, pois sou teu. E a única coisa que peço é o teu perdão."

- Muito engraçadinho! – ela ria – Agora seja homem pra aparecer aqui e dizer essas coisas melosas na minha cara!

Gina sentia mãos lhe envolverem. Quando não viu ninguém na sala, constatou o artifício do marido: a capa da invisibilidade.

- Que golpe sujo, Harry...

- Você não precisa me ver, apenas me sinta...

- Não estou gostando nada disso – Gina parecia ter um vulcão dentro de si.

- Então farei você gostar – ele sabia como acalmá-la.

* * *

Frida garantiu que conversou com o pai de Augustus. Assim, o casal comunicou sua decisão à caridosa mulher:

- Vamos adotá-lo – disse Harry.

- Soube que há um casal interessado em Anna. Acho que ele realmente precisa mais de nós. Mas enquanto não a adotam, podemos visitá-la?

- Claro, Virgínia. Garanto: o pai até me agradeceu por isso.

- Como ele reagiu ao saber quem seriam os pais adotivos?

- Harry, não cabe a mim dizer este tipo de detalhe. Ele pediu-me sigilo e assim será.

- E se Augustus quiser saber o nome do pai um dia?

- Dirão a ele que não é necessário saber. Tem mais: ele é muito parecido com a mãe. Lembra o pai vagamente, aliás, nem sei como vocês o acharam familiar tão rápido.

- Talvez conheçamos bem o pai dele – concluiu ele, taciturno.

- Talvez. Esqueçamos este assunto, ok? Os termos legais serão resolvidos logo. Avisarei-os quando poderão levá-lo. Não vão falar com ele?

- Vamos, mas preferimos esperar para contar que o adotamos – disse Gina.

- Façam como achar melhor. Tenho certeza que ele ficará muito feliz.

* * *

Chegou então o casamento de Fred e Angelina, e Jorge e Katie. Em um lugar amplo e naturalmente bonito pelo verde, os noivos não suportavam-se de tanta ansiedade. Quando Hermione aparatou e foi correndo para seu lugar, a música começou a tocar. Katie e Angelina aparataram e estavam mais lindas do que nunca.

Hermione então preocupou-se em procurar Rony discretamente com o olhar. Ao decepcionar-se por não achá-lo, suspirou e colocou a mão nas perninhas da filha que estava sentada o seu lado, sem olhá-la. Porém sentiu que as pernas de Kimberly estavam mais grossas… E teve ímpetos de gritar ao descobrir o dono das pernas...

- Rony! Você é louco! – vociferou, corando violentamente.

- Desculpe, só queria fazer uma surpresa – ele achava engraçado o jeito dela.

- Vai ficar rindo de mim, é?

- Só porque estou sorrindo você acha que é sarro?

- Preste atenção na cerimônia e não me irrite, ok?

- Ok – ele ainda teve coragem de dar um risadinha abafada e pôs Kim em seu colo.

Hermione contemplava o ritual emocionada, pois aquilo reacendia suas lembranças.

------Flashback------

- Hoje deu tudo errado, mas prometo que me caso com você.

- Sei que não foi culpa sua.

- Mione, pense que quando der nos casaremos junto com o Harry e a Gina. Como os amigos que somos, em um momento perfeito.

- E este momento existirá?

- Existirá. Nos sobreviveremos.

- Como pode garantir?

- Não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça. E não pense que vai se livrar de mim! Vai ter que me aturar até ficar velha e mais rabugenta!

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Ronald?

- Nada, eu estava brincando. E então teremos muitos filhos e netos...

- Ficou louco? – ela divertia-se com a idéia tresloucada dele.

- Não. Sempre quis uma família grande pra ver nas crianças um pouquinho de nós.

- Que bonito, Rony...

- É bonito porque é verdade. E você será a noiva mais linda de todas. A minha noiva.

------Fim do flashback------

- Mãe?

- O que foi, Kim?

- Estou te chamando faz um tempão. Você tá bem?

- Sim, estou.

- Então por que tá chorando?

- Ah, nem tinha percebido! Besteira, filha.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa? – perguntou Rony.

- Não. Foram apenas lembranças.

Ele não tinha resposta para dar, imaginou os tipos de recordações que Hermione teria diante de um casamento. Permaneceu calado até o final, em que os gêmeos carregaram suas mulheres correndo até o bolo, a primeira vítima deles.

Rony conheceu finalmente Augustus. O menino adorava Kimberly e os dois juntaram-se a Samir e Sofia, filhos de Gui.

Lupin parecia bem e animado. Sirius desconfiou daquela alegria e resolveu encher o amigo:

- A alegria tem nome ou nomes, Aluado?

- Sirius, logo você saberá, não se preocupe.

- Eu sabia! Francesinha?

- Não.

- Pare de mistério, vai! Por que não diz quem ela é? Pelo menos choveu no seu Nordeste?

- Não.

- Você veio preparado pra dizer nãos?

- Não – disse, entre risos.

- Rony também está diferente e tenho certeza que aprontaram alguma. Perceba como ele olha a Hermione. Isto não acontecia antes.

- Muitas coisas mudaram nele. Nem parece que passaram-se dois meses.

- Pra você eu acredito que os dias foram longos! – quanto mais ele crescia, pior ficava.

Kimberly adorava o primo e eles viviam grudados. Gina e Harry estavam muito felizes com o garoto em casa e obviamente os jornais não falavam de outra coisa, na semana em que Augustus tornou-se um Potter. A única dificuldade foi livrar o garoto da idolatria, pois ele estava acostumando-se a encarar Harry como um pai e não um herói inatingível e intocável. Gina aceitou a ajuda do marido para abrir uma loja, porém mesmo na condição de patroa quis continuar trabalhando um pouco, pois gostava de cuidar do filho.

Katie e Angelina cismaram de jogar seus buquês de copos de leite. Ana e Hermione foram as sortudas. Neville intimidou-se com o olhar de Ana sobre ele e desviou sua atenção para Mione, que não teve coragem de encarar Rony. Porém ele foi até ela um pouco depois da algazarra e a quase fuga dos noivos.

- Quando for o casamento me convida, hein?

- Você está com um humor invejável hoje! A viagem lhe fez bem.

- Realmente. Pude pensar sem ninguém para me atormentar, sem problemas a resolver, de quebra ganhei um pouco com um cliente...

- Então o encontro com Hilary foi bom, como você disse. – cortou ela.

- Não a vi. Melanie estava cuidando de Logan. Aliás, ele está tão grande!

- As crianças não demoram para crescer. São os pais que não enxergam isto direito!

- Sua teoria está certa, pois só percebi que ele cresceu e engordou quando o peguei.

- Como ficou uma semana em Back Sunset e não viu Hilary? – insistiu.

- Como eu lhe disse, ela me convidou para ir visitar Logan já que escrevi para Dayana dizendo que queria vê-lo. Segundo Melanie, ela estava na casa do pai.

- Mas ele não estava morando com a amante?

- Estava! Separaram-se, ao menos até eu voltar estavam assim. A melhor das notícias eu te contei.

- Ah, sim! Ambos combinam-se. Ela escreveu-me contando tudo.

- Mulher é uma coisa: não sabe guardar segredo!

- Francamente, Rony! Nós somos amigas e ela quis compatilhar a alegria dela comigo!

- Nunca vou entender essas coisas. Ah, o Gu parece um pouco com o Harry, né?

- Bem pouco, acho que só o cabelo e o gosto por quadribol.

- Por falar em cabelo, você nunca quis mudar um pouquinho o seu?

- Seu grosso! – ela indignou-se e saiu esbravejando.

- O que eu fiz agora?

- Por que ela ficou brava assim? – perguntou Gina.

- Sei lá! Só disse pra ela que seria legal ela mudar um pouco o cabelo, mas não disse que o dela é ruim!

- Rony, o Harry é míope mas não faz isso comigo, sabia?

- Isso o quê?

- Rony, acorde! A Mione alisou o cabelo e o cortou! E você tem coragem de dizer que não tem nada de diferente no cabelo dela?

- Nossa, que mancada! Vou tentar consertar isso.

- Se fosse você, não iria agora. Ela deve estar muito nervosa.

Conselhos para um Weasley nem sempre são bem aceitos. Por este motivo, Rony procurou Hermione. Arrependeu-se: ela consolava-se com Neville. Ana estava com eles, contudo, a conclusão do tamanho da importância do professor para ela era frustrante. Juntou-se a Harry, Sirius, Lupin, Gui e Carlinhos para falar besteiras.

A festa ainda estava animada e cheia. Molly liderava a bagunça, divertia-se falando dos netos e da infância dos filhos para as amigas. As crianças corriam e badernavam, tirando o fôlego e a paciência das mães.

A música voltou a tocar ao anoitecer. Casais formaram-se e Hermione ficou sozinha, assim como Rony. Tentando ignorar as investidas de Rony, aceitou dançar com Lupin. Aquele foi dançar justo com uma fotógrafa que Hermione detestava. Então quando ocorreu uma troca de casais, Rony puxou Hermione para junto de si e disse:

- Só não notei no seu cabelo porque você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

- Não venha com essa!

- Me desculpe a falta de atenção. Qualquer homem faz isso uma vez ou outra.

- Nem todos!

- Deixe de ser teimosa, custa esquecer uma bobagem desta?

- Custa porque pra você isto não significa nada! Passa dois meses sem me ver e não consegue perceber uma mudança tão drástica! Aposto que se fosse com Hilary...

Ele a calou com um beijo. A maioria olhou discretamente para eles e continuaram dançando como se nada tivesse acontecido, dando risadinhas.

- Não estou com Hilary e nem penso nela como em você. Não estrague meu dia falando nela.

- Deixe de ser mentiroso...

- Neste tempo todo eu não conseguia notar o quanto você sempre foi importante...

- Mentira! Neste tempo tão curto não há como ninguém se apaixonar.

- Só que você esqueceu de um detalhe: você sempre esteve em meus pensamentos.

- Aprendeu a ser canalha? Não se brinca com os sentimentos dos outros desta maneira!

- Falo sério! O que posso fazer se não conseguia mais ficar longe? Hermione, gosto muito de você.

- Pois não acredito. E me deixe em paz, por favor.

Algo a dizia que Rony confundira certos sentimentos e, nestas condições, uma aproximação era inconcebível. Encararam-se e ele sentia que exagerara nas ações. Entretanto, não arrependera-se de nenhuma palavra que disse para Mione.

- Mãe, o Gu pode dormir lá em casa?

- Vocês ficaram juntos a semana inteira. Acho melhor deixarem pra outro dia.

- Por favor! O tio Harry e a madrinha deixaram...

- Kimberly, já disse que não. Estou cansada e preciso de um pouco de silêncio em casa.

- Então usa um feitiço!

O olhar que Kim conhecia bem ficara intensamente ameaçador, o que a obrigou a cessar suas tentativas e dizer para Gu que nada deu certo. Combinaram de encontrar-se no dia seguinte, com seus outros primos.

- Mione, o que foi?

- Gina, não suporto o seu irmão!

- Não suporta? O que foi aquele beijo? Uma demonstração de indiferença ou irritação?

- Ora, francamente! Ele me beijou à força! E foi tão canalha!

- Canalha? Peraí, não é possível...

- É sim! Ele me disse que gosta muito de mim e parecia querer me seduzir!

Gina começou a rir.

- Qual é a graça?

- Mione, ele descobriu que gosta de você! Não é maravilhoso?

- Será que você não percebe que tudo isto é uma mentira? Não se ama alguém assim, do nada e com pouco tempo de convivência.

- Um olhar foi suficiente para eu amar Harry verdadeiramente. E não durou nem um minuto! Escute-me: ele perdeu a memória, concordo. Mas lembrava-se de você, está cheia de saber dos sonhos dele. Nisto, te encontra e a admira muito. Descobre que tem uma filha linda e você ainda o ampara no momento mais difícil da vida dele. Viaja um tempo e não suporta ficar uma semana sem mandar pelo menos 3 corujas. Se isto for uma simples atração, quando ele te amar vai declarar-se todos os dias, subir escadas de joelhos, arrumar malas e viajar sem magia...

- Não consigo acreditar em nada! E sua história com Harry é muito diferente: você era uma criança.

- E ele quando começou a me amar era um garotão, tinha quase 17 anos! Hermione, essas coisas não tem um tempo certo pra acontecer, basta um segundo e pronto! Bem, se não quer crer, ótimo. Ignore-o, espere ele lhe dar provas.

- Antes Rony era mais tímido com estas coisas.

- Por que ele não tinha tempo a perder, nunca tinha lidado com mulheres. Aceite que ele é um homem impulsivo e não tão retraído como antigamente.

- Mas deixou-se manipular pela ex-mulher.

- Todos os homens são manipuláveis. E isto você quem me disse! Esqueceu, é? – elas riram um pouco e Gina sentiu-se melhor vendo Hermione sorrir – Agora deixe de ser teimosa e deixe Gu dormir na sua casa. Kim falou nisso desde o começo da festa! Meu filho é tão baderneiro assim?

- Não, mas quando junta-se com Kim não pára um minuto! Me obedece, claro. Porém confesso que não deixei por puro estresse. Ele é um menino de ouro.

- Eu sei! Amo-o demais. Sinto-me literalmente mãe! Não sabe como é bom ouvi-lo chamar-me assim...

- Imagino. Vocês se apegaram a ele de tal maneira que ninguém pode dizer que não são uma família feliz!

- E somos. Temos nossos probleminhas, mas nada se compara a nossa união. Às vezes nem acredito que tudo isto está acontecendo!

- Você e o Harry merecem.

- Um dia você sentirá o mesmo que eu. Agora já tenho certeza disto!

- Quando você tomará jeito? – a cara de irritada era familiar e Gina não se importava.

Hermione escutava de seu quarto Augustus e Kimberly conversando. Achava engraçado como podiam entender-se tão bem desde a primeira vez que encontraram-se. Uma relação muito saudável, pois ele era filho de seus melhores amigos. Sim, ninguém considerava Augustus um filho adotivo, aceitaram-no de uma forma encantadora. Algumas pessoas maldosas provocavam Harry, porém ele não costumava importar-se, assim como Gina. O pai biológico do garoto manteve-se quieto. Ninguém o descobriria, pois somente Frida sabia de seu paradeiro.

Rony voltou para A Toca e finalmente pôde conversar com Harry direito e a sós.

- Mione estava nervosa, mas Gina não me contou o que falaram.

- Quem entende as mulheres? Falei para a Hermione que gostava muito dela e levei o maior sabão!

- Mas isto é verdade mesmo? Sei que me escreveu sobre seus sentimentos para com ela, mas convenhamos que nada é simples assim.

- Então me explica o motivo de eu pensar tanto nela. Querer estar junto, conversar, beijar, abraçar. Sentir um calafrio horrível quando chego perto demais, ensaiar o que falar diante dela e no fim esquecer tudo! Sentir-me um idiota quando ela fica chateada. Querer pegar aquele gordo do Neville, mandar ele ficar com a Ana e desistir da Mione?

- É o começo, meu amigo. Você está apaixonado mesmo! Mas isto costuma ser um desastre. Sentia essas coisas quando gostava de Cho, depois veio a Gina, e todos estes sentimentos e calafrios duplicaram de uma hora para outra. O fundamental é ter paciência.

- Não sou alguém muito paciente.

- Terá que se superar. Acho que a Mione está com medo de que você esteja enganando-a com tudo isso, que quer somente levá-la para a cama.

- Óbvio que quero fazer isto também, mas não é só. Acha que se eu tiver essa tal de paciência, consigo ao menos namorá-la?

- Sim, mas vá com calma. Seja romântico, não dê mais um fora tenebroso como aquele do cabelo!

- Foi um deslize, não precisava de tanto drama!

- Para as mulheres tudo é motivo para dizer: "Você não me ama mais como antes."

- Pois é. Complicadas, não? Aliás, estou pasmo com Hilary.

- Eu também. Nem te procurou!

- Dayana me disse que a criatura está em seus dias de paz, amor e harmonia. Não briga, trabalha bastante e nem fala mais de mim. Aquele amor doentio foi embora rápido, não?

- Duvido. Acho que ela cansou de apanhar.

- Não me venha com essa, ela bem que mereceu tudo o que eu fiz. Mas passado é passado e eu não colocarei mais a mão nela e nem em nenhuma mulher.

- Tomara. Hermione lhe mataria se apenas pensasse nesta possibilidade.

- Você quer que eu desista dela? Já aviso que não vai conseguir!

- Não, estou por enquanto lhe alertando que minha amiga não é qualquer uma!

Hermione voltara para Hogwarts, despedira-se de Rony secamente. Ele não se importou, pois faria uma surpresa dias depois. Porém, o surpreso foi ele.

- A profa. Granger está ocupada, sr. Weasley – disse Minerva.

- Tudo bem, eu esperarei.

- Não aqui. Acho conveniente ficar na sala dela, pois as aulas são lá fora hoje. Acompanhe-me, pois certamente ela não demorará.

Rony sentou-se e olhava com curiosidade a sala, organizada e impecavelmente limpa. "Faz o tipo dela", pensou. Snape entrou ali e disparou:

- O que está virando este lugar!

- Boa tarde, Snape – o ânimo de Rony ao vê-lo era notável.

- Só se for para você. Não basta o sr. Longbottom cair de amores nos corredores pela profa. Granger, e tenho de agüentar a presença do sr. Potter e agora a sua.

- O Harry esteve aqui?

- Ele está aqui – Snape divertia-se com a informação.

- Onde?

- Perto da casa do gigante...

Rony saíra afobado, pois se Harry foi até lá, algo de errado acontecera. Viu os dois entrarem numa casinha e deduziu que era o lugar que Snape mencionara. Seguiu-os o mais rápido que pôde e não incomodou-se por ouvir parcialmente a conversa deles:

- Harry, isso é horrível!

- Eu sei, mas é a pura verdade. Teremos que contar para todos com muita calma. E, faça-me o favor de não sair daqui hoje.

- Não me peça isso, entenda que preciso...

- Mione, sempre estarei aqui. Não precisa tentar suprir a falta com esse costume fustigante!

- Você é um anjo. Só não posso...

- Não fale mais nada, até porque já vi que é inútil insistir. Vou com você desta vez, ok?

- Gina ficará chateada se descobrir, acho melhor não.

- Mas vou e está decidido. Posso começar?

- Pode, mas não se apresse, pois pode não encontrar nada se não se concentrar.

- Sim senhora! – ele fingia estar animado e Rony não percebeu isto.

Pela janela ele não conseguia ver mais do que silhuetas. E não gostava nada do que via: Harry parecia estar em cima de Hermione. Ela ria gostosamente e pedia para ele ter cuidado, pois estava lhe fazendo cócegas. Rony não controlou-se e entrou, a porta não fora trancada.

- Harry? Mione? O que é isso?

Nota: Pelo amor de Deus, não me matem depois dessa! Foi necessário!


	25. Gênio Weasley

**Capítulo 25 - Gênio Weasley**

- Querida, você tem certeza que está bem?

- Sim, mãe... é que estou em jejum há horas.

- Não é a primeira vez que tem estas tonturas.

- Mãe, pare de sonhar. Não estou grávida.

- Não mesmo? Gina, enganar uma mulher que já teve sete filhos é uma tarefa difícil.

- Já tenho o Gu, ele ficaria enciumado e não é a hora ainda.

- Desejou tanto e agora não quer? Ninguém irá desprezar o Gu por causa disto!

- Tenho medo mesmo assim. E não estou grávida!

- Veremos até quando você consegue esconder isso do Harry.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Ele já veio me perguntar se eu não achava você um pouco cheinha e enjoada demais.

- Deve ser outra coisa.

- Filha, não acontecerá de novo. Fique tranqüila.

- Farei como da outra vez: Harry não saberá de nada. Quando eu tiver certeza, conto.

- Mãe! Mãe!

Augustus parecia desesperado, e não era para menos: uma marca negra surgiu em seu braço esquerdo. Gina ficou sem reação diante daquilo, assim como Molly.

* * *

- Rony, acalme-se...

- Seu traidor!

- Não estávamos fazendo o que você está pensando, Rony! - gritou Hermione.

- Claro que não, eu interrompi, né? Quando estudávamos aqui era assim também? Esse rodízio?

- Rony, sei que você não vai me ouvir agora, mas se quer saber o que está acontecendo, pergunte ao Sirius!

- Até ele sabe que você trai a minha irmã? Você me paga! Aliás, vocês dois! Me fizeram de idiota este tempo todo! Todos adoram me enganar, é impressionante! Só que desta vez não vou deixar barato...

Ele partiu para cima de Harry e começou a socá-lo. Hermione fechou a blusa e colocou suas vestes negras; não sabia o que fazer para separar os dois. Então, em um ato rápido, pegou sua varinha e gritou um Expelliarmus que os jogou contra a parede.

- Vocês dois ficam aí feito duas crianças enquanto alguém se prejudica? Ora, francamente!

- Você se prejudicará e muito, profa. Granger. - disse Snape.

- Por favor, Severo, sem ironias. Eu posso saber o motivo de toda esta confusão?

- Rony se descontrolou, foi só - disse Hermione, muito envergonhada.

- Deixe de ser mentirosa! Você e esse aí estavam nas preliminares quando cheguei!

- Poupe-me dos detalhes sem importância, sr. Weasley - disse Minerva.

- Minerva, juro que tudo foi um grande engano. Eu estava falando com a Hermione e Rony nos interpretou mal.

- Tal interpretação fez com que se ferissem desta forma? Quantos anos vocês acham que têm? Severo, leve a profa. Granger para a sala de Dumbledore. Quanto a vocês dois, acompanhem-me.

Hermione não gostara nem um pouco de aturar Snape:

- Foi tudo armação, não é?

- Não sei do que fala.

- Sabe e muito bem, Snape! Você sabia que eu e Harry estávamos lá!

- Acha agradável fazer este quadrilátero amoroso aqui dentro?

- Dissimulado! Neville está com Ana, Harry casou-se com Gina e Rony é meu amigo!

- Para quem reclamava da insuportável srta. Chang, a senhorita está me saindo um perfeita destruidora de relacionamentos.

- Quanto mais velho, pior você fica! Sirius tem toda a razão: você vai morrer virgem e encalhado!

Ela andou a passos largos e deixou-o para trás, pois tinha idade realmente avançada ao ponto de usar uma bengala. Disse a senha da sala e subiu.

- Gina e Harry estão loucos, Snape é um idiota e mulher nenhuma merece aquilo! – resmungava Hermione.

- Há sempre um chinelo velho para um pé doente, já dizem os trouxas - disse calmamente Dumbledore, a fim de não assustá-la.

- Dumbledore, eu não suporto o Snape! Intrometido demais.

- Concordo que conviver com ele não é muito fácil, porém suponho que este não é o assunto que lhe trouxe aqui.

- Aconteceu um grande mal entendido...

Depois de deixá-la explicar o ocorrido, Dumbledore, que manteve-se silencioso até aquele momento, acrescentou:

- Não vou dar-lhe uma advertência, pois ela não faz-se necessária. Porém, com tudo isto, você ainda quer sair?

- Preciso...

- Ok.

- E os dois?

- Deixe-os comigo. E por falar neles, acho que esta confusão teve seu lado positivo.

- Impossível!

- Aprenda a esquecer esta palavra e perceba as coisas que estão acontecendo sem que você note.

- Como assim?

- Hermione, você me entendeu - o sorriso dele concluiu os pensamentos dela.

Enquanto isso, na sala de Minerva...

- É a última vez que peço para se calarem!

- Não precisa tratar-nos como crianças. E de qualquer forma, este teimoso não vai lhe ouvir.

- Sr. Potter, por favor: fique quieto. - ela enfatizou as duas últimas palavras - Creio que entendi os motivos da confusão, e posso lhe assegurar, sr. Weasley: tudo não passou de um grande engano da sua parte.

- Engano? Como engano? Eles estavam juntos!

- Juntos fazendo algo necessário – disse Harry, irritado.

- Eu imagino a necessidade de vocês...

- Sr. Weasley, o sr. Black está com problemas e ele, juntamente com o sr. Potter, acham que a srta. Granger pode ajudar. Contudo, para descobrir isso, era preciso uma análise que somente alguém ofidioglota poderia fazer...

- Conversa! Sirius está ótimo!

- É, as aparências enganam.

Ignorando o comentário de Harry, Rony disse à Minerva:

- Tudo bem, me desculpe pela bagunça aqui. Posso ir?

- Pode. Mas espero não encontrá-los brigando novamente.

Rony saiu e nem olhou para o amigo, que concluiu:

- Ele não acreditou em nada...

Enquanto andava para o lugar desprotegido que servia para desaparatar, pensava alto:

- Se fosse com Neville, até entenderia que era caso antigo e me sentiria menos enganado. Mas justo com o Harry? Ela teve coragem de me trocar por ele? Como a Gina vai suportar isso? Sim, eu preciso contar a ela, ninguém merece ser traído desta forma. - parou subitamente de andar e lembrou-se das risadinhas de Hermione, da cena que viu e ajoelhou-se derrotado - Por que Hermione mentiu pra mim? Podia ter feito isso antes, quando eu não estava completamente apaixonado por ela! Bem que aquele traidor me falou que isto podia ser desastroso! Mas agora não tem volta, terei que esquecê-la de qualquer maneira...

* * *

- Rony, por que tá com essa cara?

- Cansaço, só isso. E você, como está?

- Bem. Só com saudade da mamãe, mas isso passa quando chega o sábado!

- Kim, o Harry sempre vinha na sua casa?

- Ele e a madrinha nos visitavam muito...

- Mas ele não vinha sozinho?

- Sim, mas sempre era pra me trazer ou me levar pra algum lugar. Por quê?

- Por nada, esquece. Onde está todo mundo nesta casa?

- A madrinha levou o Gu no médico, não sei porquê. E a vovó tá lá fora, cuidando das árvores.

- Hum... O que você quer fazer?

- Brincar de pique-esconde!

- Tudo bem, vamos lá! Eu conto primeiro.

Para ele, não havia terapia melhor do que brincar com a filha. Horas depois, Gina voltou com os olhos inchados e Gu estava muito abatido.

- Gu, você melhorou?

- Estou um pouco tonto, Kim. Mãe, eu vou dormir, tá?

- Tudo bem, querido. Quer ajuda?

- Pode deixar, madrinha. Eu levo ele.

- Mas... - Gina tentou impedir, pois queria ampará-lo.

- Faça isso mesmo, Kim. Bom descanso, meu amor.

- Obrigado, vó - ele parecia realmente cansado.

Depois de certificar-se do barulho da porta do quarto se fechando, Gina começou a chorar no colo da mãe. Rony conjurou um copo d'água e deu para a irmã, que tremia incessantemente.

- Gina, não precisa dizer-nos o que aconteceu agora...

- Mas eu preciso. - ela respirou fundo e começou - Augustus tinha a marca negra, mas ela somente apareceu agora porque há algum Comensal vivo e querendo convocar os demais. Lupin disse que não há perigo, pois Sibila era a única chefe restante e ela não tinha filhos.

- Não entendo o motivo de ele estar tão cansado.

- Rony, como ele nunca fez nenhuma ação como Comensal, não é um deles ainda. Então quando é chamado, suas forças debilitam-se. O único jeito de livrá-lo disso é todos os Comensais desistirem de atuar ou... todos morrerem.

- Eu sinto, Gina.

Rony a abraçou e percebeu que suas aflições não eram nada perto das dela. Desistiu de falar sobre Harry e Hermione, concentrou-se em confortá-la. Quando Harry chegou, Molly e Rony deixou-os sozinhos e ela explicou-lhe tudo aos prantos.

- Gina, desculpe por não estar aqui...

- Eu sei que não podia. E agora?

- Vamos com ele até o fim - concluiu.

Harry, ao subir no quarto de Molly, viu Kimberly e Augustus adormecidos juntos. Endireitou a menina na cama e a cobriu, para depois pegar seu filho no colo e levá-lo para casa. Ele e Gina não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante a noite, apenas ficaram abraçados e às vezes chorando com muita tristeza. Não por amarem o filho de um Comensal, mas por saberem o quanto ele sofreria.

Rony dormiu com Kimberly n'A Toca. Quando começava a sentir pena de Harry, lembrava-se da odiosa cena em que o amigo estava em cima de Hermione, que tirara as vestes e abrira quase toda a blusa. Olhou para filha e acariciou de leve seus longos cabelos ruivos. Dormia como Hermione, parecia muito com ela. Isto o perturbava um pouco naquele momento, pois não sabia em que acreditar.

Rapidamente, os familiares souberam da situação de Augustus. Hermione, a fim de não provocar Rony, não voltou antes do previsto nem escreveu-lhe... e isto o deixou mais certo de que ela o enganara.

Rony viu-se sozinho com Gina e encontrou uma brecha para falar sobre Harry...

- Você sabia que o Harry foi visitar a Mione há alguns dias atrás?

- Claro que sim, por quê?

- Eu não posso deixar ele te enganar: eu o vi com a Mione... na cama. Se eu não chego a tempo, poderiam...

Gina teve um ataque de riso. Rony sentiu-se um tolo e disse, sério:

- Eu já estava me sentindo idiota, não precisava melhorar essa condição!

- Rony, por Merlin! Era por isso que ficou de cara feia com Harry?

- Ele lhe trai e você ri de mim? – alterou-se.

- Era uma análise! Ele precisava tocar no coração da Mione para ver se ela tinha a alma branca de bruxa renascida.

- Ela é uma renascida?

- Certos bruxos que são filhos de trouxas têm este tipo de poder que lhes concede o dom da cura através dos bons sentimentos, iguais a de um grande bruxo do passado. Harry é ofidioglota, dom dos bruxos ambiciosos e sem o poder vindo da luz. Portanto, como são opostos, ele pode analisá-la.

- E o que Sirius tem a ver com tudo isso?

- Está doente, muito doente. Mas é daquelas doenças típicas de bruxos: os sintomas vêm fortes e nas horas inesperadas, o poder mágico vai sumindo com cada ataque...

- Quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso com ele?

- Foi ainda na prisão, segundo ele. Nunca contou para não preocupar-nos e ele mesmo não ligava para isso.

- Se Mione o ajudar, ele pode realmente recuperar-se? Quer dizer, eu já vi Luigi falando sobre bruxos que perdiam poderes...

- Sim, ela pode salvá-lo. Mas será difícil considerando o estágio em que ele está.

- E eu atrapalhei tudo! Será que não presto pra nada? – ele levou às mãos a cabeça, vermelho e inconformado.

- Pare de se torturar – resmungou. – E obrigada pela preocupação...

- Você é minha única irmã e acha mesmo que eu deixaria um mané te magoar?

- O mané te adora, sabia?

- Eu acho que tenho que pedir desculpas. Não só para ele, aliás.

- Creio que será mais fácil falar com Harry!

Eles se abraçaram e ela o chamou carinhosamente de teimoso, o que rendeu uma típica careta. Nem imaginava a outra surpresa que teria ao encontrar Harry:

- Eu fui infantil, não devia desconfiar justamente de você.

- Mas desconfiou.

- Me descontrolei, des... desculpe-me - ele não gostava de se desculpar.

- Adianta? Tem idéia do que senti ao ver que você realmente acreditou que eu tinha um caso com minha melhor amiga? Nunca consegui enxergar a Mione como mulher, ela pra mim é como a irmã que não tive! Igual a você, seu ingrato!

- Entenda que não consegui me controlar diante daquela situação, eu não sabia sobre o Sirius! Você conhece o meu temperamento... Esqueça...

- Esquecer? Rony, por mais cabeça dura que você seja, pôde esquecer numa fração de segundo a confiança que dizia ter por mim e por Mione.

- O cabeça dura não sou eu agora!

- Tenho meu orgulho! Ainda não digeri essa sua atitude idiota!

Desaparatou, nervoso. Kim, que escutava a conversa, disse ao pai:

- Ele vai te perdoar.

- O que você ouviu?

- Tudo. E entendi porque você perguntou do tio Harry outro dia.

- Sozinha você não chegou a essa conclusão. O que você está sabendo?

- Que você achou que a mamãe estava beijando o tio Harry. Por que achou isso?

- Não importa, besteira. O importante é que estou me sentindo um imbecil.

- Rony, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Faz - ele voltou a sorrir.

- Você tá gostando da mamãe?

Imediatamente ele tornou-se da cor de seus cabelos e emudeceu.

- Ah! Gosta sim! O meu pai gosta da minha mãe! - cantarolava ela, para deixá-lo mais envergonhado.

- O que você disse? - ele arregalou os olhos.

- Eu disse que você gosta da minha mãe.

- Não, não é isso... disse... meu pai? - a voz era vacilante.

- Acho que sim...

Ela desviou o olhar e ficou pensativa. Quando teve coragem para encará-lo, notou que Rony tinha os olhos marejados e fixava-a constantemente.

- Eu também fiquei te esperando. A mamãe chorava quando via coisas suas e dizia baixinho pra você voltar, ela ia esperar o tempo que fosse. E escondida, sempre pedia nas orações que mamãe me ensinou pra eu ver meu pai uma vez. E... agora eu sei que você não vai deixar a gente de novo - ela o abraçou, sentindo-se aliviada.

- Não vou te deixar nunca, prometo! Minha filha querida... Tão pequena e com uma força tão grande...

- Sou uma baixinha que te ama muito, pai!

- E eu também te amo muito, Kim. Muito mesmo.

Hermione não voltou naquele fim de semana e Molly explicou que foi por causa de Sirius. Se Harry estava bravo com Rony, que dirá Hermione... E isto o fez não procurá-la. Por falar no ex-prisioneiro, a esperança (ou a busca dela) era necessária naquele momento crucial e decisivo para todos...

- Pode dizer, Madame Pomfrey. Não me importo.

- Já cuidei de tantas feridas suas e de seus amigos, sr. Black! Vaso ruim não quebra fácil...

- A diferença são suas lágrimas. Não tente enganar justo a mim.

- Por que nunca deixa de ser irônico?

- E para quê perderia uma das minhas melhores qualidades na hora da morte?

- O senhor não irá morrer. Logo voltará a aprontar e paquerar qualquer uma que encontrar!

- Como não irei? Estou há tempos tentando ver o que tem debaixo de suas vestes e não consigo!

- Nem se fosse muito poderoso conseguiria tal peripécia!

- Ah, não? Quem você acha que espalhou a história da calçola vermelha?

Ela irritou-se e começou a resmungar:

- Só podia ser você! E pensar que fiquei procurando o culpado e você fazia carinha de inocente! Ainda vinha com a desculpa de estar na detenção no dia da fofoca. Até lembro que tinha uma namoradinha e quando deu o fora nela, levou uma chuva de tapas e veio aqui para tirar o inchaço. O sr. Malfoy ria como um louco, o que fez vocês brigarem como sempre... - ela divertia-se com as lembranças.

Virou-se e notara uma grande calcinha com os escritos em verde: "Madame Pomfrey come Malfoys à noite, e por isso tem um bafo de trasgo e uma bunda igual a um monte de bombas de bosta". Sozinha, a calcinha virou e ainda deu para ler: "Além de ter um gosto muito brega pra cores..."

Depois de um tempo, a calcinha caiu em cima de Sirus, que disse:

- Eu judiei de você, mas saiba que te admirava bastante.

- Interrompo?

- Aluado! O que faz por aqui há essa hora? - disse, malicioso.

- Vim lhe fazer companhia...

Surpreendeu-se com a calcinha e ao olhar Madame Pomfrey, não conteu as gargalhadas. Sirius tentava disfarçar a dor que sentia acompanhando-o nas risadas. Ela envergonhou-se, porém percebeu que chegou a hora de deixar os dois amigos sozinhos.

- Finalmente você vai desencalhar!

- Pois é, quero que seja meu padrinho.

- Levar defunto pra um casamento não é uma boa idéia...

- Pare de falar que vai morrer! Que saco!

- Tudo bem, estou normal: forte, másculo e gostoso. Pega uma vassoura pra mim.

- Enlouqueceu?

- Não disse que eu estava bom? Agora receberá a prova! E faremos o de sempre.

- Se já me saía mal nisso quando era jovem, imagina agora...

- Medrou?

- Não! Dessa vez eu ganho de você!

- Vai nessa...

O espírito maroto falou alto naquela noite. Fizeram a competição habitual: voaram até o corujal e atormentavam as pobres corujas com um gás fétido; elas saíam desesperadas e eles tinham que pegar o maior número de penas diferentes possíveis para ganhar. E, lógico, jogá-las todas na sala dos professores ou no salão comunal da Sonserina.

- Você é uma franga! - Sirius gritava isso a plenos pulmões.

Lupin mostrava-lhe o dedo médio e dizia:

- Franga é a tua mãe!

Quando desceram, Sirius percebeu que...

- Como sempre, eu ganhei!

- Vai te catar! Nem com a carcaça velha deixa de ser ágil! Fazia tempo que não aprontávamos por aqui. Olha o desespero das corujas lá em cima! E o Snape, dá uma olhada! Tá sendo bicado naquele nariz de gancho horroroso! - ele esforçava-se para enxergar o que acontecia lá em cima e mantinha-se de costas para o amigo.

- Não existe homem mais feio que ele! Nem pessoa amiga como o Tiago, doce como a Lily, engraçada como a Bella, ridícula como o Malfoy, corajoso como o Harry, sábio como Dumbledore... E leal como você.

- O que você queria? Afinal, somos os marotos ou não, Almofadinhas?

Lupin virou-se e ajoelhou ao constatar que Sirius virou um cão. Só que aquele cão era diferente: parecia maior, sereno e vivaz. Como se acabasse de nascer e tivesse todo o vigor do início da vida. Lupin o mirava atentamente, nada o distrairia. Se ao menos o corpo lhe obedecesse!

Sentiu que fecharam seus olhos por magia. Ouvira a voz de Sirius: "Sou uma estrela, e durante este tempo brilhei, marquei minha inesquecível presença no mundo mágico, que não seria nada sem meu charme. E se dizer que não concorda, espero que procure um espelho ou uns óculos. Não gosto de fraqueza e nem de tristeza, por isso não permitiria que me visse derrotado e velho no meu último minuto. Lembre-se do teu amigo assim: grande, forte e vivo. É desta forma que quero ser lembrado por todos. Porque desta maneira me lembro dos melhores momentos da minha vida, a morte nunca me meteu medo. Virei puxar teu pé se não parar de chorar e fazer eu chorar também, meu amigo..."

Lupin ouviu o estrondo do corpo do amigo, que encontrou o chão bruscamente. As lágrimas o tomavam, a dor o corrompia com tamanha impiedade que era impossível controlar-se. Agora, ele era o único dos marotos... e sentia-se imensamente só, mais uma parte boa de si morrera. Bradou com estrondosa intensidade o nome dos amigos tão queridos, tentando chamá-los de volta. Apenas sua solitária amiga prateada lhe servia de companhia... nada tinha, nada seria dali para a frente. A vida lhe passara a perna novamente, mas daquela vez, ele não queria lutar. Entregara-se.


	26. Medo de amar

**Capítulo 26 - Medo de amar**

- Gina, o que aconteceu, afinal?

- Nada, eu já disse!

- Como nada? Você está mal-humorada há semanas! E não tente negar que estava chorando.

- Harry, pare de imaginar coisas e durma!

Ela virou-se com violência e cobriu-se toda, visando que ele a deixasse em paz. Porém, ele não desistiu:

- Gi, eu só quero te ajudar...

- Ajudaria mais se parasse de fazer perguntas!

- Não gosto de ser enganado, e você sabe bem disso.

- O que está insinuando? - ela levantou-se e o encarou.

- Algo está errado com você. E até desconfio o que seja.

- Desconfia de quê? - disfarçar sua aflição era algo difícil.

- De que você quer resolver de vez o problema de Augustus daquele jeito maluco...

- Ele é meu filho, Harry. Óbvio que não quero que ele sofra!

- E eu não quero que você morra. E nem ele.

- Eu não suporto mais vê-lo sofrer e me fazer perguntas... Preciso arriscar!

- Sibila está morta, mas alguém sobrou. Não acho boa idéia ficarmos procurando quem é...

- Você sabe que há outra opção. Mas você não a aceita!

- O problema não sou eu, e sim ele! Acha que ele faria um favor para mim? Ele nem se importa com o Gu!

- Só poderemos saber tentando. Ou você conversa com ele ou eu farei o que é necessário.

- Ok, eu conversarei.

- Conversar! Não sair brigando, como antigamente!

- Gina, confie em mim. Eu amo Augustus, me certifico disto a cada dia. Temo por ele tanto quanto você.

- Desculpe pela irritação, é que hoje ele teve pesadelos enquanto cochilava. Repetia o nome daquele monstro o tempo inteiro! - ela não pronunciava o nome de Voldemort.

- Acalme-se. Isso deve ser influência das histórias horríveis que contam por aí. O importante é que tudo isso vai passar. Pode estar certa. - eles estavam abraçados e Harry fez questão de acrescentar algo ruim para Gina - Amanhã vou ver Sirius, prometi levar a Kim, ela está morrendo de saudades, você sabe. Gu vai também, ok?

Os olhos dela encheram-se d'água e ele compreendeu finalmente o outro motivo que a tirou do sério...

- Gina, o que aconteceu? Sirius está vivo, não está?

Ela não respondia, nem o encarava.

- Hermione disse que havia esperança, ela... não, nada pode ter falhado... diga para mim que o verei amanhã e falaremos muita besteira!

- Eu sinto muito, Harry...

O homem ficou perdido. Olhava a mulher, contudo não a via. Lentamente, seguiu para o quarto de Augustus, o fitou dormindo tranqüilamente, sentou ao seu lado, beijou-o e ficou ajoelhado perante ele, pensando no padrinho que tanto lutara pela sonhada liberdade. Lágrimas o invadiam sem permissão, e ele não as notava nem segurava. Sirius não substituia o lugar que Tiago tinha em seu coração, porém era um segundo pai, com quem ele teve uma boa convivência. A tristeza o tomou e foi inevitável não recordar dos momentos alegres que viveu junto ao grande amigo. Gina não o interpelou: sabia que ele precisava ficar só aquela noite.

* * *

- Lupin, reaja!

- Hermione, não tenho fome, vou fazer o quê?

- Você precisa comer, dormir... Vida de zumbi não faz bem!

- Minha saúde está perfeita.

- Francamente! Eu sempre achei que fosse mais corajoso!

- Sirius era praticamente meu irmão, não é fácil aceitar que todos os meus amigos, minha única família, foram-se por causa daquele maldito!

- Mas nem por isto você precisa se destruir! - ela suspirou e disse - Vou trabalhar e quando voltar, não quero ver este prato cheio, ouviu?

Hermione, Neville e Dumbledore faziam o impossível para Lupin não sentir-se muito só, distrair-se e encontrar um sentido para a vida. Porém, tudo parecia inútil.

Ele, contrariando o pedido de Hermione, foi até o lago da lula gigante em jejum. Afundou-se em suas lembranças. Assim, chegou em uma inesperada e que geralmente tentava impedir: pegou-se pensando na mulher que conhecera na viagem que fizera. Tiveram uma espécie de amizade colorida, uma paixão intensa e fugaz. Pelo menos ele achou que era fugaz antes de sentir uma fria mão em seu ombro...

- O que você faz aqui?

- Sinto por seu amigo, Remo.

- Desculpe, estou um tanto nervoso. Mas não entendi o motivo. Você não devia estar naquele congresso...?

- Recusei-o.

- Por quê? Você estava tão empolgada!

- E vazia. Afinal, vivo tanto para os outros que esqueci de mim.

- Vazia, você? Uma mulher tão importante, bem sucedida, bonita, inteligente...

- Não exagere!

- Estou falando sério! Vazio sou eu, um imbecil sem rumo na vida! Não mereço porcaria nenhuma. Nem a minha sobrevivência naquela guerra...

- Se você tivesse morrido, eu terminaria meus dias sem saber o que é realmente o amor, Remo - ela falou baixo por vergonha, porém ele a ouviu bem.

- Eu não sou o homem certo para você.

- Por quê?

- Acredite, é melhor você não saber. Acho razoável esquecermos o que aconteceu.

- Se arrepende?

- Não, mas sei que não podemos levar isto adiante. Somos muito diferentes.

- Diferentes? Diga logo que fui só mais uma na sua vida amorosa, mas não venha com esta desculpa esfarrapada!

- Volte para o seu trabalho, precisam de você.

- Você precisa muito mais de mim.

- Não podemos!

- Podemos sim! Nada é impossível, muito menos quando se está apaixonado!

- Não quero que você sofra! Será que isto é tão difícil de entender?

- Você foi Comensal, algo do tipo? Matou alguém?

- Não...

- Sou eu o problema?

- Nem pense nisso. Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheci.

- Então prove isto.

Ele deu as costas para ela, suspirou e disse hesitante:

- Você se envolveria com um lobisomem?

- Depende. Se o nome dele for Remo Lupin, eu poderia até virar animaga clandestina!

- Não brinque, eu falo sério.

- Eu também não estou brincando.

- Não é fácil conviver comigo nos dias de lua cheia...

- Sou paciente.

- Acho que nunca poderemos ter filhos.

- Não sei se seria uma boa mãe e isto que você disse é uma hipótese, não um fato.

- Sou um pé-rapado e com complexo de inferioridade.

- Então deixe-me ser pobre e pedir uns trocados em Hogsmeade ou nas ruas de Londres para lhe mostrar que estou contigo em qualquer circunstância.

Ele riu e perguntou:

- Você é sincera ou louca?

- Sou sinceramente louca por você...

O beijo demorou para acontecer, ambos pareciam inseguros e receosos. Aproximaram-se lentamente, parecia um primeiro beijo tamanha era a ansiedade deles. Quando os lábios uniram-se, ela fechou os olhos e ele entregou-se ao sentimento que tanto temera, de maneira total e ardente. Nem notaram os alunos curiosos que os observavam.

* * *

Harry ficou muito deprimido com a morte de Sirius e preocupado com Augustus, já que quem podia ajudá-lo estava demorando para agir. Ia aos treinos para não prejudicar o time, o filho quase implorava para que ele o fizesse. E assim ele permanecia, apreensivo e jogado em qualquer canto da casa, preocupando a todos.

- Harry?

- O que veio fazer aqui, Rony?

- Conversar um pouco.

- Não temos muito o que falar.

- Já pedi desculpas, o que você quer mais? - ele não elevou o tom de voz.

- Não consegue entender que quero ficar só?

- Isso não vai trazer o Sirius de volta, e a Gina está ficando cada dia mais preocupada!

- Ela foi se queixar com você e o amigo exemplar veio aconselhar o idiota aqui?

- Ouça, ela não parece bem. Não sei se é somente o estresse, tenho até um pouco de receio de dizer o que realmente acho que ela tem.

- Rony, da minha mulher cuido eu.

- Cara, é sério! Eu estou preocupado mesmo com a Gina e com você!

- Preocupou-se com nossa amizade quando fez aquela acusação absurda?

- Qualquer dia desses pego um vira-tempo e faço ele engolir... - resmungou baixo - Harry, eu estou arrependido e não quero mais ficar nessa com você!

Na verdade, Harry já havia perdoado Rony, porém a confusão que os problemas causavam nele fizeram do amigo a vítima perfeita para se descontar todos os sentimentos ruins acumulados. Tomando consciência disto, sentou-se pesadamente na poltrona e levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Não ligue para meu humor. Estou tão acabado que nem aos treinos vou mais. Já lhe perdoei faz um tempo, mas com aquela confusão toda não falei nada e agora quis descontar tudo em você.

- Tudo bem, esquece. - disse, em tom de alívio nada contido - Vamos sair um pouco?

- Não tenho a mínima vontade.

- Ficar trancado aqui não resolve coisa nenhuma! Olha, a Hilary deixou eu trazer o Logan pra passar uns dias lá em casa, e eu quero te mostrar como ele cresceu!

- Agora ela se chama Hilary, é? Antes era projeto de Malfoy, oxigenada, louca...

- Da última vez que nos encontramos ela só me disse que eu podia pegar meu filho. Mas ela me olha de um jeito estranho, age estranhamente...

- Estranhamente como?

- Sei lá, fala comigo de longe e num tom baixo! Como boa italiana ela sempre falou alto!

- A mulher era sua, então se você não sabe, eu muito menos.

- Mulheres são esquisitas e me convenço disto a cada dia.

- Sim, Kimberly tem quase seis anos e muda de humor como de roupa! E por falar nisso, o que acha que a Gina tem?

- Acho melhor ficar na minha. Conversa com ela direito depois.

- Vou tentar, porque ultimamente ela se irrita com perguntas.

Eles foram para A Toca. Logan estava notavelmente grande, gordinho e lindo, exceto pelos seus olhos branquinhos. Kimberly e Augustus divertiam-se com ele, e os primos ficaram satisfeitos com a reaproximação de seus pais, que não paravam de conversar.

* * *

Hermione e Neville passavam horas vendo as plantas na sala de Herbologia, era um ótimo passatempo. Porém, naquele fim de tarde, ele resolveu sair com Ana e ela ficou só.

Aquilo trazia várias lembranças de seus tempos de estudante em Hogwarts, tão bons e ela nem sabia o quanto na época. Então, recordou-se de seu primeiro beijo, que fora perto de uma planta carnívora adormecida. Vítor Krum a beijou e Rony assistiu a cena. Aquilo rendera quase um mês sem eles se encararem. Logo depois das desculpas, ele confessou o motivo óbvio de sua atitude e eles começaram a namorar um tempo após aceitarem a idéia de que juntos ou não, a guerra os atingiria.

Não calculou o tempo que se ocupou nestas recordações. Olhou para trás, sorridente de inebria, e encontrou Rony, rubro como a cor de seus cabelos, contemplando-a. O sorriso dela morrera intencionalmente.

- Mione, eu...

- Para você é Hermione - ela não parecia amigável.

- Ok, Hermione. Vim pra te pedir desculpas. Com o clima pesado daquele dia, nem tive coragem de tocar no assunto.

- Reconheço que às vezes você sabe o que é conveniência.

- Isto quer dizer que você não está brava comigo?

- Francamente, quanta bobagem! Nunca estive brava contigo! Você me magoou e isto é muito pior, acredite! Difícil aceitar que você pensou na possibilidade de eu e o Harry estarmos juntos!

- Eu estava com ciúmes, entenda!

- Não dá pra entender! E me deixe em paz!

- Você quer que eu vá?

- Já devia ter ido faz tempo!

- Tudo bem, eu vou.

Ela ficou perplexa com a atitude dele e nem contestou. Esperou um pouco e saiu na escuridão, a noite chegara e nem percebera. De repente, não conseguiu mais mover-se e caiu num baque surdo.

- Se eu pegar o engraçadinho, não vou pensar duas vezes em tirar mais de 50 pontos da casa! - como ninguém lhe respondeu, ela continuou - Não estou brincando, pode me soltar, quem quer que seja!

Levitando e com grande parte dos músculos inertes, foi conduzida a um local que conhecia bem: a Casa dos Gritos.

- Lumus!

- Rony? O que significa isto?

- Daqui, ninguém pode nos interromper ou ouvir.

- Não estou entendendo...

- Eu não suporto mais viver sem você...

- Já disse minha opinião sobre isso.

- Não disse.

- Dissimulação é uma coisa deplorável. Sabe bem que eu não acredito neste seu amor.

- Eu estou tentando ser paciente, mas do que adianta! Você me rejeita e não me escuta! Eu juro que não queria me apaixonar, não mesmo! Mas agora vou fazer o quê? Mentir não é o meu forte e eu pensei que você realmente me amava como dizia! Quer saber? Pode ir. - ele já havia libertado ela do feitiço do corpo preso - Agora eu não estou brincando, desisti! E pode ficar sossegada que quando chegar o fim de semana, desapareço.

Explodindo, Rony foi batendo pé e a porta. Hermione encolheu-se no chão e ficou pensativa. Na verdade, ela tinha medo de viver aquele amor, de perder seu amado novamente. Por isto, fechava-se, enganava-se, repetia que seus sentimentos eram errados e os dele, pura ilusão.

Uma grande balbúrdia invadiu seus pensamentos: como poderia deixar ele ir sem tentar conhecê-lo mais uma vez, experimentar seus carinhos? Como resistir a tudo por medo, algo que ela acostumou-se a não ter?

Foram estes pensamentos que deram forças para ela correr atrás de Rony, mesmo não sabendo se ainda conseguiria encontrá-lo naquela noite. Confusa e um tanto ofegante, tropeçou e caiu em cima de algo pequeno, mas incômodo. Ao tocar, notou o anel de noivado deles: onde havia gravada a letra "H". Ela então pegou o seu, onde tinha e letra "R".

Por sorte, olhou para a frente e constatou que aquele era o caminho para sair de Hogwarts. Levantou-se, decidida a continuar sua corrida com alguns auxílios mágicos, já que não havia uma vassoura por ali.

Quase meia hora depois, conseguiu ver um pontinho vermelhinho e outro branco, provavelmente vindo da varinha de Rony.

- Rony! Rony!

- Mas o quê...? - sussurrou, confuso.

- Espere!

- Hermione?

Os joelhos dela cederam e ela estava esbaforida de tanto correr. Ele ficou na altura de seus olhos e esperou uma explicação, mesmo querendo enchê-la de perguntas. Os olhos castanhos imensamente brilhantes e esperançosos o responderam e encheram de alegria: ela estava disposta a ficar com ele.

Rony a abraçou forte e disse:

- Sei que você já deve estar enjoada de ouvir, mas... eu te amo.

- Eu também, mais do que tudo...

Ela entregou o anel a ele, que finalmente notou no dela.

- Por que nunca vi este seu anel?

- Usava como pingente e punha debaixo da blusa. Não queria que me vissem com ele para não haver distorções quanto ao meu estado emocional...

- Então agora você vai usá-lo aqui - ele pôs o anel prateado no dedo anelar da mão esquerda.

- Você colocou no lugar errado...

- Tenha a certeza que não.

Hermione intimidou-se e Rony sorriu, seguro de sua decisão. Beijou-a com furor, para ele não importava a terra do chão. Ela o correspondeu como antes, porém não pararia daquela vez. Apresentou-lhe, portanto, sua maior prova de amor e desejo, e ele lisonjeou-se por isso. Em um momento, sussurrou apaixonadamente no ouvido dela: "Agora, só a morte nos separará...".


	27. Correspondência

**Capítulo 27 – Correspondência**

- Mãe, eu não agüento mais!  
- Gu, só mais um pouquinho... O médico já vai chegar...  
O garoto gritava a plenos pulmões, a Marca Negra exibia sua cobra verde florescente dançando animada. Gina entrava em total desespero. Harry viajara um dia antes e voltaria na semana seguinte, conseqüências do campeonato.  
Teve de chamar quem Dumbledore lhe indicou: um homem chamado Fabian Creeland, ex-Comensal da primeira guerra.  
- Gina, acho melhor você sair.  
- Deixe-me ficar, por favor...  
- Chame algum familiar para lhe fazer companhia, prefiro analisá-lo sozinho.  
- Tudo bem... - ela tinha medo, mas teve de confiar.  
Mal chegou na sala e encontrou uma carta. Pelo aspecto, sabia que era do pai de Augustus. E a resposta a animou um bocado naquele instante: ele conseguiria livrar o menino daquele sofrimento. Porém, ela tinha de aguardar quatro dias para a Marca sumir. Afinal, Voldemort apenas estabeleceu uma relação entre ele e os demais Comensais, só podendo ser realmente um deles se matasse alguém com uma Maldição Imperdoável.  
Contudo, ela ainda ouvia os gritos do pobre garoto e chorou compulsivamente, temendo que ele não suportasse a dor. Desejava estar no lugar dele, queria arrombar a porta e ficar ao seu lado. Entretanto, adormeceu entre angústias.

Acordou ainda transtornada, em virtude da noite conturbada.  
- Mãe? Cadê o Gu? O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou? - ela tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu.  
- Não fique agitada, querida... ele está bem.  
- E que raio de lugar é esse?  
- Você sabe bem. - Molly parecia decepcionada - Por que não nos contou?  
- Pensei que nada iria dar certo como da outra vez! Mãe, eu...?  
- Não. Mas precisa ficar em repouso absoluto.  
- Quantos dias eu fiquei aqui? Nem lembro de sentir alguma dor...  
- Sim, você dormiu e o Fabian viu o sangramento. Te trouxe para cá e nos avisou.  
- Harry sabe de algo?  
- De tudo.  
- Está muito decepcionado?  
- Foi inevitável. Mas agora ele está mais compreensivo. Posso deixar ele entrar?  
- Não... eu quero ver o Gu primeiro...  
A reação de Harry era temida por Gina, mesmo que Molly tentasse acalmá-la. A presença do filho talvez lhe desse mais força. Contrariando as ordens da mãe, abraçou o menino e cansou-se de tanto fazer perguntas sobre sua saúde e os dias que passou sem ela, coisas de praxe num diálogo de uma verdadeira coruja. Somente depois disso, Harry entrou.  
- Como se sente?  
- Bem.  
- Eu não vou brigar com você. Só queria uma explicação.  
Os olhos dele não a enganavam: dissera a verdade. Portanto, ela tinha de fazer o mesmo para quitar...  
- Em uma das suas primeiras viagens longas, descobri que estava grávida. Fiquei empolgada, mas queria contar quando você voltasse. Só mamãe sabia... e eu abortei. Não houve motivo específico, estresse, nada. Como disse Madame Pomfrey, simplesmente "não segurei" a criança. Não faz muito tempo que descobri esta gravidez, mas temia que tudo se repetisse e resolvi esperar até o quarto mês. Você começou a desconfiar, perguntar porque eu rejeitava seus carinhos. Então resolvi me afastar, fiquei nervosa. Desculpe, foi por medo, mas eu iria lhe contar logo.  
- Você podia ter compartilhado isto comigo, não lhe condenaria de modo algum. Mas, deixe para lá, o importante é cuidar da sua saúde e da dele... ou dela, vamos demorar pra saber ainda, não? - ele sorriu ao dizer aquilo.  
- E se eu não conseguir?  
- Continuarei te amando na mesma intensidade, e te apoiarei muito. É o seu destino, Gina: me aturar em qualquer situação!  
- Se meus problemas se resumissem na tua presença, seria alguém feliz!  
- E não é?  
- Estou brincando... - riu-se - quando saio daqui?  
- Estava demorando para você me fazer esta pergunta! Não sei. Mas uma coisa é certa: da cama você não sai enquanto não estiver forte.  
- E seus treinos?  
- Ficarei fora até os jogos finais.  
- Não quero que se prejudique por minha causa.  
- Se você é teimosa, sou pior ainda.  
Olharam-se e começaram a rir de suas expressões e diálogos. Harry beijou-a antes da enfermeira lhe expulsar pelas risadas, que eram ouvidas no corredor.  
Augustus ficou um pouco inseguro com a vinda do bebê, porém era uma coisa normal. Desde que ele demonstrasse isso, claro. Guardava o ciúme para si, e descontava principalmente em Kimberly, que às vezes se assustava com as ações dele.  
- Desculpe, eu estava nervoso...  
- Deu pra perceber.  
- É sério, eu não gosto de brigar com você.  
- Mas quase me jogou na escada porque te ofereci um doce! O que tá acontecendo?  
- Nada.  
- E você acha que ajuda quem escondendo isso?  
- Kim, eu não quero falar sobre isso.  
- Mas eu quero. Você tá ficando insuportável e é só comigo. O que eu fiz?  
- Nada.  
- Augustus Weasley Potter... - ela pegou uma das manias da mãe.  
- Tá! Eu falo! Estou com ciúmes do bebê! Satisfeita?  
- Gu, você acha que a madrinha e o tio Harry não vão mais gostar de você por causa dele? Que bobagem! Eu nem tenho ciúmes do Logan, sei que o papai gosta de nós dois do mesmo jeitinho.  
- Mas você é filha do Rony.  
- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, ok? - disse, muito irritada.  
- Mas é a verdade!  
- Você está sendo egoísta! Por acaso lembra porque a madrinha tava no hospital? Por sua causa! Porque tava muito preocupada! Já vi ela conversando com minha mãe e ela só sabe te elogiar, e isso é desprezo? Sinceramente!  
Ela saiu bufando e deixou-o a ver navios.  
- Como uma garota de seis anos pode ter um gênio desse? Mas o pior de tudo é que ela tem razão, sou um idiota!  
Lupin, aos poucos, voltou ao normal. A luta de sua namorada e de seus amigos não foi vã, e ele voltou a lecionar em Hogwarts. Hermione e Rony, noivos, estavam tão felizes ao ponto de começarem em reformar o apartamento meses depois. O aniversário de Kim, como ela afirmava, foi o melhor dentre os outros que recordava-se.  
Com a reforma maluca (o casal vivia discordando quanto a cores e detalhes), Rony ficava de olho na casa... e ficou surpreso com a carta que recebeu.

"Rony,  
Por favor, leia esta carta até o final... é importante.  
Cumprirei nosso acordo: você cuidará de Logan quando eu me for, só peço que seja um tanto sutil nas coisas que contará sobre mim a ele, pois apesar do escândalo que fiz naquele dia no hospital, descobri que o amo, não importando como ele é. Logan é meu maior e único tesouro, que protegerei ocultamente.  
Foi uma pena lhe magoar, mas não me arrependo de ter mentido para você. Tenho a convicção de que dei-lhe uma prova do meu amor, sendo ela louca ou egoísta. Porém, tenho amor próprio e somente desisti de você porque, na verdade, eu tenho medo. Medo até de entregar Logan. No entanto, não tenho escolha.  
Aquelas surras que me deu fizeram-me te odiar e temer. Este é o forte motivo para eu, em vez de chegar na sua cara e falar tudo o que está engasgado, escrever. Pode rir, considerar-se vitorioso por me humilhar e conseguir que eu largasse do seu pé. Só espero que não esqueça de quem lhe deu a vida novamente. Sibila aconselhou-me a deixar-te lá, mas não quis. Agora não sei se foi uma boa escolha.  
Poupei Hermione por um motivo óbvio que talvez você nunca entenda e muito menos acredite: somos mães, e este é nosso único ponto em comum. A enferrujadinha é uma chatinha, mas eu imagino o quanto sofreria sem a mãe. Sibila nunca prestou, e eu devia isto para muita gente. Inclusive, era uma questão de honra da família: papai sempre foi frouxo o suficiente para não enfrentá-la, apesar de ter potencial para tal.  
No mais, tivemos bons momentos e prefiro lembrar deles às vezes. Creio que não nos veremos, pois tenho uma longa e importante viagem a fazer.  
Que você seja feliz com o destino e mulher que escolheu, pois nada posso fazer a este respeito, a vida é sua agora.  
Você sempre será o meu Michael. Meu e de mais ninguém, e você entende bem do que falo e sinto ao concluir isto.

Hilary."

Rony não entendera bem o real significado daquela carta, nem estava perto do aniversário dela para falar-se em morte! Dobrou a carta, soltou um muxoxo e decidiu não mostrar a carta para Mione por enquanto.  
- Recebendo cartas, maninho?  
- Carlinhos?  
- É, mamãe disse que você tava enfurnado aqui. Por que o espanto?  
- Nada, pensei que fosse outra pessoa.  
- Escondendo algo da Mione?  
- Não escondo nada dela!  
- Ok... - respondeu, irônico - E o baixinho, como vai?  
- Graças a Merlin, muito saudável e alegre! Continua vivendo para rir.  
- Fico feliz por você, e orgulhoso também. É um bom pai.  
- Faço o possível para estar junto dele e de Kim. Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom!  
- Um dia respondo se você está certo. - disse, sorrindo - Mas eu preciso ir, passei aqui só pra te dar um oi, amanhã tem o almoço de família e noto que você está meio ocupado... - ele olhava desanimado para os bruxos que decoravam as paredes de amarelo claro.  
- É, um pouco. - Rony tomou coragem e pediu - Carlinhos, não diga que recebi esta carta, ok?  
- Sabia que neste mato tem gnomo! O que é isso aí?  
- Minha ex-mulher falando besteiras confusas.  
- Confusas? Deixa eu ver.  
Carlos o mirou apreensivo e disse:  
- Acho melhor você voltar para a Austrália rápido.  
- Ficou com dó? Ora, por favor!  
- Não. Estou querendo dizer que esta longa viagem dela é uma sem volta. Pode ainda ter ressentimentos, mas acho importante estar ao lado dela e principalmente de Logan nesta hora.  
- Carlinhos, ela não vai morrer. O aniversário dela já passou!  
- Esqueceu da transferência?  
- Mesmo assim, acho loucura. Ela só quis me atiçar, como sempre.  
- Tudo bem, se é essa a sua conclusão, não tenho mais nada a te dizer...  
Naquele instante, Rony mudou de idéia: contaria para Hermione. Um dia ela descobriria e poderia ser pior. Ele realmente achou a imaginação do irmão fértil deveras. Recusava-se a crer nas afirmações dele, pois se Hilary sentisse que a morte chegara, faria um dramalhão para ele voltar para lá e despedir-se dela, e não pediria distância como fizera. Nada tinha nexo e por isso redirecionou sua atenção às paredes amarelas.  
Kimberly contou à madrinha as preocupações de Augustus, e a solução que Gina e Harry encontrou foi conversar muito com ele...  
- Nós somos seus pais, os únicos que lhe amam de verdade, Gu. Você ganhará um irmão, e não um rival - disse Gina.  
- Sei que me adotaram por não conseguirem ter filhos.  
- Pensamos na adoção por este motivo sim, mas não escolhemos você por falta de opção ou desespero. Sentimos que você tinha de ser nosso, encantamo-nos por você. Agora, sei que te amo, você é meu filho e ninguém pode me dizer o contrário, é como se tivesse saído de mim. Só de pensar em lhe perder eu quase me sacrifiquei! Não podia suportar a idéia de vê-lo sofrer daquela maneira cruel e injusta e não transferir este sofrimento para mim...  
- Temos orgulho de ser seus pais, e nada irá mudar nosso amor. Sempre terá nosso carinho e apoio, mas terá que dividir-nos um pouquinho com alguém que aprenderá muito com você. Um amigo presente e que não irá partir, como pode acontecer com os outros. Aquele que você terá vontade de proteger, esconder os podres...  
- Dá para ver que seu pai não entende nada de relação entre irmãos, não é? Harry, a graça de ter um irmão é justamente dedurá-lo!  
- Grande exemplo você está dando para ele!  
- E para você também! Estou sendo verdadeira. Adoramos os irmãos, Gu. Eles são companheiros e tal, mas às vezes são chatos e pegam no nosso pé com aquela conversinha mole: eu vou contar pra mãe! - ela fingiu uma vozinha infantil e lembrou-se das brigas com os gêmeos e Rony.  
- É assim mesmo? - perguntou, sorrindo pela reação de Harry ao ouvir Gina.  
- Sua mãe está exagerando.  
- Tive seis irmãos homens! Minha experiência nisto é vasta, Harry. Você era testemunha das minhas desavenças com Rony.  
- Por exemplo, quando ele proibiu você de chegar perto do Colin e na verdade estava se encontrando comigo? – riu-se.  
- Por que o tio não gostava que você tivesse namorados, mãe?  
- Possessividade pura e simples. Ele não suportava ver garoto nenhum me olhando.  
- Ele queria te proteger, de certa forma.  
- Homem só protege homem, é impressionante!  
O garoto riu muito ao ver a ironia dos pais. Era bom ver as briguinhas tolas deles. Cada vez mais, convencia-se que os amava e este amor era recíproco.  
Hermione estava praticamente nas nuvens naquele dia: Dumbledore a deixara ir em uma sexta-feira. Faria um jantar romântico na casa que fora de Sirius, pois queria ficar só com Rony e fazer-lhe uma surpresa.  
- Angelina, para que você me tirou do trabalho mais cedo e me trouxe aqui?  
- Pare de reclamar e entre, Rony!  
- E você? Não vai entrar?  
- Não... vá sozinho.  
- Isso não está me cheirando bem...  
- Entra logo! - Ela o empurrou, impaciente.  
- Sacanagem sua! Está tudo escuro e não há ninguém!  
Ela trancou a porta. Quando ele pensou em arrombá-la...  
- Lumus!  
- Hermione? Só pode ser ilusão. Quando eu encontrar a Angelina, ela me paga!  
- Não é ilusão, Ron. A noite é somente nossa.  
- Se demitiu?  
- Muito engraçadinho! Simplesmente fui liberada um dia antes. Gostou da surpresa?  
- Adorei...  
Ele espantou-se com a sensualidade dela: um vestido vinho delatando todas as suas formas por ele julgadas perfeitas, cabelos alisados, lábios parecendo molhados, pernas à mostra somente por uma fenda que alargava-se com os passos lentos dela.

O perfume que ele sentiu ao chegar mansamente na nuca dela provocou nele sensações incrivelmente prazerosas. Beijou-a com intenções além das que ela queria naquele instante...  
- Rony, agora não! Vamos jantar e conversar um pouco. - riu ela.  
- Você só pode estar brincando - ele agora ocupava-se em apalpá-la e beijar seu pescoço.  
- Quem deve estar brincando é você! Não me arrisquei nesta comida à toa. Já chega!  
- Então da próxima vez não coloque este perfume! Aliás, você nunca usou este tipo...  
- Claro, eu o fiz com Neville...  
- Como é? A namorada dele permite que vocês fiquem sozinhos?  
- Deixe de pensar bobagens, nós somos amigos e ele me ajudou a fazer um perfume novo, todos que tenho fomos nós que criamos.  
- Acho que não estou gostando disso...  
- Nem eu! Esqueça o Neville e sente.  
Depois de um tempo jantando, ele disse:  
- Até que você não está tão mal na cozinha, sabia?  
- Também acho, mas você podia me falar isso de uma maneira mais sutil, né?  
- Queria que eu dissesse: Mione, tá melhor que a mamãe!  
- Você sabe realmente ser gentil – concluiu, seca.  
- Não vai ficar brava agora, vai?  
- Não. - ela tentou se controlar - Rony, Colin ou outra pessoa me escreveu?  
- Nesses dias, nenhuma coruja chegou - ele gaguejou um pouco ao dizer.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Absoluta.  
- Você está me escondendo alguma coisa.  
- Desconfiança agora não! - disse, revirando os olhos - Me livrei de uma e arranjei outra desconfiada...  
- Hilary te mandou alguma coisa?  
Ele desviou o olhar e tomou coragem para pegar a carta e entregar a ela.  
- Quando você vai para lá?  
- Por Merlin! Eu não vou ver aquela criatura! Ela vai fazer uma viagem, e espero que seja pra bem longe de mim.  
- O termo longa viagem é uma dica! Não foi usado no sentido literal! Ela sente que vai morrer mas ficou com medo de dizer, é óbvio!  
- Você quer decidir isto por mim?  
- Só estou dizendo que seria importante a sua presença.  
- Importante pra ela fazer o drama e pedir o último beijo? Hermione, me poupe!  
- Não quer ir, não vá. Só deixo bem claro que se quiser, não vou restringir.  
Eles calaram-se e não se olharam. Hermione pensava que ele queria ver Hilary pela última vez e não admitia a si a ela. Depois de um incômodo silêncio, ele começou:  
- Você está mais linda do que nunca.  
- Não exagere.  
- Estou falando sério. E só de pensar que tudo isso é meu...  
- Isso é chantagem!  
- Eu adoro te beijar, o que posso fazer?  
- Rony, mais um pouco e vou cair dessa cadeira!  
- Essa é a idéia...  
Hermione acordou com uma horrível dor nas costas, mas ao lembrar-se do motivo da dor, sorriu maliciosamente. Levantou-se com dificuldade, pois estava debaixo da mesa e podre de cansada. Procurou Rony e chorou ao ver o simples bilhete: "Segui seu conselho. Pode estar certa que logo voltarei. A noite foi maravilhosa, mas minhas costas estão acabadas! Beijos, Rony."

* * *

- Luigi?  
- Renata, me deixe sozinho.  
- Está aí desde ontem à noite, acho melhor ir para casa.  
- Onde está Hilary? - perguntou, ignorando a preocupação dela.  
- Com Melanie, suponho.  
- Perfeito. Martha está aí?  
- Não, por quê?  
- Nada. Vá descansar você também, Rômulo já disse que cuidará de tudo e Cláudia está ajudando. Tem gente suficiente aqui.  
- Tudo bem, mas não faça nenhuma besteira, por favor.  
- Não farei.  
Ela ainda desconfiou da promessa dele, porém não o contrariou. Luigi andava apreensivo: o filho de Sibila o avisou que a maldição se cumpriria antes do esperado por causa da transferência de energia que Hilary fez a Logan. A partir daí, ele abria a caixa negra todos os dias. Em uma dessas vezes, surpreendeu sua filha observando o objeto. Pouco tempo depois disso, o número se revelara a Luigi junto com uma data, que acabara de chegar impiedosamente. Ele tinha um plano, e o colocaria em prática quando tivesse certeza de que não havia ninguém no corredor.  
Deparando-se com a calmaria do local, pegou sua varinha e tentou explodir a caixa, como fez há anos. Nada. Abriu-a e chegou a pronunciar magia negra. Nada. Tentou sumir com aquela nuvem cinza com vários feitiços. E como sempre, nada.  
A nuvem desenhando números no ar tornou-se uma só. Estava pronta para ir ao encontro de Hilary, numa velocidade inatingível. Foi aí que Luigi fez uma loucura: pôs-se na frente dela. Como um ácido, ela o corroeu lentamente...

* * *

Rony, exausto, porém determinado, aparatou na casa de Melanie.  
- Michael? Ah, desculpe... Ronald. O que faz aqui?  
- Vim ver Hilary.  
- Está brincando?  
- Não. Chame-a, por favor.  
- Está no quarto com Logan.  
Ele abriu a porta cuidadosamente para não assustá-la. Hilary ninava Logan cantando uma bonita melodia, e sua voz o acalmava também. Não podia negar que a voz da ex-mulher era encantadora, e sua aparência de mãe zelosa a deixava com um ar diferente, maduro e acalentador. Ela virou-se, mas não o viu: olhava o bebê com os olhos marejados e fixos. Quando notou Rony, seu coração disparou.  
- Você não avisou que vinha buscá-lo - sussurrou.  
- Não estou aqui somente por causa dele...  
- Acho que não entendi.  
- Aquela sua longa viagem era um jeito de disfarçar...?  
Hilary suspirou decepcionada e colocou Logan no berço.  
- Você não tem mais nada a ver com isso.  
- Por mais mal que tenha me feito, eu gostei de você.  
- Sua mulher não vai gostar disso.  
- Ela me incentivou a vir.  
- Fale a verdade: veio para se certificar que a safada da sua ex-mulher vai mesmo morrer.  
- Não, eu juro.  
Ele tentou se aproximar, contudo ela recuou com um pavor incrível.  
- Por favor, não chegue perto de mim - estava realmente receosa com ele.  
- Não vou te machucar, pare de fazer drama. Você não tem medo de mim.  
- Detesto admitir, mas tenho. E espero que me respeite um pouco.  
- Tudo bem, eu não chegarei perto... - ele começou a crer no medo dela.  
- Preciso ficar sozinha com ele.  
- Estarei na sala, ok?  
- Ok.  
Nunca a viu chorar daquela forma silenciosa e tão dorida. Lágrimas grossas adornavam seu belo rosto. Os olhos estavam mais azuis, os sentimentos sinceros. Ela passava as mãos trêmulas e geladas no filho, que adormecia profundamente. Sussurrava coisas inaudíveis para Rony, que assistia a cena igualmente emocionado e segurando o choro. Uma nuvem negra surgiu na janela e a atravessou. Pairou sobre Hilary, todavia ela não a notou. 

De repente, a neblina a envolveu. As mãos dela e de Logan separaram-se. Olhou para o ex-marido e sussurrou:  
- Diga para Logan que eu o amei até o último instante, e não esqueça que também te amo, meu querido Michael...  
Ele virou-se para não assitir Hilary sendo transformada em pó aos poucos, com cada parte de seu corpo sendo "devorada" pela fumaça cinza que enegrecia a cada segundo. A maldição se cumprira. E Rony ficou aos prantos quando não ouviu mais os ruídos cruéis que invadiram o quarto. Logan dormia como um anjo.


	28. Sinceridade

**Capítulo 28 - Sinceridade**

Melanie batia na porta trancada com violência, porém Rony era incapaz de ouvi-la, tamanha era sua perplexidade. Lembrava-se das palavras de seu pai, no dia em que deu-lhe uma bronca pelas surras em Hilary. Doía saber que as últimas palavras dela foram dedicadas a ele e ao filho. A falsidade dela não estava à mostra naquele momento.

Levantou-se e observou Logan dormir profundamente, a fim de não olhar para o chão. Agoniado, esperando que o bebê visse o mundo pela primeira vez, levou às mãos até a cabeça e, por acidente, viu o que restou da loira. Voltou a chorar, não tinha sangue frio para ver aquela pessoa com quem compartilhou tanta coisa e teve um filho, daquele jeito: reduzida a uma poça de sangue (que aliás, respingou no quarto todo) e cinzas. Pedia desculpas por algumas coisas mentalmente.

- Rony, você está...? Por Merlin! - gritou Dayana, ao ver "a irmã".

- Saiam daqui, por favor! - ao ver Melanie, ele a segurou - Não vá!

- O que aconteceu com a minha filha! Ronald, eu quero ver a minha filha!

Dayana pegou Logan e Rony não suportou a força de Mel. Ao ver, ela desmaiou.

- Eu fico me perguntando como ele conseguiu dormir com toda aquela gritaria...

- Ele tem um sono pesadíssimo. Hilary disse que é idêntico a você - ela entristeceu-se.

- Como o Luigi está?

- Muito mal, e mamãe quer matá-lo. Contei a ela o que aconteceu, da maldição.

- Não contaram antes por quê?

- Eu soube por acidente, através de Hermione. Papai não queria que soubéssemos. Sentia-se culpado demais, afinal, tudo foi resultado de uma inimizade.

- Fazer o quê, não é?

- Você esteve chorando. Nem tente disfarçar.

- Eu? Impressão sua.

- Ok... - disse, contrariada e descrente.

- Seu pai quer vê-la - disse Rômulo.

- Eu já volto. Fiquem de olho no quarto da mamãe...

- Tudo bem - respondeu Rony.

- E aí? Realizou seu sonho? – brincou Rômulo.

- Você sabe ser desagradável.

- Vivia dizendo que esse dia seria o melhor! Brincadeira, eu sei que você tá sofrendo.

- Um pouco. De qualquer forma, ela salvou minha vida, cuidou de mim...

- Mulher apaixonada faz de tudo. E por falar nisso, como está sua Mione?

- Bem. Ela que me disse para vir.

- Que confiança! - a ironia dele irritava Rony um pouco.

- Rômulo, você sabe o que significa a palavra respeito? - ele foi muito ríspido.

- E você não entende que não quero ficar aqui chorando o leite derramado? Aquela mulher podia ser uma mala, mas nos conhecíamos desde crianças, caramba! Posso fingir ao menos que não estou sentindo nada com a morte dela? E que estou me sentindo um inútil depois que a Dayana começou a namorar aquele tal de Lupin? Você me permite? - ele estourou de tal forma que Rony não o reconheceu.

- Desculpe, me irritei...

- Esquece! Ah, o Logan tá com a Mel lá dentro.

Rômulo saiu com raiva de si. Gostava de Dayana, mas nunca teve coragem de se declarar. Quando ela saiu de casa atrás de Lupin, ele quase enlouqueceu. Hilary foi sua segunda namorada e, como Rony, teve ótimos momentos com ela... Antes dela virar um grude por causa do ciúme. Ele sumiu antes que alguém pudesse vê-lo desolado.

De repente, instalou-se a gritaria no hospital: Melanie encontrou Luigi.

- Seu sangue podre! Maldita hora que eu fui casar com um Trelawney!

- Melanie, por favor... - era difícil ouvir a voz do médi-bruxo.

- É sim, um Trelawney pobre e nojento que matou a própria filha! Você a viu? Não! Ela está em cinzas e sangue! Tudo resultado da sua falta de vergonha na cara! E pensa que me comovo com seu estado?

- Mãe, vamos embora, depois você conversa com ele...

- Não se faça de santo! Você merece a morte, seu assassino! Assassino!

Ela gritava aquilo a plenos pulmões. Dayana ajudou a colocá-la no quarto, devidamente estuporada. Quando voltou às pressas, Luigi já havia falecido.

* * *

- Mãe, isso aqui é uma delícia mesmo!

- Há coisas que os trouxas fazem bem. Brigadeiro é uma delas!

- Quando o papai volta?

- Não sei.

- Pra onde ele foi?

- Visitar o Logan.

Kim percebeu que a mãe estava triste demais e o motivo não poderia ser uma visita a Logan. Rapidamente, lembrou-se de Hilary.

- Ele vai voltar.

- O quê?

- É, não interessa o que ele foi fazer, o papai vai voltar.

- Como você consegue me entender assim?

- Eu sou sua filha, e por isso tinha que ser esperta, né?

- Muito engraçadinha... Venha cá.

Kim ficou no colo de Mione, ainda comendo brigadeiro.

- Eu te amo, meu anjo. Não esqueça disso - e assim, deu-lhe um beijo.

- Só com uma condição: você também não pode esquecer!

- Ok, sua baixinha... - ela fazia cócegas na menina.

Nesta brincadeira, elas não notaram a presença de Rony e Logan tão cedo.

- Pai!

- Oi, Kim. - ele bagunçou os cabelos dela - Estava sentindo sua falta.

Ela não o respondeu.

- Algum problema?

Tristonha, Kim lhe disse:

- Mamãe teve medo que você não voltasse. E eu não entendo porque você tá com os olhos vermelhos... e com o Logan aqui.

- Depois te explico, ok? E nem pense que vou abandonar vocês.

O olhar dele para com Hermione a fez entender o que ele queria.

- Querida, o Gu não está lhe esperando?

- É verdade, eu esqueci dele! Pai, me leva na casa do tio Harry?

- Levo, mas você vai dormir lá?

- Não sei - o olhar dela fez Mione ficar um pouco contrariada.

- Pode dormir lá hoje, Kim. Mas já sabe: se comporte!

- Eu volto antes de você ir pra Hogwarts, tá? 'Brigada!

- Ok... - ela pulou no colo da mãe - O que eu não faço pra te ver assim!

Rony nem deixou que Harry o visse. Voltou logo para casa: precisava de Mione. Ele a encontrou no quarto de Kim, colocando Logan no berço que fora da menina. Fitaram-se tensos, os olhos dele já estavam a marejar. Caminharam até a sala em silêncio, e Rony finalmente parou de lutar contra sua dor.

- Eu imagino que não foi fácil...

- Foi a pior coisa que eu já vi na minha vida.

- O enterro foi quando?

- Enterros...

- Como assim?

- Luigi se sentiu culpado pelo o que aconteceu, e segundo a assistente dele, tentou impedir que a nuvem dilacerasse Hilary.

- Que horror! Dayana deve estar acabada...

- E está. Nem voltou comigo, quis ficar com a mãe.

- Compreensível.

- Mas o que me dói é lembrar do que ela me disse antes de morrer. Mione, ela disse que ainda me amava, e que amava o nosso filho... - ele parou um pouco antes de continuar - E então aquela nuvem a transformou em cinzas! O barulho que aquilo fazia era insuportável, eu ouvia os ossos dela se decomporem devagar, sentia que o sangue respingava no meu rosto. Foi horrível.

- Sente-se culpado por algo?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Devia ter escutado o seu pai. Pedir perdão não faz mal a ninguém.

- Eu pedi um pouco tarde. Mas acho que ela me ouviu.

- E Logan?

- Quando soube da morte de Luigi, tive que controlar Dayana junto com Rômulo. Um tempinho depois, me chamaram no quarto da Melanie e o Logan finalmente me olhou. Acho que a única coisa que me segurou no meio daquele horror foi ele. - com um ar de sonhador, completou - Ao olhar para mim, com aqueles olhos castanhos, ele sorriu e me chamou de pai. De um jeitinho ruim de entender, mas ele disse!

- Certamente, Hilary o ensinou a dizer isso. E fico feliz ao saber que ele voltou a enxergar. Mesmo que isso tivesse um preço alto. O que pretende fazer?

- Cuidar dele. Não quero mais me separar do meu filho - ele teve um pouco de medo da posição dela quanto a isso.

- Correção: cuidaremos dele. Afinal, do que você entende sobre bebês, Rony?

- Você não existe... - riu ele.

- É bom ter você de volta.

- Saí dois dias e parece uma eternidade!

- Para mim foi! Me surpreendi com aquele bilhete...

- Imaginei. Mas ao menos você soube que fui com Dayana.

- Mesmo se tivesse ido comigo, a insegurança não diminuiria.

- Você não precisa ficar insegura. Não vou te deixar casar com outro que não seja eu.

- Igualmente!

Eles beijaram-se com ternura e ela sugeriu:

- Acho melhor você descansar.

- De jeito nenhum. Você vai embora hoje e quero ficar contigo, tentar recuperar o fim de semana...

- Não adianta dizer que discordo, né?

- Não.

- Então farei algo pra você comer, está pele e osso!

- Ok, estou morto de fome mesmo! Vou trocar essa roupa e já volto.

- Perfeito.

- Como?

- Nada... Fico te esperando na cozinha.

Hermione foi até o escritório, antigo quarto de Neville, para procurar seu livro básico de feitiços culinários, pois a única coisa que a sábia e astuta Hermione Granger não sabia fazer era cozinhar. Nisto, encontrou uma foto em cima de uma linda caixinha vermelha. Deixou uma lágrima rolar ao observar uma de suas preciosidades, e abriu a caixinha.

Rony não encontrava a camisa que queria, e ao ver que Mione estava no escritório, parou para observá-la: ela apertava algo contra o peito e soluçava profundamente. Ao pensar em se aproximar para indagar o motivo de tanta agonia, ela desaparatou. Ron entrou em desespero. Pediu para a vizinha cuidar do filho e foi atrás de Gina.

- Ron! Que bom te ver!

- Gina, a Mione sumiu!

- Sumiu? - ela pareceu lembrar de algo e disse - Não, ela somente saiu...

- Foi pra onde?

Ela desviou o olhar.

- O que vocês tanto escondem de mim? O Harry não me diz onde ela vai todo mês, no mesmo dia. Agora ela sai chorando e você também não me diz nada?

- Entenda, não posso! Só ela poderá lhe dizer.

- Que ótimo! Vou procurá-la sozinho.

- Rony, por mais que tente, será impossível.

- Impossível é o que me diz! Eu sou noivo dela, tenho o direito de saber! Ela tem outro?

- Vou fingir que não ouvi essa.

- É o quê? Ela tem alguma doença terminal? Amaldiçoada?

- Rony, já chega. - disse, ríspida - Mione tem os problemas dela e eu não sou fofoqueira.

- E se ela fizer alguma besteira? Se sentirá culpada para o resto da vida!

- Acredite, ela voltará inteira para você ainda hoje.

Ele suspirou e perguntou tenso:

- É a tal da depressão de novo?

- Por mais que tente, nunca irá entender. Hermione não é depressiva, mas às vezes se desespera e cai num abismo que só quem teve contato com Voldemort sabe.

- Você nunca dizia o nome dele.

- Começo a achar que Harry tem razão: não devemos ter medo de um nome.

- Concordo. Mas, o que exatamente Hermione foi fazer?

- Encontrar-se com as pessoas e coisas que ele tirou dela. Harry tem pesadelos ainda, eu também... Sofremos de diversas maneiras. Ele não deixa de perturbar nossas mentes, mesmo estando morto. As cicatrizes deixadas em nós são muito profundas e grotescas. Sinceramente, agradeço que você nem faça idéia do que é tudo isso. Deixe-a só quando ela precisar, tenha a certeza de que não irá perdê-la.

- Obrigado... Vou esperar. - disse, contrariado - Afinal, não vou conseguir encontrá-la sozinho. Tentei tantas vezes e não consegui, não será agora, portanto! Desculpe te atormentar.

- Eu sei que a ama muito e este mistério te intriga. Mas logo ela conta. Vá com calma.

- Tentarei.

- Kim disse que Logan voltou contigo. Eu sinto por sua ex-mulher...

- Acredite, eu também sinto. E achei que isso magoou Mione.

- Pra ser sincera, eu acho que a chateou. Porém, provou que confia nela, e isso é importante num relacionamento. Você deixou Logan sozinho?

- Imagine! Está com a Grift, nossa vizinha.

- Menos mal. Acho melhor você esperar Mione em casa, senão a descabelada será ela!

- Mais alguma recomendação? - ironizou.

- Sim: pare de criar lesmas na cabeça!

- Gina, eles vão me matar se não tiver algo pra comer... Oi, Rony!

- Olá, Harry...

- Que cara é essa?

- Mione - bastou ela dizer isso para ele compreender.

- Logo ela volta. Fica com a gente?

- Não, ele vai esperar a Mione.

- Ah, é melhor mesmo. Depois conversamos, então?

- Fazer o que, não é? Ninguém aqui quer me ajudar! Não, - ele adiantou-se, pois Harry pareceu querer falar algo - eu sei que ela tem que me contar e você não pode se meter no assunto.

- Você aprende rápido! - brincou Gina.

- E você está um barrilzinho.

- Com muito orgulho!

- Vou cuidar do Logan que eu ganho mais...

- Isso mesmo. Se acostume a trocar fraldas – disse Gina, olhando para o marido.

- Nem quero pensar em fazer isso. Boa sorte. - disse Harry.

- Só nos seus sonhos que vou passar o dia todo trocando fraldas! Mesmo com magia, você não se livrará dessas tarefas, sr. Potter.

- Eu mereço? - resmungou ele.

Rony voltou para casa e pegou Logan, que estava elétrico. Colocou o bebê, que não era nada leve, em cima da cama e ocupou-se em brincar com ele. Em um certo momento, ambos adormeceram.

Mione chegou e logo procurou Rony para desculpar-se, contudo deparou-se com uma cena cômoda: ele dormia com Logan ao seu lado. Pegou o menino e levou-o para o berço, sentou-se ao lado do amado e brincou com seus cabelos.

- Confio em você, mas não quero trazer-lhe minhas dores. Seria injusto demais.

Ela o cobriu e deixou comida pronta (até com instruções para ele a requentar), um bilhete, e tentou dar leite para Logan, sem sucesso. Acostumado com o leite materno, ele não aceitou o que ela lhe deu. Rendeu-se a um chá e uma "papinha" reforçada. Rony, em seu sono pesado, não ouviu nada.

* * *

- Nunca estive tão nervoso.

- Sei o que é isso, mas desse jeito você vai furar o chão.

- Harry, não me enche.

- Noiva sempre se atrasa.

- Tá! Eu já sei! Assim você consegue me deixar pior!

- Vai ficar gritando aqui também? Isso não fará ela aparecer.

- Se vocês abrirem a boca mais uma vez, a surra será inesquecível - Dayana não suportava mais a criancice de dois marmanjos.

Enquanto isso, Kimberly estava se roendo de ciúmes: Augustus não parava de conversar com Anna. A menina sempre teve visitas de Harry e Gina, pois não fora adotada. Gu manteve um carinho grande por ela, que só deixava sua timidez de lado pelo amigo. Gina prometera que quando ela tivesse idade e fosse chamada para ir a Hogwarts, eles arcariam com os materiais até ela se formar. Kim não a suportava.

- Kim, por que essa cara?

- Por nada.

- Esse nada tá com cara de tudo! Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

- Não. Só me deixa aqui sozinha.

- Olha, eu converso com a Anna assim pra ela se soltar, ela é muito tímida. Acho até que vocês seriam boas amigas.

- Amigas?

- É! Não trazia ela porque a Frida não deixava, mas agora ela tá mais legal desde que mamãe prometeu pagar os estudos dela.

- Não quero ser amiga dela, satisfeito?

Augustus cansou-se da grosseria dela e voltou a sentar perto de Anna.

- Isso é ciúmes ou estou meio surdo? – perguntou Lupin.

- Lupin, eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Ah, não? E por que está me chamando pelo nome? Acalme-se, baixinha... eu quero te ajudar. Ele não vai trocá-la pela Anna, eles são só amigos. Se continuar assim, ele vai preferir ela porque certamente a garota não fica chateada quando ele dá atenção pra você.

- Ela é legal?

- Um doce. Na festa, seria muito bom que você se enturmasse com ela.

- Vou tentar - disse, contrariada e matando Anna com o olhar.

Hermione surgiu com o vestido de noiva antigo, que guardara tantos anos para lembrar-se de Rony. O buquê era de lírios brancos, e isto ressaltou o estado de espírito de Mione. O noivo segurou-se para não chorar, entretanto as lágrimas de felicidade de sua amada o tomaram rapidamente, fazendo-o se render. Molly era a mais chorona.

A cerimônia foi um sonho para ambos. Mione disfarçadamente se beliscou para ter certeza de que tudo não passara de um delírio. Rony olhou para a noiva com a intenção de não ver Hilary, crer que estava se casando com sua Hermione. Neville, apesar de ser um dos padrinhos, não pareceu abalar-se com os juramentos de amor feitos pelo casal. Snape estava lá, a contragosto... "O que Dumbledore não me faz passar. Primeiro o casamento do Potter, agora isso! Ao menos Black não está aqui!"

A festa foi animadíssima, e digamos que Lupin, Harry e Fred permaneceram lúcidos, a ponto de no dia seguinte Draco Malfoy quase enfartar por causa de um ataque de riso com as notícias que lera da revista de fofocas que sua esposa administrava.

- Daqui a pouco partimos.

- Vocês estavam precisando de um tempo sós! - disse Dayana.

- Francamente, com duas crianças em casa é quase impossível! Amiga, nem sei como te agradecer.

- Não precisa, só fiz o que julguei certo.

- Se não fosse você, jamais teria reencontrado o Ron!

- Ah, demorou demais até. Devia ter feito isto muito antes.

- Não importa se demorou, para mim o que vale é estar com ele de novo.

Ela dizia e observava seu marido segurando Harry, que cantava músicas obscenas em cima de uma mesa, apoiando-se em Fred.

- Ele é prestativo, não? - divertiu-se.

- O que a gente não faz pelos amigos! Acho melhor tirarmos as bebidas daqui, mais um pouco e aqueles três vão começar a cantar a música do coelhinho.

- Coelhinho?

- Uma canção trouxa que Arthur aprendeu. Nem queira saber.

- Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, tirava a mão do bolso e enfiava...

- Harry, Lupin e Fred, já chega.

- Virgínia do sapinho... Deixa a gente cantar em paz... - falava Fred, todo mole.

- Eu não sou sapo! - berrou Harry, com uma garrafa na mão.

- Não foi isso que ela disse no segundo ano... - disse Lupin.

- Como é que ela consegue te beijar, hein? Te comer então deve ser um saco! - Fred não parava de rir, e Angelina queria um buraco para se enfiar e não sair mais.

Arthur, Rony, Jorge e Neville, que se divertiam com a situação, tentaram acalmar os bêbados, mesmo que as crianças estivessem rolando de rir da cara deles. Até que Jorge sugeriu:

- Vai embora com sua Mione que o velho Snape nos ajuda com umas poções pra dormir.

- Ele vai ajudar ou matar os três?

- Mata a Trelawney na estrada! - cantarolou Harry, caindo de dar risada no chão.

- Bem, se ele não fizer isso acho que eu faço! - reclamou Jorge.

- Então, boa sorte!

- Digo o mesmo pra você. Mostre que é um Weasley e dê conta!

- Jorge, vai catar gnomo!

Ele pegou Mione no colo e disse:

- A festa agora continua em outro lugar...


	29. Profecia

**Capítulo 29 - Profecia**

Naquele dia, Kim quase teve um surto.

- Logo você vai pra lá também.

- Vai demorar muito! Mas você vai me escrever, né?

- Claro, não vou esquecer da minha prima invocada...

- Não sou invocada!

- Tá bom. - disse, com um risinho no canto da boca - Vou sentir tua falta.

- É por isso que está triste assim?

- Não só. Anna não veio para se despedir.

- Vai ver ela não quis.

- Ela não pôde, tenho certeza.

Frida trouxe a garota, que saiu correndo e quase derrubou Augustus no abraço.

- Pensei que você não vinha!

- Desculpa a demora! Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, Gu.

- Eu sei. Também vou sentir a sua. - ele ficou vermelho ao dizer isso.

- Toma.

- O que é isso?

- É pra você se lembrar de mim. Mas não abre agora.

- Tudo bem. - ele notou que Kim não estava mais lá - Tia Mione, cadê a Kim?

- Voltou para o carro. Não quis chorar na sua frente, decerto.

- Eu vou atrás dela. Anna, eu vou te escrever e contar como é Hogwarts, tá?

- Vou ficar esperando.

Ele limpou uma solitária lágrima da menina e saiu correndo. Harry foi atrás dele, inutilmente. O garoto estava determinado a encontrar a prima. Entrou no carro e começou:

- Antes que você me diga que sou injusto e dou mais atenção para Anna, me ouça: adoro você, mas tem que aceitar minhas outras amizades! Vou escrever tanto para você quanto para ela. Gostei do presente que me deu...

- Nossa, e como! Vi a cara de bobo que fez quando pegou o presente dela. E ainda ela teve coragem de dizer pra você as mesmas coisas que eu! Pra abrir o presente depois, e que com ele você se lembraria dela! Aposto que quando chegar, vai jogá-lo fora!

- Kim, eu não preciso de presente pra me lembrar de você!

A menina limpou seu pranto e o observou perplexa. Augustus sentiu-se intimidado com aquele olhar confuso e indecifrável dela e se foi, acompanhado de Harry, que ouviu toda a discussão e pensou: "Eu acho que eu já vi esse filme..."

A despedida foi horrível: Gina chorava e não queria largar o filho. Harry também sofria, e mantinha o semblante carregado de preocupação. A esposa o mirou e compreendeu a aflição dele.

Kimberly conseguiu ver o trem sumindo, e sentiu seu coração bater num ritmo descompassado. Sua mãe e seu primo partiram. Anna aproximou-se e disse:

- Ele gosta de você, tanto quanto gosta de mim. Por favor, não fique com ódio porque somos amigos...

- E quem disse que me importo?

Ela se dava bem com Anna quando Gu não estava por perto. E isto fazia Hermione e Rony divertirem-se, observando como ela mudava de comportamento.

Gina carregava a pequena Lílian, de um ano e meio, no colo. Com os olhos verdíssimos do pai e os cabelos ruivos da mãe, parecia uma cópia de Gina quando bebê. Harry derretia-se todo, e lembrava-se com doçura o dia do nascimento dela. Declarava-se à Gina, que estava morrendo de medo da sua aparência depois do parto.

Hermione não engravidou, e ao menos não desejava isto tão cedo. Todas as expectativas dela em ter mais um filho de seu amado esvaíram-se com Logan... agitado tanto quanto o pai. Mesmo enxergando depois da morte da mãe, ele teve problemas com a visão, passou a usar óculos. As piadas eram tenebrosas sobre o assunto. Hilary era míope e por causa de um artifício do pai, conseguiu disfarçar a imperfeição, tinha horror aos óculos. Só que Dayana avisou Ron disso um tanto tarde.

Aliás, a médi-bruxa quis continuar o trabalho de Luigi de uma forma diferente: deixou que Martha, Renata e Rômulo ajudassem a cuidar de seu patrimônio. Melanie tomava as decisões no lugar dela, era agora a dona daquela renomada clínica bruxa. Não sentia um pingo de culpa pela morte de Luigi, entretanto ignorou a raiva que cultivara antes. Lupin e Dayana moravam juntos na casa que foi de Sirius.

A primeira coruja de Augustus criou um clima de expectativa em todos, que se reuniram n'A Toca para lerem.

"Pai e mãe,

Hogwarts é muito linda! Adoro ficar olhando para o teto de noite, e acho que os outros me acham tonto por isso, mas tudo bem. Fiquei com medo daquele chapéu, ele me julgou demais, falou muita coisa pra mim. E não sei se vocês ficarão chateados comigo, mas decepcionei a família. Sim, sei que não gostarão nada de saber: fui pra Sonserina. O raio daquele chapéu me disse que um dia eu entenderia o motivo de ir pra lá, mas juro que implorei pra ele não fazer isso!

No mais, até que tem gente legal aqui. O irritante é agüentar o Malfoy e o diretor da casa: o Snape. O cara é velho e chato demais! Ficou tirando sarro de "um Potter vir parar na sonserina". Queria matá-lo depois dessa!

Conheci o Sam, ele é muito legal apesar de ser sonserino. O meu único amigo que não é falso e não ri da minha cara. Fiz amizade com uns grifinórios também, eles não me rejeitam tanto. E adoro as comidas daqui! Não estou querendo dizer que a comida da mamãe não é boa! Mas os elfos capricham...

Dumbledore é o que me salva. Ele é muito divertido. Conta umas piadas muito boas. Minerva não gosta muito, mas ele nem liga.

A matéria que mais gosto é poções, e não importa que o professor seja um mala. Ainda bem que Snape não pode mais dar aulas! Só as histórias que vocês me contam sobre as aulas dele me desencorajavam de estudar...

Um tal de Creevey fica me perseguindo, isso é normal?

Com carinho,

Gu."

- Sonserino... - sussurrou Harry.

- Eu já esperava, mas mesmo assim estou surpreso.

- E decepcionado - completou Molly.

- Mãe, toda a família é grifinória. É normal estranharmos - disse Gina.

- Eu sei, mas não deixem que o menino perceba. Já está se sentindo excluído e envergonhado por não ser grifinório! Não piorem isto! O apóiem em tudo que ele necessitar, e não façam essas caras! Ele é sonserino, e daí?

- Ele não pode mudar de personalidade?

- Carlinhos, é lógico que não!

- Você conhece algum sonserino que presta, mãe?

- Meu neto é diferente. E eu não sou mais obrigada a ouvir estes absurdos!

Gina também acreditava na bondade do filho, e poderia perfeitamente matar seu irmão com o olhar. Rony, um tanto alheio à questão do caráter de sonserinos, não dava opiniões, mas sabia que precisava mandar uma coruja para Hermione sobre o assunto.

- Desculpe, Harry. É que fiquei receoso...

- Tudo bem, Carlinhos. Sua reação é normal. E eu sabia bem o que aconteceria se minha intuição estivesse correta.

- Tio! Eu queria falar com você...

Carlinhos já estava envergonhado o suficiente perto do cunhado, portanto Kimberly foi sua salvação. Deixou-os sós.

- O que foi?

- O Gu não vai ficar mau, né?

- Claro que não. Você não confia nele?

- Confio nele, mas nos outros...

- Hermione vive pra lhe dizer isso, não é? Posso te garantir que se ele perceber esta insegurança, ficará chateado. E tem mais: acha mesmo que aquele garoto preocupado com você ficaria ruim?

- Não, mas tenho medo! Aquele Snape é muito chato mesmo! E aquele filho do Malfoy deve ser nojento como o pai...

- Ele vai se sair bem - Harry tentava encorajar a menina, e a si também.

- Ok, eu não vou mais ficar encucada. Será que ele também me mandou coruja?

- Pergunte pro Rony, tenho certeza que ele já mandou alguma coisa.

Dizendo isto, Rony veio com uma carta na mão.

- O Gu mandou pra você.

- Eu não disse?

- Obrigada aos dois! - ela saiu correndo para ler sozinha.

- Sabe, a Kim sempre foi muito grudada com ele, nunca vi igual!

- Os dois se dão bem, ele vivia falando nela lá em casa. Parecem um certo casal que conheço...

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? - Rony nunca deixou de ser lerdo.

- Não me interprete mal, só acho que daqui há alguns anos Kim e Gu podem...

- Harry, minha filha é muito nova e eles são só amigos!

- Eu dizia o mesmo de você e Mione na época de escola...

- Não venha com essa! - Rony ficou irritado.

- Ok... - ironizou - Onde está o Logan?

- Adivinha! Katie e Angelina tomam posse dele quando chegam.

- Não seja ciumento.

- Ciumento, eu?

- Neville que o diga...

* * *

Havia uma nova guerra se iniciando na Inglaterra, e toda ajuda que vinha para reprimir os seguidores de Voldemort que se uniram era bem-vinda. Harry não quis se meter à princípio, pois estava cheio de sofrer com batalhas; porém Gina e Lílian quase foram seqüestradas, e sua revolta foi grande.

Rony também cismou com aqueles vândalos e se apresentou para ajudar no que fosse necessário, e foi comunicar isto à Hermione pessoalmente, pois precisava falar com Dumbledore...

- Eu não acredito! - ela bufava de raiva.

- Mione, preciso fazer alguma coisa! Eles estão chegando em Londres!

- Você já teve experiências demais com guerras, chega!

- Não sou uma criança indefesa!

- E eu não quero te perder de novo! Escuta aqui: você agora tem dois filhos pra cuidar, infelizmente tenho que trabalhar e não posso me dedicar somente a eles!

- Tá jogando na minha cara que você ganha mais que eu?

- Francamente! Eu lá estou discutindo questões financeiras?

- Não, mas quer dominar a minha vida!

- Quero preservá-la!

- Só vim aqui te comunicar a minha decisão, não pedi sua aprovação.

Ela ficou boquiaberta com o que ouviu e disse:

- Faça o que quiser, se mate! Mas não vou deixar meus filhos abandonados para comprar uma briga perigosa dessas! E saia daqui!

Quando notou que ele estava longe, pôs-se a chorar desesperada. Uma hora depois, Dumbledore bateu na porta...

- Desculpe a ausência nas aulas, mas nem lembrei delas.

- Eu entendo. E acho que preciso lhe dizer algumas coisas.

- Tem que ser agora? – perguntou, secando o rosto.

- Tinha de ser há muitos anos atrás.

- Como assim?

- Lembra da profecia que ajudou-nos a destruir a maior parte dos Comensais?

- Perfeitamente. O que tem ela?

- Não a revelei de todo.

- Claro, me lembro quando disse que seria perigoso lê-la até o fim.

- Mas eu a li. E você sabe que faz parte dela, tanto quanto Harry, Rony...

- Não entendi onde o senhor quer chegar...

- Desde o início, eu sabia que Rony sumiria por algum tempo e voltaria.

- Por que não nos disse isto antes?

- Não sabia onde ele estava, e achei prudente não revelar nada mais que o necessário, perdão.

Mione ficou perplexa, pois sofrera aquele tempo todo para nada? Mas resolveu ser paciente com o diretor, e compreender suas razões: do que adiantaria saber que Rony estava vivo e não poder encontrá-lo? Nunca ela pensaria em Back Sunset. Portanto, ignorou o comentário depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Dumbledore, agora ele quer entrar nesta guerra de novo, e francamente não sei o que fazer para impedir!

- Simplesmente não o impeça.

- Como é que é?

- Deixe o destino cuidar de tudo. E além do que, vocês nunca irão se separar.

- Como posso crer nisto!

- Vocês são o que chamam de amores eternos. Depois que se encontram...

- ... amam-se durante toda a vida e compartilham a morte como um doce destino de eternizarem seu sentimento...

- Tinha certeza que você leu algo a respeito - disse, com sua serenidade habitual.

- Isto é inconcebível, Dumbledore!

- Inconcebível? O amor que você sente por ele é imaginário?

- Claro que não! Eu o amo e por isso não quero que ele corra riscos...

- Portanto, avalie a dimensão de seus sentimentos e veja se eu estou errado.

- Mas eu não quero que ele morra!

- Se ele morrer, será ao seu lado - sentenciou.

Depois de dizer isto a ela, Dumbledore se foi calado. Detestava mentir, porém foi necessário deixar que Rony aparecesse sem que ele interferisse com a história da profecia, tão bem guardada em sua sala e protegida por Fawkes.

Ela ficou pensativa, pois fazia sentido de acordo com o que tinha lido sobre os bruxos pré-destinados a ficarem juntos. Lamentou o fato de não poder impedir o marido de entrar na guerra, mas resolveu conformar-se. Decidiu conversar com ele, não quis tocar no assunto da profecia. Contudo, Rony já sabia dela por Dumbledore. A única coisa que o sábio diretor não mencionou era se ele sobreviveria, o que fez ele ser mais cauteloso com suas ações. Só o fato de amar Hermione e saber que era correspondido à altura ou até de um jeito mais generoso, confortava a idéia da morte estar perto, especialmente se ela fosse consumada com sua amada...


	30. O castanho dos seus olhos

**Capítulo 30 - O castanho dos seus olhos**

- Você poderia ter morrido!

- Mas não morri!

- E ainda por cima deixou um garotinho de 3 anos sozinho! Acha mesmo que Kimberly e Augustus poderiam protegê-lo?

- Não aconteceu nada, Hermione! E eu estou cheio de você! Cheio!

Geralmente, este era o tipo de diálogo mantido por Rony e Mione. Se ofendiam, diziam coisas que não queriam, machucavam-se. Ela passava noites aflita, ele ficava atento a qualquer som estranho: seu sono começou a ficar leve, a carga de preocupação com Kim e Logan o sufocava, não suportaria se algo acontecesse a eles.

Justo no dia em que teve de deixá-los sozinhos, Rony quase morreu em uma emboscada e um dos loucos vingadores de Voldemort tentou entrar na casa, porém o feitiço de proteção foi mais forte. Hermione, ao saber de tudo isto por causa de Gina, teve ímpetos de matar o marido. "Como ele pode ser tão egoísta? Sofro tanto com tudo isso, vendo pessoas inocentes mortas novamente, agoniando-me porque meu amor sempre está correndo perigo e nunca me ouve! Até quando não conseguirei dormir em paz? Até quando terei de brigar com Rony? Sinto tanta falta do início do nosso casamento, dos beijos, das carícias, das conversas. Nada mais é como antes. Não sei se fico feliz lembrando do que Dumbledore me disse, ou me desespero por começar a achar que perderei Rony novamente e ele está falando isto só para me acalmar, apesar de ser um bruxo tão correto..."

Escrevia rapidamente em seu diário, desenterrado do armário de lembranças mantido em perfeita ordem. Precisava de alguém para desabafar, e nem sempre os amigos estavam dispostos a ouvi-la. Fazia quase um ano que aquele inferno começara e Dumbledore garantia o fim daquele alvoroço. Contudo, as notícias do Profeta Diário lhe confirmavam o contrário.

* * *

Rony estava com uma dor no corpo suficiente incômoda para ele gemer um bocado, antes de realmente despertar e constatar que nada fazia parte de um pesadelo: fora seqüestrado. O lugar não tinha nenhum atrativo, a não ser os ratos. Debatia-se e gritava ameaças, e ninguém parecia lhe ouvir. Até que uma baixinha apareceu...

- Kim?

- Oi, pai. Vim trazer comida pra você.

- Como? Mas o que tá...?

- Não posso te contar, apenas come o que eu te der, ok?

- Você está enfeitiçada, minha filha?

- Não! - ela começou a se irritar, mas não tinha escolha.

- Onde estão Logan e Hermione?

- Seguros, muito bem mesmo. O que importa é o senhor agora. Come, vai...

Ele observava os olhos castanhos da menina, que ilustravam sua tristeza em mentir para o pai. Contrariado, porém lembrando-se do fato da filha ser teimosa, comeu o que ela lhe ofereceu. Percebeu que havia um tipo de portal por ali, devia ser uma entrada secreta, a qual ele jamais poderia alcançar sem varinha e amarrado daquele jeito.

- Por favor, me conta o que está havendo. Não posso deixar você e seu irmão desprotegidos...

- Nós estamos bem, e não precisamos mais de proteção.

- Onde estamos?

- Não posso dizer. E prometo que volto à noite para dar seu jantar, ok?

- Kimberly, você não pode fazer isso comigo, eu preciso sair daqui! Não importa o que lhe mandaram fazer, você tem de me obedecer!

- Desculpe...

- Kimberly, volte aqui!

A menina sumiu pela parede, como se a tivesse atravessado. Inicialmente, ele desesperou-se, e não conseguia pensar em nada além de como os filhos estavam, o motivo de Kim mentir para ele, quem a forçou a fazer aquilo, se houve tortura. Sentia-se impotente diante de tudo. No silêncio do lugar, começou a lembrar de Hermione, o quanto ela afligia-se desde que ele entrou naquela confusão, passou a lutar. Refletiu finalmente a intensidade dos sentimentos dela, pois como não podia fazer nada em prol das crianças e dele mesmo, ela possivelmente sentia-se só e amedrontada, não importando sua aparência de forte perto dos outros.

Culpou-se pelas brigas, arrependeu-se, admitiu a falta que tinha da esposa. Murmurou seu nome, os momentos com ela lhe vinham à mente. Chamou-a mais alto, a vida no início do casamento lhe ocorreu. Bradou com veemência o nome dela, quando as palavras ofensivas ditas durante tantos meses lhe aturdiu. E percebeu o real motivo de a contrariar: queria mostrar-lhe que poderia protegê-la, não aceitaria se ela envolvesse-se numa batalha, necessitava provar seu valor e seu amor à sua família. Levava cada súplica de Hermione como um desafio, como se ela sempre insistisse em reprimir suas vontades e decisões e imprimir a dela, única e exclusivamente.

Alguns dias depois, disse à Kim:

- Você pode falar com sua mãe?

- Não. E nem gostaria que você falasse.

- Por quê? - ele espantou-se.

- Todas as vezes que vocês se encontram, acabam brigando. Não é fácil ouvir as coisas que saem dessas brigas. Vivia a tampar os ouvidos de Logan, ele chorava muito quando isto acontecia.

- Eu só queria proteger vocês.

- Nós queríamos que você se protegesse também. Como acha que eu me sentia ficando sozinha em casa? Às vezes, passava noites preocupada. Não era toda vez que a madrinha podia ficar comigo. Não suportava mais ver a mamãe chorando também.

- Sei que não vai me contar o motivo de eu estar aqui ou se você pode falar com sua mãe ou não. Mas saiba que a amo muito, e queria me desculpar por tudo isso.

- Desculpar e voltar a dar uma de valentão?

- Não, eu prometo. Esqueço a guerra, esqueço tudo. Faço até o que Dayana e Lupin sugeriram.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Termina de comer - disfarçou ela, por não acreditar na promessa.

- Eu não queria fazer você sofrer também, minha filha.

Ela encarou-o com os olhos marejados.

- Eu sei. Mas você fez tudo errado...

- Deixa eu acertar então: me tira daqui.

- Você não tá dizendo isso pra eu te libertar, tá?

- Não, mas foi você que planejou isso?

- Não interessa.

Saiu rápido e chorando, deixando Rony chamá-la em vão. "Disse o que não devia de novo! Será que eu nunca vou acertar?"

* * *

- Oi, Harry! - Neville animou-se por vê-lo, mas surpreendeu-se com a resposta.

- Não diga a ninguém que me viu, ok? Tenha um bom dia.

Estava igual à aquele dia em que agrediu Cho Chang no campo de quadribol: possesso. Poderia matar alguém como olhar. Sua voz engrossara absurdamente, sua têmporas em tempos de explodir, não olhava para os lados e andava a passos largos. As pessoas em quem esbarrava estranhavam e comentavam. Chegando no único lugar que lhe interessava, ignorara as recomendações que Gina lhe dera e fez o que o instinto ordenou...

- Nunca ensinaram-te a bater antes de entrar na sala dos outros, Potter?

- Não se tem consideração com um homem sem palavra válida.

- Do que está falando?

- Que história é essa de você dar uma de bonzinho pra cima do meu filho!

- O que você teme tanto, Potter? Que seu filho goste mais de mim?

Harry deu-lhe um murro. O homem aborreceu-se e eles começaram a duelar. Remoíam antigas mágoas junto com o ódio momentâneo. Prateleiras caíam e vários vidrinhos voavam a cada tombo que eles levavam (não quebravam por causa do feitiço anti-quebra). Depois de muito azararem-se e até lutarem corpo a corpo, Harry já tinha uma perna machucada e não conseguia levantar-se: apenas mirou o outro, esperando uma reação. Tinha uma varinha apontada para si, e nos pensamentos do homem que ainda conseguia manter-se de pé, a vontade era lançar a Maldição Imperius.

Ofegantes e inertes, não deram muita atenção para a repreensão de Minerva, totalmente abismada como estado da sala. Foi chamar Dumbledore, enquanto eles tentavam dialogar.

- Faça o que ela disse, Potter. Suma daqui.

- Não antes de você me dizer o que quer de Augustus.

- Nada. Eu apenas o defendi, afinal, sou o diretor da Sonserina e o professor dele. Se um grifinório vem caçoar de um sonserino na minha frente, não fica impune e você sabe bem disso. Não é nada pessoal. Manti minha palavra e não me arrependo do que fiz no passado - disse, num tom baixo, porém austero.

- Acho bom mesmo. Contudo, se eu ouvir ele dizer "nunca pensei que o Snape poderia ser tão legal e compreensivo comigo" ou se você der um conselho pessoal que seja a ele, eu te mato. Você ouviu?

- Você se dá importância demais. Não tenho medo de ninguém, que dirá de você. Se está inseguro deste jeito, é porque sente-se fracassado com o garoto. E disto, eu não tenho culpa. Se vire, mas não venha me agredir na minha sala por um motivo tão idiota deste.

- Pode até ser idiota pra você. Mas trata-se de alguém que eu amo e não quero perder para quem o abandonou!

- Eu somente espero que você mantenha a boca fechada. Não quero que ele saiba o nome do progenitor.

- Se depender de mim, esta informação infeliz morre comigo.

- Agora vá embora daqui, antes que eu lhe leve arrastado.

Mancando, Harry saiu da sala. Encontrou Dumbledore e Minerva no corredor. O diretor o levou para a ala hospitalar e ela encarregou-se de ajudar Snape no que fosse necessário. No fim das contas, os dois tiveram de ser atendidos por Madame Pomfrey, entretanto, não se viram.

- Não podia deixar isto barato. Ele estava se aproximando do Augustus!

- Severo me garantiu que não quer nada, e você sabe como ele é em relação aos sonserinos. Pela frente, os trata como filhos. Pelas costas, faz jus a seu nome. Este seu ciúme não levará a nada.

- Você acha que se dissesse para ele que seus pais eram sonserinos, ele sofreria menos com as piadas?

- Acho que ele desconfia que os pais foram da mesma casa que ele. Mas não chega a saber realmente quem eles eram. Harry, ele tem orgulho de você e de Gina. Apenas se sente mal pelas brincadeiras sem graça.

- Sou um idiota mesmo! Mas no fundo, não quero perdê-lo. É esta idéia me amedronta.

- Eu sei. Mas ele te ama demais. Não se deixe abater pelo ciúmes, porque amor é algo tão puro e louvável que não deve ter egoísmos. Quer que eu o chame?

- Quero - Harry finalmente sorrira para o diretor.

Augustus, quando viu-se só com o pai, correu para abraçá-lo. Não importava o fato de há uns dias estar em casa, sentia falta dos pais da mesma forma.

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Resolver uns problemas com Dumbledore. Como anda o braço?

- Pai, a marca já sumiu.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim...

- ...fica preocupado com a minha saúde. Mamãe e eu já decoramos este discurso...

- Sou tão chato assim?

- Não chega a ser chato, mas é preocupado demais. Às vezes pareço ser de vidro. Quando Lílian crescer, coitada...

- Coitada por quê?

- Dizem que os pais são mais rígidos com as filhas. Então, se algum garoto olhar pra ela você estará encomendando o caixão do infeliz! - ele ria.

- Quando você for pai, vai entender de onde vem todas estas preocupações tolas. Aliás, eu achava graça no jeito que Molly tratava-me. Agora eu a entendo. Gina também fala isso.

- Queria que ela estivesse aqui.

- Nem tudo sai como a gente quer, né? Bem, hoje será apresentado o novo capitão do time e eu não posso me atrasar.

- Obrigado.

Harry não entendeu, e o menino explicou:

- Estou te agradecendo porque você me escolheu, e agora sou feliz. Amo demais o senhor. Não importa que o Malfoy me chame de Potter falsificado, eu sei a cada dia que você me ama mesmo e que sou realmente seu filho, um Potter, apesar de tudo.

Estão se perguntando o que Harry fez diante daquilo? Primeiro, espantou-se. Depois, chorando como uma criança, abraçou o filho. Fawkes observava a cena alegre, e Dumbledore abriu a porta devagar só para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Severo, um tanto longe dali, aliviava-se intimamente por Augustus estar nas mãos de alguém que nunca o abandonaria, não importando as circunstâncias.

* * *

- Mione? - Rony parecia ter visto um fantasma.

- Kimberly me deu o recado.

- Aceita minhas desculpas?

- Apenas se você desistir daquela idéia maluca de se arriscar. Já chegaram umas cinco ameaças pra mim, tudo mencionando o seu nome. Basta, não é?

- Ok, não vou mais me envolver em nada.

- Então vamos fazer o que Lupin sugeriu?

- Como assim, "vamos"? Pensei que você não quisesse...

- Se é para a nossa segurança, aceito qualquer sacrifício.

Ela parecia surpresa com aquela atitude. Sentou-se ao lado dele e afastou os fios ruivos que cobriam seus olhos. Sorria e balançava a cabeça negativamente de leve.

- Por que você está rindo de mim?

- Francamente, eu não consigo te entender.

- Também não entendo o porque de você me prender aqui. Não adianta me olhar com essa cara de ofendida, sei que isto foi idéia sua.

- Não mesmo.

- De quem poderia ser então?

- Kim e Gu planejaram isto tudo e me contaram. Você não nos deu outra opção, resolvi compactuar.

- Você poderia ter conversado comigo direito, né? Não precisava disto tudo!

- E por acaso você me ouviria calado, Rony?

Ele olhou para os próprios sapatos, inconformado com o fato de, mais uma vez, ela ter razão.

- Mas você me deixou quase louco aqui! Pensei que tinham enfeitiçado Kim!

- Imagino o choque causado pela situação, mas não tivemos escolha. Era isso, ou te perder de vez!

- Por que sempre acham que alguma coisa de ruim vai acontecer? Isto não é uma guerra! É um tipo de revolução!

- Rony, se você se lembrasse do passado, duvido que se envolveria com qualquer coisa relacionada a luta.

- Ah, é? Harry está fazendo o quê?

- Você sabe que a animação dele foi-se quando voltou a ter pesadelos e premonições horrendas! Apenas protege a família e ainda assim joga quadribol!

- Como sabe que ele desistiu por isso?

- Ele me contou.

- Anda fazendo serão na casa dele, é?

- Ora, francamente! Quantas vezes terei de repetir que Harry é meu amigo, hein?

- Você também era minha amiga, Hermione.

- Mas eu não queria ser somente a sua amiga, e essa é a diferença!

- Esquece - caíra em si da bobagem que disse, mas não se desculparia de novo.

- Difícil.

Ficaram sem se encarar e falar por um tempo, carrancudos. Rony lentamente direcionou seu olhar à coxa de Hermione, pois ela não reparou que uma das pernas estava à mostra, visto que mantinha-as juntas e encolhidas. Ela deu um profundo suspiro e rendeu-se a sua curiosidade: olhou para Rony. Ele tinha vontade de abraçá-la, porém estava preso. Ela compadeceu-se e jogou um contra-feitiço nas cordas. Sentindo-se livre, ele fez o que desejava e foi correspondido com um beijo. Lembrou-se portanto, como era bom beijar Hermione e achar que não havia mais nada ao seu redor. Fazia meses que ele não tinha aquela sensação.

Permaneceram horas matando as saudades, e ninguém se ocupou em ver se eles estavam bem ou não.

Naquele mesmo dia, Gina e Harry combinaram de sair e deixar Lílian com Dayana, que não saiu de Londres. Ele iria do treino direto para o restaurante...

- E então, como foi?

- Tivemos uma pequena discussão.

Gina ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e lançou-lhe um olhar perigoso.

- Ok, eu quase deixei o seboso sem uma poção nas prateleiras!

- Harry, quando você vai me ouvir?

- Perdão, mas eu tive meus motivos. O importante é que está tudo bem agora.

- Falou com Gu?

- Sim. Você nem acreditaria nas coisas que ele me disse! Ele nos ama, Gina. Nosso esforço não foi em vão, a escolha foi certa - ele pegou na mão da ruivinha ternamente.

- Creio nisso a cada carinho dele! E Lílian se dá tão bem com o irmão, não é?

- Espero que isto se mantenha. Porque já bastam as briguinhas desnecessárias entre Gu e Kim...

- Aqueles dois! Posso jurar que são a réplica fiel de um casal que conhecemos bem...

- Não me surpreenderia se quando ele crescer, se interessar por ela!

- Eu também não! - os dois riram, e Harry lembrou-se da vez que insinuou aquilo a Rony, que não gostou nada da idéia.

- Como foi o treino?

- Bom - era quase um sussurro.

- O que você está me escondendo agora?

- Gina, que necessidade é essa de não deixar eu explicar as coisas, fazendo conclusões rápidas deste jeito?

- Preciso te lembrar há quanto tempo nos conhecemos?

- Não beba o resto do vinho, então.

- Por quê?

- O que eu tenho pra te falar é chato, mas espero que você não venha com desconfianças pra cima de mim.

- Não estou entendendo... - e nem estava gostando.

- Bem, os pais do Ralph foram assassinados.

- E?

- Ele deixou um capitão de substituto, assim não precisaríamos mexer tanto no time.

- E?

- Você por acaso esqueceu quem é a mulher dele, atualmente?

- Harry Potter, se você ousar dar uma de bonzinho pra cima dela, eu juro que...

- O que combinamos, Virgínia?

- Não importa! Agora aquela maldita da Chang vai te encontrar toda semana e eu não poderei fazer nada!

- E nem vai mesmo. Ela já nos deu dor de cabeça suficiente! Claro que não gostei, mas tenho de admitir que ela sabe administrar bem um time, o Ralph sabe o que está fazendo, por incrível que pareça.

- Não passarei nem mais um minuto ouvindo o meu marido elogiar aquela galinha!

- Sente aí e me ouça!

Ele tentava ser discreto enquanto Gina bufava e sentava-se pesadamente de novo.

- É só por algumas semanas, o Ralph vai superar logo.

- Sim - disse, ironicamente.

- Gina, não quero brigar com você.

- Então saia daquele time!

- É isto mesmo que você quer?

Contrariada, mirou-o e resmungou:

- Não. Só queria não me sentir insegura como estou agora.

- Eu te amo, e não importa mais nada, muito menos a Cho.

- Tá chamando ela pelo nome, que lindo!

- Você não acredita mais no motivo que fez eu me casar contigo?

- Adianta mentir dizendo que não? - disse, mostrando-se falsamente inconformada.

Na casa de Lupin, o clima não era tão animado...

- Acho que essa fofa vai dormir conosco hoje!

- Você ainda acha? São 2 horas da manhã! - riu-se ele.

- Você deve estar exausto...

- Sim, mas isso não importa. Estou é acostumado.

- Pois não devia acostumar-se às coisas ruins.

- Se não fizer isso, quando me conformarei? É melhor assim. E além do que, acabou a tortura, né?

- Ainda bem. Detesto ver como você fica nestes dias...

- Esquece um pouco de mim, lembre-se um tanto de você.

- Como assim?

- Pensa que sou bobo? É "aniversário" da morte de seu pai e de Hilary.

- Você deveria ter esquecido isso!

- Qualquer coisa ligada a você me interessa. E minha memória é muito boa, ouviu? O que está te incomodando, fora a saudade de querer arrancar os cabelos da tua irmã?

- Nós brigávamos, mas eu gostava dela. Do meu jeito, óbvio. Foi muito mimada... e quer saber? Logan a redimiu.

- Sim, concordo. Lembro-me bem que ela não largava o menino por nada.

- Ela não mudou, mas sentiu necessidade de dar amor verdadeiro a alguém. Como mãe, ao menos depois de um certo tempo, não posso julgá-la.

- E Luigi?

- Ele me perdoou, você sabe o quanto foi importante pra mim isto.

- Acabou o seu remorso?

- Não sei, mas peço perdão a Jacob todos os dias em pensamento... - ela deu indícios que queria chorar.

- Não fique assim, por favor. Detesto ver mulher chorar, quanto mais a minha!

- Só você pra me fazer sorrir mesmo!

- Sorria, porque se Lílian acordar mais tarde, lembre-se que estou no mais profundo sono!

- Você não presta, Remo Lupin! - afirmou, jogando almofadas nele.

* * *

- Logan, você é louco!

- Imagine se eu darei atenção para a sua falsidade!

- Eu não gosto do Gu, ok?

- Ok, e meus cabelos são castanhos...

- Vai te catar!

- Kim, você já está pior que um pimentão. Se não se apressar, Anna certamente levará a melhor. E olha que ela não é nem um pouco feia...

- Olha aqui, seu oxigenado metido! Eu sou amiga dele e mais nada! Se ele quiser a Anna, que fique com ela, oras!

- Eu desisto. Mas se você conversasse com a Mione, certamente ela lhe diria o que fazer. Ela e papai teriam muitos exemplos legais...

- Eu te odeio, sabia?

- Diga isto agora pra ele.

Augustus estava atrás dela, perplexo com a briga. Kim virou-se e encarou os olhos negros do amigo. Ficou mais vermelha do que antes, se é que isto era possível.

- Meu irmão é um idiota, não?

- Eu não acho.

- Co-como assim?

- Kimberly, você já tem 20 anos e às vezes age como se tivesse 15 anos.

- Por quê?

- Há algum motivo convincente pra você deixar a Anna pendurada no telhado lá de casa só porque eu a convidei para viajar comigo nas férias?

- Quem disse que eu fiz aquilo? Se foi o Logan, eu...

- Eu vi - ele estava calmo.

- Não há provas!

- Ela nega, pois é boa demais pra te acusar.

- Sim, Anna é sempre a boazinha, a recatada, a tudo!

Ele a mirou com um olhar de desconfiança. Logo, ficou rubro.

- Talvez se você não fosse tão explosiva, eu poderia dizer o que vim fazer aqui...

- Além de me acusar tem outro motivo?

- Vou viajar mais cedo. Hoje à noite, pra ser mais preciso.

- Hoje? - sussurrou ela, completamente abismada.

- É. Volto daqui a quatro meses.

- Quatro? Mas não era apenas um?

- Preciso fazer uma coisa muito importante neste período.

- O quê?

- Ficar longe de você.

Kim não entendeu de imediato a insinuação e perguntou:

- Sou tão ruim assim? Por que não confessou não me suportar? Por mais que doesse, eu faria isso por você... - ela tentava controlar as lágrimas.

- Preciso me afastar, porque... eu... eu amo você, Kim. E sei que nunca seria correspondido, pois a cada insinuação do outros de que poderíamos ser um casal, você se apavora! Briga comigo e com todos! E não quero mais sofrer por isso.

Simplesmente, ela perdeu a fala. Implicava tanto com ele e com os outros por causa das brincadeiras familiares que nem notou o quanto ele se importava com aquilo, seus sentimentos reais. Percebendo que ele queria aparatar, abraçou-o e disse:

- Gu, me perdoe! Não queria te machucar deste jeito, fui rude demais este tempo todo, mas também tive um motivo. Não podia confessar que te amava desde que era pequena, quando você foi pra Hogwarts e senti tua falta, tinha medo de perdê-lo para a Anna, porque ela é mais bonita, inteligente e meiga do que eu! Nunca achei que tivesse chance, mesmo porque você é mais velho e merecia alguém melhor...

- Para mim, a melhor sempre foi você.

Ela tremeu de leve, sentiu um arrepio na espinha um tanto inusitado. Augustus, ainda um pouco reprimido, porém determinado, deu um longo e apaixonado beijo em Kimberly. Logan estava em cima do telhado da loja abandonada onde eles antes discutiam, e resolveu burlar as regras de Hogwarts: fez cair pétalas de rosa em cima do casal com sua varinha. Achava que aquele momento demorara para acontecer e que todos ficariam satisfeitos o bastante para ele não receber bronca alguma.

Passou a lembrar de Hermione. Não, ele não a chamava de mãe, mas tinha um carinho especial, pois ela o criou. A chamava apenas de Mione, o que a própria aprovara...

Tornara-se um rapaz que o próprio pai definia como espertinho. No auge de seus quinze anos, tinha os cabelos muito louros e olhos castanhos claros, esbelto, no entanto não era tão forte, pois não gostava muito de quadribol. Queria ser medi-bruxo, como a mãe. Ah, Hilary representava muito para ele, e Rony não teve coragem de podar esta admiração por parte do garoto. Costumava afirmar que "Ela sempre está ao meu lado, nunca me deixou. Eu simplesmente sinto isso a cada dia mais forte."

Depois de distrair-se com o beijo da irmã, recordou-se do pedido que o pai lhe fizera.

Hermione saiu com Kim e Logan para fazer compras, e no caminho, ela parou em um lugar onde tinha uma espécie de portal para a Londres trouxa. O garoto estava esperando ela entrar naquele portal para segui-la e contar ao pai onde a esposa se refugiava em todo dia 23...

Rony chegara finalmente no local. Logan, por precaução, combinou de se encontrar com ele um pouco longe de onde estava coma irmã: havia praticamente forçado Gu a se declarar para ela naquele dia. E Rony ainda tinha aquela mania de achar a filha de 20 anos a sua menininha. Escândalos poderiam ser adiados, pois havia coisas mais importantes a fazer.

- E então?

- É aquela porta ali. Na verdade, é um portal.

- Hum... Cadê sua irmã?

- Entretida com bolsas, mas deixa ela pra lá.

- Ok. Vou ver finalmente o que Mione esconde de mim...

- Por favor, não vá brigar com ela, hein?

- Logan, se ela estiver me traindo, farei o que minha consciência manda.

- Esta sua consciência é perigosa. Tem certeza que pode ir sozinho?

- Deixe de fazer piada comigo, Logan! Eu vou e está acabado! Oras, meu próprio filho me dando sermão! E é um pirralho ainda!

- Sem o pirralho aqui você nunca descobriria onde ela vai.

- Tá me chamando de incompetente?

- Mais ou menos...

Rony saiu de lá rindo, pois essas briguinhas com o filho nunca eram para ser levadas a sério. Concentrou-se em entrar naquele portal...

Tocou a porta. Suas mãos pareciam ser sugadas para dentro da madeira roída. Sem medo, deixou-se ser sugado por aquela coisa estranha e deparou-se com um lugar nada harmônico para Mione estar: um cemitério trouxa.

Andava desnorteado pelos cantos, procurando-a incessantemente. Até que ouviu uma voz...

- ...Kimberly tem os cabelos muito lindos, e tenho certeza que os seus seriam iguais. Às vezes, ela me lembra mamãe, com aquele jeito áustero... apesar de ter puxado mais para o Rony. Impulsiva. Fiz uma promessa, e agora cá estou eu, como todos os meses, renovar estas flores, por exemplo. - virou-se para o outro túmulo e continuou - Ainda visito a nossa casa, está em pedaços... mas permanece intocada. Seus retratos estão lá, e eu não ouso mexer neles. Aquela sua caixa de recordações só peguei para mostrar à Molly como eu era quando bebê. Mas já está no lugar onde deveria. Papai, você ficaria um bocado orgulhoso do meu marido: atencioso, carinhoso, bom pai, trabalhador e honesto. Era isso que vocês queriam, não? Eu consegui achar este homem, e o amor dele também.

Ela sorria, estava serena. Rony entendia agora o motivo das saídas dela. Quando virou-se para ir, bateu numa lápide e foi inevitável gemer.

- Rony!

- Ah, oi...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Como me encontrou?

- Logan ficou de olho em você.

- Vocês dois quando se juntam é fogo...

- Por que não me contou antes?

- Isso era algo muito pessoal e doloroso, não quis envolvê-lo, entende?

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, junto a um túmulo onde estava gravado em letras prateadas os nomes dos pais de Hermione.

- Eles morreram juntos.

- Harry tinha me contado...

- No dia 23 de outubro.

- É por isso o dia 23?

- Não só - ela desviou o olhar para o túmulo do lado direito deles.

- Quem é essa Lynn?

- Nossa filha.

Rony não tinha palavras. Não conseguia entender, nem falar nada.

- Lembra das fotos em que eu estava grávida? Era de gêmeas. Lynn nasceu primeiro, mas estava morta dentro de mim, porque eu sofri e me estressei muito na época. Também foi na manhã do dia 23, só que de maio.

As lágrimas apenas rolavam silenciosas nos rostos de ambos. Hermione repousou sua cabeça no peito de Rony, não havia mais segredos entre eles. Ele compreendeu finalmente a dor dela, porque não quis tocar no assunto. Doeu saber da perda da filha, concluir que nada daquilo teria acontecido se ele estivesse ao lado de Mione, porém estava consciente do fato de não poder voltar atrás.

Ela sentia-se amparada pelo calor do corpo dele, tinha a nítida sensação de ser compreendida e tirar aquele peso de suas costas para dividi-lo, mesmo que fosse um fardo do qual Rony não conseguiria medir por mais que tentasse... ele apenas podia lamentar, porém sofrer por aquela vidinha que ela carregara em seu ventre naqueles oito meses, impossível.

* * *

- O que você tanto escreve, Mione?

- Nada que você já não saiba! Quer dizer, tem algumas coisas que você nem faz idéia, mas eu já as escrevi há anos!

- Ah, é? Então deixe eu ler.

- Não. Preciso terminar e não gosto de espectadores.

- É tão importante assim?

- Indubitavelmente.

- Eu vou fingir que entendi este advérbio e vou dormir.

- Ron, você está indo bem, já sabe o que significa advérbio! - ela não parava de rir.

- Ótimo! Já não basta minha própria bisneta me dizer que sou tapado e pareço uma jujuba de laranja e você me vem com essa!

Hermione não agüentava mais de tanto rir, a cena foi incrivelmente hilária. E Rony não se conformava com o título de "jujuba".

- Deste jeito você vai ficar com falta de ar e eu com impaciência!

- Ok... - ela respirava fundo - Esquece...

O silêncio tornou-se tão grande que era possível escutar o atrito do lápis com o livro onde Hermione escrevia calmamente. Rony quebrou-o de um jeito triste:

- Sabe, eu tava lembrando do Harry. Morreu feliz esse nosso amigo...

- Nem me lembre. Dói só de lembrar o momento que o encontrei naquela roda de magia negra, morto e com um ar tão sereno!

- Sim, ele conseguiu o que mais queria, afinal: livrar Augustus daquela maldita raça de seguidores de Você-sabe-quem, acabar com a guerra, tanto tempo que ela durou.

- Você poderia estar morto também se não tivesse desistido. - afirmou, séria.

- Não desisti, você não me deu opção! Esqueceu que me raptou, hein?

- Quem manda ser o bruxo mais teimoso da Terra?

- Olha quem fala! A pessoa menos cabeça-dura que conheço...

- Estamos velhos demais pra brigar, você não acha?

- Acho que não estamos velhos, só um pouco pelancudos. Pára de escrever neste livro e vem deitar, vai! Está tarde, mais de meia-noite!

- Além de velho é chato, por Merlin!

- Estas suas contradições me deixam louco.

- Ok, eu já terminei mesmo. E estou muito cansada.

- Eu também. Já ajudamos elfos demais hoje, né?

- Ajudamos uma vírgula. Você ficou é jogando xadrez com eles!

- Vai dizer que não é trabalhoso? - ele estava com aquele ar maroto.

- Vai comer mandrágora, Rony.

- Não pode ser algo mais gostosinho, não?

Ela mirou-o brava, e ele pôs-se a admirar os olhos castanhos dela...

- Por que tá me olhando deste jeito?

- O castanho dos seus olhos fazem de você uma mulher muito interessante, sabia?

- Ron, que diferença isto faz! Teus olhos também são da mesma cor...

- Mas eu não quero ficar me vendo no espelho, pois nem se eu tivesse a imaginação mais fértil do mundo eu conseguiria ver este brilho que tem no seu olhar cada vez que estamos perto um do outro. É este olhar que me faz ter certeza do nosso amor, Mione. O que não me deixa livre para pensar em outra mulher, em outra amiga, aquele que me faz sentir-me importante e único.

- Você dificilmente fala essas coisas pra mim, mas eu adoro quando ouço.

- Deu vontade de me entregar, dizer o motivo de eu estar aqui contemplando a tua face, que pra mim não mudou nada.

- Ainda não cansou de me ver?

- Deixe de ser boba: se eu tivesse cansado, já tinha te largado.

Eles olharam-se profundamente e ficaram rubros.

- Por que mesmo com todo este tempo ainda conseguimos ficar vermelhos com estes tipos de declarações? Não entendo, é sério...

- Isto se chama paixão, Ron. Ficamos envergonhados de certa forma por expormos nossos sentimentos íntimos, é normal!

- Normal... Se ficar vermelho fosse a única reação que eu tenho ao ficar assim com você, estava ótimo!

Hermione riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Pegou o livro que Ron tanto atormentava-a para largar e o abriu.

- Você acha que alguém leria?

- Com o mesmo sentimento, duvido. Porém, é uma forma de saberem que o amor pode ser verdadeiro.

- Você terminou o livro?

- Sim. Quer ler?

- Não.

- Como não? Me atormentou esse tempo todo pra nada!

- Acho que sei o final. E sendo assim, não tem graça nenhuma.

- Ok, mas vou deitar com ele.

- Como é? Tá me trocando? - ele estava brincando para disfarçar.

- Bobo...

Ela pegou a varinha e fez a luz apagar-se: apenas a lua os iluminava naquele instante. Deitou-se em sua cama e Ron a envolveu nos braços delicadamente, aninhando a cabeça de Hermione em seu peito, como o de costume. A bruxa pôde ouvir o coração de seu amado, batendo num ritmo lento. O dela não estava melhor que aquilo também, sentia-se mole e com o corpo pesado. Estava assim o dia inteiro, porém não quis transparecer.

Levantou a face de modo que encontrou os lábios dele. Beijaram-se leve e demoradamente. Até eles gravarem na memória o que diziam entre olhares... e ela finalmente repousou, fechando os olhos e afirmando:

- O pior de tudo isso é que eu te amo, Ron.

- O pior é que eu também, mais que a vida que me deste.

- Eu lhe dei a vida? Portanto posso dizer que você me deu o amor...

- E nós acabamos cultivando ele, para que chegássemos até aqui vivos.

- Não posso te garantir que a morte é o limite.

- Então ultrapassemos este limite, mas juntos.

Eles sorriram, continuaram abraçados e sentindo-se amados durante a noite que passava por eles sem interferir em nada. O que Hermione sabia, era o que Dumbledore lhe afirmou e seu coração confirmou. E ela apenas transmitiu no último dos vários livros que contavam a história de amor deles, o que aconteceu a seguir...

"E então, a profecia se cumpriu, tão linda e certa quanto o nosso amor infinito."

Nota enorme da autora: Pessoal, não sei se ficou muito bom o capítulo, mas eu fiz o que pude! Dedico a fic para: Satine, Lisa, Lain, Caileach, Ina, Lú, Beth, Aninhaanne, Leka, Drica, Nick, Mione, Maíra, Aninha, Hariane, Tamara, Carol, Paty, Lany, Julie, Amanda, Gabi Granger, Nanda, Esmeralda, Damaris, Jorge e Junior! Eu espero não ter esquecido ninguém, pois eu listava as pessoas que me mandavam comentários. Até a data presente, foram estes que fizeram uma autora feliz e tiveram a bondade de dizer "eu li e gostei" e mais outras coisinhas fofas e empolgadoras! rs (2002)

Outra parte da nota (2006): Bem, não esqueçam, por favor, de comentar o término da fic! É muito importante! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários e pelo carinho! Não teria postado tão rápido se não fossem vocês... Luis, Thati, Lis, dentre outros que me animavam e nem tinham idéia!

Memso a fic sendo antiga, fico impressionada com a paciência e encanto de vocês em relação ao enredo. Obrigada a todos que já leram, estão lendo de novo ou pela primeira vez! Beijos, Nikari. )


End file.
